Blonde Ambition
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: Caroline is a writer with a secret. Klaus is...Klaus. It's New York, 1925. What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Blonde Ambition- Chapter 1**

 _This story was inspired by Lois Long, a journalist for The New Yorker in the 1920s. If you want to learn more about Ms. Long, you can do what I did and watch the documentary "Prohibition" by Ken Burns and Lynn Novick, read "Dry Manhattan: Prohibition in New York City" by Michael A. Lerner and "Flapper: A Madcap Story of Sex, Style, Celebrity, and the Women Who Made America Modern" by Joshua Zeitz. She's mentioned in all three. Or, well, Google her!_

 _This story takes place in an Alternate Universe, but with many canon details that will come out as the story goes. There_ _'_ _s a lot of exposition in this chapter to get everyone settled, but things pick up._

 _Thanks to Uppity Bitch and Iron Dragon Maiden for their invaluable input as I was brainstorming this story. They were amazing. They are also talented authors, so please go read their stories and let them know what you think!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc.**

 _August 1925- New York City_

"After a delightful few hours in the company of men I would not describe as ones to bring home to mother at a swanky townhouse in midtown, replete with secret password access (try 'password,' it works more than you'd guess) I absconded to the Palais Royal. The lights were blinding and the music was hopping, but then the fuddy-duddy Prohibition agents ran us all out. Someone get them a drink. What's a fun-loving girl got to do to have some fun in this city? Head to Harlem's Drool Inn!" Rebekah Mikaelson read out loud to her brothers as she settled on the dove gray settee.

"Rebekah, I'm aware you can read to yourself," Klaus Mikaelson said as he looked up from the newspaper, watching her over the top, his blue eyes catching hers.

She rolled her eyes and resettled her skirt over her legs. "You two really know nothing," she said with her nose in the air as she eyed both Klaus and her other brother, Elijah, who was lighting a cigarette. She shook the magazine in her hand. "Everyone is talking about this column."

Actually "everyone" wasn't, but he enquired anyway. "Why?" Klaus asked with a quirked brow.

"The articles are a Manhattan entertainment guide, where to go and where not to bother. She knows what's the bee's knees before anyone else does. She practically makes them so." She stared her brother down. The columnist had power. "Your place isn't the only one in town you know and it hasn't been mentioned at all."

"Ah yes," Klaus said, lifting one finger in the air, "but ours is the only one that truly entertains. It has Marcel Gerard and Bonnie Bennett." Rebekah stiffened, hoping it went unnoticed and went back to reading the column.

Out of a side door, a beautiful woman strolled in and propped her arm out before Klaus. With a smile, Klaus' fangs and blackened veins appeared. With a quick move, he sang his fangs into the woman's wrist and drank his fill. She didn't make a sound. When he was finished, Klaus lifted his head and smiled prettily at her as he swiped the drip of blood from his chin. "Thanks, love." She then approached Elijah, but he waved her off. Rebekah did the same. She'd gotten blood earlier.

"Niklaus," Elijah said as he paged though sheets of a ledger, "compulsion is much more cost-effective than bribing the entire New York City Police force and Bureau of Prohibition, but in order to turn a profit, some publicity might do us good." They weren't earning as much money as he would have liked. Providing alcohol while it was illegal could be lucrative, but they needed more bodies coming in the doors otherwise the bribes were worthless.

He looked at his sister. "Rebekah, who is the author of the column? Perhaps she can be persuaded to highlight our establishment." It sounded elegant coming out of his mouth.

They had an advantage as a cabaret versus a strict speakeasy. While selling alcohol was illegal, they were merely an entertainment center with a band and dancers to the law-abiding world and a den of iniquity and alcohol-fueled fun for those in the know.

Rebekah smiled, loving being able to shock her brothers. "Kohl."

"Kol?" Klaus yelped, sitting up straight. Kol currently had a dagger in his heart in an upper room of the house next to their brother Finn in the same condition.

Rebekah laughed as her brother's face hardened. "Of course not. It's Kohl with an 'h.' It's also a woman writer…well that's what I believe anyway."

Klaus sneered at her demeaning tone and Elijah jumped in as always. "Niklaus, while I appreciate you wanting to checking in on our brother," he said with an edge to his voice, expecting Klaus to check in on Kol's coffin any moment, "it's better for all of us that it isn't Kol." Kol was annoying and could be extraordinarily vicious, but he was their brother and writing a magazine column wasn't exactly his modus operandi if he'd become freed. It wasn't Kol and Rebekah was just baiting her brother. "Rebekah, what do you know about this woman, Kohl?"

Rebekah was flattered that they had to ask for her help, but she didn't know very much. "The articles started a few months ago. They cover 10 to 20 places in each, I'd say. I overheard some women at Bergdorf Goodman's talking about it last week. Her identity is a mystery. People have come forward claiming to be her, but they aren't." She tipped her head to the side, not sure what else she could offer based on what she'd read.

"She doesn't give any clues?" Elijah asked, crossing one leg over the other elegantly, putting his cigarette out in the crystal ashtray.

"The opposite," Rebekah said with a smirk. "She gives many clues, including that she's a middle aged obese woman as well as a teenage boy sneaking out past curfew."

Klaus hated mysteries that he wasn't creating himself. He was curious about the aliased writer, but nothing could touch him. Mikael had been killed back in New Orleans. Their arrival in New York and their cabaret, The Original, was just an amusement until the family decided where they'd visit next. Staying in one place was a luxury they could now afford and New York was the most buzzing city in the world after all.

"We don't have to know who she is," Klaus reminded them. "We just need to get her to visit, write a few pretty words, and be on her way. Elijah, you're in charge," he said as he took his leave of the room.

"Marcellus!" he yelled as he flung the door open to Marcel's room. "Rebekah and Elijah have put me in a mood. Let's go out for a drive," Klaus said with a big grin, hands behind his back.

Marcel threw an arm over his eyes and moaned, the white sheets caught around him on the bed. Marcel actually had a job, but Klaus wanted to be entertained.

"Come now, chap."

"Klaus, it's noon," he whined, picking up his watch from the nightstand and sitting up. He'd only gotten 5 hours of sleep.

"That daylight rings means you're not trapped to only carousing at night. Meet me downstairs in five minutes," he said with a big grin.

Klaus knocked on the door of the room next door, but didn't open it. "Bonnie, rise and shine."

"Go away, Klaus," she yelled and he grinned, hearing the thud of something being thrown at the door, probably a shoe. Already he was in a much better mood as he went to get a little snack from the butler before he took Marcel for a spin in his brand new Model T Ford.

.

.

.

"Davina, how do you want your eggs?" Caroline Forbes asked on the other side of town.

"Scrambled," the brunette witch replied as she retied her silk robe, yawning. "Your specialty, I believe." They were both wearing silk robes, Caroline in red, Davina in black. They'd each given one to the other for Christmas. It would have been more of a coincidence if each of them hadn't talked up the robes as often as they did which made them laugh when the presents were opened.

Caroline grinned. It was true. Scrambled eggs was one of the few things she could actually make well. It was a badge of honor to be an unaccomplished cook in her mind. It meant she wouldn't become a boring housewife.

The blonde cracked eggs into a bowl and scrambled them with a fork, adding a little water, salt, and pepper. Davina put two slices of bread in the toaster. She also poured water from the tap into glasses and set them on the kitchen table along with forks and cloth napkins.

The smell of melted butter filled the small kitchen. Caroline poured the egg mix into the hot buttered pan.

It wasn't just the kitchen that was small. The entire apartment was small, but it was beautiful with ornate details including a crystal chandelier and decorative paneling. The building in midtown Manhattan suited them both perfectly. Their apartment had two bedrooms, a living room, bathroom, and kitchen. The doorman downstairs was a bonus and the other people on their floor seemed nice enough. The ladies weren't home enough to actually make their acquaintance. Davina and Caroline gave them nicknames including "Mean-Face," "Grandma Louise," who was their favorite, "The Handcuffed Twins," and "Longy-Shorty."

Davina and Caroline met in college. While a vampire and witch were supposed to be natural enemies, neither Caroline nor Davina did what they were "supposed" to do…ever. Caroline was a native of Mystic Falls, Virginia. A small town life certainly wasn't enough for her and she begged her parents prettily to let her go to college in New York. It worked and she hadn't gone back except for the occasional holiday visit.

The gorgeous blue-eyed blonde thought her life was over when she was turned into a vampire, but once she'd gotten over the shock and broken dreams associated with giving up a mortal life, she let go of her childhood dreams and made new, bigger ones. It helped that the world around her was also changing. Women were finally getting more rights than they ever had before, including the passage of the 19th Amendment in 1920 for the very first time, allowing women to vote. The transition to immortal vampire gave Caroline more personal power and confidence. It transformed her from an insecure and controlling teenager into an only slightly less controlling and ambitious vampire. A brief introduction to vampirism by the one who turned her and a daylight ring from a witch named Gloria in her debt were the first steps in her new life.

Caroline graduated from Vassar with a degree in English. She stayed in New York, moving from place to place with old college classmates for a few years until she and Davina moved in together a year prior. Acting was her first attempt at a career, but she ended up writing for Harper's Bazaar until she got a job at NYC Magazine through a friend. She loved her job and she worked hard at it. Life was good and things were looking up, she thought with a blinding grin. The Big Apple was all hers.

Davina was a native New Yorker. She was also stunningly beautiful with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. She was a party girl through and through and very smart. Her parents were filthy rich and she loved to spend their money while half-heartedly looking for work as an actress.

The duo became fast friends on a March night five years prior. Caroline was a senior at Vassar when Davina was a sophomore. While Davina was a witch, she'd been in denial about her powers, choosing not to learn what she was capable of. She didn't want to be different and rebuffed her mother's attempts to teach her. Why did she need magic if she had money?

Caroline heard Davina's cries for help as she was walking back with a beau to her dorm. Whooshing over to the scene, she found a man attacking Davina near the library. His hands were trying to get beneath her skirt and Davina's arms were punching at his chest, but to no avail.

Caroline's face changed and with a sharp tug at his arm she sent the assailant into the dumpsters nearby. With a lick of her lips, she dove for the man's throat and drank her fill, his hot blood filling her mouth. It was his turn to yell.

When she was sufficiently sated moments later, Caroline left the man slumped in the alley, wiping her arm across her chin. He was alive, but barely. With her hands out in front of her and with her face back to normal, she approached Davina who was huddled in a small mass.

"You're ok. I'm not going to hurt you," she told her calmly. Men preying on women made Caroline sick.

"What are you?" Davina asked, in shock over everything that had happened that night. She'd been returning a book into the overnight receptacle when the man came out of nowhere. She was a city girl, but hadn't felt unsafe or vulnerable until that moment. It tore a piece of her innocence away.

Caroline squatted in front of her as best she could in her bustled dress. "I'm a vampire, but you won't remember that in a moment," she said as her eyes dilated and she began her compulsion. "You won't remember that you saw my face change and that I drank from him. You don't know why he has those wounds or that I'm a vampire. You're safe and he won't hurt you." Caroline blinked.

"What that supposed to do something?" Davina asked as she tipped her head to the side, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins. She was still shaking, focusing on Caroline since the rest was too horrible to think of. She'd heard of vampires from her mother, but hadn't actually met one before.

"Huh?" Caroline was stumped. "Yeah. That's never happened before. What are you?"

Davina licked her lips. She hadn't told anyone, ever, but she knew what Caroline meant by the question. "A witch."

Caroline stood and held out her hand to Davina who took it, standing up next to her. "I haven't met many of those here."

Caroline's date came running around to where they were. Caroline blocked his view of the unconscious man on the ground and kissed him on the cheek, sending him on his way after making up a story for him. He nodded and left.

"Let me walk you home. I live in Raymond House. You?" she asked with her arm out which Davina took.

"Davison," Davina told her. "I, uh, don't practice magic."

"Really?" Caroline asked, feeling Davina's shaking calm as they walked and talked.

While their meeting was certainly dramatic and serious, they became fast friends because of everything else. They had similar senses of humor and feelings about what they wanted from the world. Davina wanted every advantage she could get and over the summer asked her mom to help her with her magic. Her mom was thrilled and Davina had been practicing magic ever since. Caroline kept in touch and once Davina graduated, they moved in together.

The witch buttered the toast when it was ready as Caroline slid the cooked eggs onto two plates.

"Rent's due in a week," Caroline whined with a smirk as she forked the food into her mouth.

Davina grinned. "Daddy says I can't ask him for any money for three months because of that teeny little issue with the Newport house."

Caroline laughed. Setting the shed on fire wasn't exactly a teeny issue, Caroline thought. Davina had been getting busy with a local when their candle got knocked over starting the embarrassing fire. "I get paid Friday, but there's a dress I really want too." She smiled. She knew what the right thing to do was, but she didn't want to actually do it all the time.

"Priorities, priorities," Davina sang as she took a sip of water.

"Um hey, that smells good," a new voice said. He was slipping on his jacket as he joined them. "Is there any more?"

Caroline stood and put her arms on his shoulders. "I used the last egg. I'm sorry. You better get home, Matt, and get some food."

Matt nodded and swallowed hard. "When will I see you again?"

Caroline put a hand on his back and began walking him to the door before he knew it. She gave him her practiced debutante smile. "I'm very busy, but why don't you call me and we'll set something up."

Matt's voice got quieter at the door. "Caroline, last night was special."

"Uh huh," she said as she smiled and pushed him out of the door before he could attempt to kiss her goodbye. "Bye."

With a roll of her eyes, she laid her back against the door, hearing Matt make his way away from their apartment.

"Seriously?" she asked Davina as she settled back to finish her breakfast, although the clock told her it was almost 1pm.

Davina laughed. "What's the matter? Too predictable? Too boring? Too plain? Oooh, let me guess. He's terrible in bed." Davina's feelings about Matt Donovan were certainly clear.

Caroline smirked. "He's not a great kisser," she agreed, "but he's sweet and he's a good guy. His dream is to become a cop out on Long Island." There was nothing wrong with that, but Caroline wanted so much more. Matt was like one of the boys she knew in Mystic Falls who would never leave Virginia. She would have loved him when she was human. Otherwise, he was a decent date, but he wasn't her future.

They finished their food in silence until Caroline's eye landed on the white tablecloth that needed to be ironed sitting on the counter. Davina's eyes followed hers.

They got the same idea at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup. Rent party!"

They shimmied in their chairs. Caroline stood and began to sing a song she'd heard the night before. As she sang, they cleaned up the dishes and Caroline wrapped the tablecloth around her. "Togas?"

"Absolutely," Davina agreed. "I'll call Damon. He'll bring the alcohol. Stefan too. Wednesday night?"

"Perfect," she agreed with a big grin, "I need to go to the office. Enzo wants to meet with me," she said with a roll of her eyes. "See you later."

Davina nodded and left to get dressed.

Caroline returned to her room, getting dressed and thinking of party ideas. Party planning was a gift of hers and it would serve an excellent purpose….raising rent money.


	2. Chapter 2

Blonde Ambition 2

 _Thanks for all the great comments everyone._

 _I wrote this story as my Nano challenge. Therefore, I have a lot already written and I'm really excited so I want to keep sharing._

 _Therefore, with the holidays coming up, finals, and everyone being busy, would you prefer weekly updates until the New Year or twice weekly updates starting now? I've set up a poll on my profile page that I'll keep up at least through the end of this week. Let me know what works for you so you aren't overwhelmed and can enjoy it._

 _I made up a last name for Enzo._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

With one last check of her bobbed blonde hair before she slid on her cloche hat, Caroline smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing one of her most professional outfits which should amuse her editor, Enzo Esposito. Well, it amused her. Him? Maybe not so much.

The navy dropped waist dress had a large white collar and a men's-style tie in a striped white, green, and red pattern. The belt was practically below her hips and the dress' hem hit her just below the knees. It didn't do a lot for her curvy figure, but she appreciated the lack of corset. They went out of style along with bustles only a few years prior. She was happy to see them go.

"Enzo, viva Italia!" she teased with a wave of her tie that had the colors of the Italian flag as she entered his office and plopped down, propping her feet up on his large wooden desk.

He shooed her feet off and rolled his eyes as he stubbed out his cigarette. His office reeked of smoke. She wasn't a fan of the habit, but she occasionally smoked while out on the town. "I've never even been to Italy, Goldilocks," he said wth his English accent.

She grinned and wiggled her brows at him. "What do you need, boss?"

He held up the latest columns she'd delivered. "This is good, but I'd like you to answer some letters we've gotten for you in future columns, engage with the readers."

Enzo pulled out a shoe box with a smile and dumped a pile of letters onto his desk. They were all addressed to "Kohl" care of NYC Magazine.

Caroline was blown away by the response. People were really responding to her snark, blasé attitude, and contradictory unbounded excitement about the nightlife in New York City. Her fingers moved a few of the envelopes around, seeing return addresses from Brooklyn, Queens, and Manhattan.

Caroline Forbes wrote two columns for NYC Magazine. One she wrote under her own name. It was a fashion column and her love of Coco Chanel was evident in every entry. The other was the entertainment column under her pseudonym "Kohl."

"I'll see what I can do," she said as Enzo swept the letters back into the box, handing it to her.

"There's one other thing," he said as he leaned back in his chair. He knew Caroline would lose her mind and he was excited to see her reaction. She was always over the top. "There are some fashion shows coming up in October. I'd like you to cover them." Advertising bought by stores had increased with their circulation improving, so the fashion column would be a nice tie-in.

"Sure," she agreed.

"In Paris."

Caroline was stunned then she jumped up and squeaked. Running around the desk, she kissed Enzo's cheek as she cheered around the small office. A group of onlookers stopped to watch her antics. She shook the box of letters around like maracas.

"You won't regret this, Enzo. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she said as she practically danced outside of his door. "I'm going to Paris, everybody."

She got a few half-hearted cheers and un-excited "yays" from the writers who had cigarettes dangling from their mouths as they pounded away at their typewriters. She laughed at them. Others grinned at her as she did a little shimmy over to her desk.

Paris! Paris, France! Her minor in college was French and she was going to leave the United States for the first time because of her job. Her grin couldn't be contained as she strolled behind her desk and set her hat and purse down. This was good. Really good!

Making sure the top of her desk was neatly organized, she read the letters Enzo gave her. Some made her laugh. Others made her groan. Three were very creepy. A few were interesting enough that she thought she could use them and set them aside.

One asked about certain places to visit for special occasions. Another asked where to buy gifts related to drinking, as in where to buy an engraved flask. While selling and making alcohol for consumption was illegal, everyone still did it and items related to drinking were still sold in mainstream stores. Library books still held recipes for people to make alcohol at home.

Every few minutes Caroline would get distracted by thoughts of seeing the Eiffel Tower and possibly getting to see Ms. Coco Chanel herself. She would be floating on air until she got on the boat to bring her to Europe she just knew.

.

.

.

Elijah Mikaelson wasn't one to sit on his laurels. Competition was fierce in New York amongst the cabarets and speakeasies. There was money to be made. The family coffers could always use topping off after all. While their cabaret did well, it was new. Publicity in the form of a positive mention in the popular NYC Magazine column would be a boon. He also agreed with Klaus that Bonnie and Marcel were special and set them apart.

"Hello Elijah," Bonnie Bennett greeted him pleasantly enough as she walked into the living room and poured herself a drink. She didn't see anyone else around.

"Hello Bonnie," he said in return, standing up and shooting the cuffs of his white shirt under his black coat. "Rebekah is shopping. Klaus is off with Marcel," he said with a small smile. "I'm off to run an errand. Can I get you anything?"

"What errand?" she asked, curious. Elijah was the Mikaelson she understood the least, yet might have liked the most. He was dangerous, but also more controlled and less impulsive than Klaus or Rebekah.

Bonnie Bennett was a wary guest and employee of the Mikaelsons. Her half-brother Marcel Gerard was involved with them up to his neck, which is why she was there. She didn't trust any of them as far as she could throw them, which was pretty far. They needed her and she needed them.

Bonnie was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. Her mother had Marcellus and then her three years later. Their fathers were different men who left as soon as they found out Abby Bennett was pregnant and unfortunately Abby couldn't care for them. Bonnie was taken in by her absent father's mother, but Marcel wasn't as lucky and ended up in an orphanage. Bonnie was 12 when her mother died during the yellow fever outbreak of 1905, but she hadn't seen her for years and didn't find out about her death right away. Marcel hadn't seen their mother in even longer.

Both Marcel and Bonnie were witches thanks to their mother and in Bonnie's case her father too, practicing traditional and spirit magic. It was only due to Bonnie's guardian, her Grams, that she learned to perform magic and embraced it. Marcel was treated like a freak when he displayed any magical tendencies at the home and kept his powers under wraps, not understanding it.

When Marcel came to the notice of Klaus Mikaelson, things changed for him. Klaus was an unlikely hero, but Marcel looked at Klaus like a big brother in an unstable environment. Marcel was turned when he was 25 years old after pleading for Klaus to do it. Bonnie hadn't seen her half-brother in close to ten years when she found him again two years ago. When she did locate him, she wouldn't let go which meant she was involved with the Mikaelsons as much as he was. She didn't like what she saw of them when they used their power to manipulate and kill, but she loved her brother. She occasionally saw glimpses of what drew Marcel to them, but not enough for her to love them like he did.

"Have you seen this?" Elijah asked, showing her the magazine in his hand.

"I have," she admitted as she sat down with a cup of tea in hand.

"There's an entertainment column that I would like to get The Original mentioned in. I'm off to find the author."

"Good luck," she said with a smile. Then she paused. "Honey."

Elijah stopped from where he'd been turning to leave and pulled his shirt collar away from his neck, suddenly warm. Bonnie Bennett was a beautiful woman and he wasn't completely immune even if his heart lie elsewhere. She was 32 years old, but she looked 20. He noticed the smooth skin of her legs as she crossed them. "Excuse me?"

She gave him a knowing smile and he kept his expression neutral. "You can get me some honey…for my voice."

"Ah yes," he said and excused himself, uncomfortable. "Good day."

Bonnie grinned and picked up the magazine he'd left behind. Elijah was too easy to play with.

She read the column he was talking about written by Kohl. At the top of the left hand page there was a small drawing. Then "Kohl" filled two pages with her musings on the scene in New York. It made Bonnie laugh and she couldn't blame Elijah for wanting to get the attention of the author. The way she wrote about the entertainers of the day, Bonnie wouldn't mind getting a little mention herself. She was sure she could show Kohl something new.

.

.

.

"Mr. Esposito?" Elijah Mikaelson asked in the door to the NYC Magazine editor's office. Compulsion had gotten him inside and directions to Enzo's office although the secretary he compelled hadn't known who the writer behind the pen name "Kohl" was. He knew that would have been too easy, but it was worth a shot.

Enzo stood up and straightened his suspenders. "Yes. And you are?"

Elijah gave the other man a polite smile and made himself comfortable in the chair Caroline had been sitting in not too long before. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. My brother and I are proprietors of a cabaret, The Original."

Taking his seat and lighting a fresh cigarette, Enzo sat back and smirked, not letting on what the name meant to him. "I don't get many business owners coming to visit me. What can I do for you?"

"I've recently become aware of your publication, especially the column written by 'Kohl.'"

Enzo didn't say anything and took a long drag. He'd gotten many enquiries into the name of one of his star writers. However, Enzo also knew that keeping Caroline's anonymity was key, at least until she decided she no longer needed it…which hopefully lasted for a very long time, he thought, as her column became more and more popular. The mystery added to the column's charm.

"Yes," Elijah said into the silence as Enzo exhaled smoke, "well, I'd like your journalist to pay a visit to our establishment. I'm sure he or she will be impressed and mention his or her experience in positive terms to your readers."

"If you're looking for advertising," Enzo said as he leaned forward on his elbows, "the sales office is on the second floor. I'm sure you can purchase ad space."

Elijah stood and Enzo did the same, coming around from the far side of his desk.

The Original vampire put his hand on Enzo's shoulder and looked deep into his brown eyes. "Who is the writer called 'Kohl'?"

.

.

.

Caroline's office was at the far end of the building. Annoyingly enough, her assistant was at the complete other end of the floor. In a time saving technique that absolutely drove Enzo insane, Caroline slipped on roller skates to get there.

What was the point of having the world on a string if you didn't tug at it?

With a graceful move, Caroline glided her way around the various desks as she waved to her coworkers who watched her with bemused looks. It wasn't the first time they'd seen her roller skate. In fact her assistant, April Young, often put on her own roller skaters to do the same. Occasionally they met in the middle.

Caroline was just passing Enzo's office in the far corner of the floor on her way to the secretarial pool when she saw a good looking man standing in his office. She slowed to get a look at him, always willing to take a look at a handsome man, but then she heard him ask about "Kohl" and she slid behind a wall, listening in. Some sixth sense warned her there was something different about this stranger.

"I don't know," Enzo answered.

Elijah was frustrated at how difficult this task was turning out to be. "How are you in contact?"

"The column is left on my desk."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "How are they paid?"

"I leave an envelope of cash on my desk."

That didn't leave Elijah many options. He couldn't watch the office because he didn't know who he was looking for. "Leave a note for the writer to visit The Original as soon as possible and mention it in an upcoming column."

Elijah released his compulsion on Enzo and strode out of the office.

Caroline's heart was pounding harder than usual as she slid out from her hiding spot when the stranger left. "What was that about? Did he just compel you?" she asked in a fervent whisper, rolling into his office.

"He tried," Enzo said as he sat down, taking another drag from his cigarette. "He didn't though. Caroline, I know who 'Kohl' is and didn't tell him."

"Oh right," she said, not thinking it through. "Did he know you were a vampire?" Her brow was furrowed. Vampires couldn't compel vampires, so he must have thought Enzo was human. She knew Enzo was a vampire right away, even before she'd been told. She just sensed it about him. Apparently Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome wasn't as intuitive or it didn't matter to him.

"I'm not sure, but I have a trick. An old buddy told me about it," he said, pulling out the top drawer of his desk. It was full of pens and knick knacks, including a bottle of clear liquid he held up. "Damon." That was the old buddy.

That explained a little to Caroline. Damon Salvatore was the one who introduced her to Enzo and his wife Lexi. Caroline was more friendly with his brother Stefan. Damon thought a little too highly of himself, but he was amusing and certainly handsome.

"Never leave home without it. Vervain," he told her. "That was Elijah Mikaelson, of the famous Mikaelsons." He didn't know what Elijah looked like before he introduced himself, but he'd certainly heard of him and his siblings before.

"Not famous enough," she said as she rolled around to a chair and sat down.

"The Mikaelsons are the original vampires. As in nine hundred years old, Caroline," he said seriously, making sure no one was coming into his office. "They can do things us regular vampires cannot, including compelling other vampires I've been told. They are faster, stronger, and cannot be killed by ordinary wooden stakes. They are all beautiful and have a reputation of being vicious. They are bad news in other words." Enzo wasn't concerned for himself, but he didn't want to put Caroline in danger. She was his friend and he felt responsible for her, especially if her job put her in danger.

"Huh." Caroline shrugged, not very concerned.

Enzo handed her the bottle of vervain. He knew where he could get more for himself and Lexi. "Take a small amount every day and you'll be able to resist their compulsion. Plus you can build a tolerance…just like all that alcohol you drink."

She grinned and tipped her head in acknowledgement. Her alcohol tolerance was insanely high. It wasn't always pretty on her, but it was there. "Thanks." She stood up and skated over to the door. "Do you want me to write about their place?"

Enzo wasn't sure. He didn't want to tangle with the Mikaelsons for no reason, but he wasn't ready to get pushed around either. "Only if you want to. It's called The Original. Don't go alone."

She nodded and started to push away from the door.

"And Caroline?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Lose the skates. This is an office."

Her laughter trailed behind her as she told him, "Davina and I are having a toga rent party Wednesday. You're invited, Enzo. Wear a sheet and bring Lexi. Ciao!" She knew he was rolling his eyes as she rolled away.

Caroline chatted with April, gushing over her plans to go to Paris. April was in charge of booking the trip for her. She also handed April her latest fashion column to look over and for her to research anything needed. As Caroline left for the day, it still being late afternoon in steamy, humid New York, she stopped at Macy's in Herald Square. She loved looking at the decorated windows inviting shoppers inside. New York had a little of everything, but the windows reminded her that there was a whole lot more to explore.

Unable to resist going inside, Caroline found herself in the ladies section. It was firmly divided between older and younger shoppers and the clothes were divided between dresses more similar to the styles her mom would wear and the new sleeker designs that her fingers itched to touch. Hemlines were rising and she smirked when she thought of where fashion would go in her immortal lifetime. Maybe togas would even become fashionable again.

She gravitated to the dresses covered with beading and geometric designs, admiring them.

"Mademoiselle?" A hostess held a glass of champagne out for Caroline to sip while she browsed. Caroline took it with a grin. This Prohibition thing was certainly something else.

As she sipped the room temperature champagne, not of great quality, her attention was caught by a patterned scarf. She just had to have it and she felt good that it was the only purchase she made. She had a party to plan and a trip to dream about and the scarf was the topper for an excellent afternoon.

.

.

.

Klaus and Marcel first stopped in for drinks at a private club Klaus bullied his way into after driving around town, finding humans for Marcel to drink from. Marcel was a gracious companion once he had some coffee, blood, and lunch. He was the only man Klaus considered a friend and they enjoyed each other's company, except when Klaus tried to boss Marcel around, which was often. Marcel would remind him he was an adult and Klaus generally smirked and the issue passed until the next one blew up.

They passed the Palais Royal mentioned in Kohl's column after leaving the private club. Klaus gave the grand facade a look. Advertising billboards ran along the top, colorful and bright. The name "Palais Royal" was spelled out in large letters across the front, outlined by lights. It was certainly impressive. It was one of many grand amusements in a city full of them. Klaus hadn't been inside. He spent most of his time in his makeshift art studio in their townhouse or at The Original. He had made a few new acquaintances in the city he enjoyed, but seeing the club, he realized he had had to go out more, see the competition he wanted to crush.

The Original, the cabaret, was a former private men's club itself. The decor was definitely masculine with dark wood paneled walls. Electric lights in clear bulbs hung from the high ceiling and in wall sconces. It was bright enough to see, but couples would often find niches for relative privacy. White table clothes and white-coated waiters provided a relief to the dark decor.

The circular stage occupied a significant portion of the open space the patrons saw against the back wall. Surrounding the dance floor in front of the stage, small round tables filled in the remainder of the room. A large side room was used for billiards and darts. It's where single men often seemed to congregate as they smoked. Another side room was used for storage. Yet another was a private office Klaus and Elijah shared. Behind another door there was a small kitchen, but they didn't serve food. It was a remnant from the prior owners. For the feds' benefit they served non-alcoholic drinks, but in reality they had an entire hidden room full of alcohol, purchased and brought down from Canada.

Klaus and Marcel stopped at The Original, parking in Klaus' reserved spot out front. Klaus made a joke about the difference between New Orleans and New York being the heat as they stepped out from the car. New York was in the middle of a brutal heat wave. While not as humid as New Orleans, it was humid enough to make moving a lot less pleasant.

The manager, Josh, was at work although they wouldn't be opening for hours. There were a few workers cleaning up from the night prior and getting ready for guests coming that evening, sweeping the floor and wiping down tables.

"Joshua, any issues? Excellent," Klaus said as he walked, not bothering to actually stop or listen, as Josh opened and closed his mouth with a nod.

Marcel grinned and the two friends walked into the back room annexed to the kitchen.

With a flick of his wrist, Klaus pushed a button in the "brick" wall and the mechanism clicked into place. The wall moved and Klaus reached in for a bottle of bourbon.

"Tastes like home," Marcel said after taking a healthy swig Klaus poured.

Klaus put his arm on Marcel's shoulder as he took a sip of his own. "I'm going to need you to work on some new material, mate, with your dear sister. Let's give this Kohl something to write about."

Klaus then went on to tell Marcel about the magazine and Elijah's mission to get their name dropped in the column. Music was Marcel's passion, one he shared with Bonnie. He started playing the trumpet in the clubs in New Orleans, sneaking out of the orphanage to watch the battling bands perform in the seedy part of the city. When he picked up the instrument for the first time, he was hooked and naturally talented. He was able to take lessons from some musicians not much older than himself. They were impressed by his dedication and passed on the technique they'd themselves been taught.

After joining local bands that played anywhere they could get a gig, Marcel became the bandleader where he sang and emceed as often as he actually played. With Klaus' club, he got to select his own band, inviting them to New York to play along with his half-sister Bonnie, the best singer in all of New Orleans and in his mind, maybe all of the world.

It soothed Marcel's soul to share the music in his head which was an early form of jazz. He wavered from playing songs reflecting his sadness, songs about love, and songs that people jumped up to dance to because they couldn't help it.

"I've been working on a few ditties," he said with a smile, feeling inspired. "I need to talk to Bonnie." Melodies rattled in his head and he would share them with the band once they were down on paper and revised. The band would be arriving in a few hours and they would quickly rehearse for the night's entertainment.

When their drinks were finished, Klaus drove them back to the house. He disappeared into his studio inspired by the Palais Royal building.

Marcel walked into his bedroom and was about to sit at his desk to work when a blonde flash came running in as quiet as a mouse, the door shut quietly behind her.

Her lips met his and his arms were full of his lover. "This isn't smart, Rebekah," he said as he peeled himself away from her. Getting involved with Rebekah was one thing, but to do anything with her in the Mikaelson house was a death sentence. Bonnie would kill him, never mind Klaus or Elijah.

"I know, but they're busy and I haven't gotten to see you yet," Rebekah answered with a mild pout, holding his hand in hers.

He grinned. "You know every song I write is for you. Now let me get back to work and you need to go," he said as he pushed her, literally, out of his room as she smiled.

The blonde Original was momentarily appeased as she walked into her own room. If only they could go public with their love, but it was complicated, mostly because of how insanely possessive Klaus was. She'd get to see Marcel at the club that night and that would have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Blonde Ambition 3

 _The poll is not over and as of this second, it's unanimous. It's only been 2 days since the last update, but since I want to rinse the mid-season finale from my eyes, I felt like posting this as a cleanser. It's a shorter one. Have an awesome weekend._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Before Caroline returned home from shopping, she got a quick drink from the vein from a man smoking outside on the street. It was life or death to her. She learned how to drink from a host without killing them immediately after being turned into a vampire. She didn't want to hurt people, but wanted to live even more. Over the years she learned about compulsion and her other supernatural abilities like super speed and strength.

"I might have promised Damon and Stefan we would go out with them tonight," Davina told her with a shy smile when she walked in the door. "That was Damon's price for getting us the booze."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked as she slipped off her hat.

"Caroline," Davina whined and Caroline gave her a huge smile. "I'm in," she said on a laugh. Davina grinned.

They talked for a while on the couch, Caroline showing off her new scarf and Davina telling her about an audition she went on, before they got ready for dinner and a night out, which was Caroline's job really. They were lucky enough to have a radio-phonograph, a gift from Davina's uncle, and turned it on to listen to music as they got ready.

Later the doorman let them know their guests had arrived. A knock soon followed.

Caroline had on a black sheath dress with a wide panel of patterned gold silk in a stripe along the chest and two bands on the two various layers of the dress near the hem, as it fell, one over the other. It was sleeveless, perfect for the steamy night in New York. Her stockings were rolled and her knees were covered as was the style. Her shoes were black patent leather with a strap across the top. Earrings were slipped in. They were joined by a variety of bracelets and long necklaces and her daylight ring as accessories. More was more, she thought as she heard Davina greet their guests.

Her hair was perfectly waved and cut short enough that it just covered her ears. Most of her long blonde locks she'd grown out were cut off as soon as Clara Bow and Colleen Moore showed up in movies with the short hair. She admired them and their freedom, following in their footsteps. Davina had done the same, although she often kept hers straightened.

Caroline's face was fashionably pale, which was perfect for a vampire she thought more than once with a laugh. Her eyes were lined with lots and lots of eye liner, kohl, making her baby blues stand out along with several coats of mascara. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched. While Davina perfected the cupid's bow lip, Caroline emphasized her own natural pout with a bright red lip.

With one final smack of her lips and a quick spritz of perfume, she admired herself in the mirror. She was ready. Picking up her small purse, making sure she had money, lipstick, a pencil, scrap of paper, tissues- an old human habit she couldn't quit, and apartment keys, she was about to leave her bedroom when she spotted the bottle of vervain from Enzo on her dresser. Quickly, she took a sip which made her throat burn. It better do something for that!

"Hello boys," she said as she joined the trio in the living room. Damon and Stefan Salvatore stood up and smiled at her. Well, Stefan smiled and Damon smirked. Each looked handsome in their black suits with slicked back hair.

"You look lovely, Caroline," Stefan said as he took her hand and she did a slow spin.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a smile.

"Look at those gams," Damon said as he settled back down on the coach, admiring Caroline's form.

"The bank's closed," Caroline snarked with a roll of her eyes.

Davina was wearing a gorgeous beaded dress in a deep emerald color, making her eyes look more green than blue.

"Ready?" Davina asked with a smile.

They were ready and the quartet, who spent many nights out together recently, first went to dinner in Midtown Manhattan. Damon and Stefan knew Caroline was a writer, Damon having been the one to introduce her to Enzo after all, but they didn't know about her secondary identity as Kohl. Only Davina and Enzo knew the truth. It amused her because if all of her friends realized their own itineraries were reflected in the column they would figure out the mystery pretty quickly, but her company changed often and that's what kept her secret so far. She also visited more places than she wrote about in one column, so she changed it up, mixing the venues to give the reader a variety, keeping others until she needed them. Her fashion column was written in a less personalized way. It was more objective than the column with her evening adventures.

Caroline and Stefan were introduced in Mystic Falls. He was trying to blend in as a high school student, returning to his own home town after having been estranged from Damon for many years. Stefan met Caroline after she'd become a vampire herself and had learned the basics elsewhere. They'd become friendly and then Caroline left to go to college. Stefan got a lead that Damon was in New York and followed him. Caroline happened to go to Vassar and was close by. The connection was remade and she was introduced to Damon. Davina enjoyed their company as well.

Dinner was at a restaurant they'd frequented before. Damon tried to charm both Davina, Caroline, and every woman in the place which only made them roll their eyes at him and smirk all the more. The guys both had flasks and would add little splashes of alcohol to their drinks to get them started for the night.

After dinner they headed to Greenwich Village. Caroline loved the bohemian haunts where no one cared what anyone thought. Anything went in a lot of New York, but especially there and in Harlem. In her head she was making mental notes on where they'd been to add to her column, only occasionally heading into the ladies room to make a note on the scrap paper she carried.

That's when the drinking really began. Caroline's drink of choice was brandy. It was the hardest to fake since the alcohol, well, was illegal. Bar owners would try anything to stretch a dollar and get their own supply even if it meant using the worst stuff available, including calling something alcohol even if it wasn't, or worse. Some speakeasies would actually sell alcohol that had been poisoned by the government to keep it from being imbibed. Caroline was thankful such a thing wouldn't keep her down for long. Others weren't so lucky.

They passed by padlocked speakeasies that had been busted by the feds in the past few days. Oh well. It just meant another would pop up elsewhere and they soon found themselves inside a quirky spot.

"Is that Louise Brooks?" Davina asked, looking over at another table with a sigh. "I want her hair."

"She's gorgeous," Caroline agreed on a sigh of her own. "Wait, with Charlie Chaplin?" Caroline's eyebrow lifted. Charlie was married…and not to Louise. Seeing celebrities didn't impress her in their own right, but if they were fun and talented, she noticed. Generally actors and sports figures weren't exciting since they were everywhere she went for the most part. "How scandalous."

"To getting drunk and making love," Damon offered as a toast.

Caroline and Davina shrugged their shoulders, not volunteering to make love with him, and then returned the toast as Stefan hung his head.

"I heard Fred and Adele Astaire are dancing tonight at the Trocadero. You in?" Stefan asked with a smile. He hated dancing, but he knew Caroline and Davina loved it and would end up there anyway.

"You read my mind, handsome," Davina told him, putting an arm over his shoulders and making him sweat. Davina made Stefan nervous which Caroline loved. She had a feeling those two hadn't done more than kiss, but she was curious if it would go any further one day. Davina had so many beaus it was hard to know if her heart was with anyone special, although one man had been over more than others recently.

"Get a room," Damon snarked and Stefan kicked him under the table.

Davina trailed a finger down Damon's cheek. "Jealously doesn't become you."

Caroline laughed out loud at Davina and toasted her with another drink. Poor Davina, being human and all, felt the effects of alcohol quicker than the rest of them and she was great.

Damon took a sip from his flask. If Davina had had enough, he hadn't. "Let's go."

Caroline, Davina, Damon, and Stefan went to the Trocadero where the drinks kept on coming. Although Davina couldn't actually keep up, the vampires went after it and had a nice buzz as they watched the brother/sister duo dance up a storm, doing numbers from their vaudeville show. Damon danced with Caroline, curls flying, as Davina drunkly swayed side to side and Stefan wouldn't budge.

From one spot they went to another and another. Each of them knew of places and secret passwords to get into all the clubs, speakeasies, and cabarets they wanted. It would give Caroline material for at least one column that one night alone.

They were in back Midtown, not quite ready to hit Harlem which was usually their last stop. Davina had taken a break so she could walk and see.

"Have you guys heard of The Original? Do you want to check it out?" Caroline asked, the name coming to her in the haze of brandy. Her ideas were always brilliant when she'd been drinking, or so she thought.

"I haven't, but let's go. You're so smart, Caroline Forbes," Davina said with a laugh and the others followed. So Davina thought she was great too!

.

.

.

Klaus Mikaelson was having a swell night at The Original himself. Elijah told him the situation with "Kohl" was handled. Rebekah was unusually demure and joined them at the club, staying at her own table, listening to the music. Marcel had done wonders with the band. The only problem was the fact that they had empty tables.

He'd work on that problem, but as he straightened his gray suit and slicked a hand through his hair, he was focused on enjoying himself. Life was good as an Original vampire. He wandered about the club, saying hello to the ladies and watched them swoon. The men he clapped on the shoulder, casually putting down those who tried to best him even slightly. He was the Alpha Male, although his wolf side remained inert. It was there and one day he would release it.

As a matter of fact, when Klaus considered how Elijah was able to resolve every problem, the one problem that eluded him was one Katerina Petrova. All of Elijah's provided leads turned into dead ends. At least now that Mikael was no longer chasing him, Klaus could focus on chasing her.

The thought made him grin and Josh poured him a drink from the best stuff, racing over to make sure the boss was set.

Something, well someone, caught his eye.

Entering the room was a new group of four, which was welcome. The more in, the more money he made.

The men he didn't notice. The women he did.

One was dark haired and petite. She was leaning heavily on the arm of her beau, charming him with a bubbly laugh. She was cute enough, but didn't leave much of an impression.

The other was breathtaking.

Tall.

Blonde.

Curvy.

Gorgeous.

Klaus licked his lips and stealthily moved closer, wanting to overhear what she was talking about. Maybe she'd like to take a walk with him. While humans were a temporary diversion, this one was worth speaking to. If she were vapid, he'd move on without another thought. If she wasn't, well then he might be interested.

As he watched her head go back as she laughed, the sound cutting through the chatter of the crowd, he realized she might have had "it," that elusive quality he so rarely came across and he was instantly intrigued. Humans rarely had it, but this blonde one might.

.

.

.

"Stefan, that's not possible. No one is going to fly to the moon," Caroline said as he pulled out her chair and she sat down. Someone had a little too much to drink. At least he was smiling. "Do you know how long it's going to take me to get to Paris?"

"What?" Damon asked as he sat down and called over a waiter, ordering drinks for the table, not really paying attention to what she said.

"What? WHAT!" Caroline yelped, "I almost forgot to tell you," she said, leaning forward in her excitement, not showing that blasé attitude sometimes shown in her writing, "I'm going to Paris! Did you hear me? I'm going to Paris! The magazine's sending me to cover some fashion shows." She laughed in her joy.

"Caroline, that's amazing," Davina said, thrilled for her friend. Maybe she could get Daddy to spring for a trip to The Continent and join her best friend while she was there.

"You'll have a wonderful time," Stefan said as he sat back in his chair. He'd been a vampire for more than 50 years, but he still wished he could see things for the first time like Caroline Forbes was doing. She was the best vampire he'd ever met with control he dreamed of.

"Picture me," Caroline said, holding her arms up and setting the scene for them, slightly drunk, "in front of the Champs Elysees, watching all the motor cars circling. I'll be stopping traffic in my new Chanel dress of course. Oh, no wait, picture me in front of the Mona Lisa, trying to imitate her smile." She did her version of the smile and her friends laughed. "Picture me meeting the most glamorous of Parisian men inviting me back to their studios to paint me as I'm their muse," she said with a wiggle of her brows, imaging herself posing for a series of tasteful nudes for some master artist.

"I can draw a stick figure," Damon offered and she laughed.

Their drinks arrived and they gave Caroline a toast even though she wouldn't be leaving for many weeks. "Bon voyage!"

As Damon told a story she'd heard before, Caroline looked around the room. She liked the decor enough. It was dark, but that's what made it intimate. Caroline spotted several couples in various stages of petting in the darkened corners. That was the same as in every cabaret she'd been to. It was sexy when it was subtle, stolen kisses and lingering hands.

It was loud, but not overly so. The white-coated waiters were handsome and quick. The band was taking a break. The stage was set up and their instruments and stands were in position. She could see the musicians saying hello to patrons around the room. It was an interesting mix of people, but it wasn't full. To her, the entertainment would make or break them. She'd seen a lot of similar places that were more established. The Original would need something really, well, original about them to set them apart. She wasn't sure if they had it yet and ideas of what she could write about the place swirled in her buzzed mind.

Caroline saw some men disappearing into a side room. Tipping her head, she concentrated and heard the clink of a billiard table.

As she turned her head in the other direction, her eyes caught on someone staring at her.

The man was tall with dark blond hair. His shoulder rested against the wall. He looked like the epitome of coiled power, as if him leaning against anything was a ruse and he'd be on anyone in a second if needed. His eyes appeared blue from the distance. His lips were full and his cheeks were smooth.

He was utterly gorgeous in other words.

Caroline felt the pull of something in her stomach, but she ignored it and raised her eyebrow at how boldly he was staring at her. She knew what instant attraction to a man was like, but this was something else, something even more intense.

The stranger lifted his glass and she did the same with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Blonde Ambition 4

 _A little (very blatant) nod to Audrey Horne in this one._

 **Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.**

"Who are you flirting with now?" Davina asked Caroline, getting her attention who unfortunately had to give up the eye contact with The Stranger. "Ohh, he's totally giving you the eye, Caroline. Wow." She fanned herself with her purse, catching the attention of many admirers around their table.

"I don't know," Caroline said quietly, feeling his eyes on her, pretending not to notice. It was hard to do when her mind was buzzing from the alcohol.

Damon subtly looked over to where they'd been glancing. The Stranger had been joined by another and that one Damon knew. "That's Elijah Mikaelson."

Caroline looked up, knowing the name. Damon was correct. Elijah Mikaelson, who she'd seen earlier that day, was leaning in and whispering in The Stranger's ear. "Do you know the other man, Damon?" It wasn't like she was desperate to know or anything. Ha ha ha ha.

"I don't. Wait," he said as he slapped his hand on the table, "The Original? This is the Mikaelson's place isn't it?" he asked rhetorically, blaming the alcohol on why he hadn't put it together sooner. "That must be his brother Niklaus, Klaus Mikaelson. I met Elijah once. He came around looking for Katherine and he mentioned his brother," he said with a look to Stefan. "She was gone and they took off."

" _The_ Mikaelsons?" Davina asked in a hushed tone, accidentally impressed.

"What do you know about them?" Caroline asked her quietly. Stefan perked up, unfamiliar too, as the waiter brought the next round of drinks when Damon signaled.

"Only what Mummy told me," she said, leaning in, the others doing the same, trying to remember the tales her mom told her about them. "Most witches won't deal with them, but they end up getting what they need from us anyway. The witches they use often end up getting shunned for helping them."

"A tactic I employ as well," Damon added as Caroline shooed him quiet and Davina set him a shock under the table with her magic that had him wincing.

"They're the first vampire family. Elijah's the oldest. He's supposed to be the most reasonable. They have a sister, Rebekah. She's a piece of work and rarely leaves her brothers' sides. I bet that means she's here. Creepy. That one? Niklaus? If that's him. He's supposed to be the worst of them, although he is handsome," she said, sneaking a peek, not blind. "No one mentioned how good looking the brothers are. I wonder why Mummy left that out."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Blondie, he's the kind of guy who'll rip out your heart before you know it isn't there. I'm not talking about broken heart, I'm talking about a missing heart. His name is only said in whispers. I admire that," he said as he sat back. He'd only personally met Elijah during the visit to Mystic Falls, but Elijah mentioned his brother was the one to be feared. That's also when Damon realized vampires could be compelled by The Originals. It wasn't a pleasant experience, especially when Elijah asked him to stake himself in the arm to prove his abilities. He later met a witch who told him about the advantages of vervain for a vampire. It was the trick he later passed on to Enzo. He told Stefan to take vervain, but that was about building a tolerance to a potential weapon versus using it as a prevention of compulsion. He'd correct that oversight. He'd since heard other rumors about the mysterious Klaus Mikaelson.

"He sounds like someone we should avoid," Stefan said, sitting back too.

"I never do what I'm supposed to," Caroline said with a smile and sip of her drink, trying to calm her stomach. So he had a reputation and his name was Niklaus. Huh.

.

.

.

Klaus nodded at Elijah, listening but not really, trying not look irritated by the disruption. He'd made eye contact with the gorgeous blonde and then Elijah had come butting in. He couldn't say much about wanting him to go away or Elijah would go on a spiel about family duty, blah blah blah. How was running a glorified bar family duty anyway? He smirked at the idea, suddenly amused.

"Marcellus, do your old friend a favor, will you?" Klaus asked as the bandleader was taking a break, speaking with Rebekah, as Klaus left Elijah behind. "Play me something I can dance to. Just one song," he requested, giving Marcel a look.

Marcel tipped his head in acknowledgment and slowly walked to the stage. It wasn't a usual request. His curiosity was piqued. Rather than his instrument of choice, his trumpet, he sat down at the piano where he was also accomplished. He didn't need the entire band to play one song. He would do it himself.

As Marcel sat and began to play, Klaus walked over to the table that had his focus.

"May I have this dance?" he asked the blonde woman, appearing at her side, hand out in appeal.

Caroline looked him up and down, appreciative of his grand gesture and of his crisp accent. His suit was black and his shirt was white. The quality of his clothes was clear, but if you were almost a thousand years old you should have style. Ignoring the murmurs of her friends, she put her hand in his and felt a shock pass between them.

Was that the spark of something amazing or the start of a devastating fire?

Only one way to find out.

Klaus felt it too and his lips turned up in a quirked smile.

When his dimples appeared, Caroline felt her breath catch in her chest.

It only lasted a second, but it felt like a lifetime.

With a graceful move, she stood and followed him out onto the empty dance floor. Marcel began to sing.

A hush came over the crowd as the beautiful duo took the floor. With an elegant spin, Klaus pulled her close and they danced all alone in front of everyone. Immediately, he figured out that the divine creature in front of him was a vampire. He could hear it in the sluggish beat of her heart and in the slightly cool touch of her fingers. His already piqued interest was amplified by a million.

"What's your name, love?" he asked as they swayed to the romantic song from Marcel's piano. His face was too close to hers for her to look him in the eye, but she felt the intensity of his gaze a thousand fold more than before.

"It's not 'love,'" she said with sass and in return, he spun her out and back quickly which made her grin. He was a graceful dancer and quick too. She liked that.

"What's your name?" he asked again kindly, appreciating her quip. She was smart. He liked that.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes," she said as he backed up enough to stare at her.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus," he said with a tip of his head.

Before he knew it, as he gazed at the smooth skin of her face, the deep blue of her eyes, the graceful lines of her neck, the palest flush of her cheek, the song was over. He thought of asking Marcel to keep going, but maybe this was a chance to speak with the enchanting creature.

Polite applause broke out as they walked off the floor and Marcel called his band back to their positions. Klaus walked her to the small "legal" bar near the entrance mostly occupied by the wait staff picking up orders, rather than to her table. She accepted it because her throat was desperately dry. She ordered a brandy cocktail that came with a cherry as garnish, not bothering to pretend she wasn't drinking alcohol.

"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow, Caroline?" he asked confidently.

"I have plans tomorrow."

"The day after?"

"Then too I'm afraid."

Klaus bit back his frustration at not getting his way.

She could see it in his face and wondered what he was going to do. She wasn't afraid, but if he was the boogey man she was supposed to be afraid of, maybe she'd see it.

One of the cabarets Caroline had been to before had dancers that dangled cherries into the mouths of the patrons. It was there that Caroline learned a little trick. While Mr. Mikaelson was smooth and clearly expected to get his own way, she wanted to keep him off balance. She didn't know anything about him except what was from Davina who got it from vampire-hating witches and what came from Damon Salvatore, who she knew wasn't always reliable.

As Klaus opened his mouth to ask when she would be free, Caroline bit the cherry off the stem and chewed it, staining her lips even deeper red. Confused, he watched as she popped the stem into her mouth.

The band began to play on stage and he thought she might have been insane.

He wasn't sure what was happening, but then she held the cherry stem between her teeth. She dropped it into his hand. "Thanks for the dance, Klaus," she said and walked away to her table.

In his hand he looked at the cherry stem which had been tied into a perfect knot.

Fuck.

.

.

.

Caroline's hips swayed a little more as she took her seat with her drink in her hand, smiling at the men who were looking at her. The band was playing and she was going to back away from the playboy bad boy to listen.

"What was that about?" Davina asked her with huge eyes, using the cover of the music so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I did the cherry stem thing," Caroline said, looking down and then she started to laugh and laugh. Davina did too.

"That's the worst idea, Care," she said as she joined her best friend in laughter before they straightened up, the music catching their attention.

It was like waving a sexual red flag in front of a bull, or Alpha Male, which Klaus clearly was.

She loved sex and had it when she wanted it. She wouldn't apologize for being herself, a modern woman of the 1920s, but that was forward even for her.

All the brandy was giving her terrible and brilliant ideas at the same time.

The first song was good. There was no singing, just the instruments, and Caroline couldn't help but tap her foot under the table as she sipped her drink, carefully not catching any handsome blond man's eye for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

With his left hand taken off the trumpet, Marcel conducted the end of the song, facing the band.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Bonnie Bennett."

In a scandalously short and low cut white costume/dress, a gorgeous woman with chocolate skin strode out of the back of the room, setting tongues waging.

Her eyes were dark. Her lips were red. Her hair was curled against her head in finger waves.

With a spin to face away from the audience and towards the musicians, she smiled at Marcel and gave him a nod.

The first notes of the song were mournful.

Bonnie's head hung down and then she began to sing and the crowd was completely silent. There was no throat clearing or the clinking of glasses. She mesmerized them with her voice, singing of a long lost love who had gone away. Her voice wasn't reedy or breathy, but full and passionate. The listeners could believe she had a long lost love. She made them feel it.

Achingly slowly, Bonnie turned and faced the crowd. She didn't move, just stood and belted the song out, building and building. The subtle saxophones were joined by the trombones. As the song continued, additional instruments were added under Marcel's direction.

The wooden floor below Bonnie's feet began to rise with her on it, lifting her into the air. Everyone craned their necks to keep their eyes on her.

Her voice rose as the stage lifted her higher and higher.

When she reached the climax of the song, a circle of candles around the edge of the platform were lit with a wave of her hand, surrounding her in their glow.

Her lover was lost and she was slowly lowered back to the ground.

The final notes of her voice rang out long after the music ended, catching the far depths of the room, grabbing holding of everyone's souls until she was silent and the electric lights were shut off. The only light came from the tea lights on the tables and the lit candles at Bonnie's feet.

She hung her head and the applause was explosive.

The lights went up and she lifted her head with a huge smile, curtseying. Bonnie had chills. That was the best she'd ever sung and the song Marcel wrote was unbelievable. It was a pleasure to perform it for the first time for an audience.

Leaning down, Bonnie blew out the candles and a stage hand ran over to clear them out of the way. The next song began and she had them boogying, getting couples out onto the dance floor. The other songs were traditional ones that were similar to the ones being played all over the city. Her voice was unique, but not everyone was ready for the type of music Marcel could write, not yet anyway, so they mixed styles, hoping to bring everyone to the cabaret.

"That was incredible," Caroline told Davina as Stefan and Damon were silent behind her. That was better than anything she'd seen in the pictures and the hair on her arms was still standing. Was a love like that in the song possible?

"It was. She's powerful," Davina said, impressed.

"Her voice is amazing," Caroline agreed, head filled with adjectives to write about Bonnie's performance.

"Amazing," Damon repeated, his attention never leaving the gorgeous singer. He wasn't impressed by much, but he was impressed by her.

"No, I mean she's a powerful witch."

Caroline's brow furrowed. "You can see the straps attaching the stage to the ceiling. Those guys were lifting her, Davina," Caroline said, nodding towards two guys who had been pulling on the straps attached via pulley to the stage. She was sure the candles being lit were another trick anyone could perform.

"That's for the humans, Caroline. She did that all on her own. Their timing was off. I could feel her power," Davina said sagely, sipping the last of her drink. "Damon, I seem to be running dry." She did her best pretty pout for him.

He grinned, stood, and put his hand out, curious enough to get out on the dance floor. He wanted to be even closer to the beauty singing away. "A drink for a dance."

Davina pretended to look perturbed, but she winked at him, enjoying dancing with him a lot. "Let's see those moves, Salvatore. You're a real Oliver Twist."

The duo made it out onto the floor, joining an energetic number that Davina excelled at. The band was hot. Only Davina could be drunk and still look graceful dancing away with her arms and legs flying.

"What did he want?" Stefan asked, leaning in.

"You remember that I'm a big girl, right Stefan?" Caroline asked. Stefan was compassionate, but sometimes he went too far, worrying too much. Stefan wanted to be a mentor, she thought, thinking back to what he told her about his ripper days and his friend, Lexi, but Caroline didn't need one. She needed friends though.

"Caroline, Damon said they're dangerous and he tends to underestimate everything," he reminded her.

"It was one dance, Dad," Caroline said with a sigh. "Are you going to dance with me or are you sit like a statue?"

Stefan groaned, but he stood up and put his hand out for her to take. "You know I hate dancing."

"I do," she said with a laugh. It was a conversation they had often. He'd gotten out of dancing earlier in the night. "One dance won't hurt."

Out on the floor, they danced. The pairs switched with the next song, getting Stefan to stay out there. Caroline danced with Damon. Davina and Stefan danced. They eventually sat and Damon did as promised and bought another round.

"Excuse me a moment," Caroline said and left their table.

"I just wanted to tell you your performance was like nothing I've ever seen before," Caroline told Bonnie who stopped near the side bar for a break. The band was still playing, Marcel doing the singing. Most of the room's attention was on the musicians and dancers.

"Thanks," Bonnie said with a grin. It wouldn't be the first time a woman came on to her after she sang, but more often than not it was the men who thought buying her a drink meant she'd leave with them. She only did that if she wanted to, she thought with a smile never leaving her face.

"And I love your dress. Who made it?" Caroline asked with a cheeky smile.

Bonnie laughed. "I made it myself."

"It's great too. Have a good night."

"It's early," Bonnie said as Caroline started to walk away, liking the style of the blonde woman.

"Oh I know," she said over her shoulder, shimmying her way over to the table.

"Blondie, is she married? I didn't see a ring," Damon asked, leaning over the table when Caroline returned.

"Ugh," she frowned, "would a ring stop you? Go get your own dates," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Stefan smiled and Davina grinned.

"You know…" Damon started again, ready to let her have it.

"No, Damon," Caroline said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. "No, we didn't talk about you and no…no."

"No ring?"

She laughed and faced the band again.

They played one last song as part of their set and took a break. They'd been working hard and would keep playing for a few more hours.

"Let's go," Davina said. "I need to make new friends to buy me drinks," she teased and the quartet took their leave of The Original. Caroline hadn't seen Klaus since she dropped the tied cherry stem in his palm. She didn't feel his intense gaze on her either any longer, but it had been there on and off.

"Harlem?" Stefan asked in the cooler air outside, refreshing from the stuffy rooms they'd just been in.

"Harlem," they agreed and made their way to their usual late-night destination.

In Harlem they had a blast. The music was just as good as they heard at The Original, but the staging and drama of The Original show and Bonnie Bennett's voice were the stand outs.

At that time of the night and in that part of the city, all the rules were thrown out. The song lyrics were raunchy and the dancing was enough to give both Caroline's parents coronaries at the same time if they had witnessed it. It was hot and sexy and free, uninhibited.

The time they spent there went quickly. It was soon enough time to call it a night, well almost a day. People had begun to leave more quickly than the few stragglers who came in and the clubs were thinning out.

"Goodnight, boys," Caroline cooed as she kissed both Salvatore brothers on the cheek when they made it back to her and Davina's building.

"Boys," Davina said with a formal nod that confused them until she jumped on them, giving them sloppy hugs. Davina was hammered, having a wonderful time. Stefan was less drunk, but Damon was actually sort of smiling which meant he was zozzled.

Caroline helped Davina up into their apartment, getting her all set with one of the witchy brews Davina made earlier to stave off a hangover. She helped her off with her dress and her shoes, tucking her into bed. Davina had done the same for her more than once. It was harder to get drunk as a vampire, but Caroline accepted it as a worthy challenge on occasion.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Davina said as her eyes closed after drinking the potion. Caroline giggled and then she left the apartment as soon as Davina was settled. Despite her being buzzed herself, she had work to do.

"Charlie," she greeted the doorman again with a nod.

"Do you need a cab, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline shook her head, her skin sweaty from all the dancing and heat of the city even though it had cooled somewhat. She walked up to the doorman and looked deep into his green eyes. "This won't hurt and you won't remember me biting you."

Looking around to make sure they were alone, Caroline's face changed and her fangs fell from her gums. With a quick move, she buried her fangs into the doorman's carotid artery. She was careful not to drink too much. She changed up who she drank from every few days, not relying on the same few people too long. Blood was her life and also would help with her hangover.

With a swipe of her lips, she smiled at the man. He was dazed and a little paler, but ok. She gave him a little blood to heal him before anyone noticed the gash on his neck and walked outside with a spring in her step.

A deep breath and then she whooshed to the office. The thing about a magazine was that the office was open all night, like a newspaper. The morning guys would be in soon enough, but the night owls who didn't understand the meaning of "home" were still there plugging away. Dawn wasn't that far off. Everything was fresh in her head and she liked to take advantage. The problem was that it was sweltering inside. August in New York in a skyscraper was like working in an oven. There was no ventilation. Going at that time of day was the most comfortable.

"Hello Jack! Hello Tom!" Caroline greeted the men with smiles, calling out other greetings as she sashayed through the magazine offices. She got a couple wolf whistles for her glamorous appearance which she waved off.

Caroline walked to her office door and reached into her purse for the key. She'd locked the door earlier that day. That was kind of important when safekeeping a secret identity and all. "Shoot!"

A few of her coworkers began to laugh and stood to watch her, arms crossed over their chests. It had been quiet until she came in, but she always lit the place up. "Here she goes again."

Caroline shot them a grin over her shoulder. She often left her office key at home. It always slipped her mind. She had a solution though that was reliable, if perhaps unconventional.

The walls of her office didn't reach the ceiling. Slipping off her shoes, she chucked them over the wall into her office. Next went her purse. In a move that entertained her rigid coworkers, she lifted one foot onto a credenza nearby and put the other on the door knob. From there it was a large step up and she was straddling the top of the wall. She waved to her admirers, blew them a kiss, and slipped down onto the other side.

A few applauded her and she smiled as she picked up her shoes from her desk. Back to work, except there was one more thing that needed to happen.

In another move that her coworkers became accustomed to after one man had a panic attack the first time it happened, Caroline reached down and slipped her dress up and over her head. It was too hot! With just her slip on, she sat down with a sigh and got to typing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lois Long really did often forget her office key and climbed into the office when she went to work in the middle of the night, buzzed, and took off her dress to write in her slip! She also really roller skated around her office as in Chapter 2 until her boss moved her and her assistant's desks closer together._


	5. Chapter 5

Blonde Ambition 5

 _Thanks everybody for the very kind reviews. It makes posting this story worth it!_

 _I usually don't give warnings, but there is a bit of smutty-ness in this one and in the next one too. Happy Friday!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

"Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asked as he loomed over the table Damon was lingering at in The Original. Elijah had given him the vampire's name and a brief history of their interaction.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Damon answered with a lift of a brow.

Klaus smirked and pulled out a chair, siting down. Damon was by himself just one night after he'd last been there. What good fortune. Klaus spent the early morning hours painting a picture of Caroline Forbes, capturing her as he'd seen her the night before. He couldn't get her out of his head. It helped to put her on canvas.

The cabaret was open, but there were only a few people inside. It was quite early. Damon had a table right in front of the stage. "So you've heard of me? How nice."

"Yeah, about those things I've heard," Damon started as leaned towards the Original vampire.

Klaus ignored him and his finger trailed along the top of the tablecloth before he pinned Damon in place with his eyes. "Tell me about your friend."

Damon's mouth closed. "You'll have to be more specific."

"My patience doesn't extend as far as my brother's Mr. Salvatore," he said in a soft, silky voice. He'd been given a golden opportunity to find out more about the alluring Miss Forbes. He'd found out a little about her in the past 24 hours from his minions, but not as much as an intimate friend could share. Just how intimate was her little group anyway?

"You'll still have to be more specific."

Klaus sighed and leaned forward, looking deep into Damon's ice blue eyes. "Tell me about Miss Forbes."

Damon smirked. "You know I'm taking vervain, right?"

Klaus sat back with a big grin, amused to a certain degree by the brash young vampire. He hadn't tried to compel him, but that certainly was an option. "Is that right? You do know there's a way to get around that, don't you? My sister Rebekah specializes in it. We'll just bleed it out of you."

"Sounds messy."

He smirked, almost tempted to laugh, and nodded. "It is, but it would be worth it. Stop stalling. Tell me about her."

Damon sat back. He'd already been considering the situation and what he'd say when pressed as soon as Klaus sat down. "Blondie is blonde." Klaus rolled his eyes. "She's from Virginia. You can hear a hint of it in her voice. Good dancer. Too smart for her own good." He petered out.

"That's it?"

Damon's eyes began to gleam. "Your singer? Bonnie."

Klaus stretched his arm across the back of the chair next to him. "This isn't a negotiation." He did however have a little leverage now that he didn't have before. The longer Damon extended this, the more likely blood would be involved.

"Could it be?" Damon asked with a cheeky smile.

"No."

That took the wind out of his sails.

Damon sighed. Caroline was going to kill him, but if Klaus didn't find out whatever he wanted from him, he'd find it out from someone else. "She's having a party tomorrow night at her apartment."

Klaus' grin was immediate. That was something he could work with.

"I'm not giving you her address," Damon advised him, knowing once again Caroline was going to kill him. It would be slow and painful too. She was one he didn't want to mess with, Davina either. That duo was fierce.

Klaus didn't need Caroline's address. He could get it on his own. Klaus called over a waiter and Damon's glass was refilled on the house. "Bonnie hates vampire," he said as he stood. Bonnie Bennett was one of the most powerful witches he'd ever met. She could tie Damon Salvatore in knots without even trying, but it would be fun to watch him try. Klaus knew she was only around because of Marcel and that worked for him.

Damon smirked himself and lifted his full glass. "Klaus?" he called before the other man could go too far. He should tell Klaus it was a toga party shouldn't he? "Nothing, never mind. Thanks for the drink."

Klaus nodded and walked away.

.

.

.

A few hours after Klaus sent off a minion to find Caroline's address, Caroline was across town with Liam Davis. He was a cute pre-med student and usually a fun time if a little stuffy. She'd gone out with him a few times before.

Something was off and Caroline couldn't put a finger on it. She passed out immediately after getting home in the early hours of the morning the night before. She didn't even think she dreamt and really she should have been having Parisian dreams if anything, but she was unsettled as she watched Liam's lips move as he spoke with her, not listening to what he was saying. She didn't remember him talking so much before.

When did Liam's dark hair get less attractive? Didn't she think he was handsome a few weeks ago when she agreed to go out with him? When did he turn into such a flat tire?

"Liam, do you mind if we call it a night?" she asked kindly. Liam was a nice guy so she didn't let her distraction or boredom show, but she was ready to go home.

"Let's go," he said amiably.

Caroline considered it an early night, but it was after midnight. Maybe she needed a good night's sleep to charge her battery. Maybe she needed a new blood source too.

Liam drove to her apartment building and parked out front. When he leaned in to kiss her, Caroline twisted her head so he caught her cheek. This wasn't a night when he'd get to come upstairs. They had made out in the past, but it hadn't gotten much farther. Something had always come up, including Davina bursting in on them or the landlord doing emergency plumbing repairs for a leaky faucet, and Caroline realized something always would. It was a sign she needed to heed.

Caroline put her hand on his. "Thanks, Liam, for understanding. Goodnight."

Liam was confused. Usually Caroline was a lot more affectionate. She'd really only seemed present when she told him she would be visiting France. He ran around the car to open her door, but she got out on her own, giving him a smile. She left him without another word.

Before she walked inside, but after Liam drove away, Caroline skipped to the apartment building next door. She used the doorman there for a little snack before returning to her own apartment. Maybe that would be enough to kick her out of the weird funk she was in.

In her bedroom, Caroline slipped off her dress and hung it carefully in her armoire. Her shoes were the next to go in. She ran her fingers through her hair, loosening the tight waves. It was a lot of work to get it just right, but she'd be taking a shower in the morning. She had a couple of headbands she'd use in her naturally curly hair. It wasn't her first toga party.

On bare feet in her silk slip, she went into the bathroom, wet a washcloth and began to take off her makeup. Her complexion was ruddy because she'd been rubbing at it, but she thought she looked nice. Thinking about an immortal future was overwhelming, but she wondered how many different hair styles and makeup trends she would use over the years. What about clothes? What would she see in the next fifty, hundred, or five hundred years? Would New York still be the best city in the world?

She wasn't very tired so she washed out some of her slips in the sink, hanging the delicate material over the railing in the bathroom. In the living room she picked up a few items. In the morning she'd do a more thorough cleaning before guests arrived. It always served to soothe her, cleaning and putting things where they belonged.

Caroline flicked off the lamp and padded to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hey," Davina said quietly, pushing hair behind her ear, coming in behind Caroline. She stretched her arms overhead like a cat. Her robe moved with her, mostly. She was in early too.

"Hey," Caroline responded, resting her hip against the counter. The window over the kitchen sink was bringing in the only breeze.

"Is the good doctor in?" Davina asked with a grin as she got out a glass to get some water herself.

Caroline smiled. "He is not." She shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Davina asked, being serious.

"Yeah. I thought I'd get some sleep. We have a big party tomorrow, you know."

"You can sleep when you're dead," Davina quipped, then she put her hand over her mouth. "You are dead." She giggled and Caroline did too. It was good to have someone to share that part of her life with. It wasn't a taboo secret to be avoided when it was the two of them.

"I better get Thierry his drink before he comes out here. I wore him out, poor thing," Davina said with a grin, bumping Caroline's hip with hers. "Good thing the bedrooms are spelled."

Caroline groaned and laughed at the same time. "Goodnight, D."

"Goodnight, Care."

Caroline left the kitchen with a smile on her face and went to the bathroom again before bed. Back in her bedroom she slipped off her chemise, sliding naked between the cool clean sheets. Pulling her notepad free, she found her party to-do list and reread it. Damon was bringing the liquor. They would use the phonograph-radio for the music. Since they were trying to raise money, going all out on food would be a waste, but she'd pick up something from the deli nearby just in case. The sheet she would be using for her toga was clean. Davina would do the kitchen and Caroline would clean the bathroom, splitting the living room in the morning. Her eyes stopped on the metal bucket set in the corner of her room. They would set it up for donations to the rent fund. It would have been more awkward if their friends didn't host rent parties all the time. It was just a matter of rotating who would do it and Davina and Caroline hadn't done it in at least six months.

Setting the notepad aside, Caroline slid down lower in bed. She could read until she fell asleep. On her night table was Anita Loos' _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_. It amused her. She'd read the serialized version published in _Harper's Bazaar_. There was also the latest P. G. Wodehouse and on a less comic note from the others there was Virginia Woolf's _Mrs. Dalloway_. She loved reading and words.

The blonde vampire clicked off her bedside lamp, not interested in any of them. Her bedroom had a window open. Sounds of New York drifted in, filling the dark places of the room. With her hearing she could have listened to the city that never slept. Instead, she turned it out, using it as the white noise that lulled her to sleep.

As soon as her eyes closed she was brought back to the dance she shared with The Stranger, also known as Klaus, the night before. Rather than shoving it aside, she let herself go there. She took each aspect of him that she'd discovered and thought about them.

He was powerful. Davina spoke of Bonnie being powerful, but the power emanated off of Klaus and it was unmistakeable. It surrounded him.

Klaus was graceful. He led her through the dance and there was never an awkward pause or misstep between them. His steps were light.

He smelled good. It made her smile that she was thinking of it, but she liked his cologne and there in the dark she was being honest with herself.

His cheeks were smooth. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. They both shared those latter traits, but didn't look alike at all. His lips were full and she tried not to stare at them or at those dimples. For someone with his dark reputation, he looked as beautiful as any of the silent movie stars she admired who played the heroes, not the villains. He was tall and she liked how they fit together.

The accent was certainly attractive, but they hadn't said more than a few words to one another. It made her sigh. Had anyone else asked her for one dance with only a few words spoken, she would have immediately forgotten them.

What was special about this man? She didn't know except the sparks between them were powerful and nothing like she'd felt before. Damon's, Enzo's, and Davina's repetitious warnings were in her head, but vampires were dangerous. She wasn't oblivious to that. She wouldn't judge Klaus based on their second hand words alone.

What was she going to do about it?

Her legs shifted under the sheet.

She didn't know. She was going to leave it up to fate. She had things to do and he wasn't in her plans, the mystery man she didn't know at all. If she saw him again, she'd see if that spark was still there. If not, she wasn't going to chase him down.

Right?

Caroline felt an itchiness inside. Thinking of Klaus' strong body so close to hers the night before completely obliterated the memory of going out to dinner and drinks with her actual date.

She squeezed her legs together but that didn't help. When she'd been thinking of Klaus, she'd become turned on. There was one thing she knew that would help. When all else fails…do it yourself.

One hand tunneled beneath the sheets, slowing taking the trip from her breasts along her sternum to her pussy. Her fingers got caught in the delicate curls at the top of her sex. She moved her legs further apart. She let her mind go, concentrating on what she was feeling.

One, then two, fingers slid around her smooth folds. Her other hand stroked along the outside of her thigh, just feeling her skin. Her head tipped to the side, cheek nuzzling the pillow.

Caroline was aroused, but not totally. Her fingers came in contact with her wetness. She spread it over her pussy.

In her head, a faceless man was on top of her, the perfect weight. She felt comforted by having him over her, his head nuzzling her neck, licking and sucking. The reaction to those thoughts was an increase in how wet she was. The man would take his time, pressing sucking kisses to her breasts, giving them the attention they deserved.

Her fingers moved with a little more purpose over her folds. She gently passed over her clit, immediately feeling the pleasure stronger in that point over any other.

Another image filled her mind. It was frantic and wasn't as gentle as the man kissing her breasts. The man was passionate and fierce as he filled her with his cock. It wasn't foreplay. It was fucking.

She squirmed as her fingers picked up the pace, occasionally dipping down to slide inside her body. She fucked herself to the fast tempo of the man fucking her in her fantasy. His fingers gripped her hips not letting her escape from the pleasure flooding her body. This man wasn't prim and worried anything but fucking her brains out. He was doing it and chasing his own climax too.

A third image flit into her mind, her fingers not stopping. The man was eating her pussy. He teased her until she thought she would go crazy. His tongue could be delicate or rigid. After sucking hard on her clit, he'd back off and fuck her with his tongue.

Caroline was on the verge of a huge explosion. She'd been keeping quiet, her panting the only noise she made. Her fingers picked up more speed, stroking her clit, fucking herself with her fingers, back and forth.

Her pleasure was just as important as the mystery man's. He appreciated what she was offering and lusted for her. He was on his knees for her. She knew she would do the same for him. She was his equal in all the ways that mattered.

Her clit was swollen and every circle around it coiled the tension inside her so much that she reached the limit.

" _Come, Caroline."_

She came.

When she tipped over the other side, a moan left her mouth and intense pleasure was the only thing she felt. All the tension left her body as she came down. Her pussy continued to pulse with aftershocks.

Her mind cleared and she felt somewhat satisfied. Maybe she could finally get to sleep.

Caroline rolled onto her stomach and stretched out like a satisfied cat.

Her eyes stayed closed and as she was about to drift off into dreamland, one thought came buzzing into her brain.

Did the mystery man in her fantasy have a British accent?

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Blonde Ambition 6

 _Toga! Toga! Rent parties really were a thing especially in Harlem, but I don't know if they ever had dress codes like Caroline and Davina's party._

 _More Klaus and Caroline interaction in this one than ever. I wanted to squeeze two updates before Christmas, so an early one._

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 _Her taste was on his tongue. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her pussy was gripping his cock as tightly as possible._

 _The woman's fingers trailed through his hair running down his back with her nails scratching his skin. Her fingers sank into the flesh of his ass, prodding him to fuck her harder, faster, and deeper._

 _In retaliation, his fangs emerged and he dragged them along the smooth skin of her neck. Her thrilled moan filled his ears. With her nod and her pussy squeezing him even tighter, Klaus sank his fangs into her neck. Her blood filled his mouth…_

"Shit," Klaus yelled as he woke up from a delicious dream. They were at the best part and that's when he woke up. Looking down, his erection didn't realize it wouldn't get the relief it craved.

With a sigh, he kicked the sheets free from around him, feeling sweaty, and reached for himself. He was sensitive and used the precum along the tip of his cock to lubricate his way.

Rather than pretending it hadn't happened and rather than trying to find a poor replacement for her, he let his mind wander to who had filled his dream, playing out his fantasy.

Caroline Forbes.

She was the sensual tormenter in his dream.

"Caroline."

He'd only said her name out loud a few times. He liked it and thought the name suited her.

With his eyes closed, he remembered the sensations he felt while dancing with her. Her body was warm where it touched his. Her height was perfect for them to fit together.

He hadn't had sex with another vampire in too long, but he knew how good it could be. Just meeting her once almost had him coming in his sleep.

His hand began to slide up and down his length.

Was Caroline the kind of woman who let herself go in bed? Did she enjoy sex? Was she vocal about what she wanted?

She certainly sent him a message with her cherry trick, he admitted when his hand slipped over the top of his cock, but was that all for show? Was she merely a tease, used to having men hang on every word, every dance, remaining elusive?

In his head she was as adventurous in bed as out. She'd let him know what she wanted. She'd tell him she wanted him to fill her, to give her pleasure.

His legs were restless and his hand movements picked up speed, his stomach tightening.

He knew she was a vampire, but had she ever experimented with blood play? The idea that he could introduce her to it made his hand move at a frantic pace. It thrilled him. His balls drew up and he knew he was getting closer and closer to coming. The pleasure was growing with every swipe of his fingers along the length of his cock.

Behind his eyelids, he pictured them together. He felt her around him. He felt his fangs in her neck. The pinch would be overwhelmed by pleasure of his cock. She'd come around him, screaming in his ear. Fangs and cock working together to make them both come.

That was it for him. Klaus' hand moved over the slick length of his cock one last time before he poured himself out onto his chest, his body heaving. He groaned with relief and felt his balls twitch.

His breathing returned to its normal pace eventually.

With a satisfied grin, he knew he would be seeing her that night.

.

.

.

Her address wasn't hard to come by after all. His minions were good for a few things.

Without a word to his siblings, that night Klaus, decked out in a pale gray double breasted suit, knocked on her door. The doorman wasn't a problem. He could hear the party inside. Music and voices were competing for dominance.

Davina opened the door with a smile. She didn't let the sight of Klaus Mikaelson throw her off even though he wasn't expected as far as she knew. She knew people like him preyed on the weak. She wasn't weak.

"Hi."

Klaus licked his lips. He didn't expect to see someone only dressed in a red sheet. Behind her everyone was dressed in togas of various colors. Somehow that message wasn't relayed to him by Damon Salvatore.

How convenient.

However, the sight of a blonde head wandering through the crowded room caught his eye. He became focused.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson. I was hoping to see Caroline," he said with a smile.

Davina tried not to drool over the dimples the Original was showing off to her all of a sudden. While she loved Caroline dearly and wasn't sure about this guy, Caroline was a big girl and was as strong as anyone she'd ever met. The Mikaelsons were to be dreaded apparently, but that's just what her mom said. Her mom was also horrified that one time Davina wore a dress home that showed her knees. Davina would knock Klaus on his ass if needed for Caroline, but she'd let her decide. "I'm Davina, her roommate. Let me get her. Wait right here, handsome."

Klaus nodded and watched as Davina threaded her way through the crowd with a drink in her hand. They'd been able to cram a large number of people in the living room. There wasn't enough space for more than a few couples to dance, but the music had their guests tapping their toes and singing along.

He saw Caroline turn her head when Davina reached her. Her eyes caught his and he was struck by the same sensation as when it happened the very first time. Caroline felt it too.

Within seconds she was out in the hallway with him, arms crossed over her chest, shutting the door behind her.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"So you do remember me," he said, trying not to look too eager despite showing up at her door unannounced. He pulled out a red rose from behind his back, not sure if he was being too vulnerable and soft. He'd only spoken a few words to her and now he was inviting himself to her party.

Unable to resist the flower which had its thorns removed and was cut short, Caroline accepted the bud and tucked it behind her ear. Her hair had been pulled back and dried in its natural waves. A multi strap headband kept her hair out of her face.

"Thank you," she said, being polite, her stomach in knots at seeing him again, knowing that something had to happen between them. "Why are you here?" she repeated, firm.

"I heard about your party. Since you told me you were busy…"

"…you came anyway?" She sighed. "Why do I get the feeling Damon's behind this?"

He shrugged with a big grin, hands behind his back. He didn't believe in boundaries in any sense. He was one of the most powerful creatures on the planet along with his siblings. If he finally broke his hybrid curse he would be the most powerful creature on the planet. What was impossible to most was very possible for him.

Caroline hedged. She should send him off because she didn't invite him, but she would like to see him a little bit more and she didn't follow all the rules either. It wasn't like the party had a strict invitation policy.

"If you come in, you have to put on a toga," she said as she tipped her head to the side with a smile, challenging him. She almost sent him off to find one himself, but then she had a better idea when her eyes took in his broad shoulders. Yum. She didn't want to spite herself by sending him away, but she would be careful not accept this as a precedent.

Klaus hung his head, not sure he was up for wearing a sheet draped around his body, but on the other hand he would be invited into her home and could keep admiring how she looked in just a bed sheet. It brought the thoughts of the morning all back to him. Caroline plus a bed equaled delicious dreams.

"Oh all right," he said and she grinned at him. The intensity of the other night was lightened and she appreciated that there was more to him than just strong, deep feelings. "You look nice in your toga."

She wiggled her brows at him. "Thanks, baby." Her white sheet did look good wrapped around her, emphasizing her curves in a way that was unfashionable, but timeless in his mind.

Opening the door exposed them to the sights and sounds of the party. Klaus stood out, as he always would, in his suit, but Caroline led him into her bedroom, which had him smirking like mad. Damon lifted his glass to Klaus on the way which made Klaus sneer, but he continued to walk, closing the door behind them. Caroline rummaged in the bottom drawer of her armoire where she kept extra sets of sheets that didn't fit in the bathroom's tiny linen closet. Could she get away with giving Klaus a kitchen towel she wondered with a stifled laugh. That would turn the party into a Scottish kilt party. An idea for next time perhaps? "What do you think of kilts, Klaus?"

"Drafty," he replied and she giggled.

Klaus sat on her bed and kicked off his black leather shoes, sliding them under her bed and out of the way. Next off came his socks. He stood to take off his jacket, unbuttoning it and setting it on her bed.

Caroline located a flat ivory sheet for him to use. Shaking it free of its folds she watched as he unbuttoned his shirt in the mirror. He didn't notice she was watching. The sheet was clutched to her chest as she watched his chest become exposed as he dropped the shirt to her bed. If she knew she liked him, watching him drop his shirt to her bed might have become their thing, but she wasn't sure of him quite yet.

His fingers went to the placket of his pants and she bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan, which she turned into an ungraceful cough. His chest had smooth pale skin and his stomach muscles were taut. She could imagine what lay behind his pants. She'd pictured it just the night before if she were honest with herself. Her face became flushed.

Shaking her head free, Caroline waited until he dropped his pants to the ground before she waltzed to him, denying any outward signs that she was getting aroused, not looking down either, and pushed the sheet into his chest. She'd gotten enough of a glance out of her peripheral vision to realize that Mr. Mikaelson wasn't wearing underwear. Considering the lengthy wool underclothes some men wore despite the heat wave she couldn't blame him. Drafty indeed.

Turning her back as he chuckled, she fixed the sheets she'd tipped over in her armoire during her search. "Did you have a good time at The Original?" he asked as he wrapped the material around his waist.

"I did," she replied as she stood up, moving his hands to get the toga in the right position over his shoulder, invading his personal space. "That singer is something else. Is it true she's a witch?"

Klaus gave her a sharp look, not sure how she knew. "It is."

"Huh," she mumbled as she worked.

When he was all set, she led him out of her room, pointing out where the drinks were. She brought him over to Damon and Stefan. "I have to make the rounds," she said with a smile at the men, pointing to the bucket that Davina was carrying, reminding the guests to make a donation. She walked off, leaving Klaus to the boys.

"Damon, I don't recall you mentioning this party had a dress code," Klaus smirked after he got a drink. When he took a sip, he realized it wasn't bad alcohol. The quality was quite good.

"Didn't I?" Damon asked with a grin, his drink sloshing around. "Must have slipped my mind. Oh, now I've got it. Klaus, Caroline and Davina are hosting a rent party today. The dress code is togas only."

Klaus was not amused, but Damon thought he was hilarious.

"He loves his toga, don't let him fool you," Stefan added. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. Damon's brother." He put his hand out.

Klaus shook it. "Klaus Mikaelson." Meeting people was good. It offered him leverage he never knew if he'd need, especially family and close friends.

"I've heard a little about you, Klaus," Stefan said, pretending he wasn't wearing a sheet at a party. "Not all of it good enough to be sniffing around Caroline."

"Because you are 'sniffing' around her?" Klaus asked with a raised brow. He wished it was just him spending time with Caroline alone. He had to deal with some admirers it appeared.

"No, because she's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt."

Klaus ignored him, unconcerned since he had no intention of hurting Caroline, although he wasn't sure if Stefan's words meant Caroline had heard about his reputation. Would that be a bad thing? Didn't he cultivate it?

"What is a rent party?" he asked them, watching Caroline stop and say hello, bestowing the smile he wanted all to himself on everyone she came across.

"It's when they decide to use their actual rent money on other things and throw a party to ask for donations. It's like your club and the cover charge," Damon snarked.

.

.

.

Caroline couldn't believe Klaus was actually there. She smiled at the guests, not letting his presence get to her, watching them throw a few dollars at a time into the bucket. Any little bit helped. Shimmying and singing along to the music, she smiled and told everyone she came across about her upcoming trip to Paris, taking her mind off the attractive man who came to see her.

She flirted around the room seeing many men she'd gone out on dates with, nothing serious of course, and many more friends. She wouldn't let her relationships get serious. The only person she committed to was herself. Some of her college girlfriends were in attendance. Davina invited a good number of people too.

When she made her round through the room, she returned the bucket to the kitchen counter where they'd been keeping it. She also picked up a fresh drink. It was cooler as there were only a few people taking advantage of the window's breeze.

That's where Klaus found her again.

There was a commotion in the other room. Caroline looked over Klaus' shoulder to see what happened and she rolled her eyes with a grin. A drink got spilled on Davina's toga. The sheet stuck to her, outlining one breast completely. She was surrounded by admirers getting a good look and she was shameless, complaining about how the drink was wasted. Caroline could hear Damon muttering something about offering to suck the material dry that made Caroline wince. Ew.

Klaus didn't give the scene more than a second's worth of attention.

"Don't you want to see her breast, Klaus?" Caroline asked, unsure why she was always so bold with him.

He shrugged and walked a little closer to her. "I've seen breasts before."

Did that mean he didn't want to see hers? It made her fingers itch to flash him. Then another thought struck. "So women are interchangeable?" Was she one of many women to Klaus?

"Not you," he replied quickly.

Her hand went to her hip and her chin went up. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"That's why I like you," he said with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He reached forward and plucked the rose from her hair. It had been falling. She felt the shock of his touch once again and what had been playful turned more intense. He set the flower down on the counter behind her. "Caroline, will you go on a date with me?"

She hesitated. Was she ready to really tangle with Klaus? The Klaus with the reputation? The Klaus whom she dreamt of?

Caroline made up her mind. Licking her lips, which caught his eye, "Yes, but I have plans this week, like I had plans tonight," she reminded him with a look.

"Next Wednesday?" he offered, walking even closer to her, only two sheets separating them. It was as long as he could imagine waiting.

She nodded and he felt triumphant although a week seemed too long now that she'd agreed.

Caroline forced herself to look away from his beautiful blue eyes and she heard a cry from outside the window. Her brow furrowed and she walked closer to get a better listen, making room by pushing Klaus' chest away with her hand.

"Caroline?"

She waved her hand at him. She couldn't hear clearly. It sounded like something was happening down in the alley below.

Tearing out of the apartment, she raced down and out of the building, focused.

What Caroline found was a drunk man berating his wife as they walked home. It was the middle of the night, but she'd apparently not brought home the money he was expecting from her. She looked to be dressed like a dancer. The woman was flinching as if he was about to strike her.

Caroline bore down on him before he could lay a hand on her. Picking him up by the throat, she pinned him against the brick wall. She was an avenging angel in a sheet.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you," she vowed, letting him see the anger in her eyes.

The man couldn't put together what he was seeing. It didn't make sense. When he opened his mouth, Caroline shook him.

"Caroline," Klaus said amiably as if he was out for a stroll, surprising her because she didn't know he followed, "please, let me."

With a sigh, she dropped the man who collapsed into a puddle of wayward limbs. Like she did with Davina years earlier, she comforted the woman, but in this instance was able to compel her, changing the story into her stepping in as a human, not supernatural. The woman was pleading for them to leave her husband alone. She didn't want their help which made Caroline's stomach churn.

A few feet away she could hear Klaus compelling the man to never hit or abuse his wife or anyone ever again. It's exactly what Caroline wanted.

The wife reached for her husband and the duo disappeared into the night.

Caroline brushed off her palms and straightened her sheet out around her like a queen in her gown or a mythical goddess.

"Athena," Klaus said quietly as he admired her, inspired to paint her immediately.

"Athena was Greek, not Roman," she whispered back quickly. Togas were Roman not Greek. "Minerva maybe."

He was impressed. She was brave, smart, and beautiful. That was a rare combination. "Have you ever been to Greece or Italy?"

"I haven't really been anywhere," she replied, getting excited again thinking about her upcoming trip to France.

"I'll take you," he answered, "Rome? Paris? Tokyo?"

She laughed lightly. "Let's start with going back upstairs."

He put out his arm and she took it. They walked down the street like a Roman god and goddess, nodding to the doorman upon their return.

"Why did you do that?" He wouldn't go out of his way to help human strangers, or well, humans, but seeing the man almost hit the woman enraged him once Caroline showed it to him. Mikael abused his mother and anything that reminded him of Mikael had him seeing red.

"I had to. No one else would." She didn't go off seeking people to help, but when she heard the cries she couldn't ignore them.

"So you're a vigilante?"

She smirked. "I do what I can, when I can. That's all."

They arrived back at the party which was winding down. Some of the guests would be heading out to late-night spots. Others were done for the night. It would be dawn in a few hours and the party was a success, the bucket almost full. They'd give some money to Damon for the alcohol, although he owed her for telling Klaus about the party, so it wouldn't be as much as it would have been before.

With their date made, Klaus dressed in his clothes in her bedroom without her as she picked up strewn plates and glasses, piling them up in the kitchen. In her bedroom alone, he snooped around, unable to resist. His fingers stroked her clothes, smelled her perfume, and fingered the books on her bedside table quickly. She was quite the enigma.

Before he said goodnight, he donated a large amount of money to the metal bucket, emptying his pockets into it.

"Caroline, I'll pick you up here, Wednesday, at 8 pm?"

"I'll be here," she told him, already nervous about their date and he was still in front of her, as she walked him to her door.

Leaning in, he softly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

He walked away and headed down the hall to the elevator, but Caroline called to his retreating back quietly, "I have magnificent breasts, Klaus."

She noticed his steps faltered a bit with her words, but he didn't turn around. "I have no doubt."

Caroline laughed and closed the door.

While Caroline would have liked nothing more than to have thought about what everything meant, there were still a handful of people at the party she had to deal with. People that had to go home. The alcohol was almost gone and they could go uptown if they wanted to keep dancing and drinking. Caroline and Davina herded them out the door.

"Stefan, I'm fine," she told him when he opened his mouth to lecture her about Klaus again. "Thank you for coming. Goodnight," she told him, pushing him out the door. "Damon, you told Klaus where I live and about this party? Remind me why I tolerate you."

Damon grinned and stuck two fingers in the air. "Number 1. Blondie, I didn't tell him where you live. He figured that out all on his own." She bit her lip at that. "Number 2. I brought the alcohol. That's why."

"Don't do it again." She gave Damon a kiss on the cheek and stepped on his foot all in one motion as he groaned. "Goodnight."

With her back against the door, Caroline looked around the apartment. It was certainly messy, but she had a good time. Everyone left and she ran around, picking up the last glasses and trash around the apartment.

"Oh hey, Caroline," a male voice called out in surprise. A sheet was wrapped around his waist.

"Hi Thierry," she said with a grin at the handsome blonde musician. "Let me guess. Glass of water?"

He smiled back, confused at how she could have known. "Davina's thirsty."

"I'll bet," she said under her breath. "Have a good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Blonde Ambition 7

 _Merry Christmas everyone!_

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

The night after Caroline's party Klaus was in an excellent mood. He'd gotten invited into the party and gotten to know a little bit more about the enchanting creature, Caroline Forbes. He was even more drawn to her. Waiting a week to see her again seemed excessively long, but he would use the time to think of her and plan an excellent date.

"Elijah, good morning," he chirped as he sat next to his brother at the breakfast table. A human came over and offered her wrist. Klaus drank from her, getting his sustenance and grinned as the woman walked off, picking up a croissant.

"Does this change in behavior have anything to do with a scheme of yours, Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he took a bite of his omelet. Klaus' wildly changing moods were not one of Elijah's favorite things to deal with.

"How low you think of me. Isn't it a beautiful day?" Elijah stared at Klaus which made him want to continue to confound his brother. "What are your thoughts on togas and kilts, Elijah?

Elijah's mouth opened and closed, thrown by the non-sequitur.

They were interrupted by the butler bringing in a package. "For you Mr. Mikaelson," he said, handing over the package wrapped in brown paper to Elijah.

"A secret admirer, brother?"

Elijah eyed the package, tearing open the paper. It was a book, a first edition of Machiavelli's The Prince.

"Excellent piece. Niccolo was one of the few humans I really enjoyed," Klaus said on a sigh as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Yes, your influence and advice to him has been published for the world to admire," Elijah observed with a wry smile.

Klaus gave him a dimpled grin, taking the book and opening the front cover.

He read aloud the inscription.

 _Your eyes shine like the suns rays,_

 _rising in the east._

 _I'm giving you my heart to keep._

 _I picture us dancing to the gramma-_

 _phone, our bodies moving to the beat._

 _Heed my pleas._

"Elijah, this is bloody drivel," he said with a sneer, handing over the book, embarrassed by whoever had taken a shine to Elijah.

Elijah opened the front cover and saw the penciled inscription and faint numbers written at the top. It was terrible as a poem, he agreed, but it wasn't merely a poem. He didn't let any emotion show on his face. He knew who sent him the book and what it meant. "I must have a secret admirer after all," he said, feigning utter relaxation.

Klaus caught a glimpse of someone in the hall and called out, "Ms. Bennett, come and join us for breakfast." He lifted his cup of coffee and took a sip. Her look of confusion at his warmth made him grin. Why was everyone so suspicious all the time?

Bonnie had to bite the bullet. She turned around and joined the two brothers at the table since she'd been detected. Wearing a chemise under her robe, she pulled the material even closer around her which just outlined her figure that much more.

The singer gave them each a small smile, ordering breakfast from the maid, and they chatted. Not her favorite thing to do in the world, but she was there for Marcel, which meant she was there with the family. Rebekah and Marcel ended up arriving at different points of the morning, a rare meal with every one of them in attendance. Klaus remained chipper, causing Rebekah and Marcel to give him looks that delighted him.

"What has gotten into you, Nik?"

"Rebekah, I am merely taking pleasure in your company," he said with a smirk, causing her eyes to narrow suspiciously, as he rose from his chair, tucking the day's newspaper under his arm. All of Rebekah's emotions floated across her face, which amused Klaus. Elijah was the mostly unreadable one. "Now I am off to paint. Feel free to speculate. I'm enjoying it quite a bit."

Rebekah looked horrified and Klaus grinned as he left them.

Bonnie shrugged and reached for another pancake, not letting it get her appetite down.

After a few hours holed up in his studio, Klaus went out, Elijah as well. Rebekah went shopping leaving Marcel and Bonnie to work on their show.

They worked well together. The response to the new music from the audience encouraged Marcel to write more songs and to take more risks, adding more elements of jazz. He was blessed with the ability to write songs that perfectly fit his sister's voice.

Bonnie would suggest lyrics or he would. He would play a few notes and she would continue it.

In her head she also considered how to build the drama for the audience by adding in magical elements. The work with the candles was simple, but was impressive. She didn't have a lot of time off, something she wanted to talk to Marcel about, but she visited other cabarets to see what other performers were doing. She added dances including the Charleston usually only seen in Harlem to the show. Propriety wasn't something Klaus or Elijah were especially concerned with, so bringing dances from Harlem to Midtown wouldn't bother them.

That night the band was hopping, giving everything they got and Bonnie sang her heart out. Her costume was one of her favorites. It was based on a ballet costume she'd seen in a magazine that she loved. It was black with feathers. She was laden with long strings of black pearls feeling sexy and glamorous. The magical additions had the crowd enthralled.

As she took one of her breaks, Bonnie noticed there remained empty tables around the back. There were less than before, but the place could stand to do better, especially since usually people came for a while and moved on. Turnover was high. She was sure Klaus and Elijah wouldn't let that situation last very long. She was shocked Klaus hadn't compelled people to show up just to make it look more exclusive than it was. The idea made her smile as she walked to the bar for a glass of water.

At the other end of the bar, she noticed a man in a black suit looking at her. She'd seen him at The Original before, but he hadn't been so close to her.

He was handsome with dark hair and very pale blue eyes, an interesting combination. He wasn't exactly her type, since she usually dated black men, but it was a time of a little more liberalism. Just a little. The KKK was making noises in upstate New York that made her blood boil. Things in New York were different than New Orleans which had become more and more segregated.

The man came over with a practiced smile. "Damon Salvatore at your service."

"Bonnie Bennett. Haven't I seen you the past few nights?" When he was close enough, she figured out he was a vampire. She wasn't a fan even though she lived with a whole slew of them.

"What can I say? I'm a fan." He shrugged.

"Can I sign an autograph for you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of…dinner."

"You want me to make dinner for you? Baby, I don't do that."

"I'd like to take you to dinner," he clarified with a smirk, getting closer to her.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You know most places wouldn't serve you and I together."

"Harlem," he said quickly. It was where there were more interracial couples than anywhere else in the city other than a few spots in Greenwich Village. He'd obviously thought about it too, before he approached her.

Bonnie considered that it had been a long time she'd been out with a man. In fact there hadn't been anyone since she arrived from New Orleans other than a fling with one of Marcel's musicians that didn't last. Maybe it was time to get out of the Mikaelson house even if it would be with a vampire.

Damon offered her a cigarette while he waited, but she shook her head. She didn't smoke due to her voice, her gift. He put the pack back into his jacket pocket, also declining.

"I'm working, but you can take me to lunch Monday if you're interested," she offered. She could ditch him in a heartbeat in the middle of the day. Nothing was less romantic than a Monday afternoon lunch.

He smiled. "Oh, I'm interested. What time and where?"

Bonnie gave him an address in Harlem and a time.

Marcel interrupted them. Her break was over.

Bonnie took one last sip of water and rolled her eyes when she saw the look Marcel gave her. With a soft "goodbye" to Damon, she walked over to her brother in front of the stage. She leaned close to Marcel's ear to whisper, "I'm not the one sleeping with the boss' sister," she said knowingly, staring at Rebekah who was watching them from the back of the room. Bonnie waved at Rebekah who hadn't heard her and was confused.

Marcel winced, but plastered on a big smile, and went on with the show.

.

.

.

Caroline continued her usual routine after the party. Cleaning up the next morning wasn't exactly fun for Davina, but Caroline liked the sense of order it gave her, the control. Washing dishes while dancing was fun enough.

Even after paying Damon for the alcohol, they had enough left over to pay the rent and set aside more for the following month. It gave them free reign to buy something new without hesitation. Caroline laughed when she received an invitation to another rent party in a few weeks. That's how it went with their circle. She'd go and pay it forward.

However, there was one thing about the rent money and donations that didn't fit. There were three crisp one hundred dollar bills and a twenty all folded together in the bucket.

There was only one person at the party who would do that. The Stranger aka Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline seethed, but waited to act versus finding Klaus and shoving the money in his face. She kept the $20 bill in the bucket and put the three hundred dollars on her dresser.

Otherwise she went out at night with friends, gathering material for her column, and went to the office to work, revising and rewriting her columns during the afternoons and at night. She was focused on her fashion column having found a way to incorporate the letters Enzo asked her to in her Kohl column. Shopping and keeping her eye out for fashion trends was something she really enjoyed.

It was during a visit to a store on Fifth Ave and Fifty Third Street in Midtown near the Museum of Modern Art that Caroline ran into Bonnie Bennett coming out of a back room.

"Excuse me," Caroline said quickly as she put back the dress she'd been looking at.

The other woman looked up with surprise. This particular store would order fabrics Bonnie used for her costumes and she'd been picking something up. She didn't expect to run into anyone there. She didn't really know anyone in New York.

"I saw you perform the other night. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Caroline Forbes," Caroline said, putting her hand out.

Bonnie gave her a smile and shook her hand in return. She remembered her.

A snooty cashier came over and Caroline sent her off before she could insult either one of them.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett."

Caroline's eye landed on the bag in Bonnie's hand. "Is that a new costume?" she asked breathlessly, making Bonnie laugh.

"Not yet. It's just material for a new one."

Caroline grinned. "I'm sure it will be sexy and beautiful."

Bonnie appreciated the compliment. She looked at the dress Caroline had been looking at. "That would not work for you at all."

"I know," she said with a face. "I've got my eye on that one actually," she said, pointing at a black dress a few mannequins away, "but this one was new and I thought it deserved consideration before I rejected it." She tipped her head to the side, thinking about what she said. "It's basically how I feel about men."

Bonnie laughed. "I like that other one." She was wearing a long blue dress with a red long scarf and matching hat herself. "For someone special?"

"They're all special in their own way," Caroline quipped which made Bonnie laugh again, "but yes. It's actually a date with your boss. Klaus."

"Oh," Bonnie said, licking her lips. Caroline seemed like a nice person. Klaus? It depended on his mood. He'd been incredibly upbeat the past few days though. In fact he'd been all smiles. It was disconcerting to say the least. He was acting like a decent person. Marcel tried telling her that's the Klaus he knew was in there all along and that it had been slowly seeping out of him since Mikael's death. She wasn't sure, but she hoped Klaus was actually changing.

Bonnie also hadn't seen what Klaus was like with women. She'd seen them in the house, but they could have just been human blood donors for any one of the siblings or something more. There hadn't been anyone special in Klaus' life in the two years since she'd been reunited with Marcel anyway.

"Oh good or oh bad?" Caroline asked. Bonnie would know more about Klaus than anyone else she'd met.

"Just oh," Bonnie replied evasively. "Klaus can be very charming and generous, but he likes to get his own way and sometimes people get hurt."

Caroline took Bonnie's arm and they walked outside. There was a small alcove nearby. She didn't want an audience. Caroline quickly showed Bonnie her vampire face.

Bonnie's first instinct was to raise her hand in defense, but Caroline wasn't threatening her so she didn't.

"All guys like to get their own way." Caroline looked up at the sky. "I think I can be charming myself." She was a vampire and she was taking vervain. She wasn't completely defenseless.

Bonnie laughed. She liked this Caroline quite a bit. Maybe she had what it took to stand up to Klaus. However, it was a dangerous position to be in. "Be careful anyway. My brother believes he's changing. Maybe he is?" Bonnie heard the church bills ring nearby. She needed to catch the subway and head back for rehearsal and work on her new costume also. "I need to go, but it was nice meeting you…again…Miss Forbes." Bonnie gave Caroline a genuine smile. She did like her and wished her well.

"Caroline," the blonde insisted.

"Caroline," Bonnie agreed with a smile. "Stop by the club again some time."

"I will," Caroline agreed and then Bonnie left. Caroline returned to the store and picked up the dress she'd had her eye on. It was perfect for her date with Klaus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _That terrible, terrible poem took me forever to write. It has a hidden message in it. It's embarrassingly bad actually, but does anyone have a guess as to what it says? Hint: It's a place. The answer will be in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Blonde Ambition 8

 **Disclaimer: It's still a no to me owning these characters.**

A mere 3 blocks south of where Bonnie and Caroline met, Elijah Mikaelson waited outside St. Patrick's Cathedral for his guest.

With a hat pulled down low for a disguise, a woman bumped his arm. He was startled and then looked up with a rare small smile. Immediately, he looked around the area to see if anything was amiss, if anyone was observing him. No one was.

"Katerina, this is reckless," he said in hushed tones, moving further back into the shadows, pulling her with him.

Katherine Pierce slid her hand along Elijah's cheek. "You got my message."

He huffed. "Your note caught Niklaus' attention. He believes I have a secret admirer who is a terrible poet."

She pouted very prettily. "You do have an admirer. It's secret because of him."

"He's not going to stop hunting you. With Mikael vanquished, he'll become refocused on finding you as soon as a hint of your appearance pops up," he warned her. He loved Katherine, but everything about their relationship was built on lies, the lies they told each other and the lies they told the others they loved.

"That's why I have you. You won't let him hurt me." While she told Elijah that, she wasn't relying on him. That would be foolish and she was no one's fool. She'd been avoiding Klaus for more than four hundred years for daring not to die, but resisting Elijah was hard. Katherine only occasionally let herself consider how much the secretive nature of their relationship made it appealing. If she could be with Elijah, really be with him, would they stay together?

"It's too dangerous here."

"There are six million people in this city. I had to see you, Elijah," she cooed. She gave him a devilish smile and he reached forward, kissing her, unable to resist her either.

.

.

.

The next issue of NYC Magazine arrived Monday morning at the Mikaelson residence. Rebekah read it through and through, devouring Kohl's column first. It made her smile and gave her ideas where she wanted to sneak off to with Marcel if she got the chance. The New York in Kohl's column was the New York she wanted to experience.

Slowly she went through the rest of the magazine as she laid on her bed, flipping through the pages. The drawings were trendy and forward thinking. The whole magazine really was. The advertising was sometimes clever. The fashion column interested her. She wanted to be sure she was on the cutting edge.

With a satisfied smirk, she found Elijah on his way out the door. "Do you want to tell Nik or should I?"

"Tell him what, Rebekah?"

"There's no mention of The Original in Kohl's column at all."

Elijah's smile immediately aggravated her. "This issue was already in the process of being printed. Next week, Rebekah." He took the proffered magazine from her just in case he needed to follow up with Enzo.

Rebekah pulled her hat on over her waved hair and left the house, irritated. Her brothers were such a bore. Going out to at least shop again gave her some pleasure. Marcel was doing what he loved, sharing his music. If they could be together publicly, then she really would be happy. Often she was alone though. She didn't have any friends in the city yet. She wanted to spend her free time with Marcel, yet he was busy. Her friendship with Bonnie was non-existent, something she knew bothered Marcel on occasion.

She arrived at The Original and found Marcel and Bonnie rehearsing a new number. She hadn't heard it before anyway. She smiled when she thought of how she was the woman in every song according to her boyfriend.

"Hello Bonnie. Hello Marcel," she greeted them during a pause as Marcel wrote down lyrics. There were a few wait staff around cleaning up, but they wouldn't be open for many more hours. It was when she liked to visit. "How is the song coming along?"

Marcel gave her a big smile and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's going well, Rebekah. Thanks for asking."

Bonnie took Marcel's wrist and looked at his watch. "I'm going out for lunch, I'll see you later," she said with a kiss to his cheek and nod to Rebekah.

Seeing Rebekah inspired a new lyric that Marcel quickly jotted down as Bonnie walked away. Rebekah really was his muse.

Surreptitiously looking around, Rebekah took Marcel's hand, pulling him into standing.

"Rebekah," he drew out.

"Hush," she told him, nodding for him to follow her. When they went into her brothers' office, she pushed him inside the room's unused closet, checking that no one noticed anything.

In the small dark room, their bodies couldn't help but rub up against one another. His hands found her hips. "Rebekah, we can't keep doing this."

"Marcel, tell me again why we can't run," she asked as she pressed kisses to his neck.

"That's suicide and you know it. I won't leave Bonnie and you love your brothers," he reminded her, hands settling on her hips. He didn't know what to do other than hope Klaus would continue to mellow with Mikael's threats no longer looming over his head. He'd already seen signs of it.

She grinned, showing off dimples like her brother. "What do you think of me moving out?"

His brow furrowed.

"Klaus needs to give me more freedom. With Mikael gone and him no longer having to worry about anyone betraying his location, it's time to try."

Marcel considered it, seeing possibilities. He wouldn't see her as much, but they were so often almost caught that it couldn't last forever as is. He had a lot of affection for Klaus and he thought it was reciprocated, but that didn't guarantee a reasonable result from him if he caught them together. "For real?"

"It's time. Money isn't an issue and I can get a lovely apartment."

He grinned and kissed her. Maybe something would change.

.

.

.

Damon stood when Bonnie arrived at their lunch date. He hadn't ever seen her when she wasn't performing and he thought she looked just as beautiful. "Good afternoon, Bonnie."

"Damon," she said as he helped her into her chair.

She resettled her pleated skirt, placing the napkin in her lap. The restaurant was busy. There were mostly black people filling it, but Damon wasn't the only white person there. He looked nice, she thought, in his suit.

They picked up the lunch menus. He eyed her over the top of his. "Where are you from?" He teased Caroline on occasion for her subtle accent when he came from the same place, but Bonnie had a much stronger one.

"New Orleans, Louisiana," she told him as she decided on a soup and salad. "Ever been?"

"Have I," he said with a smile, sitting back in his seat, setting down the menu. In fact he hadn't spent much time in the city other than part of a cross-country trip, but Bonnie didn't need to know that.

Their waitress arrived and they both ordered.

"And?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I should have put it together before. It fits." He admired how stunning his lunch date was. She was beautiful and talented.

Damon told Bonnie amusing stories about his time in New Orleans over lunch, although little of it happened there, but in Memphis and Little Rock. They had a nice time. He made her smile and she did the same. He told her a little about himself. Damon didn't have a regular job, but he did occasional freelance advertising work. He shared an apartment with Stefan, which led to more amusing stories. 

Time flew.

"Are you singing tonight?" he asked her, hand at her back when they walked outside.

She nodded then she gave him a smile. "I'm not a fan of vampires, Damon Salvatore," she said on a sigh. She really didn't and she seemed to be surrounded by them. At least she figured out Damon was a vampire right away versus Caroline. "But if you come watch me sing, you'll see me."

"We can do this again?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, making him anxious. Then she turned with a smile. "Dinner next time."

His smile was beautiful and hers was too as they parted.

.

.

.

"Enzo," Caroline chirped as she raced into his office, "I'm off." She was very excited. It was finally Wednesday and she was going to see Klaus again. She couldn't remember the last time she was so excited for a date. Would it be a disappointment? She wouldn't allow herself to think negatively and shook the idea from her head.

"You're even more bubbly than usual. What's going on, Goldilocks? Drinking at your desk?"

She laughed. "As if I ever would," she said with a hand on her chest. She definitely drank at her desk on more than one occasion at night with the guys. Enzo didn't know that though. "I just happen to be feeling really great. That's all."

"I don't believe it," he said, circling the desk. "A new hot spot in town opening? A new drink named after Kohl being introduced? Have you thought of a new way to give our coworkers heart attacks?" Dealing with the aftermath of Caroline stripping down in the office the first time had taken weeks. She argued that she was still appropriately clothed and stayed in her office, so rather than losing his most popular writer, Enzo had to sooth the coworkers' ruffled sensibilities. Most of them now were accustomed to Caroline's ways, but that meant she just had to create new ways to drive them batty, like the roller skating. Most had a sense of humor about it, even if she was the most progressive woman they ever came in contact with.

She wiggled her brows at him. Enzo was a great friend, but she was keeping some things close to the vest, especially since he worried about her. "Enzo, have you heard I'm going to Paris?"

He laughed and she walked away. It had been a week since she found out. It was the other thing that kept her awake at night.

Davina wasn't home when Caroline got there. She had an audition and hopefully it was going well if she still wasn't back. Either that or she was drowning her sorrows.

Caroline stripped off her clothes and got in a bubble bath. Showers were faster and more modern, but she liked the hot water and it meant her hair didn't get wet. It relaxed her, making her skin pink when she climbed out with pruned fingers, a song on her lips.

Her hair had been done already and she checked it in the mirror, looking on with approval. In her bedroom she slid on her finest slip. It was one of her favorite items, being the sexiest thing she owned. It was black silk with a gorgeous lace band along the top. The lace was delicate and ultra feminine, virtually sheer as well, hinting at her cleavage. The lace ended and the silk began, flowing to her upper thighs.

The black jersey dress had a faux-wrap front. The deep cut of the material allowed the black lace on the slip to show through, hinting at what was underneath. Where the material crossed over at her left hip, there was a band of embroidery running from that point to the hem just below her knees in a vertical band. It was sleeveless, which was ideal for the still very hot weather.

Her classic little black dress fit perfectly and was the perfect canvas for accessories. Her T-bar shoes were black leather with cut outs in a subtle pattern. Her sheer black nylons were held up by black garters, choosing not to roll her stockings. They had lines going down the back that she carefully made sure were in the correct position.

Next she put on her longest black beaded necklace, circling it around her neck once and letting it hang down dramatically. Then she added one more. On her arms went a bevy of beaded black bracelets. In her ears she added some diamond earrings that dripped dramatically below her hair, catching the light. She loved them, a graduation gift from her parents.

Caroline's makeup was carefully applied. Her skin was powdered lightly, not needing much of it. Mascara was applied to her lashes generously. She loved how it made her eyes stand out, especially after she applied liner to her eyelids. It was an artfully smudged look. Her cheeks were left pale and she used her signature red lipstick.

"You look great," Davina said from the bedroom doorway when she came in, watching Caroline finish her makeup. "It's the big night?"

"It is." Caroline twisted in her vanity chair to see her. "Thanks. How did the audition go?"

"Pretty good," she admitted. "He wants me to meet with the producers."

"Davina, that is wonderful news!" Caroline jumped up and hugged her friend, excited about a new opportunity for her. "Do you want a drink? We have some bottles left from the party I stashed away."

Davina grinned so Caroline grabbed the bottles of vermouth and whiskey from the kitchen as Davina watched. She poured the alcohol and added bitters, stirring them with a knife which made Davina laugh, but it made more sense to Caroline than using a spoon. The Manhattans went down smoothly.

"Cheers!"

As Caroline returned to her vanity to finish her makeup with her drink, double-checking her lipstick, Davina sat on her bed and told her about the audition and role, making her laugh.

A fine mist of her favorite perfume was the final touch. Caroline did a spin and Davina raced off to her room, setting down her drink. Caroline hoped that meant she looked amazing and Davina didn't run off to be sick.

Davina came back with something in her hands. She approached Caroline and slipped on a black jeweled headband on her head. "Your hair looks great, but this is a little something extra."

Caroline looked in the mirror. "It is perfect. Thanks," she said with a smile. Her hair wasn't pulled back, but curled against her head. The headband was a little added sparkle.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Davina asked, sitting on Caroline's bed again, grabbing one of Caroline's pillows into her lap with her drink.

"No idea. This isn't too much, is it?" she asked. She knew she looked good and she felt beautiful, but what if he was planning a trip to Coney Island or something small. Or what if he just took her to the cabaret he owned. It was nice there, but how would it be different than any other night for him? She kind of wanted something special.

"No way. It's perfect for any occasion." Davina took a sip. "Oh. Oh!" she chirped with wide eyes.

"What?"

"It's nothing." She looked at the clock and tried to change the subject. "He should be here soon."

"Davina," Caroline sang. "What?" She knew her best friend.

"Have you ever done it with another vampire?"

"Davina Claire!" Caroline laughed and squirted perfume towards her, making Davina take cover behind the pillow.

"I know you aren't a prude, anything but a prude actually Caroline, but I'm curious and I mean, he is really old…and that could be a good thing. In a vampire only, I mean." She gave Caroline a look, trying to get her to figure out what she meant.

Caroline almost blushed at the idea that Klaus would be especially experienced or well, strong, but it wasn't Klaus' age that was attractive about him. "No, I haven't," she told her primly, making sure her purse was set, not mentioning her dreams of Klaus to Davina. "I'm sure it could be a good thing. Or it could be a bad thing, I suppose," she diplomatically answered, trying not to laugh. "Centuries of selfish behavior, not bothering to make sure it's good for his partner, not keeping up with modern hygiene for example." Davina laughed and Caroline did too. "I do know that Klaus always smells really good though, so that's probably not an issue."

"I have," Davina admitted with a lifted brow as she took a sip. "Been with a vampire, that is, and Klaus is sex on legs. I'd bet anything he's amazing in bed."

"Damon?" Caroline gasped, trying not to think too much about sex and Klaus. She did that enough at night, but she did agree that Klaus was sex on legs.

Davina cracked up and stood up, leaving the room to get a refill.

Caroline chased her. "Damon Salvatore?"

"No," she laughed. "One time we made out a few years ago, but no, not Damon." She refilled her glass, Caroline declining a second. "Why do you think that is? You and vampires?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know very many, I guess. It's not like we have a club." She smirked at Davina. "We should start a supernatural cabaret. No regular humans allowed."

Davina lifted her glass in agreement. The vampires she'd met she liked even if she was supposed to be biased against them, like Stefan and Damon. She wouldn't mind meeting some male witches. Her mom's coven was too old fashioned for her with few young guys in it. "I'll ask Daddy for a business loan," she joked.

Caroline shimmied and got back to thinking about Davina's question. "Enzo's out. He's happily married. Damon? Not interested. Stefan? He's like a brother or cousin to me. So no vampire options here."

"What about in Virginia?"

Caroline smiled. "I met even less there. I guess I will just have to meet some more. That will be my New Year's resolution for 1926."

The doorman rang up letting them know Klaus was on his way. She appreciated that Klaus gave her the little bit of warning and didn't just race up. She took a few deep breaths.

Caroline gave Davina a hug. "I'm proud of you for today. Are you going out?"

"Yeah, Liv's meeting me here later." Liv Parker was actually one of the younger witches from her mom's coven that she did like.

"Tell her I said hi," Caroline said as she walked to the door. "Bye."

"Have fun." Davina raised her glass in a toast.

Opening the door, Caroline saw Klaus Mikaelson for the first time in a very long week.

"Hello, Caroline."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _John le Carre I am not! The clue was Stpats, as in St. Patrick's Cathedral. It was the last letter of each line of the poem. The next one is finally their big first date!_


	9. Chapter 9

Blonde Ambition 9

 _The last one didn't have a lot of Caroline and even less Klaus. This one is only them and it's very long…finally! Happy New Year 2016 everyone!_

 **Disclaimer: Not my people, people.**

Klaus gave her a smoldering look and she knew a week's wait wasn't enough to dim the sparks between them. Sex on legs? Yup, that sounded about right.

"Hello, Klaus."

"You look beautiful," he said solemnly and she felt amazing. She smiled widely. She thought he looked great too. He was dressed in a gray suit with a vest. The lapels weren't too wide and the coat had three buttons. His shirt was white and his tie was colorful. He looked comfortable despite the heat.

He'd shaved and his hair was combed back, without being slicked back. It looked soft and her fingers wanted to touch the dark blond strands.

With a smile, Klaus offered his arm and she wrapped hers around his. The elevator ride went quickly and she nodded at Charlie the doorman who opened the large double doors for them.

"Where are we going?" she asked her date as he opened the passenger side door of his Model T Ford for her, climbing up the big step inside. The interior was wood. There was black fabric on the seats with all sorts of pedals and gears along the front panel and on the floor. Caroline could drive, but she didn't own a car. It wasn't necessary for her with the public transportation available. Boys and their toys.

Klaus waited until he got in the other side before he turned to her. "I thought we would start with dinner."

That worked for her. She hadn't had dinner and was hoping it would be included due to the time he arranged for their date. When one stayed out until 3, dinner at 6 was just too early.

He was a good driver. She made innocuous chit chat until he found a spot for them in front of the restaurant, Fronton.

With a graceful step, she emerged from the car after he opened the door. He reclaimed her arm and their table was ready for them, the host recognizing Klaus right away, fulfilling their reservation.

Together they were the most beautiful couple in the room which included a Broadway star and a professional baseball player. Caroline thought so anyway. Others would have agreed.

Klaus pulled the chair out for her and she sat. He returned to his side of the table and sat down. They were at a small table in a quiet corner. There was a short candle lit between them. "Have you been here before?"

"I have. The lobster bisque is delicious," she offered, setting the menu down. She knew what she wanted, looking around to see the crowd for the night, trying not to fidget. It was upscale and she was glad she was dressed perfectly after all.

He did the same, setting his menu down.

A waiter came over. Klaus ordered a bottle of red wine. The waiter left to provide it. "Was that acceptable?"

"You could have asked before you ordered," she told him without heat, "but yes, a merlot is fine." She paused. "How old are you?" she asked him boldly. She'd been feeling shy, but remembered that she hadn't always been off balance around him. After she asked him, because she'd been very curious since everyone talked about his age, she thought of Davina and almost blushed again.

"947," he answered her, watching her closely to try to figure out what she was thinking. She obviously knew a little bit about him if she even asked.

Their drinks were placed on the table.

"You?"

"25," she said with a grin, feeling more at ease, her dimples showing. "You're certainly the oldest man I've ever gone on a date with. Aren't I a little young for you, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He grinned back. "Most people on the planet are. Age is just a number for a vampire." He lifted his glass. "To a thousand more birthdays."

She smiled and clinked her glass with his before taking a sip of the delicious red wine, reminding her of blood.

"I was 23 when I was turned into a vampire by my mother. She came to regret what she did and set her husband to chase and terrorize my siblings and I, to eliminate us. I eliminated him instead."

Caroline leaned forward, curious. Clearly there were strong feelings there, so she skated along the edges even though he just told her he killed his stepfather. "I was 17."

"How did it happen?" he asked, shaking thoughts of Esther and Mikael from his mind.

"I fell off my horse during a jump. I was given blood by a vampire, Rose, who happened to be around the stable," she explained, noticing how Klaus stiffened. "I healed, but the next day I was in a car accident with my parents." She looked down. Someone died during the accident and it was hard to think about. Her mom and dad were ok. She'd taken the brunt of the impact in their car. Their lives weren't ever the same though. Their daughter was part of the living dead they previously didn't know existed.

Caroline took a sip of her drink. "I died and came back completely disoriented. Rose found me as I was feeding for the first time from the stable manager." She paused in her story. "Every time I say the name Rose you flinch. Rose," she said to see if it would happen again and it did. "Rose. Rose."

"Did she happen to mention Katerina Petrova?" he asked seriously.

"No." Caroline sat back. "Rose."

He flinched again and she wondered if it would really happen every time.

They were interrupted by the waiter who took their orders.

"Perhaps Katherine Pierce? Is that name familiar?" He was intense as anything, his fingers gripping the silverware so hard he was bending the knife and fork. She wasn't fond of it, feeling like she was being interrogated.

"No. Who are they?"

"They are the same person. It's her alias and I'm trying to find her. She took something from me."

"Ok," Caroline said shortly. "I don't have it and I'm not her. Should I go?" He sounded a lot more interested in this other person than her. "Any more women you'd like to ask me about?" Her smile was cold. What a disappointment the date turned out to be. He wasn't scary. He was rude.

Klaus shook his head free from thoughts of destroying Katerina Petrova. "No, no. I've been chasing her for hundreds of years, yet she eludes me. Rose was an associate of hers."

Uh huh. "What does she have?"

"Never mind that," he told Caroline, realizing he was losing her, fast. He believed her, that she didn't know anything about Katherine. He hesitated and did what did not come naturally. "I apologize for the disruption." The pinched look around her mouth eased. "I'm happy you are here…with me."

He played with his silverware, realizing it had been ruined and set about bending it back into shape, a symbol of his date that he needed to get back into shape. He was out to dinner with a gorgeous woman who fascinated him as no one had in centuries. Katherine was out there and he would get her, but not that night. He had to set aside all of his emotional baggage. "Is your life any different than you think it would have been?"

Her smile was easy and he felt eased himself.

"Yes, very different," she said as their first course was presented. They both had gotten the bisque she'd praised.

She smiled at the waiter as she picked up her spoon. Klaus noticed that she showed appreciation to everyone they crossed paths with, from doormen to waiters. "I was an insecure and spoiled teenager. An only child," she explained. "I still fall into old habits, but I matured. I didn't intend for it to happen, but I'm different in positive ways."

Caroline was born during a time when women were able to do so much more than her mother. Her vampirism made her feel confident and powerful, as if she could accept any challenge. Both circumstances, a changing world and her vampirism, made her who she was. She could choose her own fate. Occasionally some of the traits she didn't love about herself came up…like being controlling or insecure, but she knew she was a much better friend and person overall since being turned. She was a work in progress, but she was happy.

"Strong, ageless, and fearless."

She tipped her head in appreciation. That was quite the compliment. "How did you know I was a vampire?"

"Can't you tell?" he asked her, dipping his spoon into the soup.

Caroline thought about it, about what Davina said too. 99% of the people she met were human. "By the slow heartbeat?"

"That and I can usually see it in their movements, their pallor, temperature of their skin, etc. It's how I recognized it in you."

Huh. She'd think about that and see if she could identify other vampires. She wasn't sure if she could tell it about Klaus if she hadn't known before she'd spoken with him. "Do you know a lot of vampires?"

Klaus smiled. Clearly Caroline hadn't much experience with vampires. The possibilities intrigued him. "I do."

"My roommate Davina and I were joking about other supernatural beings in the city. You should have a vampire night at your place, Klaus."

"I don't know if there are enough vampires in the city of New York to fill a club. How did you know I owned The Original?" It wasn't a secret, but maybe he'd find out what she knew of him.

"Damon told me you own it with your brother and that you are one of the original vampires. Do you like being a vampire?" It was weird asking it aloud. She was roommates with a witch and she had vampire friends, but they didn't talk about the supernatural a lot. Their lives were fairly human. However, she was sitting across the table from one of the very first vampires ever. He was a virtual vampire encyclopedia and she couldn't resist taking advantage. "Is that too forward?"

Klaus wiped his mouth with a napkin gracefully. "Yes, I love being a vampire. I've come to love it, the power, the immortality." He gave her a genuine smile and she liked it. He could sense that she seemed to love being a vampire too. What could have been a curse she turned into a blessing. "Tell me more about yourself."

"I'm not sure what you'd like to know Mr. Mikaelson," she said with a teasing smile that he scoffed at, "I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You're talking to a former Miss Mystic Falls." She thought his talk about other women on their date was over and she moved on from it, excited once again to be out with Klaus.

"What?" he asked, choking on his drink. What were the odds? Was it a set up or something bigger like fate and coincidence? He didn't believe in those things. The paranoia kicked up until he realized that it made more sense for Rose to be in Mystic Falls. She was a known associate of Katherine's. Katherine would be snooping around his own history. He needed to get his hands on Katherine and the moonstone while waiting for the next doppelgänger. It would happen. He was sure of it and the idea of Caroline being from where he was from, the same soil, excited him.

"What?" she asked. It was as if everything she said was a trigger for him.

"I'm familiar with Mystic Falls. Very familiar."

"You are?" It was Caroline's turn to be surprised. No one knew of Mystic Falls, Virginia except the people who lived there, most of whom never, ever left.

"I grew up there as well."

"Are you playing a game with me?" She was suspicious, but also hopeful he was telling her the truth. Wouldn't that be something? Then something clicked. "You obviously lost your accent along the way," she said with a roll of her eyes, realizing he was playing with her. His brother had the same accent too. How could she have for one second thought Klaus Mikaelson was from Virginia?

He grinned. "I am not kidding and yes, the accent did come later, during time spent in London. I was in born in Mystic Falls before it was called Mystic Falls." Her jaw dropped and he was amused. "I own a home there although I admit, I haven't been back in too long if I missed you."

She grinned back. Why would he lie about being from the same podunk town? "I really would have been too young for you then."

Klaus asked her about a few landmarks and told her where his home was there. Caroline knew the places he spoke of and of the creepy old mansion no one ever seemed to live in. She was even more convinced and astonished, although she didn't tell him about the creepy and old part.

"Why did you leave?"

"It's a small town in the middle of nowhere, which is probably why you left." He nodded and she continued her story. "I came to New York for college and haven't left. I thought I would become the next great Broadway star. Alas, it did not work out." She grinned and he was charmed. "Now I'm a writer."

"What do you write?"

"I write a fashion column for NYC Magazine," she told him proudly. "It combines my love of words and my love of clothes."

"NYC Magazine? I've recently been introduced to it by my sister." His eyes gleamed. "Do you know Kohl?"

Caroline pointed to her eyes. "I use kohl. Thank you for noticing."

"The writer? Kohl?" he asked, trying not to get too intense again.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to lie to him, but her identity was a secret. His brother had already been sniffing around. "Other people really interest you don't they?" He sighed, but she carefully answered. "I know the column, but the writer's identity is a secret. Why?"

"My business is new and apparently she's influential, a person to know."

"None of the other places in the columns know him or her either though."

Klaus smirked. Their soup bowls were taken away and their glasses were refilled before their entrees were presented. He leaned forward to let her in on a secret. "I don't like to play by the rules."

Caroline laughed.

He wasn't sure if he should be offended that she laughed at him, but he wasn't.

"Me neither, Klaus. Me neither," she said as she leaned forward. "Can I tell you something exciting?" she asked him as she cut up her lamb medallion, changing subjects a bit.

"Please," he said as he sipped his wine before picking up his fork.

"I've been asked to go to Paris for the column." Her eyes lit up when she said it and he could see how she was brimming with excitement at seeing a little more of the world. Her joy was infectious. Mystic Falls wasn't enough to hold her. New York might not be enough either.

"Congratulations. The City of Light is quite wonderful."

With her encouragement as they ate, he told her a little about Paris. He wanted her to discover it for herself. She told him all the highlights she wanted to hit. He added a few more that she itched to write down. He told her about London and Vienna when she asked about his favorite cities in Europe. Then he told her about living in New Orleans, which was the last stop before New York. She liked hearing more about him and what he'd been up to.

One bottle of wine turned into two. They flirted with a mix of shy and bold looks, serious and light hearted conversation. His feet pressed closer to hers under the table. Her fingers touched his once or twice on the table. It was as if it was just the two of them in the crowded restaurant.

When dinner was finished, the waiter brought the bill and placed it on the table. Klaus reached for his wallet, but Caroline pulled her purse out first.

"Allow me," she told him and he couldn't look more offended. "I believe you accidentally left this at my place last week. I'm happy to help."

"Caroline," he started, embarrassed as she pulled out the $300.

"Klaus, I work for a living. I'm not sure what you thought when you heard about it being a rent party, but it was for fun." She paused. "I'm going to four others in the next two months. It's what we do. I don't need your charity. Honestly." She gave him a daring look. "I kept the $20. Don't be an egg."

"An egg?" The disdain dripped from his words and it amused her. It was as if the word tasted poorly in his mouth.

"Yes, an egg. Flamboyant money spender. An egg," she explained. "Didn't you read The Great Gatsby? West Egg?"

He pouted. He liked spending money on nice things, including a nice dinner with a nice woman. "I will deign not to become an egg."

Caroline put one of the hundred dollar bills on the table and pushed the other two into his hand, feeling the spark between them every time they touched.

He still looked put out. He wasn't going to be able to railroad her. "I'm surprised you didn't show up at my door if you were that offended."

She raised her brow. "I don't know where you live. You should be pleased because I had a week to cool off."

"That bad?" he asked with a shy smile, glad she hadn't cancelled on him.

The waiter took the money and bill.

She didn't want to smile back, but she did. "Yes," she said. "I'm not looking for a rich man to take care of me, or any man, Klaus. I can take care of myself. You can use your money as you wish and paying for our date is fine, but that was more than some people make in a year and you dropped it in a metal bucket as if it was nothing. I don't need or want you to do that, please."

"I don't know that I completely understand, but I'll give you my address."

She threw her heard back in laughter and he grinned, getting up from his chair when the waiter returned the change, putting it in his pocket. The restaurant patrons paused and looked over at her, unable to look away from the beautiful, smiling young woman.

Klaus was determined, she'd give him that although she knew he was smart. He might not have understood the nuance, but the basic point got across. "It was too much," she explained again.

Klaus helped her out of her chair like a gentleman. His hands curled her arm around his, leading her back to the car. "Ready for more?"

"Show me your New York, Klaus," she agreed, not ready to say goodnight yet.

They pulled out into the road and arrived at a club. It was on her list to visit, but she'd heard that it was passé, having recently moved from another location.

Inside, they were greeted by gold painted walls and a copper ceiling. With the chandeliers and candles, the room practically glowed. There were tables set up around a small parquet floor. A guitarist and singer were performing and there were couples out on the floor doing the tango.

"Since you're a wonderful dancer, will you dance with me?" Klaus asked her, hand extended in front of him.

"Is this your way of getting close to me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly, sweetheart," he immediately agreed without guile and she laughed. It was music to his ears and she put her hand in his. She was sweet, funny, smart, and sexy. The more he uncovered, the more he wanted to know.

She could tango. While the craze was over in New York, anyone who was anyone could still do it despite the popularity of newer dances.

When they reached the dance floor, Klaus took her in his arms. One of his hands was at her back, near her shoulder blade, and his other hand held hers. Her free hand was placed just below his neck with her elbow resting along his shoulder. Her chest was pressed against his and their faces were close together, facing the same direction. It made her smile and he relished the feeling seeing it gave him.

They were off with the music.

With long and short steps, they circled the room, their torsos moving up and down as they maneuvered. Occasionally, their legs would tangle, come up apart and return together again. It was graceful and elegant. Without words, they moved as one as if they'd done it a million times before.

The room was warm and she felt flushed with enjoyment.

Back and forth they moved, avoiding other dancers, and only saw each other.

When the song was over, Caroline stepped back and applauded the performers as did the others. She licked her lips and looked at Klaus who only had eyes for her. She smiled and he did too.

"You're a regular Rudolph Valentino, Klaus Mikaelson."

"I taught him everything he knows," he told her which made her laugh. He really was charming.

"I'm parched," she told him, heading off the floor. He joined her and they each had a brandy, which she told him she would like.

They returned to the dance floor afterwards to continue to dance, staying close to one another, not dancing with others. In fact, Klaus sneered at anyone who even thought of trying to ask Caroline to dance. They only paused when the musicians had a short break, having more brandy at each stop.

They stepped outside when the club was closing. The city was still buzzing, but it was a fainter buzz since it was 2am. The outside air felt comfortably cool compared to how warm it had been inside.

"Do you mind?" Klaus asked, pulling off his coat as she fanned her neck.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. He must be overheating in his three piece suit. Not only did Klaus take off his coat, but he also took off the vest, placing both items in the back seat of his car. He still looked dressed with his tie, but more much casual. She liked how his chest looked.

"Can I show you someplace?" he asked her, an idea coming to him. He'd had it in the back of his head, not sure if it would work, but he didn't want the night to end. Not yet. He'd shown her something from the recent past, the tango, but how about a sign of the future?

Caroline nodded. She was pleasantly tipsy and wasn't ready to go home.

He put his hand out. She placed hers in his and doing something she didn't get to do often enough, they whooshed off together down the streets of New York.

They stopped in front of the Woolworth Building. Inside, the lobby was beautiful and ornate with decorative marble everywhere. The ceiling was arched and Caroline's shoes clicked against the solid floor. It was starkly quiet otherwise. There was a guard in the lobby that Klaus nodded at.

They went into the express elevator. He hit the top floor button. She was curious, but bit her lip, excited.

When the doors opened, Caroline was all eyes. He kept his hand in hers and brought her through a door. There they climbed up and up the stairs. They were outside in the spire of the tallest building the world. It wasn't for the faint of heart.

Caroline gasped at the view of New York. Klaus had his eyes on her. She got closer to the half wall and smiled. The breeze blew at her hair. She wasn't afraid at all even though she hadn't been close to that high up before.

Unable to resist, she circled the building and he followed her. She mentioned the familiar sights like the Brooklyn Bridge under her breath. On the other side, she could see lights in Jersey City. If she squinted, she could imagine she saw the Statue of Liberty. Manhattan never looked more like an island or as absolutely beautiful laid out at her feet.

"Wow," she finally told him when she could. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

The sky was full of stars and she seemed closer to them than ever before, almost as if she could reach out and grab them. They twinkled and the ambient light was more than 50 floors below them. It wasn't like the view of the sky from her home in Virginia. Their little corner of the universe was lit up.

"Do you often come here? I would all the time," she said breathlessly. It was a place to reflect and see, to her, the greatest city in the world.

"Now you can," he told her, thrilled he could show her and that she reacted in a way that surpassed his expectations. "I haven't been in New York long, but I like modern things. I come from a Viking family born in Virginia over nine hundred years ago, Caroline. We didn't have electricity or airplanes or telephones or women who voted." She grinned at that. "This," he said with his arms out wide, "is the world. It's constantly changing."

"Is it overwhelming to keep up?"

"It could be, but I embrace it."

"I want to embrace it too," she told him. She shivered. It was warm, but it was very breezy and she had goosebumps on her arms. A few curls sprang loose from the headband that got in her eyes. She brushed them aside in a naturally graceful gesture that caught Klaus' breath.

He looked down. "I should have brought my coat," he told her contritely. "We can go."

"Not yet," she appealed and then she put her hand out.

Klaus looked at it warily and she made a face as if to say, really? He gave her his hand and she pulled him close. Then she backed into him, pulling his arms around her waist. She used his body at her back to keep her warm.

He liked it. He liked it a lot. He liked her a lot, even more than before.

"Can you fly?"

The laugh bubbled out of him. He couldn't remember the last time that happened. He laughed, but not due to surprise often. The question was so bizarre to him. "What?"

"Can you fly?" she asked again.

"No," he said with a chuckle.

"That's disappointing," she mumbled and he laughed once more. It made her smile.

"You can do everything I can do. I can just do it better, faster, and stronger."

She looked at him over her shoulder, accidentally on purpose sending an elbow into his ribs as she turned slightly. "Seriously?" His ego knew no bounds. "I don't believe that. I don't." He raised a brow, having a wonderful time, but didn't say anything. "Can you tie a cherry stem with your tongue?" she asked him and his mouth opened and closed. "Can you spot a Paul Poiret dress at a hundred yards? Can you prove to the men around you that you're just as smart, talented, and ambitious as they are? As they constantly underestimate you and sometimes undermine you because you're a woman? I wrote a political column without my name attached and was complimented at work, but when it was revealed I was the author I was merely pat on the head. That was until I explained the error of their ways," she revealed with a fire in her eyes. "I didn't think so." She turned back around, very smug herself. Caroline wasn't cocky, but she was confident she could do things Klaus couldn't.

"Maybe _you_ can fly."

Her smile was brilliant.

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

He grinned and pointed out some landmarks she missed earlier. She was very impressive indeed.

To him, Caroline had so many sides that he knew there would be more. She was the bold seductress when they met. She was the toga party girl who had more friends than he thought possible. She came to the aid of strangers because she thought it was the right thing to do. She was smart and worked for a living. She was stern with him, unafraid despite whatever she heard. She made him laugh and wasn't jaded by the world. All at age 25. What else was there and how could he keep her close?

They were quiet as they enjoyed the view. The faintest hints of sunrise were just beginning to lighten the eastern skies.

Caroline was comfortably warm in his arms.

"Caroline," he asked near her ear, "when can I see you again? Can I take you out tomorrow?"

"I've made plans tomorrow," she said, turning her head for him to hear her, feeling him stiffen behind her. She wasn't being difficult, but honest about her busy life. "I can see you Friday." It wasn't often she didn't make formal plans for a Friday night, but it was true. She would end up going out with Davina if anything wasn't scheduled and if Davina was free.

He wanted to ask if she was seeing another man the next day, but he stayed the urge. It would be something they had to discuss, because there would be more between them. He would make it so. Despite his primal urges, one date wouldn't be enough for Caroline to see it the same way, he knew, knowing a little about what the women of the 1920s were like. "I'd like that," he said against her ear. "Can I see you tomorrow too?"

"I have plans," she repeated, turning to face him. His hands remained on her waist. Her hands were caught between them on his tie.

"Stop by for a minute tomorrow and say hello during the day. I'll be at The Original. I'd just like to see you."

Caroline wasn't sure. She liked that he wanted to see her again so soon, but that wasn't what she did. "If I'm in the neighborhood, I'll yell hello as I walk past."

He rolled his eyes and she grinned.

"What if you're busy with someone else?" she asked, not able to deny all of her curiosity and maybe possessiveness when it came to him already. He was fascinating and like a moth to a flame, she was drawn closer. Like a moth, she could get burned.

Klaus preened at the idea and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

His hand came up to cup her cheek. She watched him lick his lips and she felt the tension rise between them. He got closer and closer.

"Sweetheart," he whispered and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

The sparks between them ignited into fireworks.

They kissed in the middle of the night at the top of the tallest building in the world.

His lips were soft and they moved over hers confidently. Her hands went to his waist, fingers gripping the fine cotton of his shirt. His fingers moved to her hair, tilting her head to slant his mouth over hers.

His tongue broached her lips and she moaned, meeting his tongue with her own. Pushing and retreating, the kiss was gentle but vivid.

Klaus slowed the kiss and pressed a peck to her lips as he leaned back. He noticed how her eyes were bright, yet heavy lidded, and her lips were swollen. He pressed another kiss to her lips. Seeing her that way often became a passion of his. He dropped his hands from her hair reluctantly.

She licked her lips and he couldn't help but let out a small noise.

Looking up, she caught his eye and smiled. The kiss was perfect. Their chemistry was real. Her fingers wiped his lips, cleaning up her lipstick and his eyes closed, enjoying it. Touching someone's face was intimate even if it was benign.

"Caroline, I'm not seeing anyone else."

Seeing the intense look in his eyes, something inside her was soothed, even if she wasn't prepared to make the same promise, not yet. She had plans for the following day made long ago. Monogamy wasn't very trendy in her social circle and she hadn't been in a committed relationship in a long while, not tempted to give that much of herself to someone else. She had to think about Klaus and what she wanted, but it was only one date.

Keeping one of her hands in his grasp, Klaus brought her back to his car, whooshing where they could, and drove her home.

Outside her door, where he'd been only a week before, he was awkward and she stepped up. She wasn't prepared to invite him inside despite her liberal views on casual sex. He wasn't someone she could sleep with and then be over. Something in her heart and in her head told her that much for sure, so making sure they were on the same page was important. He didn't press.

"I had a really great time tonight, Klaus," she told him. It was true. She had a wonderful time with him. Was that a problem or was it just awesome? "Thank you."

"Thank you, Caroline. I, uh, I enjoyed myself."

Caroline smiled kindly at his vulnerability.

Quickly, he pressed a short kiss to her lips, which caused her cheeks to flush. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

He started down the hallway and she watched him go.

Opening her purse, she pulled out her key, the only key she usually remembered to have on her, and opened the door quietly. Davina might be trying to sleep.

In a flash and without her hearing him, Klaus was back and whispering in her ear.

It was his address.

"Almost forgot," he said quietly as he whooshed away.

Caroline walked the rest of the way inside her apartment and rested her back against the door with a goofy smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Blonde Ambition 10

 _FF has been acting up a bit on reviews recently, but I got the notifications for them even though they aren't (right now) showing up. Thanks, everyone. You're keeping me going._

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

Klaus parked his car and whooshed up into his residence, feeling a spring in his step. Caroline was a treasure and he couldn't wait to get to know her even better. The first date with her was supremely appetizing.

While his mind was occupied by thoughts of Caroline and he was itching to spend time alone in his room, there was one other item that required his attention.

When the light was flicked on, his brother jumped up into a seated position. "Niklaus, what time is it?"

He ignored the question. "Rose was in Mystic Falls 8 years ago. See what you can find out."

"Rose?" Elijah asked, rubbing his eyes. "Why do you think she was there?"

Klaus huffed. "I don't know why she was there. If I knew, I wouldn't ask you." He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure Katerina was there, but it's something from a new source and her being in Mystic Falls can't be a coincidence."

"What source?"

"Never mind. Goodnight, Elijah."

With that task taken care of, acknowledging 8 years was a long time since Katerina never stayed in one place too long, Klaus left Elijah's room and retired to his own to relive his date with Caroline. A new fantasy was already playing in his head with her extending her hand out to lead him to bed.

Elijah didn't get to enjoy the rest of his late night/early morning. Thankfully it didn't sound like Klaus had any hint of Katerina being in New York. He'd have to send a message back to her. They were using a drop in Bryant Park. They used a numeric code in their messages. It looked like a block of digits to anyone who came across the piece of paper tucked into a brick wall where the mortar had fallen out. To Elijah and Katherine, the digits reflected the page number, line number, and number of letters to count to lead them to a letter of the alphabet. Both Katherine and Elijah used a first edition copy of The Prince so they would each be on the same page, literally. It was a lot of work, but they could pass messages and arrange meetings with little fear of the messages being decoded. Accidentally being seen was their biggest fear. It would get her killed and him daggered if caught.

He picked up a copy of the book and wrote a message for Katherine that she needed to go, that Klaus heard a hint of where Rose might have been. Elijah thought she would be stubborn enough to stay, but he had to try. At the very least she would have to leave for a while until things cooled off. He would have to come up with something for Klaus also.

Silently he dressed and snuck out of the house as the sun began to rise and slipped the note into the familiar spot.

.

.

.

After another night dreaming of Klaus' body on top of hers, Caroline was in a very chipper mood after she raced down to the day doorman and got a drink. She boogied and sang her way into the kitchen where she heard Davina making noise.

Davina gave her a grin, resting her hip against the counter. Caroline was usually an upbeat person, but dancing and singing that early? Caroline was in a very, very good mood. "How was last night?"

"Oh it was fine," Caroline said nonchalantly, picking up a plain bagel and smearing it with cream cheese, not bothering to toast it. Then she gave Davina a beaming smile and wiggled her hips.

"Oh Klaus, right there," Davina moaned breathlessly. "Yeah, it was fine all right."

Caroline's eyes got huge and her jaw dropped. "You heard me?" she asked in a strangled whisper, blushing. Davina had spelled their bedrooms. She liked Davina, but listening to her having sex wasn't high on her list of fun things to do. Caroline's room was supposed to be spelled too, but maybe something happened? She'd have to get that taken care of ASAP.

"What?" Davina yelped.

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding!" Davina cracked up. "I didn't hear anything. Oh Caroline."

"Um yeah, I was too," Caroline said, feeling her cheeks warm further. "Ha ha ha."

Davina couldn't stop laughing and Caroline joined her, realizing how silly it all was as she poured some juice into a glass. They giggled.

"So," Davina asked, getting closer, whispering, "How was he? The thousand year old vampire?"

"He's 947," Caroline said with a smug smile. "We kissed and it was…amazing," she said on a satisfied sigh. Amazing didn't seem like a big enough word.

Davina loved seeing the dreamy smile on Caroline's face and she hoped Klaus would keep it there or else he'd have to deal with her! "Wait. So he's not here?" Caroline shook her head. Davina gave her a faux-shocked look. "Caroline Forbes! You were in that room by yourself moaning about Klaus? What would your mother say?"

Caroline took a bite of her bagel and made a face at the same time, impressing Davina. When she finished chewing, she answered, "My mother is horrified at almost everything I do." She shrugged and Davina knew exactly what she was talking about. "Add it to the list, but she loves me." It wasn't always easy between Caroline and Liz Forbes, but there was love despite their different values.

"But you had a good time?"

"A really great time," Caroline agreed. "I'm going out with him tomorrow night."

Davina grinned and Caroline did too.

They spent the late morning chatting about their plans for the day, their plans for the weekend, etc. Caroline teased Davina about all the Thierry sightings. Davina teased Caroline about her fingers itching to rearrange the pantry alphabetically since Davina had accidentally messed up her organization post-party.

Caroline got dressed and changed for the day, taking a shower and letting her hair do what it would since she'd be wearing one of her cloche hats anyway. Her fingers styled the natural waves as best she could. She dressed rather sedately in a dove gray dress that had a faint maroon floral pattern to it. The edging of the crew neck collar was maroon and it was sleeveless. A maroon hat and matching lipstick finished her look. She felt very feminine in it.

Marching to work to check in on her columns, she just happened to walk past The Original. It wouldn't hurt to stop in for a moment, would it?

It was a very different place during the day. It was brighter and looked more like the men's club it had been. Only a few patrons were inside playing pool in the side room.

She spotted the singer, Bonnie Bennett, and the bandleader up at the stage, working at the piano.

"Miss, we aren't quite open for the day," came from a dark haired young man who walked towards her.

"I know," she said politely. "Will you tell Klaus that Caroline Forbes stopped by?"

Before the words were out of her mouth, Klaus whooshed up into her space, causing her to take a step back with a short laugh. He caught her arms to keep her from losing balance and immediately dropped them. He looked down for a moment, sheepish, at his exuberance, but he looked up to see her. His eyes traveled from the tips of her toes up and when he reached her eyes he noticed her brow was raised at his frank appraisal and he grinned. "Thank you, Josh," he said to the man, not looking at him.

Josh walked away.

Bonnie and Marcel looked up at the commotion.

"You came," Klaus said under his breath.

"It's kind of noisy outside so I thought I'd say hello inside instead. Hello." She peeked at him from under the brim of her hat being more subtle than he had been, thinking he looked so handsome. "Would you have heard me?"

He grinned, amused at Caroline's interest in his supernatural powers. "No, sweetheart."

She shrugged and he chuckled, causing Bonnie and Marcel to goggle. That never happened. The smiles and Klaus' positive attitude were starting to make sense.

Klaus put his hand out. Caroline hesitated. "I have to go to work."

"One minute. Come meet them," he said, indicating the two behind him on stage.

"One minute," she repeated and put her hand in his.

"Hello, Caroline," Bonnie said with a big smile when she came closer.

"Hi, Bonnie," Caroline replied with her own big smile.

"You two know each other?" Klaus asked, uncertain.

"I introduced myself after the show the night I was here, telling her how brilliant I thought she was," Caroline explained as Bonnie blushed and Marcel looked on, proud, "and then I saw her shopping and said hello again."

"I'd say she has great taste, Klaus," Bonnie teased, seeing how far she could go, "but she told me she was going out with you."

Caroline laughed and Klaus pouted, squeezing her hand. He was pleased Bonnie didn't seem to poison Caroline's mind against him. His esteem for her grew.

"Caroline, this is Marcel Gerard, finest band leader in the city. Marcel, this is Caroline Forbes, writer extraordinaire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline," Marcel said with a big grin, standing up.

"The pleasure is mine," Caroline responded gracefully. "You two make beautiful music together."

"It's in our blood," he said, smiling at Bonnie. "Bonnie's my half-sister."

"Wow," Caroline said, impressed. She remembered Bonnie mentioned something about her brother. "You are both beautiful and talented."

They smiled at her.

"Caroline has to go to work," Klaus told them. He looked down at her. "I'll see you to the door."

Caroline was pleased that he really understood she had somewhere to be and didn't make her fight her way free of his charm. It was well done of him. She waved to the two entertainers as she walked with Klaus.

"Writer extraordinaire?" she asked with a raised brow as they walked hand in hand to the door. His thumb stroked her palm.

He looked sheepish again. "I read your columns this morning," he admitted when they were outside on the sidewalk. "They're in the back room." He'd taken all the ones Rebekah kept and gathered others, poring over Caroline's words. He could hear her voice in them.

Caroline bit her lip. "All of them?" He nodded. "You read about my love of Chanel and my hatred of corsets?"

"Every word," he said sincerely and she was touched. "I'm educated in the ways of bias cuts in a way I hadn't been."

Caroline swooned. When had any man, other than Enzo, taken her work so seriously?

Spurred on by the moment, Caroline lifted up onto her tip toes and put her hand behind his head, bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him. Short and sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Klaus."

"8pm," he agreed, eyes still warm, making her want to kiss him again. So she did, pressing another peck to those lips she couldn't resist. "I'll pick you up at your door."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Caroline."

He watched her walk away. She came. She actually came. He was thrilled, wrapped up in her as she was becoming wrapped up in him.

Walking inside, he smiled at Bonnie and Marcel.

"You have a little something there," Bonnie teased, pointing to her own lips.

Klaus smirked and used his handkerchief to wipe his lips, seeing traces of Caroline left behind on the white fabric.

"Marcel," Klaus cut in, "now that you've seen Caroline for yourself I think it would be lovely if you wrote a song about her."

Marcel often wrote songs for blue-eyed blondes. "You'll have to tell me more about her," he warned Klaus, excited to be able to delve into Klaus' feelings for the writer.

On one hand, Klaus wanted to keep Caroline to himself. It was new and he was a private person. On the other hand, he wanted to share with others how amazing he found her.

Going with his gut, Klaus whooshed to the bar and brought back a bottle and three glasses and told them about Caroline.

.

.

.

Caroline was feeling great herself as she made her way into the NYC Magazine offices.

As she walked past Enzo's office she saw him pointing at his watch. She stopped and joined him. "Is your watch broken? Are you trying to tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"It's a little late for your pop in, isn't it?" he asked as she took a seat.

"I made a stop on the way, but I'm here, thoughts of Paris racing through my head," she teased, not going to ever let him forget he asked her to go. She wasn't exactly late since she didn't exactly have hours either. Enzo was just being Enzo.

"How are the columns coming?"

"Right on schedule, boss." She saluted him. "I have a list of places I'd like to visit, but a third are closed by the time I make it, so then my list gets shorter and longer at the asme time." Enzo rolled his eyes and she grinned at him. "You can come along any time," she sang. She offered all the time and he always refused.

"No way," he said firmly, picking up a cigarette, dreading the day Lexi would ask to go. He saw it coming. He loved his wife dearly, but all the moving from place to place in one night with a bunch of humans wasn't his idea of fun. An evening with intellectuals and alcohol he could get on board with, especially getting to go home with his stunning partner afterwards.

Caroline stood, ready to get to work.

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have you taken the vervain?" he asked with a smoky exhale.

"Every morning, Dad."

Enzo leaned back. "There's something different. There's something more than Paris going on."

"Well…"

"Nope," he said, putting up a hand, regretting his decision to ask immediately, "I can already tell I don't want to know."

Caroline ignored him. "I went on a fantastic date last night. He's smart and sexy and strong."

"Ugh," Enzo moaned, hanging his head.

Spinning on her heel, she gave her hips a little wiggle as she walked out.

"Gus is recovering from his heart attack. Don't smile at him," he yelled as she left.

Caroline immediately went to Gus' desk. His face flushed and he dabbed his forehead with his handkerchief as she approached.

"How are you feeling, Gus? Doing ok?" she cooed as she got in his personal space. Gus was a sweet, older former newspaper man. He had a soft spot for her. She liked him too.

"Feeling better, Caroline," he agreed. "I quit smoking."

"I'm proud of you," she said as she pressed a kiss to his bald head.

Gus practically swooned and Caroline walked away.

Setting her purse down on her desk, having remembered her key, she took a seat and got to work. She reviewed her notes and began to type away, adding a few paragraphs to her Kohl column covering a few of her recent nights on the town, keeping her date night with Klaus out of it. She updated her list of stores and designer showrooms to visit for her fashion column, reading through her correspondence. Writing sober and fully dressed during the day just wasn't as fun as writing while buzzed in her slip in the middle of the night.

Thoughts of Klaus distracted her, both of their time together and maybe what their time would be like. She wondered if she should admit to him that she wrote the Kohl column. It was a lie by omission, but she was sure there was a lot Klaus was omitting too. It was only one date and too soon to tell. Biting her lip, she considered maybe Klaus found out she was Kohl and that's why he asked her out.

That was depressing.

If he was as big and bad as to be believed, it was possible he was using her to get what he wanted.

Caroline didn't mention the same places in her column more than once. She didn't have to since the column was so new and as she told Enzo, they were popping up all the time, especially the speakeasies. She would consider writing about a place again if something significant happened like a change in ownership or a renovation. Therefore, once The Original was mentioned, if Klaus was somehow using her column, she wouldn't be useful to him long term. In other words, if Klaus disappeared right away, it was because he had gotten what he wanted from her.

Feeling a pinch in her heart, she got up and ran to Enzo's office, not bothering with the skates. "I need to add a sentence or two to my column," she spit out.

"So type it out and give it to April," Enzo said slowly, wondering if she was drunk. Something really was going on with her.

"No, not that column, the one with the printers?" she asked hopefully, her voice going up at the end.

"Not possible."

"Anything's possible."

"Who told you that?"

She shrugged. "The movies?"

"Caroline, the printers are working on it right now. What do you want to add?" What could possibly be important enough at that point? They weren't a newspaper with breaking news. They were a weekly magazine.

She didn't want to tell Enzo. "Ha ha ha. Nothing big. Gotta run."

Not giving up, Caroline found out where the printers were in the basement and busted in on them. Using compulsion to get them to help her when charm and batted lashes didn't work, she took out a few sentences and replaced them with others in equal length so the formatting didn't have to be redone which took some time to get right.

With a sigh and not sure she did the right thing, Caroline returned to her office refocused on her job. It was later than her usual when she left for the day. She wrote about what she saw both in the clubs and in the stores, so her office hours weren't long. They couldn't be since it was more important that she was out of the office than in it. Shopping was important and she did some before going out.

Her date that night was with Tyler Lockwood. He was rich and handsome, but he knew it. Klaus could be described as the same, but while Klaus had a big ego it was derived from his supernatural status. With Tyler, it didn't come across as endearing.

Their plans were made a few weeks beforehand. She'd run into him in Newport where she'd gone with Davina and agreed to see him when they were back in the city. She thought she'd give him a shot.

"Hi Tyler," Caroline said that evening when he picked her up in the lobby of her building.

"You look great," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She felt good in a navy blue dress. It was comfortable and again, perfect for the humid weather outside. Tyler looked good in a light brown suit, his coloring dark.

"Thanks."

He drove them to a theater where they went to a movie, _Seven Chances_. She enjoyed it, but Tyler thought it was ridiculous and spent the walk outside afterwards putting it down.

"He had to marry before 7pm to inherit $7 million? Who does that?" he asked her as they walked out of the theater.

He did understand fiction, didn't he? "She would have married him money or no money. That was the point. I liked it."

"That's not reality, Caroline," he said, not noticing the face she made at his cynical remark.

"You don't believe in love?"

"I believe in shared interests. Do you believe in love?" he scoffed.

Caroline thought about it. She did believe in love. She wasn't waiting around for it, especially when she had eternity to have it come calling, but she wanted to share her life with someone special once she found him. In the meantime, she wanted to see and do everything.

"I do believe in it. Won't you marry someone and carry on the Lockwood name? Wouldn't you rather love that person?" She was surrounded by the cynical and jaded. She knew of many marriages that were completely loveless, but it shouldn't be that way. She wanted to believe there was more.

He walked her down the street where they would have dinner and drinks. It was an elite club. "My father will insist on it, like the movie," he agreed. "She'll have to be a blue blood from Mount Holyoke or Smith. He's running for office. Senator Lockwood." Tyler talked about his father's political campaign.

Caroline didn't mind the reference that she wasn't good enough to marry into Tyler's family although she was a debutante who was a Vassar graduate, not exactly a slouch. She was pretty sure she didn't want to marry Tyler. In fact she knew it. If she ever got married, it wouldn't be a business transaction. It would be for love, because there was no other reason for her to do it. She wouldn't be having children and she didn't need to marry for money or status compared to her mother or grandmother. Getting married was not in her current plans, of which she had many, mostly consisting of having fun, working hard, getting drunk, and making love.

Inside they were served dinner, which was excellent, and cocktails. Tyler had a Manhattan. Caroline sipped her usual brandy.

After dinner, they walked outside and got in the car. They drove up Park Ave.

That's when Tyler's car died in the middle of the road, sputtering to a stop.

He jumped out to look at what he could do, but he had no idea. Caroline got out alongside him and shrugged when he looked at her.

Then she began to chuckle. They were in the middle of one of the biggest streets in New York. Since it was late there wasn't too much traffic, but she still thought it was funny. All the brandy helped. She was always saying that she missed the big adventures like getting caught in a raid, which only happened to her one time, but this was one! This was an adventure.

She thought Tyler was a little too stuffy for her, reminding her of some guys she dated in college, but he did start to loosen up. Tyler gave her an unimpressed look, but when she became hysterical he couldn't help but crack a smile. He unbuttoned his coat and put his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do.

On the other side of the street, someone else was having issues with his own car that made Caroline clutch her stomach, laughing so hard.

"I'll go get help. Will you wait here?" he asked her.

Caroline nodded and rested outside the car, leaning her hip against it as she collected herself.

She enjoyed the predicament when Tyler ran off to get help at a local hotel where he used their telephone. The city moved around her. She was in the middle, but like an island in a river, everything streamed around her. She closed her eyes and put her arms out, feeling the city pass around her. She was in the eye of the hurricane.

Tyler returned to the car and a half hour later, assured of a big paycheck, a mechanic came. He uncovered the hood and winced.

Tyler turned to Caroline when he saw the face the man made. "Let me get you a cab," he said. "Or I could walk you home?" he asked hopefully.

They had talked about going out for another drink and dancing which would take them further away, but she lived nearby where his car broke down.

"Stay here with the car. I only live three blocks away," she told him, smiling at him. "You made things interesting, Tyler. Thanks." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and took her leave, not listening to him ask that she not go alone. She was one of the safest people in the city. They should be worried about her and not the other way around.

The walk home refreshed her. She didn't have to come up with a way to deflect his attention at the end of the night and she was grateful for that. Tyler wasn't the man for her and she wasn't sure she'd ever call him a friend. He wasn't a bad guy, just the kind of guy that no longer interested her and she was proud of that. He came from a different world and he'd be better off staying there. Making love wasn't in the cards for her that day, but she worked hard, got drunk, and had fun so it wasn't so bad.

Changed and washed up for bed, Caroline slid under the covers and let her mind drift to Klaus again, not the Klaus who could be manipulating her which niggled around in the back of her head, but the Klaus who showed her the city of New York at her feet and thought she could fly.

.

.

.

Across town, Klaus was at The Original. With every blonde who entered, Klaus stared, but Caroline was only in his head.

Klaus schmoozed with his guests, learning names and habits. One never knew when it would come in handy. There were blue collar workers out for a special night with their ladies. There were white collar professionals unwinding after a long day, not in a hurry to get home to their wives and children. Some guests merely came to admire Bonnie.

There were still too many tables free. At least the people there were having a good time. That meant they were getting a positive reputation. That mattered in the rapidly changing nightclub scene. The mention from Kohl should help. Otherwise, he or she wasn't as influential as Rebekah thought they were.

Looking around, couples were making out in corners. If it got too far, Josh or the others would step in.

An occasional fist fight started in the billiard room, but it was nothing Klaus didn't relish handling himself. 

"Damon, back again?" Klaus teased as he took a seat at the man's table. Klaus nodded at Damon's brother, Stefan, who was there as well their additional guest.

"You do seem to have taken an unnatural like to this place," Stefan said with a smirk directed at his brother. "Klaus, this is my friend, Lexi Esposito. Lexi, this is Klaus Mikaelson, one of the owners of this place Damon has become the number one supporter of."

"Hello, Lexi," Klaus said, smiling at the pretty woman sitting with the brothers. He noticed her wedding band and also what appeared to be a daylight ring.

"It's nice to put a face to the name," she said with a sip of her drink. She certainly knew about the Mikaelsons from the rumor mill, but hadn't ever met one.

Lexi was a vampire turned in the 17th century. She'd met Stefan in Mystic Falls while she was passing through. She saw someone who desperately needed help and she helped him control his ripper urges. It gave her a purpose when she needed one. They met once a year to celebrate his birthday. She wasn't as fond of his brother Damon.

While abroad, she met Enzo. They fell in love and moved to New York. She was thrilled when Stefan showed up to reunite with his brother. It meant she could keep an eye on him and he was doing ok. Enzo had a poker night he was busy attending so Lexi went out with her friends.

"The myth is important," Klaus said pleasantly, not worried about those at the table, and then he stood. "If you distract my singer, Damon, you won't like what happens."

"Say hi to Caroline for me," Damon said with a lift of his glass, not taking his eyes off the stage.

Klaus rolled his eyes and leaned in, making a little mischief. He nodded his head towards the stage. "She loves daffodils." Damon's eyes lit up. "You're welcome."

As he walked away, he thought it was the least he could do to get Damon back. Less than 24 hours and he'd been seeing Caroline again he thought with a secret smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Blonde Ambition 11

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

Rebekah Mikaelson knocked on Klaus' art studio door the next early afternoon. He turned to see who it was and then continued to paint. It looked like a portrait of some kind.

"Since Mikael is no longer chasing us…"

"Yes?" he asked with a quirked brow, trying to get just the right shade of blonde in the picture. It wasn't quite as light as his sister's. He squinted at her and looked back to his canvas, adding a hint of burnt umber to the pale yellow mixture on his pallet.

"Is it necessary that we live under the same roof? I want my own apartment, Nik," she admitted, walking closer to him.

Klaus hesitated. Occasionally Elijah would be sent off ahead, trying to track down Katherine, but Rebekah remained by his side constantly, sometimes in a coffin. What would it mean to let her out of his sight? Would she love him any less? Would he becomes less important to her?

"Why?"

"Because I'm 900 years old. There's no one to run from. I want my own place with my own things."

"You have your own room," he said, setting down his paint brush.

"Do you even hear yourself? My own room?"

"You want to leave us?" he asked quietly, feeling unsettled at her talk of change.

"I want to come and go as I please without you or Elijah hovering around. I want to manage my own affairs and have my own household."

Klaus thought through various scenarios. "Is there someone you aren't telling me about?"

Rebekah did everything she could not to flinch. "You're my brother, not my father, Klaus," she said in a softer voice, knowing it would turn into a heated row if she didn't take control. "We survived as a group, but we don't need to live under the same roof. Mikael is dead. You killed him. We can live more normal lives. That's what I want." She lifted her chin. "I found a beautiful apartment in Greenwich Village."

Klaus wrinkled his nose.

She smirked at his expression. Moving to that section of the city was not without consideration. Klaus was less likely to pop by there compared to other neighborhoods.

"I'm staying in New York, just like you. You'll still be my brother, Nik. I'll start the paperwork." She held her breath.

"So soon?"

Rebekah felt triumphant and exhaled. Klaus might be giving her enough rope to hang herself with so she'd have to be careful how she managed things, but she thought Elijah would help her. Elijah would be the one she would go to for a bank account to be set up in her name. She didn't want to get an allowance from her brothers, but if she got enough all at once she could make investments. Financial freedom was something she needed from them.

"I'm trying not to be offended at how well you're taking this, Nik," she said with a sly smile, knowing she'd have to play up the drama a bit for him.

Klaus tipped his head in appreciation. She was right that the circumstances were different with Mikael gone, but he wasn't sure how long this experiment would last. He could always get her back if needed. He would consider it a trial.

"Does it have anything to do with her?" Rebekah pointed at the woman in the painting behind him.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he lied. When Rebekah thought he wasn't paying enough attention to her she could cause problems he wasn't prepared to deal with. "Too soon to tell."

What Klaus didn't realize was that Rebekah was ok that he had someone to distract him from her. Maybe it meant she could eventually go public with her relationship with Marcel sooner rather than later. She'd always want her brother's attention, just not a stifling amount, and to always come first. As of that moment, the mystery woman in the painting didn't challenge that.

Rebekah ran off to see Elijah, but not before she pressed a quick kiss to Klaus' cheek. She surprised him with the gesture, not often displaying that kind of affection.

Klaus got back to his painting. He had a date that night with Caroline Forbes and he'd been looking forward to it since he last saw her the afternoon before. His body tightened when he pictured her posing for him.

With an amused sigh, he cleaned up his brushes knowing painting Caroline in his current mood wasn't a good idea, not if he ever wanted her to see the finished work anyway.

Seeing Elijah and Rebekah with their heads together in the living room as he walked past, talking about her apartment, aggravated him so he took a drink from a man walking down the street discreetly and was wiping away the few droplets of blood that escaped with his handkerchief when he stopped in at The Original.

A jaunty tune was playing with Bonnie singing quietly above it, but when Marcel spotted Klaus he stopped and Bonnie did as well. As Klaus got closer, Marcel began to play a new song that Klaus didn't recognize. It wasn't blues. It was more upbeat than that, but it also wasn't as fast as most of the other pop music. It was different. Klaus tipped his head and really listened.

When Marcel finished, Klaus gave him a grin. Marcel really was very talented. Klaus could picture dancing with Caroline to the song, nice and close, her breasts pressed against him and her legs intertwined with his. "I think you've almost got it. How are the lyrics coming?"

Marcel handed him the sheet music with lyrics. Klaus read them over and smiled, keeping it in his hand. After exchanging a few other words with Marcel and saying hello to Bonnie, he went into his office with the paper.

He liked his office. It was small, but he wasn't disturbed in it. There was only one desk, so only one brother could work at it at a time. That's what he liked about it best. It didn't give Elijah room to hover over him.

Klaus left the numbers to Elijah. Klaus mostly served as an intermediary for The Original to get what it needed. He found the contacts for the illegal liquor and made sure it was delivered on time and was as much as they needed. He was the one who dealt with any staffing issues although there weren't many when people were so afraid of him. The bribes were part of Elijah's milieu because Klaus wouldn't have paid. At a certain point compulsion wouldn't work since any fluke could get something noticed and people changed position. However, paying a crime lord, who rarely changed all the time, was the simple way to deal with it and the Feds in position would look the other way with greased palms. It made the most sense for time being, although Klaus thought playing nice with a mobster like Arnold Rothstein who didn't kowtow to him wasn't so fun. The NYPD was even less involved. In fact, the higher ups made up a good portion of The Original's customer base.

At his desk, Klaus sat with a pencil and changed a few lyrics to better fit the Caroline Forbes he was getting to know.

After making the changes and doing actual work related to the business, including trying to find someone to sing on those few nights Bonnie had off, Klaus emerged.

A delivery man walked in with a bouquet of flowers and presented them to Bonnie. Klaus grinned and clasped his hands together behind his back.

As soon as Bonnie picked them up, she smiled and then when she got a look at them she frowned.

She hated daffodils. She didn't think they were pretty, they only lasted a few days, and they smelled terribly. Even generic red roses would have been a much better choice.

She picked out the card and read it. _I'll see you tonight- Damon._

"I take it Damon is not aware of your aversion to the flowers, Bonnie," Klaus said graciously, hiding his inner glee.

"It's the thought that counts," she told them with a shrug, looking for someone she could pawn them off on as she left the men.

"I'd like a clean copy when you're finished to give her," Klaus said as he set the piece of music on the top of the piano for Marcel.

"It needs another verse," Marcel told him with a smile, "so give me more to work with and you've got it."

Klaus tapped him on the shoulder as he left him behind, considering the request.

Back at home and in the shower, he put his head under the water. The hot water wouldn't hold out long, so he quickly soaped himself up, hoping he'd get Caroline's hands on him soon. Stepping out and turning the water off, he used a towel to dry himself. He brushed his teeth and then smoothed back his hair in the mirror. A quick shave and he was in his bedroom, pulling out a suit for the night.

It was dark gray, double-breasted. He paired it with a white shirt and a red tie, no vest that night. His shoes were black and recently polished by the butler. The socks were gray with a pale pinstripe. His wristwatch was gold. In his pockets he carried his keys, wallet, and handkerchief.

Rebekah had already left for The Original. Bonnie would be there shortly as she was getting ready for the performance that night. Elijah was sitting with a glass of bourbon at his right hand while perusing something. He looked up as Klaus walked past.

"Will I see you this evening at The Original?"

"I'm doing what you would call research," Klaus answered. "I'll let you know if there are any ideas worth stealing."

Elijah gave him a brusque nod and Klaus left him behind. The more often Klaus wasn't around, the more Elijah worried he was chasing or terrorizing Katerina.

.

.

.

The ride to Caroline's building seemed shorter than before. The weather was threatening with dark clouds, but it was cooler. Earlier, showers poured on a city desperate for a break. The relief was temporary since the humidity remained high, the air thick. He nodded to the doorman who let him pass, as if he could do anything to stop him, and Klaus was outside her door once again.

Klaus knocked and a few moments later Caroline greeted him with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Caroline," he said softly and sincerely. She was in sapphire blue, matching her eyes perfectly. The dress had intricate beading in a geometric pattern from the simple v-neck top to the hem just below her knees. Her shoes were navy and her hose was nude. The accessories she wore, necklaces and bracelets, were all either in navy or kelly green beads including her daylight ring. Her small clutch was green and she wore a headband that had a peacock feather, perfectly matching the dress and purse with the blue and vivid green, bringing it all together. She wasn't content to stand on the sidelines with an outfit like that and he thought she looked sensational.

"Thanks, Klaus. You look handsome." She smiled at him and opened her door wider, letting him in. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one," he agreed and Caroline showed him the alcohol they had. He poured himself a cocktail and she accepted one of the same.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you want me to surprise you?" he asked with a smirk as he took a sip and she faux-pouted.

"I like to do the surprising," she said with a self-deprecating smile. "I like to be in control."

"Me too," he said. His tone was pleasant and light, but her mind immediately drifted to another place. He was only twenty feet from her bed and she'd been thinking about him a lot. Would Klaus take control in bed? Would she? She licked her lips and her cheeks flushed.

"Can you tell me what we'll do first at least?" she asked, clearing her throat. "Dinner?"

He gave her an intense look, noticing the flush that came over her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Ha ha ha," she awkwardly laughed and he chuckled, something he rarely did usually, but seemed to do often with her, as she moved him off the subject. "First, Klaus?"

Klaus let her off the hook and agreed. "Dinner first. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," she said with a big smile, really happy to be with him again. "I've been looking forward to this." They finished their drinks and left the glasses near the sink.

Klaus drove them to a lovely restaurant near Bryant Park and the New York Public Library. She loved the library, often finding herself in the stacks, surrounding by words. It was huge, pretty new, and spacious.

"Have you done anything exciting…since yesterday?" she asked him with a grin over their entrees, feeling more comfortable with him.

His sister was moving out and he was co-writing a song for Caroline. "Not really. You?"

The most exciting thing had been Tyler's car breaking down, but she didn't think Klaus would want to hear about it. Otherwise she'd gone in to work for a few hours and then went shopping after depositing her check at the bank. "Not really. I went shopping for the column."

"A hardship I'm sure," he teased and she wiggled her brows at him. "Do you enjoy writing? Is it something you're interested in or is it the fashion that you are drawn to?"

Caroline dabbed her mouth with the napkin, enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant and the question. "I love writing and it just happens to be combined with something my editor thinks I have an eye for, sharing what the women of today are interested in."

"Do you write original fiction? You mentioned a political column."

"That column was an experiment. I'm invested in politics because they effect me and I can vote, but I don't think my future is writing about it." She took a sip of her drink. "Original work? I haven't written any since college, but maybe I should pull the pieces out and look at them again," she said, considering it. She loved her job, but maybe when she wasn't staying out until 2am every night, when that no longer appealed, she'd want to be more creative. It would be more than about the women of the day were wearing, but what they were thinking too. She could give the feminine view compared to the F. Scott Fitzgeralds of the world. "What about you? You could do anything."

"I've been thinking of establishing some deeper roots in New York. My brother is the number cruncher, but there are construction projects I'm thinking of investing in here." It was something he'd been exposed to by a business acquaintance and it made sense. Painting and being half owner of a club wasn't enough to keep his mind occupied…at least until he captured Katherine Pierce.

"Tell me more," she said as she ate, curious about his interest in the projects.

Klaus told her about the designs he'd heard were being tossed about for skyscrapers in the city. The Chrysler Building appeared to be the one closest to having ground broken. Klaus had an idea for a club occupying the very top floors. He'd call it the Cloud Club. He could see that Prohibition wouldn't last forever, but with or without it, if there was wealth in New York there would be places for the rich to drink. He could own those places.

"The Original is just the start to get our name out and build connections," he told her.

"So we won't have been at the top of the tallest building in the world for long?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"It was at the time. We'll just have to visit the others." His dimples cut sharp grooves in his cheeks.

Something urged her to ask it, "Promise?"

His blue eyes caught hers, intense. "I promise."

They were quiet, taking in the moment.

Caroline's doubts about Klaus, that he knew of her secret column, disappeared from her mind.

The rest of dinner went well and they made their way to the New Amsterdam Theater, walking through the bright lights of Times Square, no rain to spoil their pleasant walk.

"Showgirls? I love them," Caroline squeaked, excited, wrapping her arm around Klaus'.

It was the Ziegfeld Follies.

Klaus was thrilled at her reaction and how she was clutching him. Inside, they took their seats in the middle of the row. She teased him about keeping three seats between him, but she sat right next to him. She'd been before to the Follies, but not that season. The seats around them were filled with a lively, young audience.

The stage curtains were in the palest cream material with elaborate embellishments of gold with tassels. The orchestra in the pit began to play. Two beautiful women came out and unfurled the curtains to show the stage behind.

A nude woman was in the midst of a gorgeous display, looking like an angel in heaven. She was surrounded by decadent gold and white fabric with enormous white feathers set in various spots, filling up the space so the eye had to keep up to take it all in. There were dangling strands of crystal beads catching the light as they spun and were twirled.

Women came out, dressed in diaphanous white gowns with huge feathered headpieces from both sides of the stage and from the top of a staircase built into the set. A man came out with a small swath of material wrapped around his waist to stand next to the nude woman for a moment and help her from her perch, assisting her down the stairs.

"Reminds me of you in your toga," Caroline whispered, not taking her eyes off stage.

Klaus smirked and watched her face as she was wrapped up in the show.

Featured performers came out with elaborate, enormous angel's wings attached to their backs with golden headpieces wearing the same white gowns as the others.

It was a true spectacle.

The singing and dancing began, including the man from earlier, who sang a solo. Caroline smiled with the music, letting it wash over her as the stage was changed over and over. Between sets, a performer would come out and do skits. There were novelty acts also.

The women were all tall and gorgeous, wearing flimsy outfits, showing off their long legs with high kicks and synchronized moves.

The tableau vivants were as beautiful as anything Caroline had seen before. Even Klaus was impressed. The women didn't move or speak, but were meant to be admired. They were posed in the midst of the elaborately set stage. The visual pauses with the music continuing gave the eye a chance to catch up and look at the details of the costumes and setting. Everything was lush and over the top.

The entire show was sexy, funny, and stunning.

Too soon for them, the show was over. They applauded and Caroline looked at Klaus with huge eyes. "If only I were taller, Klaus." All the women were about six feet tall. Caroline wasn't short, but not that tall either.

"You'd be on that stage, Caroline?"

"If I showed my knees out on the street I'd start a riot, but look at these gorgeous women showing off their bodies and somehow society goes on. They're so beautiful and liberated… although there is something disconcerting about women who don't speak and only are meant to be visually admired." That was her Vassar education coming out.

"Not as beautiful as you." He flirted with her, admiring her mind as much as anything about her if not more. "Maybe your knees are horrifying."

She put her hand up to her mouth in mock outrage at his teasing and tugged him to a stop from where they'd been leaving their seats, slowly lifting the hem of the dress until he saw her knees.

"You should keep them covered up, sweetheart," he said with twinkling eyes, eyes that were warm with attraction at seeing any part of her bared for him.

She laughed and they walked outside together. "That was fantastic, Klaus. Thanks."

Outside, she hummed the final song from the performance, making up lyrics because she didn't know the words. It was something about springtime and Ivory soap which made Klaus smirk. He was positive those weren't accurate, but didn't have the heart to correct her.

The streets were shiny. It had rained while they were inside, giving everything a fresh, clean smell.

"Do you sing?"

"A little of this a little of that." She sang a few bars of a song she'd heard Marcel perform.

Klaus looked at her on his arm. Her voice was beautiful. Bonnie's voice was one in a million, but Caroline's voice was much better than average. "That was wonderful."

"Thanks."

"Are you looking to go home?"

"No," she said, honestly. It wasn't that late and she didn't want to go home yet, a usual feeling with him.

They were walking back towards Bryant Park where his car was, but he took a left and they ended up on 44th street.

In the lobby of The Algonquin Hotel, where there were a few couples making out in dark corners, Klaus took Caroline into the elevator. She was a little nervous if he was inviting her into a hotel room to be with him. Her palms got sweaty.

"Do you know how to play poker?" he asked her in what she thought was a non sequitur. She was thinking about sex and Klaus was thinking about cards.

"No. My mom taught me to play bridge, but that's it."

He nodded and when the doors opened a few floors up from the lobby, he took her hand, a more intimate gesture than the arm holding they'd be doing, reminiscent of the dancing they'd done and when they whooshed together.

Opening the door, the group inside sitting at the green felt-covered card table looked up and looked over Caroline. She was a stranger in their midst, but a beautiful one and they stood up.

The room was hazy with cigarette smoke, but the windows were open to help relieve the smell. Five men came over from the poker table, the dealer remaining seated. There were another few men sitting at couches with a handful of women also in the room.

Klaus turned to the group of men who came up to them, "Hello gents, this is Caroline Forbes. She's a writer and I thought she might enjoy meeting you. You know I can't resist stealing your money, of course," he added with a smirk. While he generally thoughts humans were far beneath him, this group was at least minimally witty and talented.

"I'm George Kaufman," the first man said without much emotion in his voice. He had receding dark hair and round glasses. "My wife, Bernice." He gestured to one of the women in the room.

Bernice looked up and waved a cigarette in their direction, a drink in her other hand.

Caroline had met some pretty famous people and didn't let a lot intimidate her, but she was pretty sure she was sitting in on some members of The Algonquin Round Table playing cards. This was awesome!

Paris and now this? 1925 was the Year of Caroline Forbes!

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline said with a warm smile.

"Franklin Pierce Adams, at your service," a handsome man said with an outstretched hand.

"I've read your columns," Caroline said as she shook his hand. He wrote a humorous column for New York World she enjoyed, adopting a similar style herself.

"Have I read yours?" he asked without bite.

"Not unless you read the fashion column for NYC Magazine," she said with a smile.

One of the woman sitting with Bernice looked up. "I have. I'm Edna Ferber," she said. Caroline tipped her head in appreciation with a smile.

"We know your editor, Miss Forbes," the next man said, the oldest of the group, introducing himself. "Alexander Woollcott."

Enzo was a member of the Algonquin Round Table, but wasn't there that night. Caroline would often ask him about their group and he never invited her. It was where he went to get some intellectual stimulation, often bringing his wife along. This was Caroline's first chance to meet them, all because of Klaus. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm Heywood Broun," the final man said. "My wife, Ruth Hale," he said, pointing to another woman on the couch.

"It's lovely to meet you all," she said, bestowing a big smile on them and accepting the drink she was presented with.

The men returned to the card table and Caroline turned to Klaus. She whispered so only he could hear, "Is Dorothy Parker here? I'm afraid to look."

Klaus grinned. "She is not here tonight," he said as he looked around. "Edna won the Pulitzer this year though."

"Oh I know," she said quickly, "but it's Dorothy Parker. She contributes poems to the magazine and they're wonderful." They were biting and sharp and fantastic, Caroline thought.

Klaus smiled at her.

"Go ahead and play. I'll be fine. I'll come watch and see if I can pick it up," she said, not wanting to just stand around there like an idiot.

With another squeeze of her hand, Klaus took up Woollcott's seat who agreed to take off a few hands. They would have all offered their seats to Klaus since he was very good.

Caroline made her way over to the other women where she joined their conversation. Once she showed she could keep up with them, she saw the respect in their eyes and it felt great. These were talented and powerful women who flaunted society's rules more often than not. They each mentioned their current projects. Edna was thinking about her next story. Bernice was an editor for some of the most talented writers of the day. Caroline mentioned her column and her ideas for returning to creative writing inspired by Klaus asking about it.

Occasionally she'd look up and catch Klaus watching her. It was as if she could sense it against the exposed nape of her neck.

"He's a handsome one," Bernice said softly, looking over at the table.

"Yes, he is," Caroline said with a smile, taking a sip of the drinks which just kept coming. "He's handsome, smart, and thoughtful." She watched him set down some cards, smirking at something someone said at the table. She was happy he wasn't tuned in to her conversation.

Bernice leaned forward. "When you can smile at a man like that after you've made love, marry him. Hang on when you find someone that makes you happy in and out of the bedroom, someone who looks at you with devotion and respect."

Edna looked over at her and rolled her eyes, not thinking about ever getting married herself. She didn't want to be shackled when she could be writing.

Caroline laughed and said, "Life's too short. Let's get drunk and make love."

They clinked their glasses.

A while later, Caroline left the ladies, stopping to say hello to some of the other people spread throughout the room, charming those who didn't think they could be charmed. She was bubbly without being too much. She could back her statements with articulate opinions. Her wit was as quick as theirs which they appreciated.

Standing behind Klaus, she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned over to get a good look at his cards. He could feel her breasts pressed against his shoulder blades and her perfume enveloped him. Quietly, she watched him play. Chips were added to the pot. She watched the players' eyes flicking to their cards, their chips, the growing pot, and each other's faces looking for tells.

Taking advantage of his position and feeling bolder with the alcohol and her growing comfort with him, Caroline's fingers played with the curls at the back of Klaus' head. He stiffened when she did it, but then he practically luxuriated in her touch. He pressed his head back to get more attention from her fingers, wanting more pressure and more touches.

With a smile, she kept it up as Klaus added chips to the pot, upping the ante.

His three tens won the pot. He dragged the chips towards him and re-stacked them into piles. The only downside to winning was that he leaned forward and Caroline's fingers weren't on him.

As he sat back and the cards were dealt for the next round, her fingers returned. This time they brushed along his ear. He practically hardened under the table, the touch almost doing him in. Her fingers played along the silky lobe of his ear, not hearing his sharp inhale.

It was mostly an unconscious touch on her end. She wanted to touch him and she was trying to pick up the game in front of her, figuring out what combination of cards won hands over others.

No one noticed what she was doing. She was quiet and they were all concentrating on their own game.

The hand ended with Klaus losing the chips he'd contributed. He looked up at her. "Do you want to sit in and play a hand?"

"Yes," she said honestly and he smiled in approval. He stood and switched places with her. The seat was warm from where he'd been.

The other members didn't mind at all, hoping Caroline would make a mistake that would get their luck restarted.

Caroline was careful to keep her cards hidden from the others, but showed Klaus and he leaned in to whisper so only she could hear. His breath was warm in her ear. With his instruction, she put two cards down to get replaced.

His face never changed when he saw the newly dealt cards.

It was her turn to bet and she looked up at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?" she asked aloud.

"All of it," Franklin said on her left with a grin. His hand was quite good and he was ready to win big, having pushed all of his money into the pot a moment before.

"Whatever you believe," Klaus said, looking deep into her bright blue eyes.

"He's as rich as Croesus," George muttered, ready to keep playing. A big loss wouldn't hurt Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline put down the cards near the edge of the table to pick up the chips. She looked tentative, but with a big grin, she pushed all of Klaus' chips into the middle of the table, the pile quite substantial. "All in."

"She's a bearcat, Klaus," Franklin said at her side, delighted.

"With claws," he said, looking down with approval. Her fangs were her claws.

Two players set their cards down, folding, not ready to be drawn in with poor hands. Heywood and Franklin were in it with her. Franklin had a pile of chips just slightly more than Klaus' and he matched Caroline's bet after already having put some money in before Franklin set his entire stack in. He was ready to showdown with them.

Their excitement cut through the buzz around the room and the others joined them, watching the action unfold.

Caroline sipped her drink with a steady hand.

Heywood flipped his cards over first. He had three queens. He smiled at his wife.

Franklin was next to go. He had a flush, all spades. Under the table, he rubbed his hands together with glee having taken out Heywood. One to go.

Again Caroline took a nonchalant sip of her drink, building up the drama of the moment.

With slim fingers, she picked up her five cards and turned them over.

There was silence and then the room erupted in laughter and outrage.

"Oh, did we win?" she asked with a laugh, knowing it was special when she saw the look in Klaus' eyes earlier.

Caroline's hand was a straight flush, a very rare combination. She had the deuce through the six in a row, all diamonds.

Klaus pressed a quick kiss against her neck and she smiled up at him as she shivered. Leaning forward, she scooped up her large pile of winnings. Franklin stood up with a gracious smile.

"At least my loss was to someone beautiful and charming not named Klaus. I shall sleep well tonight. Well done, Miss Forbes."

"Please call me Caroline."

"I'll call you a shark," he said with a smile. "You'll let me try to win it back, yes?" he asked, looking from one to another.

Klaus agreed with a handshake. "Woollcott, ready to take over the seat again?" he asked, taking half of the chips and cashing them in. The rest he left for the man who gave him the seat, getting him ahead of where he had been.

"As ever," he replied, sitting down with the others still playing.

Caroline saw that Klaus was ready to leave. It was quite late and she was ready to leave too, excited about the entire night and how much fun she'd had. It was earthy and glamorous and intellectual and daring. It had been the bee's knees.

They said goodbye to everyone fondly.

"You're the egg now, Caroline," Klaus teased when they were back in the elevator.

"You're not an egg when you have money," she explained to him with a roll of her eyes, "it's when you flaunt it."

"Ah. How did you know you should bet it all?" He walked closer to her and that's when the elevator bell rang alerting them to arriving on the ground floor, but they stayed inside, unmoving.

She lifted a hand to his tie, straightening it. "You've been daring me all along, Klaus, taking me to the top of the world's tallest building for example and bringing me to visit one of the most exclusive and revered groups of writers that exist. It was another dare."

He smiled. "Do you know how rare that poker hand is?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Extremely rare, sweetheart. You are lucky." His hand pushed a curl behind her ear and she slightly shifted her cheek into his palm.

"Would you have cared if I bet it all on a bad hand?" she asked him.

"Not at all," he said with another smile. He took her hand and led her out of the elevator.

"I'd like you to take me home, Klaus," she told him, using her poker face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N: There really was a Cloud Club at the top of the Chrysler Building, but it didn't open until 1930 and women weren't allowed in. Also, the Algonquin Round Table members played poker on Saturday night, not Friday as in the story. I used their names for the story, although I made up everything else. In other words, I've taken some liberties throughout this story, but a lot of details are historically accurate. I've stayed at the Algonquin Hotel and it's a gorgeous hotel still!_

 _Their first date was great and hard to top, but I think this has to come close. Klaus is one smooth guy._


	12. Chapter 12

Blonde Ambition 12

 **Disclaimer: These are not my characters.**

After driving to her place, Caroline and Klaus got out of the car.

There wasn't much activity on the street. Caroline looked around, searching for something.

"What?" he asked, body tensed and ready for anything. He let the atmosphere sink in around him, but he didn't sense any threats.

"I need to drink," she told him. "Would you mind waiting a minute?"

She should have gotten some blood earlier, but it was something she did towards the end of the day. It was kind of liberating being able to share what she was doing with him. Her friends knew, but she hadn't told anyone, well other than Bonnie Bennett who knew of vampires, about her status in a long time. It seemed to come up over and over with Klaus though.

With a step since Klaus didn't say anything, she was off. There was a couple walking further down the street heading towards them. Caroline preferred loners, but she could work with it and waited for them to come to her.

The big smile disarmed the couple and she began her compulsion, telling them they shouldn't yell, would be fine, and wouldn't remember a thing in the next ten minutes. Caroline tugged the woman's hand into the alley nearby. The man followed.

Caroline pushed the woman up against the wall and tipped her head to the side. Her fangs fell and she heard a muffled noise from Klaus. Caroline's teeth broke the skin and then sank into the veins of the woman, pulling the blood she needed for sustenance, for life.

A few moments later Caroline stopped and healed the woman with a few drops of her blood, watching the pinprick wounds on her neck disappear. She was careful to keep clean when she drank and only swept up one stray drop that almost fell from her lip. Her vampire features receded. Her control was precise and she made sure the woman was fine, not wanting to hurt her.

Her head turned and she saw Klaus looking at her with pure lust. His eyes were heavy-lidded. His cheeks were flushed. She could see his arousal pressing against the fabric of his pants. "Him too," he requested huskily.

Licking her lips, she walked towards the man. She could drink more blood. She would enjoy it.

Taking the man's head, she tipped it to the side and caught Klaus' eye behind him. She could hear his heavy breathing and the heartbeat of the man she had in her hands. Her fangs dropped again and the veins under her eyes emerged. When her fangs broke the sink, she could hear Klaus' loud groan in the haze. It was completely sexual in the moment when it hadn't been before. She never mixed business with pleasure or sex with blood really. Those lines were getting blurred.

When her blood needs were fully sated, Caroline healed the man and compelled the pair again to be sure. They looked no worse for wear and left hand in hand.

Klaus was suddenly in front of Caroline and his thumb pressed against the side of her lips, picking up a minuscule droplet she'd missed. He sucked his thumb into his own mouth and her arousal which had been building slowly picked up tenfold.

"With blood in your mouth," he whispered and then he held her face in his hands and he was kissing her deeply and passionately.

His tongue swept through her mouth, tasting traces of the two people she'd just taken a drink from. Their teeth crashed into one another in their need for more. Her hands gripped the lapels of his suit coat, pulling him as close as possible. She could feel his erection pressing against her belly and she ground herself further into him. Blood and sex.

"Let's go upstairs," he finally muttered against her mouth. Her lips were swollen from his. They separated slightly. His fingers wiped up her ruined lipstick, mimicking him cleaning the blood from her lips. She appreciated the gesture and liked his hands on her face. She nipped at his fingers when he got close and he growled low in his throat. "Minx."

Not content to be docile, Caroline reached her hand into his pocket and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. She pulled his handkerchief free and he groaned. She knew he kept it there and she wiped up his face. He stayed still, inviting her touch, as she wiped his lips. She then wiped off her own remaining lipstick. It was just going to get more smeared and Klaus' eyes couldn't look away from the natural blush color of her lips. When she was done, she carefully returned the piece of cloth to his pocket. His eyes remained focused intently on her face.

Holding hands, they walked inside her building not paying the doorman any attention.

Outside her door after the short elevator ride, Caroline rifled through her purse and pulled out her key. Flicking the light on in the living room, she kicked off her shoes, sinking down a few inches.

There was no sign of Davina. The glasses they used earlier were still sitting beside the sink and no new ones had been added.

"Another drink?" she asked him, breaking the silence. The tension between them remained thick.

Klaus shook his head and unbuttoned his jacket, sitting down comfortably on the couch. He looked large on the piece of furniture. The room seemed smaller too.

Caroline pulled off her headband and set it on the end table. Her fingers rifled through her hair, loosening the waves. It felt good. Klaus' fingers itched to do the same.

He put his hand out.

Caroline accepted it and rather than sit beside him, he maneuvered her into sitting on his lap, straddling him when the hem of her dress was lifted enough for her to be able to do it. His hands cupped her ass and pulled her closer to him. Her hands went to the back of his head and she leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was as intense as the one out in the alley. Caroline's fingers moved down to his shoulders and she pushed the fine material of his coat down. Klaus leaned forward, taking her with him carefully so she didn't fall back and he removed his coat. She smiled against his lips because he didn't stop kissing her while he did it.

If having sex with Klaus was anything like kissing Klaus, she wasn't sure she could handle it, but she was willing to find out.

Caroline's fingers were busy again and they focused on unknotting his tie, throwing the silky material to the side when it slid free from his collar. Her fingers traced the fine lines of his throat and she undid the top few buttons of his shirt.

Unable to resist, she pulled back from his mouth and leaned down to press sucking kisses on the skin she revealed along his throat and down to the top of his chest. His skin was salty. Then she returned to kiss his lips.

One of his large hands moved from where he'd been gripping her ass up to cup one of her breasts. They both moaned. It felt good.

Caroline had been aroused since he kissed her outside, but it kept building. Pulling free of his lips, she gripped his wide shoulders and kept her head near his, breathing heavy. He pressed kisses to her neck and she whimpered. His hands finally did rustle her hair, feeling the silky strands between his fingers.

His fingers found her hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress and squeezed, making Caroline's insides clench, but it wasn't enough. She rolled her head where she rested it against his shoulder.

"Sweetheart," came rumbling out of his chest. She licked a path up his neck right in front of her when she turned her head into him, restless and needing more.

The hand that was playing with her nipple through her dress began its descent back down her body, getting caught in her long necklaces along the way. Caroline pressed sucking kisses against his neck, encouraging him.

The only sounds were their harsh breathing and the faint city noise coming in through the kitchen windows.

The alcohol had her head buzzing and Klaus had her body fizzing. Perfect.

Both of his hands fell to her thighs. They stroked the strong muscles, up and down. She squeezed, her knees pressing into his sides. She was exquisite and so responsive to his every touch. It set his body on fire.

Reluctantly, he slid her back towards his knees and away from his groin. When she would have gotten up, he kept his hands on her legs, keeping her in place. He wanted her to be sitting further back, but he didn't want her to climb off him, not when she was in his arms.

Caroline sat back, resting her hands on his shoulders. Her hair had been mussed showing more and more of her natural wavy hair. He liked it. He wanted to see her without makeup, just natural, preferably well loved and in his bed.

Gripping the hem of her dress along the sides, Klaus very slowly pushed the material up. Caroline's breath caught. She lifted her hips enough that the material could pool around them before she sat back down. His eyes were caught on the sight of her garter straps attached to the sheer hose and the shadow between her thighs. The room was dimly lit and he couldn't see under the material bunched.

Looking up, she was caught in the laser intensity of his gaze since he'd focused on her eyes, wanting, needing to see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He needed to not be the only one caught up in whatever magic there was between them. Klaus saw that she was just as lost as he was.

Klaus licked his lips and her lids drooped. With deep concentration, Klaus gently undid the metal clasp on one thigh and then the other, freeing the garter belt from the nylons.

Caroline made her move, sliding her right leg to the side and out on the couch. Klaus looked up with a dirty grin and she returned it. He rolled the stocking down and off her long leg as she held on to him. The stocking on her left leg was removed then and his fingers traced along the outside of her calf and thigh, up and down, going as high as her hip bones, the material of her dress caught on his wrists. Back and forth, up and down. "Softer than silk," he murmured, watching his fingers play with her.

Leaning forward, she kissed him and wanted to see more of him. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt went quickly and he obediently went along when she pulled the shirt free from his pants and pulled it down and off his arms.

Like a magnet, her hands were drawn to the pale muscles revealed. They were strong and lean. His stomach muscles were ridged, signs of his youth when he put in hard labor before he'd been turned versus the rich men she'd seen who did nothing with their bodies, developing paunches due to their pampered lifestyles. "Strong," she whispered under her breath, not realizing she did so.

Klaus leaned up and nipped her lips with his teeth, kissing her hard, completely done in by her. He wanted to take things slow, but he also wanted her desperately. It was a delicate balance.

Surprising her by how slowly he was taking his time, Klaus spread his thighs under her, causing her own legs to spread.

Her fingers sank into the skin of his shoulders. He smiled.

His right hand moved to the inside of her left knee. Following the muscles and tendons as she breathed heavily above him, his fingers slid under the material of her dress.

"Klaus," she murmured, head lolling back, hips rolling towards him.

He vowed to see her straddling him in all her glory sooner rather than later.

Klaus' left hand cupped the back of her head. He leaned forward and pulled her in for another kiss.

His tongue was in her mouth when he stroked her pussy for the first time.

She mewled against his lips and Klaus groaned at the feeling of how wet she was. When he broke the kiss, he looked down and saw his hand disappear under her dress. "Look."

Caroline looked down and groaned.

It was erotic.

Returning her head to rest against his shoulder, Caroline closed her eyes and soaked in what was happening. Klaus found the curls at the top of her pussy, the only hair she kept down below. He gently tugged the hair between his fingers and she squirmed. The lips of her pussy were smooth and his fingers easily slid along them, stroking back and forth, learning her.

Dipping lower, he found the tiny entrance to her pussy and gently played, feeling the hole that would accommodate him. It was the source of her wetness and he gently pushed a finger an inch inside. Her heat clenched around him and her hips rolled. The moans in his ear got louder and higher pitched.

Moving up, her clit was emerging from its hood and he circled it as gently as possible and she flinched and then pushed towards him. She wanted more of the delicious pleasure.

"Please."

"Please what, Caroline?" he asked in a husky voice, learning her pussy and delighting in all of her movements to get more from him.

Caroline panted, loving the delicious torture especially when once again he slipped one finger just inside her. "Please make me come."

Klaus couldn't get any harder, hearing her pleas. Making her come was exactly what he wanted too. "You will come, Caroline," he promised.

The words had her clenching down on his invading finger.

Klaus pushed one finger strongly into her, in contrast to all of his delicate touches. She liked it. Her nails once again dug deep into his shoulders.

"You're so tight, sweetheart. So wet. For me?"

She nodded and he pressed a second finger alongside the first.

"I need to hear it." His breathing was harsh, barely holding on.

She wanted to say the words for him, to let him know the truth even though it was obvious. "It's for you, Klaus."

"Good girl," he praised her and then his fingers were in motion, fucking her hard and fast. It was harder and faster than she'd ever experienced. His fingers pressed up against the front wall of her channel and Caroline went wild above him, pushing when he was pulling to get the best result.

Her hips were in constant motion, getting his fingers where she needed them, filling her, filling the empty space for him. His hand never slowed and he fucked her hard. She squeezed his fingers incredibly tightly.

The supernatural speed and relentless fucking with his hand was nothing that Caroline had felt before and she loved it. Something was building and building, becoming desperate for release. The need clawed beneath her skin.

"Klaus," she sobbed as she felt on the verge of something big, something different.

Klaus' head tipped towards hers, hand never stopping. Then he added his thumb. His thumb brushed her clit over and over, pressing down, not giving her any respite, instead giving her what she needed. "You will come, Caroline," he repeated.

That's when she came with a wail, yelling his name, squeezing his fingers even harder as she spasmed above him. He kept fucking her with his fingers and she soaked him with her release.

When she could make sense again and her heartbeat slowed, Caroline could feel Klaus slipping his fingers from her. In an instant, she had his face in her hands and she gave him a passionate kiss.

"You're amazing," he said against her lips. His eyes caught hers. She thought he could see everything. It was unnerving and comforting all at once, something she needed to think about when her brain worked again.

He thought she was exceptional. She was as passionate and delightfully demanding as he'd dreamed of.

He wiped his hand against his pants and that's when she looked down. "That's never happened…" she said quickly, moving to stand up or at least cover her face, mortified at her body's reaction to him. His pants had evidence of her pleasure on them. She wasn't afraid of having an orgasm, especially one like Klaus gave her that rocked her world, but it usually wasn't quite so exuberant. She'd run into many men afraid of women's bodies too. Klaus might not be that way, but she didn't know. If they were both naked it wouldn't have been so obvious. Apologizing seemed wrong, but… "I don't…"

Klaus captured her wrists, wanting her to look him in the eye. "You're amazing," he repeated, fervent. "Uninhibited."

She gave him a look that she didn't believe him or at the very least needed more convincing.

"You are beautiful, including your body's reaction to me." He smirked. "Don't you think I relish knowing no one else has ever made you react that way? I'm a possessive man, Caroline." Her first reaction was to almost apologize and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

She still looked doubtful so he took one of her hands and put it on his crotch.

A slow grin emerged when she felt him, huge and hard beneath the fabric. No, Klaus wasn't turned off by what happened at all and that little ball of anxiety fell away. She was on a little more familiar ground now, although what she'd learned was that nothing with Klaus was familiar. It was exciting and new.

"My turn," she said, taking control that she also was accustomed to. She wanted to touch him and return the favor, her body still humming with her release.

Leaning in to those lips she couldn't get enough of, Caroline's head popped up before she reached him. "That's Davina," she told him with wide eyes, recognizing the sounds coming down the hall. Davina's trademark steps were coming closer. "Shoot. Hurry."

Jumping up, Caroline grabbed for their strewn clothes including his jacket, shirt, and her stockings. She bundled them into his hands and pushed him into her bedroom.

Klaus rolled his eyes, frustrated and amused all at once. He couldn't remember the last time he had to deal with an interruption, especially from a pesky human he couldn't eat for dinner. He was hard and wanted Caroline! Caroline shut the door behind him and he dropped the clothes onto her bed. He kicked off his shoes and placed his jacket, shirt, and shoes on her vanity chair. Her stockings he placed on top of her vanity.

Sitting, he peeled off his socks and also removed his wallet and wrist watch, getting comfortable. He wasn't done with Caroline. Not at all.

With a sigh, he climbed onto her bed in the dark room and laid back with his hands propped under his head, staring at the ceiling. It smelled of her perfume. His head filled with images of Caroline sleeping naked in that very bed, thinking of him preferably.

Caroline raced to the front door and opened it a few inches. Davina came down the hallway from the elevator, tipsy and smiling at her beau, but it wasn't Thierry.

It was Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan?"

"Caroline," Davina squealed, running and giving her roommate and best friend a big hug.

"Caroline," Stefan said with his own tipsy grin. She was happy to see him smiling, both of them really.

"Stefan, I left a bracelet in the elevator earlier. Can you check it for me?" Caroline asked with a pout.

With an elaborate spin that made Davina laugh, Stefan set back off down the hall to find it in the elevator, always a gentleman.

Caroline grabbed Davina's arm and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. "We need to talk about this later, because I have questions, many questions, but I also have a guest, so in the morning, do not disturb us if you know what I mean."

Davina's grin got even bigger and she clapped. "A gentlemen caller?" She wiggled her brows. "A thousand years!"

"Nine hundred," Caroline reminded her with a laugh, still feeling her body tingle.

"Ok, we won't disturb you. Got it. Have a good night," Davina sang. "I know I will."

Caroline rolled her eyes with a grin and walked to her room.

"Wait. Don't you want to wait for your bracelet?"

"I didn't leave one in there. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. You better go rescue him," Caroline told her with a laugh, picturing Stefan getting caught up in the task for too long.

Slipping inside her dark bedroom, Caroline saw the outline of Klaus on her bed and she stifled a groan. Her windows were open and the shades were up. He was shaded in blacks, whites, and grays.

He was gorgeous and he was all hers for the moment.

Was it only a moment? Could it be more? Is that what she wanted? She knew one night with Klaus wasn't enough, but what would be enough? He said he was possessive, but she could be that way too. Where was the dangerous side people told her about? Was it exaggerated? She'd like that to be the case.

"We won't be disturbed and they can't hear us," she told him softly. "Davina spelled the bedrooms."

"She's a witch?" he asked, surprised. Usually he could sense it, although he'd only seen her friend Davina for a few moments at the toga party and even less at The Original. She hadn't used any magic around him.

"Yup." She slipped off the garter belt from under her dress.

He watched like a hawk as the material came sliding down her legs. She was outlined by the moonlight coming through the window.

Next, Caroline took off her bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. The beads piled up on her vanity table.

To tease Klaus, Caroline bent down and found the hem of her dress, keeping the chemise behind as she slipped it up and over her head. Unable to resist, she ran to her closet and put the dress on a rack. She loved it and now it was part of a very special night.

The slip was black, like her favorite one. It was a lot less refined and simpler, but it was still high quality silk. It made her feel sexy and feminine, just like the dress had.

Klaus rolled onto his side, propping his head up in his hand to watch her better.

Boldly looking at the man in her bed in the eye, she slipped the straps off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet.

Klaus was struck by her beauty. She was curvy and perfectly proportioned. Her breasts were full. Her stomach was flat. Her hips made his palms itch to hold her. Her flawless skin glowed in the light which was growing since dawn was getting closer. The sounds outside were growing as well as the city began to stir.

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and undid the snaps of his pants. When he stood as Caroline walked towards him, the material of his pants fell from his hips. No barriers.

His erection made its presence known, standing up proudly, honing in towards her which made her smile. Klaus' arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him, skin on skin for the first time.

They fit together as if they were dancing.

Her breasts pressed against his chest and his erection pressed against her belly.

Kicking his pants away, he moved even closer, running his hands up and down her back, from the nape of her neck where her hair brushed his hand all the way down to the decadent curve of her ass.

"You're so beautiful, Klaus," she told him, feeling something different with him when he held her. They'd gone through so many emotions and varying degrees of intensity together in a short time and she loved how many of them they could experience. She'd come across so many one dimensional people, to her disappointment, but Klaus showed so many sides, from playful to intense and back. She felt safe in his arms, but also felt like he encouraged her to do more and try more, to not play it safe.

"You are," he said, inhaling her scent as his head found the curve of her neck.

They kissed again, not letting their change in venues or interruption make a difference to what they felt or what they wanted from each other.

When the kiss broke and their breathing was harsh once again, Caroline walked over to the bed and pulled back the coverlet and sheets, throwing them down towards the foot of the bed. It was too hot for them anyway.

Climbing up, she got settled along the far side of the mattress. Klaus followed her up and she scooted closer to him.

The kissing began again in earnest. Klaus pulled her towards him, but Caroline kept the space between them. He laid on his back and Caroline was on her side next to him, running her hand down his chest slowly. His stomach tensed and she smiled against his lip, taking a nip.

Then her fingers were on his erection and his head reared back, his breath coming in pants as she kissed him. Her tongue was in his mouth when she held him in her hands for the first time.

Caroline used his precum to ease his cock into her grip, spreading his body's lubricant around. Her hand could barely close around him and he was long too, making her mouth water when she thought of taking him inside her. Like she'd been learning about his mind, she learned about his body.

As she broke the kiss, her fingers got acquainted with him, watching and listening to him react to certain things. He liked when she squeezed tightly, but not too tight. His eyes rolled back when she covered the sensitive head of his cock with her palm. She didn't forget his balls, fondling them in her hands which earned an appreciative groan from him, causing his legs to shift. Twisting her hand around the shaft earned a growl. "So big, Klaus."

He kept his cock or balls in her hands by following her movements, but he didn't move her along or direct things, which she appreciated. It was give and take. Giving and taking with one of the most powerful creatures ever, she thought with a grin.

"And so hard. For me, Klaus?" she whispered, eyes blazing.

"For you," he easily said, willing to be vulnerable with her, trusting the look in her eyes. "For you."

Her hand picked up the pace, twisting and covering him from end to end. Her other hand fondled his balls for the extra stimulation.

"Caroline, I'll come if you keep doing that," he advised her, loving the attention she was paying him, not shy. Her wicked fingers were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He'd been hard for what felt like forever. When she touched his ear earlier, he'd been turned on. When he watched her drink from the humans, he was turned on. When he watched her come all over his hand, he was turned on. Everything she did turned him on.

"That's the idea, handsome," she whispered, her hands moving faster and faster.

The connection didn't immediately come to her since it wasn't something she could do without a lot of unnecessary explanations, but Caroline used her vampire speed to jerk Klaus off. Her hands were a blur as they squeezed and twisted around him as fast as she could.

His body tightened more and more. His stomach tensed and relaxed more and more quickly. Caroline knew it would be any second before he exploded.

Leaning down, she flicked her tongue along his nipple and that was it.

"Fuck."

He yelled her name and Caroline dove for his cock, sucking it as he came and he couldn't take the pleasure she pulled out of him. It overwhelmed him.

The last shot of semen landed on her breast when she leaned back for an unneeded breath, wanting to see him come for her. His taste was on her tongue.

Klaus panted as if he'd just run two marathons in a row, his cock spasming every so often, his stomach still relaxing and contracting.

Caroline smoothed her hand down his arm, soothing him as he came back to earth. She felt powerful when she saw how affected he was by her.

His hand cupped the back of her head, stroking along her hairline and she smiled when he kissed her there and then added a peck to her lips. It felt really good. Soft and strong. Caroline Forbes.

Klaus' gaze landed on her breast and the semen left there. Unable to resist, his forefinger spread it into her skin, marking her in his own way.

Caroline smirked. "It's the opposite of my reaction," she said quietly, tired. "I just about apologized and you love it."

Klaus smiled and she loved seeing those dimples in her bed. He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. "You shouldn't apologize."

"Have you thought of this?"

He wasn't sure he knew what she was talking about so he quirked a brow, feeling sated for the moment, but only a moment. He wanted to be inside of her or tasting her.

"You've never thought of seeing my breasts marked by you? How pedestrian," she scoffed, teasing.

Klaus laughed. Then he quieted. "I've never done that before."

"I have a hard time believing you've never come on a woman before, Klaus." Her eye roll was massive.

He laughed again. "You are a delight," he said and she preened. His fingers traced her own dimples that drew him in. "I meant, I've never laughed in bed before."

Caroline wouldn't admit that her heart skipped a beat, but it did. She made him laugh twice and she was proud. Leaning in, she kissed him and he kissed her back.

With a satisfied sigh, her eyes fighting to stay open when she wanted to just curl up with Klaus for a few hours, she settled against his side. She still wanted him, but she also needed at least a nap. Her energy was zapped. "Will you stay?"

"Yes," he agreed, putting his arm around her to keep her close. There was even more to be shared between them, more intimacies and private moments, but the sun was just about up and Caroline was yawning. He had her in his arms and it's what he wanted. The rest could wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Blonde Ambition 13

 **Disclaimer: Not gonna happen.**

"Rebekah," Marcel whispered against her lips. "I need to go."

"Stay," she sleepily pled, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck as he tried to get out of her bed. She loved sleeping with him, his body keeping hers warm.

"Klaus could come busting it at any moment," he reminded her, freeing himself from her arms.

Rebekah pouted.

Marcel leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips after he gathered up his clothes around the room. "When you have your place, things will be different."

Her smile was big as she thought about it and watched him. She loved Marcel and she wanted to spend a night with him when they weren't sneaking around. She found a place and Elijah would be setting up a bank account on Monday for her so she could make a deposit and furnish her apartment.

"I love you," she said softly when he reached the door.

"I love you," he told her just before he slipped outside.

Bonnie and Elijah were once again up and having breakfast in the dining room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marcel in his underwear sneaking down the hallway.

"Elijah!" she yelped, capturing his attention, "I heard about your secret admirer. Any new gifts?" she asked, putting a playful hand on his arm to be sure her brother got away without being noticed. He'd never been so careless before and it could get him killed.

Elijah coughed and looked at her hand on his arm until she removed it shyly. "Am I to take it that you have some interest in me as well Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie smiled as she picked up her cup of cafe au lait, made to her specifications by the cook. "I'm not interested in men who are already taken," she told him with frank appraisal in her eyes. She had seen Damon a few times since their lunch date and they had a dinner date planned Sunday evening, but that didn't mean she couldn't flirt with the handsome and cryptic Mikaelson.

"Any man would be very lucky to have your attention," he said delicately with his own small smile.

As a matter of fact, Elijah did consider himself taken. He hadn't seen Katherine since he told her about Klaus' interest in Rose, but he continued to receive messages from her. He was trying to resist checking for them, but he was afraid she would ramp up her attempts to see him. He knew he'd have to see her in person, convince her to visit Los Angeles or Tangiers, anyplace that was not New York. He still had to go to Mystic Falls to follow through on Klaus' request to see what Rose had been doing there. Maybe Katherine would follow or at least know he was serious about her leaving. He'd book passage for Monday afternoon.

.

.

.

Caroline woke first, not disturbing Klaus by her side. Slinking to her bureau, she pulled out a pair of pajamas. It was a silk pant and shirt set in a beautiful Oriental pattern. It was one of the only instances where pants were fashionable for women.

Looking over at the man stretched out in her bed, Caroline admired him, a smile coming to her lips. He looked good there. He looked right.

Creeping out into the bathroom, she jumped into the shower when the water warmed, quickly washing her face and body. Her face was a mess with her smudged eye make-up. Climbing out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and brushed her teeth. With wet fingers she tried to tame her hair as best she could then returned to her pajamas feeling refreshed.

Barefooted, she padded into the kitchen and rooted around to see what they had. It was after noon, but she was looking for something breakfast-like.

"Good morning," Davina rumbled behind her.

Caroline turned with a smile then she burst out laughing.

Davina had tied Klaus' tie around her head like a headband. He'd forgotten it on the couch the night before.

"It's going in my column, Davina," she said with a grin. "New ways for the women of today to adopt menswear."

Davina laughed and untied the material, draping the tie around Caroline's neck, even tying it correctly. "I used to do this for my dad," she said softly. She reminded herself to go and visit her parents, she missed them.

Deciding on a bagel, Caroline pulled out a knife and sliced it as best she could in two, turning on the oven's broiler to toast the slices. The bagel was too thick for their toaster. "Do you want one?"

"Please," she said, pulling out glasses and juice.

Caroline added a second bagel to the baking sheet.

It wasn't unusual for the friends to meet for brunch in their kitchens while their rooms held male guests. Sometimes the guests joined them, but more often than not it was time for them to chat. The best thing about having a roommate was the companionship.

"Let's talk about him," Caroline said with an arched brow as she accepted the glass of orange juice from Davina.

"Klaus? Yes let's."

"Seriously? I mean Thierry," Caroline said with a huff, setting the tray in the oven and keeping an eye on it.

"What about him, Caroline?" Caroline didn't often try to mother Davina, but she did have those maternal instincts that came through on occasion. Often Davina was grateful for them, but not always.

"I thought you liked him."

"I do like him."

Caroline rephrased it. "I thought you liked him more than anyone else, more than Stefan."

Her roommate looked down. "I might, but…"

Caroline pulled out the bagels when they were golden brown. Spreading cream cheese that slightly melted on the warm bread, they carried them on plates to the table. "I know it's a thing not to be settled and it's how I've lived for sure, but if you like him, really like him, maybe even love him, it's ok to just be with him. You aren't turning in your party girl membership if you just come home with him, to him."

Caroline had been thinking about it. They looked down on the women who got married right away, relying on men to take care of them, but there were also successful, sexy women who were in committed relationships. The women she met at the Algonquin Round Table the night before were perfect examples. It was possible to have both and Caroline hadn't really considered that. It seemed something far out of her reach where she was in life. When she thought of what she told Tyler about believing in love, and how she was getting really possessive feelings towards Klaus, she thought she could find a way to make it work if it's what she really wanted.

"I don't know that I want to get married, Caroline."

"So don't get married." Caroline sighed. "Wouldn't it be nice sometimes to have that one person who always has your back?"

Davina coughed and Caroline laughed.

"Someone who you could also make love with, Davina?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Davina shrugged. "We can try it one time, see how it goes."

Caroline cracked up and Davina did too, thanking the spelled doors for not waking the rest of the apartment.

"What if it's not what Thierry wants?" Davina asked softly as she chewed. She liked Thierry, but never thought about how much. Her relationship with Stefan wasn't deep. They were friends who had sex.

"You'd only know by asking him, but is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?" Davina looked at her closely, realizing Caroline could be talking about herself. "Do you want to stick to one guy, Caroline? Settle down?"

Caroline chewed and thought about it. "If I loved him, yes. That's exactly what I want. It doesn't mean getting married or staying home every night to have dinner on the table with an apron tied around my waist. I want to keep working and going out. If I had a man I loved, he's the one I'd want to come home with or home to." There was a level of trust and intimacy developed over a relationship that she'd been shunning by keeping things casual. She didn't share her hopes and dreams with guys she'd just sleep with and not see for a few weeks. That was much too much vulnerability. "Isn't being liberated supposed to be about being given a choice, not caring what the choice you make is?"

Davina smiled at her gently. "I like that idea, but are you talking about Klaus?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Maybe? I don't think I love him, not today anyway. I don't know a lot about him, but what I do know I like. I really like him. I like being around him and when I go out with other guys, I'm thinking about him. That never happens."

"What about his reputation? People don't whisper his name because he's a great guy. We're all supposed to be terrified of him."

"I haven't seen it."

"Yet."

"Yet," Caroline had to agree. She had to learn more about Klaus. It would start with how he dealt with the new issue of the magazine coming out. She thought it wasn't a problem and maybe it wouldn't be, but she'd know in a few days. Speaking with Bonnie might be an option. Most of all, she wanted to spend more time with the man himself.

Changing the subject, "Do you want to go to Coney Island tomorrow? It's been so long, Davina." Maybe a step back with her best friend was in order. "Let's go to the beach."

"Yes! Too long since we went there. We're still going out tonight, right, with April and Liv?"

"Of course."

They talked about their plans for the rest of Saturday. Davina decided on an impromptu visit to her parents. Caroline had less specific plans, thinking she might want to do some cleaning, which soothed her, and go for a walk and see about new places she'd visit for her magazine. A thought struck her, sending the others flying, and she decided to buy a typewriter so she could get back into writing for herself at home. The women the night before had been encouraging. Klaus too.

With new purpose, Caroline stood up and put her dirty dishes near the sink, taking Davina's too since they were both finished eating. She would wash them later, but she wanted to go check on Sleeping Beauty.

Opening the door of her bedroom, Klaus was still laying in the same stretched out position, taking over most of her bed. His morning erection made the view especially enjoyable. The sunlight came through the open windows, sending slashes of color across his body. He was David. He really was beautiful.

With a smirk, Caroline climbed on top of him. His bright blue eyes popped open, uncertain at what was happening, immediately alert. He'd slept well snuggled against Caroline. Letting himself sleep so deeply in a strange place was not usual, but he'd been comfortable with her.

His hands gripped the slick material at her hips as he was welcomed by her smile.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Too well if you got dressed," he said with a smirk that made her giggle. "Natural beauty," he said, getting to see her without her makeup on like he wanted. Her eyes were vivid even without the black eyeliner around them. Her skin was clear. There were freckles across the bridge of her nose he hadn't seen before and they enchanted him. Her hair was drying in waves.

Leaning down, she kissed him.

"I even had breakfast," she told him when she leaned back. "We have bagels and toast if you'd like some."

His fingers stroked his tie she wore around her neck. "Are you kicking me out, sweetheart?"

"Nope, but there is something I need to go get today, although staying here is tempting too. I just thought maybe we could build towards something more than one night," she explained, killing his dream of spending all day in bed, but elating him with her talk of more. Staying in bed with Klaus sounded wonderful, but delaying them having sex a little while longer wouldn't be bad. Would he want to see her after they slept together? She started to roll off him, biting her lip, but he kept her in place. When she looked up, she said, "Do you…I mean…you could come with me." She shrugged, trying to make the offer optional and not obligatory.

His grin was huge and it made her roll her eyes with a smile. He really relished anything she gave him and it made her feel really good, even if she rolled her eyes at him a lot. "Yes, I'd like to come with you." Then he looked sheepish, which she had come to love. "I'd like a bagel too."

"One bagel coming up," she agreed as she slid off Klaus which made him groan.

Caroline was back with a toasted bagel with cream cheese in a few minutes after doing the few dirty dishes during which time Klaus had gone to the bathroom, using toothpaste on his finger to brush his teeth, sliding a hand across his stubble, and he'd pulled on his pants. She made him a cup of coffee and a second one for herself.

He was buttoning his shirt when she returned. Setting the bagel and coffee on her vanity for him, Caroline slipped out of her pajamas, feeling Klaus' eyes on her as she dragged a slip on over her head. Then her garter belt and nylons went on. A kelly green dress was slipped over her head next. A matching green and black polka dotted scarf was tied around her neck, the ends falling down past her hips.

Klaus leaned his hip against her vanity as he watched her. After he took a bite, "Can we stop at my place for a change of clothes? I can't have you looking that much better than me," he said with a flirty smile as she walked over and sat down at her vanity table, drinking her coffee.

"Would a new suit really make that much of a difference?" she asked with a sassy smile as she began her routine, adding only a light layer of powder and a red lip. She even sipped a nip of vervain from the bottle on the table that Klaus didn't think much of.

Klaus merely smiled and finished his bagel, sitting on her bed to pull on his socks and shoes.

"Kohl, kohl, kohl," she sang, looking amongst the variety of items scattered around, wanting to take the time to clean it up, "where are you?"

Klaus looked up, paralyzed, "Kol?"

The way he said it made Caroline look over at him. He was caught mid-action. It sent off all of her alarm bells and she narrowed her eyes at him, disappointed that maybe she was right all along about him using her, but she turned back to her vanity. "Right under my nose," she exclaimed slyly when she grabbed it, adding a thin layer around her eyes. "Yes, my makeup," she told him tightly. Caroline stood and was ready to make up an excuse to not spend a few more hours with Klaus.

He saw the change in her demeanor, not sure where it came from, but seeing that sparkle was missing all of a sudden. It happened every time he jumped on something she said without explanation he realized.

"My brother's name is Kol," he admitted. When he shared with her, he saw that she responded. Opening up was the way to win her over. He didn't like people looking too closely, especially good people like her. They'd see his ugliness and run.

"What?" Caroline asked, whipping her head around.

"When you mentioned it, I thought of him." He gave her a look, standing himself once his shoes were on. "I did it when my sister read the column in your magazine to me too."

"Oh," Caroline said, feeling most of the anxiety slip away. He had a brother named Kol? What a crazy coincidence.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, slipping on his coat and stuffing his tie that he reclaimed into his pocket.

"Yes," she agreed, rethinking Klaus again, slipping on a black cloche hat and grabbing her purse. "Will you tell me about your family?"

Picking up the plate and cups, Klaus nodded and put them down alongside the sink when she directed him. The living room was empty as they walked through it to the elevator. Davina already left to see her parents. Stefan was gone too.

"I have a younger sister, Rebekah. She lives with me currently, but she's in the process of moving out."

Caroline smiled at the face he made. He clearly wasn't very happy about the idea.

"My older brother, Elijah, lives with me. He owns The Original along with me."

"You're the brain. He's the brawn?" she asked when they were in the elevator.

Klaus chuckled. "The opposite is more accurate. Elijah is lethal, but he's quiet about it. He's more methodical than I."

"You like the drama," she said with a nod, figuring that out.

Klaus tucked his hands behind his back with a smirk. "I have two other brothers, Finn and Kol."

"Where are they?" she asked as doors opened on the ground floor.

"Indisposed," he answered cryptically as they walked through the lobby, nodding to the doorman. "I had a younger brother who was killed."

The way he said, it was clear to Caroline that his death effected Klaus deeply. "When?"

"Right before my mother turned us into vampires," he said as he opened the car door for her.

When he started the car, he looked at her, seeing the compassion there. It encouraged him to open up. "We were out to watch the local werewolves turn on a full moon. My brother was killed by one of them."

"Werewolves are real?" she asked, shocked as he pulled out onto the road.

It wasn't funny, but it made him smile. "Very real. I'm half werewolf myself."

"What?" she squeaked as they pulled up in front of his place. It was a beautiful building.

"My mother had an affair with a werewolf resulting in me. At least it gave an excuse for my stepfather's abuse," he revealed as he got out of his car, coming to her side to open the door.

Caroline touched his arm to keep him from walking away. "He's the man you killed? The one you mentioned at dinner the other night."

"Yes, sweetheart. I killed him myself," he said with a triumphant smile that slightly unnerved her. "He chased us for a thousand years, trying to right the wrong our mother cursed us with. We were on the run for a ten centuries, always staying one step ahead. I wasn't his true son and he hated me for it."

"Wow," was all that Caroline could think to say, words failing her. "Parents should never hurt their children, any children," she said fiercely, her eyes blazing when she thought of what that would have been like. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"He was a monster." Caroline was one who stood up for those who needed it. Would she have stood up for him? Did he deserve an avenging angel? Wouldn't an angel turn her back on him?

They stood looking at one another for a moment. It was broken when Klaus was bumped from behind. He glared at the man who did it, but Caroline tugged his arm, ready for him to go up and get changed.

Inside, Klaus nodded to the butler and Caroline admired the furnishings in the home. It was really beautiful and ornate, the new art deco style reflected everywhere. She noticed portraits of who she guessed were Klaus' siblings, his sister sharing a close resemblance to the man next to her. There was no one in the living room, but Caroline could hear voices from elsewhere in the home. She followed Klaus to a closed door.

"Do you want to come in while I get changed?" he asked her with a sexy smile, tempting her.

Caroline tipped her head to the side, considering it. If she went inside, she might not get to the store before it closed because she'd jump Klaus. If she stayed outside, she might run into his siblings. She wasn't sure about that option either.

"The store will be closing in a few hours, Klaus. I'm inspired by something, someone. Can you hurry?" she asked sincerely. The stores would be closed Sunday, so if she didn't get her typewriter that day she'd have to wait until Monday. Handwriting was an option but it didn't appeal in the same way, not when she was so used to the typewriter at work.

He nodded. "I know what it's like to be inspired."

She stayed outside while he whooshed into his room.

Wandering back into the living room, Caroline walked through it, fingers trailing along the furniture. It was done in the modern and sleek art deco style. There weren't many personal touches other than the paintings. Maybe that's what had to happen with you lived with your siblings and they had different styles. Did they all live there? She only knew of the one sister who was moving out.

"Excuse me," a formal voice asked, "can I assist you?"

Caroline turned and saw the handsome man that had been at her work the other day, Klaus' brother.

"No," she said politely, crossing her arms over her chest, a position she often adopted in an uncomfortable situation.

Elijah put one hand in his pocket and strode towards the stranger in his living room.

"Who let you in?"

"I did," Klaus said behind them. He'd gotten cleaned up and was in a tan summer suit with a vest. The color made his hair appear even lighter. He looked very handsome to Caroline.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she said, extending her hand, not waiting for Klaus to make the introductions. He did move to her side though.

"Elijah Mikaelson," he responded with a shake of her hand, unaccustomed to shaking a woman's hand.

"We're in a hurry, Elijah," he said with a smile for Caroline.

"It was nice to meet you," Caroline said and then she walked to the door, giving Klaus a moment with his brother.

"Niklaus, while I appreciate your guest is occupying your time…"

"That's right. She is. You'll manage a day without me, brother," Klaus said as he walked away, leaving Elijah flummoxed, one of Klaus' favorite things to do.

Opening the door for Caroline, they emerged back out onto the sidewalk and walked to his car.

"Where to?" he asked when they were seated and the motor was started.

"Vesey Street. The Underwood Typewriter Company."

Klaus pulled out into traffic and before long they pulled up in front of the building.

Inside, Caroline was in her element. They had cutting edge typewriters that put the ones at the magazine to shame. There were also simple ones for home use. Her fingers itched to punch the keys down and transfer ideas into black ink.

With a smirk, Klaus sat back and watched her.

A salesman came over and Caroline found the one she wanted. The model was known for being reliable and wasn't overly complicated. Ribbons were also sold. All Caroline would need was paper and her imagination.

Klaus pulled out his wallet when the order was rung up.

"Klaus," she said, turning to him quietly. "I can afford this." She didn't want him to buy her something so expensive…again. It was an expensive purchase, but she could manage it.

"Caroline, this is from your poker winnings. You doubled my profit," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said with a blinding smile. She turned to the salesman who was watching them with interest. "I won him some money last night," she told him proudly, using her thumb to point at Klaus behind her.

The money was set down on the counter and Caroline beamed at her new typewriter. Klaus picked it up and brought it to the car.

"Are we stopping for paper?"

"Well…" she sang with a hopeful smile and he spotted a store that would have it nearby. He ran in and got her some as she fanned herself as she waited. It was hot outside, but it was hotter inside.

Caroline clapped as he set down the paper next to the typewriter in the car.

"Care for a lemon soda?" he asked her.

"Yes, Klaus, thank you," she said, accepting the arm he offered to her. Walking near St. Paul's Cathedral they entered a shop and sat inside, away from the beating sun. They ordered the lemony drinks.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus asked, turning his head behind him. She'd spotted something in the display case.

"Nothing," she said, taking a sip of the refreshing drink.

"Caroline."

She tipped her head to the side. "I like when you say it like that," she said with a smile. "As if you really know what I'm thinking, but, Klaus, I don't have to tell you."

His eyes twinkled. "Which one was it? We'll share."

Caroline gave in, a habit with him. "The pineapple upside down cake."

His hand went up in the air and a waiter came over and Klaus ordered a slice for them to share. It was delicious.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked her as they ate. "Other than trying your new typewriter that is?"

"Davina and I are going to Coney Island and the beach. I have a new bathing suit."

Klaus' head went back and he closed his eyes with a smirk and she laughed, knowing he was trying to picture her in her bathing suit.

He hadn't yet been to the Nickel Empire and Caroline told him all about it. She told him about the beach too and the boardwalk.

Outside, they walked around the area. Klaus pointed at the Woolworth Building nearby and Caroline smiled, remembering it fondly. Soon enough they were back at the car and Klaus drove her home. He carried the typewriter up for her. She carried the ribbons and paper.

Davina opened the door for them when she heard Caroline put her key in the door. Their neighbor Grandma Louise was carrying in a shopping bag. Caroline smiled at her.

"Hey guys." Davina's hair was in rollers.

"Hey," Caroline said, leading Klaus into her room.

"Hello, Davina," he said as he followed Caroline, setting the typewriter down where she made space on the vanity. She looked around and saw that she'd need to find a small writing desk that she could put her new typewriter on. She'd set up a lamp there too. She was inspired to pull up a chair and write what was on her mind.

Speaking of inspired, "Klaus, what did you mean when you said you know what it's like to be inspired?" She sat down on her bed and he joined her there.

"I'm an artist."

Caroline smiled at learning more about him. There was more to him than being a nightclub entrepreneur. "You are? What medium do you use?"

"I paint mostly."

"Wait. Did you do those paintings I saw in your home? The portraits?" His chest puffed up and she knew she was right. She looked at his hands. Those were artist's hands. "They were beautiful. The details in your sister's dress were lovely."

"You belong in a painting."

"I'm more of a woman of action," she said with a flirty grin, sliding closer to him on the bed.

"Too late. I already painted you."

Her eyes were huge. "You did? Can I see it?"

"When I'm finished. Or I could just keep painting you over and over, preferably nude," he said, leaning in to speak against her lips.

Unable to resist him so close, Caroline grabbed his head and kissed him. She laid back against the bed and he followed to settle himself on top of her.

Pushing on one shoulder, she maneuvered him into laying down on the bed next to her so she could climb on top of him like where she'd been a few hours earlier.

"I didn't say it before, but thank you for inviting me to that poker game last night, Klaus. It was really thoughtful. Those are people I admire very much."

"I met Franklin when I'd only been in New York a few weeks and I enjoy his crowd."

"I'm getting sick of saying thank you all the time to you," she teased.

"I'm not getting sick of hearing it," he said with a smirk and she laughed.

When he leaned up, she leaned down and they met in the middle, kissing again. His hands cupped her ass and her hands kept his head in place.

Before his hands could slip under her dress, there was a knock on the door.

Klaus gave her a look. "I thought the door was spelled."

"It is, but if you touch it, the noise comes through, like knocking. Otherwise she'd just open it which is much worse," she said with a raised brow. She kept her door cracked when she didn't want privacy, otherwise she kept it closed when she was sleeping or entertaining.

Climbing off him, Caroline opened the door to Davina. "It's the phone, Caroline. Your mom."

"Thanks," she chirped, getting up. "I have to get this," she told Klaus by way of apology. She ran into the living room and picked up the receiver and held the base on her hands as she sat on the couch. "Hello, mother."

Caroline spoke a few minutes to her mom and then her dad. She kept it brief since Klaus was waiting, but it was hard for her parents to catch her, so she gave them a chance to check in on their little girl.

Klaus stood up and began to pace, not liking Caroline's attention being taken from him, but when he heard that it was her mother he was a bit envious that she had a mother who apparently cared for her, making sure she was ok. He was at least glad she had it.

The thought settled in his chest. He wanted good things for Caroline. Things he didn't have himself. He was rarely that unselfish. This blonde vixen was really getting to him.

"Sorry," Caroline said with a grin when she returned to see him. "I keep apologizing or saying 'thank you,' Klaus."

"So stop," he said easily, opening his arms and she walked towards him.

"When will I see you again?"

Her words boosted his confidence. "I'll be at The Original tonight."

"I'm not sure if I'll stop by. I'm going out with the girls tonight. Tomorrow we're going to the beach, recovering from the night out I'm sure, like beached whales."

"Tomorrow night, can I take you to the movies?"

Caroline nodded and Klaus kissed her again. She walked him to the front door.

"Klaus, it's been one of the best 24 hours I've had in a really, really long time," she said, shutting the door behind her.

"Me too, sweetheart." His hands slid behind her back to pull her close. "I'd like to see you tonight, but in case I do not, goodnight, sweetheart."

His tongue slid into her mouth and she groaned, thinking of Klaus sliding into her. She liked him more than she did before. Her feelings were growing and she wanted him to stay, but without giving too much away. "Goodnight, Klaus."

Her hands went to her swollen lips and she watched him walk down the hall.

Like before, Klaus remembered something and whooshed back. With his lips to her ear that made her shiver, he whispered, "Your breasts are magnificent."

He was gone in a flash, deciding on taking the stairs, and Caroline grinned.

Turning, she tried the door, but it was locked.

Knocking, she heard Davina's footsteps and then laughter when the door was opened.

"He's that good of a kisser," she said with a grin as she danced her way into the bathroom to set her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Blonde Ambition 14

 _Thanks everyone, including my anons. To the one asking about this chapter and if Klaus and Caroline would interact…guess you'll just have to read and find out. They both have busy lives and there have been a lot of characters introduced._

 _Also, tomorrow is the 2 year anniversary of 5x11. Never forget!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Caroline and Davina got ready for a night out on the town. Caroline dressed in a gold sheath party dress covered in sequins. It was relatively plain except every time she turned the slightest bit, the light would be sent shimmering off the sequins. The dress was eye-catching enough that she only wore one necklaces and a handful of bracelets with her favorite black shoes and nude hose. Her golden hair was curled in finger waves against her head. Her makeup was dramatic.

Davina's dress was the palest pink with scalloped panels along the front, just covering her knees. Her shoes were pale brown and her hose was nude as well. Her hair was curled perfectly, her blue eyes lined dramatically with kohl. She looked deceptively innocent.

They scraped together dinner in their place, making a note to pick up groceries, and then met April and Liv outside their first stop. The four of them hadn't been out together in much too long. April and Caroline met through work and became friends. Liv and Davina had the coven connection. They all knew about each other's supernatural status, although April was a "regular" human. She was fascinated by their skills, although Caroline was the most human person she'd ever met, so she wasn't sure what it meant that Caroline was a vampire other than that she apparently drank blood, which gave her the creeps.

They hit the town and ran into people they knew everywhere. Midtown. Greenwich Village. Back to Midtown. Union Square. They danced and sang at every stop, being treated with drinks whenever they wanted them, greeted with genial hugs and kisses.

"Do you want to stop in at The Original?" Caroline asked when it was late. Caroline told them a little about her week and how well her dates with Klaus went, but kept most of the details to herself. Davina told them about Caroline accidentally getting locked out though, teasing her. They laughed at Caroline's story about Tyler's car breaking down. Liv actually had a date with Tyler Lockwood coming up. She was glad he and Caroline didn't seem to hit it off, because she liked him. "We don't have to. I haven't been to Harlem in too long. We can go dancing there."

"Since I'm sure Klaus is completely enamored," Davina told the others, "let's stop by for a minute and maybe he'll buy us a drink."

They were in the neighborhood already and walked over. April and Liv were both very curious to get a look at the guy who captured Caroline's attention in a way they hadn't seen before. It was her minimal use of words that made them more interested in meeting him. She was a storyteller by nature, so her keeping quiet about Klaus made him stand apart. Plus Liv had heard of the Mikaelsons whispered about by the coven.

Just walking in, Caroline's heartbeat picked up.

It wasn't full once again. She thought once more people heard about Bonnie Bennett they would come running. Bonnie was singing on stage in a bright yellow costume, once again sexy and sophisticated.

With her head bobbing around, looking over the heads of guests, Caroline searched for Klaus. Davina pointed her in the right direction. He was schmoozing at a table.

"He's busy," Caroline sniffed, disappointed. The table Klaus was visiting just happened to be full of young women looking up at him with doe eyes.

"Caroline, he doesn't know you're here. Let's say hello." Davina grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go, propelling her forward. Davina knew Caroline could get insecure, but she didn't think Caroline had any reason to feel that way, especially around Klaus. It was her best friend duty to remind Caroline of the reality of what they saw.

"Klaus!" Davina yelled, "Klaus!" She waved her arm over her head.

Klaus looked up and saw Davina. Then he saw Caroline and his smile was big and genuine.

Without a glance at the patrons he'd been saying hello to, Klaus walked over to Caroline and oh so slowly leaned in to kiss her cheek, hand on her hip. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Klaus," she said shyly, running her hand along his arm. He looked nice in a black suit, a red rose in his lapel.

"Caroline here I believe was a little bit jealous," Davina told Klaus with a grin. "That must mean she likes you."

Caroline waved her hand at Davina. "Shush!"

"Is that, right? Tell me more," Klaus implored Davina, not taking his eyes off Caroline, watching her blush. She was divine.

"Well I'm sure if she just happened to be enamored, she would want to be your one and only," Davina said, cutting to the chase.

Caroline put her hand up to shield her mouth from Klaus to whisper to her friend, feeling like she was in grade school. "Davina Claire, I'm not going to get your hangover cure for you."

"Anything else?" Klaus asked Davina, feeling soothed that Caroline was apparently as possessive of him as he was of her. He took her hand into his, smoothing his thumb along her palm.

"Hmmmm. I think she'd want you to get us some drinks," the witch quipped with an unrepentant grin, not worried about her hangover just then.

Caroline laughed and Klaus grinned, putting his hand up.

Immediately Josh came racing over. Klaus ordered drinks for the ladies as Caroline introduced Klaus to April and Liv. He found them a table along the side. The three women sat as Klaus pulled Caroline over along the wall.

"Thank you for coming."

"We won't be staying long," she told him, "we're heading up to Harlem to go dancing."

"I was saying hello to them. Elijah makes me do it," he told her quietly. He hadn't been flirting. "He says it's good for business."

"I understand. I do, really," she said quietly. It was a moment of weakness and insecurity, but she was over it. It made her think about her own feelings more than it made her questions his if she was honest with herself. That's what especially caught her off guard although all of it had been building for days.

"Caroline," he said, tipping up her chin, "loyalty means everything to me and trust does not come easily." He told her there was no one else and there wasn't.

"For me too," she said with a lick of her lips, being honest with him. "We're still getting to know one another and we've only been on two dates."

Klaus accepted what she said very reluctantly. It was true. He wanted Caroline all to himself, but if he learned anything from dealing with Rebekah, it was that resentment came from pushing too hard. It had to be different with Caroline. "After the third date tomorrow, we will talk."

She nodded. They needed to talk and she needed to make some choices.

Bonnie finished her song on stage. There was applause. Marcel and the band played an instrumental that kept people dancing.

"Caroline," Klaus said, inspired, "excuse me for a moment."

Caroline nodded and squeezed his arm as she returned to her table, sitting down with her friends, sipping her drink.

"He's cute," Liv said in a hushed whisper.

"He's gorgeous," April corrected her. Davina agreed.

"I know," Caroline said with a satisfied smile, happy to put her insecure thoughts behind. It got the best of her for a minute, but she left that teenager back in Virginia. She was a sophisticated Manhattanite now. She also appreciated that he saw it and comforted her.

Marcel took a bow from the applause when the song was finished. Klaus walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Marcel grinned in response and faced the audience.

"I'd like to welcome a very special guest up to the stage to sing for you all, ladies and gentlemen."

Then he looked straight at Caroline.

No.

No way.

With a smirk, she lifted her glass to her lips. Marcel apparently was a practical joker. Very funny.

"Please welcome Miss Caroline Forbes up the stage."

"What?" she squeaked as her friends went crazy around her.

Everyone there looked in the direction Marcel was looking in. Caroline gave them a big smile. Then her eyes locked on Klaus' standing with his hands behind his back near the stage. He lifted a brow in challenge looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Klaus was daring her again.

With a large gulp of brandy, Caroline stood up and made her way up to the stage keeping her eyes on Klaus' until she reached Marcel.

Marcel gave her a kind smile. "Klaus tells me you're quite the singer if you're up for it. What would you like to do?"

She named a song that was popular. He told her he could do it and walked up to the musicians, telling them the music. They got into position as Caroline walked forward.

With her debutante smile, she faced the crowd. She had a new appreciation for Bonnie.

The music began behind her and Caroline sang.

 _Who's that coming down the street? Who's that looking so petite?_

 _Who's that coming down to meet me here?_

 _Who's that you know who I mean, sweetest coo you've ever seen?_

 _I could tell him miles away from here!_

 _Yes, sir! That's my baby. No, sir! Don't mean maybe._

As she sang, she smiled and played it up for the crowd, going back to her acting days and putting on a show. She made sure to sing loud enough that everyone could hear her, not letting any nerves get to her. It was her chance and she was making the most of it.

At one point she looked over at Klaus who had the biggest smile on his face. Walking towards him, she played her fingers across his tie as she sang about her baby and poked one of his dimples.

Going back to face the front, Caroline belted out the last of the song.

The crowd applauded her and she gave them a curtsey. She kissed Marcel on the cheek and winked at Klaus before she returned to her seat where her friends cheered for her over and over.

"Stop," she requested waving her hand at them. The adrenaline ran through her as she sat. That had been pretty great.

Marcel took over the stage again and Bonnie joined him.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said as he saw the group stand up a few songs later, ready to move on to their final stop. "You were a natural out there."

"Klaus," Caroline told him as she picked up her purse, her friends trailing behind to give her a moment with him. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Did she tell him he had to stop challenging her or did she want more? "It was fun." She took a deep breath and told him the truth, not waiting for the next day or next date. "I only want to be with you, too."

His eyes gleamed.

"Caroline," a feminine voice called out.

Caroline spun her head and Bonnie was there, giving her a big smile. It was the band's turn for an intermission. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Not like you," she scoffed, "I usually save it for my apartment and my roommate, Davina." Klaus pressed close to her back.

"What about me?" Davina asked with a smile as she joined them.

Klaus frowned when Elijah walked over to them. Why couldn't he get her alone right after she told him they were together? They'd attracted a crowd.

"Davina, this is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, this is my best friend, Davina Claire."

The two witches shook hands pleasantly, each feeling a bit of the other's power when their hands touched.

"Yes, Elijah?" Klaus put a hand at the small of Caroline's back to keep her close.

"Hello Elijah," Caroline said before he could say anything, curious about Klaus' big brother.

"Miss Forbes," he greeted her formally.

"Hello, handsome," Davina cooed, liking the sight of him in his gray suit. "I'm Davina Claire."

Caroline grinned at how comfortable Davina looked. She was in her element being bold. Caroline also grinned at how uncomfortable Elijah looked. He was not in his element and looked like he was on the verge of blushing.

"Elijah Mikaelson," he answered, straightening his tie, not sure of the leering look she gave him. She looked very young. "Niklaus, a word." He leaned in and began telling Klaus about a delivery that just came in from one of their illegal suppliers.

Davina continued to give Elijah the eye so Caroline pinched her. Bonnie watched with amusement. Poor Elijah was being hit on again.

"Bonnie, do you want to join us tomorrow? We're going to the beach," Caroline asked, spur of the moment.

"Yes, do come," Davina said with wide eyes. She wanted to ask about what it was like to be a singer at the club. She was also curious about Bonnie's magic.

April and Liv waved for the women to join them. They were ready to go.

Bonnie hedged for a moment, but it sounded like fun and she liked Caroline so she agreed. "I'd like that."

"Excellent," Caroline chirped, excited.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie," Davina said, walking over to see April and Liv.

"We'll meet you here at noon. Ok?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Sure," the witch replied with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bonnie walked away and Elijah finished his conversation with Klaus that Caroline tuned out.

"Are you a professional singer?" Elijah asked her when she coughed to let them know she wanted to say goodnight to Klaus.

"I'm actually a writer. I won't quit my day job," she teased.

"You did quite well. Goodnight."

Caroline nodded and Klaus walked her towards the door where her friends were.

"Thank you again for coming, Caroline."

Backing her into a private corner near the door, Klaus put his hands on her waist. Her arms circled his neck.

"My pleasure," she against his lips before she kissed him.

Breathless, they broke the kiss after he pressed one last peck to her lips. Then another.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Klaus. Sweet dreams."

"Of you," he said as he backed up and watched her go.

Klaus put his hand up to his mouth. Caroline Forbes.


	15. Chapter 15

Blonde Ambition 15

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Davina moaned and groaned as she joined Caroline in the kitchen. With an aching head, she opened the pantry door and pulled out the ingredients for the hangover cure.

"That pain you feel, Davina," Caroline sang, "is for telling Klaus how much I like him. I didn't even tell you how much I like him." She didn't know herself how much she liked him.

A LOT!

The answer was she liked him a lot.

"Boo," Davina moaned.

Caroline bit into her Thomas' English muffin, made right there in New York City. It was buttery and warm. She felt hungover too, but a drink from a cabbie the night before helped tremendously after they danced the rest of the night away in a new Harlem haunt. She hadn't gone to the office to write about it yet. She had her notes though. "We're meeting Bonnie in an hour."

Davina groaned as she drank her potion, her silk robe wrapped tightly around her.

"Drink some water too, D," Caroline said, pushing a glass towards her as she went into her room to get changed for the day. She'd been up a little while, going through her old writing material, finding a few things she wanted to consider transforming into short stories. Enzo might look at them if she asked.

With a comfortable day dress on, she packed up a bag with her bathing suit, sunglasses, book, notebook, pen, and carried a large blanket in her arms. She stuffed her small purse into her large bag too, hands full.

Davina looked pale, but better when Caroline found her with her hat pulled down very low a half hour later. She grinned. "You can take a nap on the sand," she promised. "Did you bring your beach lotion?"

Davina had created an early form of sunscreen. She loved the beach, but her skin was fair. She used natural ingredients and created something that worked for her. Even Caroline occasionally used some even though her daylight ring protected her.

"I've got it," she said, patting her bag. Her bag was full of hastily thrown together things falling over the sides.

Caroline took her arm, slipped on a hat of her own, and headed off to The Original.

.

.

.

Bonnie Bennett was also packing her things for the beach at the Mikaelson family home.

With her bag over her shoulder, she made her way down the stairs. She was excited. She had only been to the ocean once, as a little girl. She more often swam in small ponds where there were big family barbecues. They were good memories full of her Grams.

"I'll see you later, Marcel," she told him with a smile as she passed him.

"Where are you off to?"

"The beach with a couple of new friends."

Her brother joined her outside, looking around to see that they wouldn't be overheard. "Can you invite Rebekah?"

"Marcel," she sighed. She didn't like saying no to her brother, but she was going to say no.

"I know she can be prickly, but she doesn't know anyone here other than you, me, and her brothers."

"Don't you think that has something to do with her?" She put her hand on her hip. "She barely speaks to me."

"I know," he said, pleading. "At least invite her."

"I'm sorry, Marcel, but I can't. This will be the first time I'm going out with these girls. Have you noticed I haven't been very social?"

Marcel recognized the truth, that his sister didn't have a booming social circle either, and was sheepish. He didn't want to take from his sister and give to his lover. He wanted both of them to be happy and things might be looking up for Bonnie. She was making friends.

On a sigh, she conceded a little. "If things go well and another opportunity comes up, I'll see if it's possible to invite her." Bonnie wasn't sure what Rebekah's problem was, but she made no effort to be pleasant other than to Marcel. Elijah was sometimes stoic in his dealings with her, but Rebekah had her nose in the air practically all the time.

"Thanks, Bonnie. Have a good time."

With a kiss on the cheek, she left Marcel and walked over to The Original.

Marcel walked back into the house and Rebekah smiled as she spotted him. "Where have you been?"

"Seeing Bonnie off. She's going to the beach."

"Oh."

Marcel walked quickly towards her, not wanting to see her feelings get hurt.

Rebekah shook it off. "I'm sure I wouldn't want to go anyway. Elijah is packing. He's going on a trip for Klaus tomorrow, some thing I don't care about…after he sets up my new account." She smiled, focusing on what she did care about.

He smiled back at her. "And Klaus?"

"Holed up with a big smile on his face." It still creeped all of them out.

Marcel got the same smile on his face. Klaus was enamored by Miss Forbes something fierce.

"Who was that woman last night, Caroline something or other?"

Marcel walked with her into the dining room for lunch. "She stopped by before. It seems she's a writer Klaus has taken a shine to."

"You could say that," Klaus said with a smirk as he joined them silently, making both of them jump. "You should mind your own business, sister."

.

.

.

"Hi Bonnie," Caroline said with a big smile at her new friend. Bonnie smiled back. "Davina's feeling a little under the weather."

"Too. Much. Gin," Davina croaked.

"Do you need a remedy?" Bonnie asked with a gentle smile at the younger witch.

"I took one, but it hasn't kicked in quite yet." She tipped her head carefully. "Do you think more gin would help?"

Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

"No," Caroline answered and on their walk to the subway, they bought Davina a pretzel to soak up the alcohol in her stomach.

They changed trains a few times with Caroline in charge, her favorite role.

Bonnie's eyes widened when they arrived at Coney Island. It was bustling. There were bright colors and loud noises from the boardwalk. People were everywhere. There was the smell of food in the air, but even better was the smell of the ocean. The crash of the waves could be heard dully as well.

"First time?" Caroline asked with a smile, Davina perking up alongside her.

"Yes," Bonnie explained, "it's not exactly like Louisiana. Less trees and a lot more people."

"Lead me to the sand, Caroline," Davina said, feeling better and better, holding on to Caroline.

Caroline put her other arm out and Bonnie took hold. Caroline led them past the carnival-like atmosphere with the rides, booths, food, and crowds down to the changing tents.

When they arrived, Bonnie hesitated, looking for another one.

"Bonnie, you're coming in with us," Caroline said firmly, not allowing her to use another stall because of the color of her skin. She paid for the three of them to use the facility and was ready to use compulsion if needed.

"Exactly," Davina agreed.

With a shrug, Bonnie followed them into the tent. It wasn't very busy inside and there wasn't a problem.

Caroline came out with a big smile and did a spin for her two friends. She was in love with her new bathing suit. It was black and one-piece. The bottom was shorts cut high up her legs and the top had a v-neck. It was what in 90 years would be called a playsuit.

Davina appropriately oohed and aahed. Bonnie caught on and did the same. Davina wore a similar bathing suit to Caroline's, although she accessorized hers with a pearl necklace and tied a long scarf around her waist. Bonnie's bathing suit was a two piece. The bottoms were a pair of short shorts in a striped pattern. The top was basically a baby doll dress. It was strappy and fell to her upper thighs, hiding the bottoms. It was striped along the bust and then was solid black to her thighs.

Each of the women still wore their shoes and they either rolled their stockings or wore thigh highs which they would keep on until they got to the sand. Their hats stayed on.

Davina rubbed her sunscreen lotion onto her skin before they left the tent. Caroline took some for her face and pale limbs. Bonnie shrugged and took some for herself too. She understood how powerful the sun was. Nature is what powered most of her magic after all.

Outside, they walked over the rocky shore towards the smoother sand, still not very close to the water. They found a nice flat spot and Caroline spread out her blanket. They sat and took off their stockings and shoes, although not every woman did it. Caroline didn't understand that and vowed to mention it in a column, how unflattering and uncomfortable it was.

With a sigh as they slid on their sunglasses, they each laid back and soaked in the sun's rays.

After the crush of people, it was nice to get a little space and air, taking it all in. Davina pillowed her arms and was almost asleep immediately.

The sound of the waves and of children playing filled their ears. Squawking birds were around looking for scraps of food. Men wore long tank tops and shorts. Children were using buckets and pails to build sand castles. Others were using shovels, trying to dig to China.

The sun was hot and Caroline was ready to play in the water after a while. With a smile, she stood and approached several young men nearby who had been preening for the ladies. She bent forward with her hands on her knees. "Can you watch our things?" She batted her lashes.

"Our pleasure, miss," the leader of the group said, eyes popping out of his head at the view.

When Caroline walked back, Bonnie asked, "Did you use compulsion?"

"Nope, just my bubs," Caroline said with a wiggle of her shoulders as Davina laughed, getting up to take a dip.

They hit the water and played along the shallow surf. The waves weren't too strong. They had to watch out for sharp rocks and kelp floating around though, but they cooled off. Eventually they ventured into the waist high water.

"I had no idea the water got this cold," Bonnie said, her lips turning blue.

"It's refreshing," Davina said, used to the cooler temps as a New York native. Her family's beach house in Newport had even colder water and bigger waves.

Caroline dunked her head after holding her hat up over her head.

"She's a fish, this one," Davina said, pointing to Caroline.

Caroline smoothed back her wet hair. "I prefer skinny dipping, but since Davina says I have to wear clothes, I suppose this will do." The roommates traded off who got into trouble. More often than not it was Davina wreaking havoc, but Caroline certainly started her own fair share. They always backed the other up though. It was an unbreakable bond between them.

Bonnie smirked. "I like skinny dipping too," she admitted.

"You know, Bonnie. I'm really starting to like you," Davina said, throwing her arm over her shoulder.

Caroline laughed and Bonnie did too. They made their way out of the water towards their blanket. On the way, the wind picked up. A grouchy man began to yell at some kids being too loud. A gust of wind sent his straw hat flying off his head and rolling down the beach. The man got up to chase it. He almost caught it, but Davina grinned and sent it flying again. Caroline and Bonnie laughed as did everyone watching him. When Davina grew bored, she stopped using her magic and the man finally caught his hat. He was too out of breath to yell at the kids having fun when he arrived back at his blanket.

Davina thanked the young men profusely who had been watching their blanket and they practically drooled. She was feeling a lot better.

The blonde vampire sat on the blanket and Bonnie and Davina used their towels to dry off. As Caroline watched them, she noticed something. "You guys look great behind your towels. All I can see are the shadows. It's like sexy modern art." The plain towels were thin and didn't offer a lot of absorption.

Bonnie held up her towel and asked Caroline to show her what she meant, getting an idea. She saw what Caroline did when Caroline wiggled her hips behind the fabric. "Caroline, you're brilliant."

"I know."

"She knows."

They said it at the same time.

"Do you mind if I use it for the show? I could get fabric and dance behind it." Her voice got softer so she wouldn't be overheard. "I could even use magic behind it for a song or two."

"I can't wait to see it," Caroline agreed as she sat down and Davina did too. She thought about it. "If you added a dancer or two it might look good." Caroline was used to the elaborate performances around town where more was more. Bonnie's voice was incredible, but adding showmanship wouldn't hurt.

Bonnie settled on her stomach as she looked over at them. "I don't know who I could get that would only do one song."

"I know someone," Davina said, a sly smile on her face. "She's a great dancer and wouldn't want to be part of a big commitment."

Caroline sighed. "Davina, I'm not a great dancer."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about me." Caroline tossed a wet towel at her friend who laughed.

Bonnie looked at Davina. She liked Caroline's roommate quite a bit. "You'd do it?"

"It's sexy and magic. That's basically who I am. Yes, I'd do it if you want me to."

"Davina, I think I like you too," Bonnie agreed. "Thank you."

Caroline smiled between them and they talked about getting a time to rehearse. Davina was a performer after all. Caroline promised to attend their first performance and even told Davina if she fell flat on her face she'd give her a standing ovation. That's what best friends did for one another.

.

.

.

Back in the city, Damon Salvatore tipped a glass to his lips. He believed in the more gin cures hangovers theory that Davina had proposed to Caroline and Bonnie earlier.

"Damon," Stefan said in greeting as he emerged. He'd been staying with his brother since he'd come to New York although he wasn't sure how long they should live together in a small apartment. The closer the proximity, the higher the likelihood of a fight being involved.

Damon's apartment was on Bleecker Street in the Little Italy section of the city. It suited him perfectly and the Salvatore name meant he blended in. It was small, but he didn't need much. No one particularly cared about his comings and goings, but he could get a home cooked meal filled with Italian favorites at the drop of a hat. Usually the meal came with a request that Damon just meet so-and-so's single daughter or niece.

Stefan rummaged through the refrigerator, settling on some leftovers he slid into a pan on the stove to warm it up. It felt hot enough that he could probably set the pan outside and see if he really could fry an egg.

"How did Bonnie like the flowers?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Haven't seen her since I sent them," he said with a smirk. "Who's been keeping you busy?"

Stefan merely smiled. "I'm meeting Lexi and Enzo this afternoon. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, brother," Damon said, standing up to refill his glass. He planned on visiting The Original that night. He hadn't gone the night before, not wanting to seem too desperate. The rest of the day was free and any chance he got to drink Enzo's liquor he took.

"Do you think Caroline is staying away from Klaus?"

Damon liked Caroline. He really did, but worrying about her love life wasn't something he particularly cared about at all. The only love life he cared about was his own. "Have you seen him? He's like catnip to women." Stefan made a face, not liking that image. "You warned her. I warned her. We can't do any more than that."

Stefan sighed as he shuffled the pan on the burner.

"He's not so bad," Damon said as he took a sip of his refreshed drink. "He told me Bonnie's favorite flower after all."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bubs" as 20s slang for boobs really creeps me out, but it's authentic!_


	16. Chapter 16

Blonde Ambition 16

 _This one picks up right where the last one left off. I'm also very excited for the next chapter which has a lot of fun stuff in it, but this one is important too._

 **Disclaimer: These aren't my characters…unfortunately.**

"Let's talk about Klaus, Bonnie," Davina said with a smile as Caroline buried her head in her hands. Hadn't Davina done enough the night before?

"He seems to like someone around here quite a bit," Bonnie said with a smile at Caroline. "I live with the man and I haven't ever seen him like this. The constant smiling is certainly unusual."

"How many people live there?" Caroline asked. She knew about his sister who would be moving out and his brother.

"Rebekah, his sister, Elijah, his brother, Marcel, and I."

"Bonnie's brother is the bandleader Marcel," Caroline explained to Davina who nodded, remembering him from the night before.

Caroline licked her lips. "Davina heard of The Mikaelsons and Klaus before we met them from her coven. Can you tell me anything more that I should know?"

Bonnie looked down at her hands on the blanket. "You said you could handle yourself."

"I can," Caroline said, firm. "How bad is bad though?"

"To get what he wants, Klaus will do anything." Bonnie weighed her words carefully. "If your goal and his are the same, you want him on your side. Oppose him?"

"End up like his stepfather?" Caroline asked, listing the worst thing she could think of.

"You heard about Mikael?" Bonnie asked, eyebrows lifting, as Caroline nodded. She didn't think Klaus would share that story.

"What? Who?" Davina asked then she sighed. "I'm going to get something to eat," she said, giving the other two privacy. She knew Caroline would tell her anything she asked, but unlike the other times she butted in, it wasn't her story.

"He told me he killed him," Caroline said softly as Davina walked away, fingers playing in the sand.

"Mikael was vicious and terrorized all of them. It's no wonder Klaus can be cruel with parents like him and Esther."

"Esther was his mom?"

"Yes. She was as awful as her husband, setting her kids up after what she did to them." That's what Marcel told her.

Bonnie looked Caroline straight in the eye. "Klaus doesn't think much of humans, especially ones that can't get him what he wants."

Caroline hadn't seen Klaus dismiss humans while they'd been out and he made friends with those writers. "What does he want now that he's killed his father?" Caroline had no idea what could be that big of a project for Klaus. He could compel just about anything. He mentioned wanting more clubs.

"I have an idea," Bonnie said slowly, thinking that Klaus would want to release his hybrid side she'd heard a little about, "but the point is no one expects much from him but awful things." She gave Caroline a sad smile. "Myself included." She ran her fingers along the blanket. "Marcel sees something in him and Marcel usually is a great judge of character. I don't believe people are born bad. They're made that way. It's easy to let people down if they expect nothing less." Bonnie thought about Rebekah after what she said. If Marcel was such a good judge of character, maybe she should give her another chance.

"Does he hurt women or children?" Caroline asked, feeling nauseous at the idea. That was something she couldn't ever, ever tolerate or look the other way from.

The question hurt Bonnie to hear. "Children? Not that I've ever seen. Women? Not really either," Bonnie said and Caroline sighed. "He doesn't have a torture chamber and I don't think he's a sadist. To be honest, I haven't seen him do more than threaten and turn a couple of humans with my own eyes. He likes to threaten more than anything. When we were in New Orleans, I saw him return to his house covered in blood more than once, but I don't know what happened exactly. He always looks defeated when it happens, disappointed that it happened and that people just don't get out of his way." Bonnie played her fingers through the sand too. "I think the legend of Klaus is supposed to protect him."

Caroline ached for the person who was underneath all the rumors and talk. What would it be like to live Klaus' life? He didn't need to be coddled. He was 900 years old, but did anyone challenge him to do better? Could he do better with terrible parents? Who knew the truth? Even Bonnie who lived with him hadn't seen enough to confirm or dispel the vague rumors. "Does he do it to protect himself?"

"I don't know, Caroline." She looked over at her. "I don't know what he's like really free from Mikael. I'm just getting to know him. I don't know what he's like when he's not playing someone or getting played. I don't know what happens when his every move isn't part of something bigger. This Klaus is a new Klaus."

"I'm not afraid of him, Bonnie," Caroline said on a sigh, "but I've heard the rumors and I wonder if I should be. I haven't seen him get angry or be anything other than kind towards me and everyone really."

"What are you going to do?"

Caroline gave Bonnie a determined look as Davina returned to the blanket, handing the two women Eskimo pies she'd brought back. "Find out more from him. The past is the past. His stepfather is dead. I expect the people I'm with, friends, lovers, acquaintances, to not be cruel, vicious people." The look in her eyes was fierce. "I've hurt people to protect myself and those I love. I won't apologize for that."

"She saved me," Davina said softly. She told Bonnie the difficult story of how she met Caroline that day in college. "I'd do anything to save her."

Davina smiled at her and Caroline did the same, bumping shoulders.

Bonnie envied the friendship between the two women. It was something she wanted for herself. She also saw why Klaus was so taken by Caroline.

"Let's talk about another boy," Caroline said, shaking her head. She learned more about Klaus and she'd have to think about what Bonnie told her, but what she told Bonnie was the truth. She wasn't a gangster's moll, content to be the side piece to an angry, violent man who hurt others for his own gain. If that's who Klaus was, she'd let him go before she really had him.

Davina and Bonnie looked at each other, not sure who Caroline was talking about.

"Damon."

Davina cracked up, relieved they weren't talking about her glorious, messy love life.

"It's warm here," Bonnie explained, "are you sure you don't want another swim?"

Davina passed out the tepid water she'd bought as Caroline smirked at Bonnie. They'd eaten the ice cream quickly.

"He likes you. How often has he seen your show?"

Bonnie smiled. "At least a dozen times. Your turn to tell me about him. Last night was one of the few he missed." A silly smile emerged on her lips. "He bought me daffodils."

Caroline and Davina looked at one another. "Ok." "Uh huh."

They were quiet, watching the activities around them.

"I hate daffodils," Bonnie said and Davina exhaled and Caroline wiped a hand across her forehead.

"They're awful," Caroline agreed.

"They aren't in even in season," Davina said with a laugh. "He probably had to track them down."

"He couldn't have picked anything worst, honestly," Bonnie told them, wondering if she'd have to break the news to him.

They smiled at her.

"He's a decent kisser, but not as good as his brother," Davina said under her breath and Caroline laughed. It came out of nowhere.

"It's true," Davina said, taking cover. "Damon's all broody and intense, but he makes me laugh."

"Damon's utterly annoying, but he is hotsy-totsy," Caroline said with a grin.

"What?"

"I'll translate, Bonnie," Davina smirked. "It means he's handsome."

"Damon likes getting under everyone's skin, seeing how far he can push."

"Sounds like Klaus quite a bit," Bonnie reminded her.

"If he doesn't aggravate you too much and bats his baby blue eyes at you, he's a lot of fun and I think he's a great date," Davina backed Caroline up. "He likes to have a good time."

"We grew up in the same town, but in different times. I know his brother Stefan better and I know their relationship can be rocky, but when it's good, it's good."

That also sounded like Klaus and Elijah. "He's mentioned him only briefly," Bonnie told them. She met Stefan just once. "I like Damon, but I work just about every night and don't have a lot of time, especially for a handsome vampire."

"Davina. Your turn." Caroline turned her eyes to her best friend. "Should we talk about Thierry? Stefan? Klaus' brother?"

"Elijah is a tough nut to crack," Bonnie teased, joining in their easy camaraderie.

"Elijah's nuts," Davina murmured which made Caroline throw back her head in laughter. Bonnie joined in.

"I like Thierry, but I don't know that I want to limit myself to just him," she answered honestly having thought about it. "Stefan is Mr. Right Now, but no further." She looked at Caroline. "I don't think I met the one that makes me want to not go for any others, unlike you, my friend."

Caroline nodded. Davina was where she had been before she met Klaus.

"Do you want to take another dip…or ride the roller coaster?"

Both choices won. They ran into the water to splash one last time. Then they packed up their belongings and got changed back into their dresses, feeling refreshed. They got in line for the roller coaster at Luna Park called Trip to the Moon. Caroline got them hot dogs for lunch while they waited in line. She had an iron stomach and didn't think it was a bad idea to eat just before getting on the ride. The two witches weren't too sure, but did it anyway.

The line was long, but they talked and joked until it was their turn to get on. Caroline sat with Bonnie. Davina sat with a handsome old man who offered to go with her. She beamed at him. He was her latest conquest.

Caroline loved every thrilling second as Bonnie kept a death grip on the sides of the car, keeping her eyes closed. When the ride was over in only 90 seconds, Caroline was thrilled and Bonnie was unsteady on her feet. Caroline was the one who had her hands up in the air as everyone else ducked for cover.

Davina pressed a kiss to her new friend's cheek, joining her old friends.

They played a few boardwalk games as the crowds began to thin out. Bonnie won herself a small stuffed animal that she held close to her chest. It was a memento of her excellent afternoon with two new friends.

With their return subway trips back into the heart of the city, Bonnie turned to them. "Thank you very much for inviting me. I had a really great day."

"Thank you for coming," Caroline said, giving her a warm hug. "We'll do it again sometime."

"I'm looking forward to our dancing," Davina said with a cheeky smile. Bonnie gave her a hug, agreeing on a time for them to work on their routine.

"If you see Klaus?" Caroline started.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

"Tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him," she said with a smile and then tipped her head to the side. "You might want to mention how good I looked in my bathing suit too."

Davina cracked up and Bonnie did too. "Bye, Bonnie."

"Bye, girls."

When Bonnie walked inside, she hadn't been there more than a few seconds before Klaus came prowling out, hands behind his back, not as if he'd been waiting or anything.

"Yes, Klaus? Can I do something for you?" She smirked as she watched him. The way Caroline talked about him, like a real person, changed the way Bonnie saw him.

He circled her. "Did you have a nice time with Caroline?"

"And her roommate Davina? Yes, I did. She's a powerful witch." She noticed the ease with which Davina sent the man's hat flying and when their hands touched she felt the power there.

Bonnie walked into the living room, set down her bag, and took off her hat.

"Did Caroline have a nice time?"

"Yes, I believe she did. She's a fun person to be around," she said as she sat down and slipped off her shoes.

"I agree. Making Caroline smile is something I enjoy myself. Keeping that smile on her face has become important to me."

"You don't say," she teased.

He wasn't sure he was exactly comfortable with her teasing, but instead of scowling or sneering he sat down across from her and steepled his hands, giving her a small smile. "Did she, ah, happen to mention me?"

"As a matter of fact she did, Klaus. She told me to tell you that she's looking forward to seeing you tonight." He gave Bonnie a genuine smile. "She also wanted me to mention how good she looked in her new bathing suit."

Klaus laughed and Bonnie couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Anything else?"

Bonnie became serious. "There were no other messages, but she did ask about you."

"And?"

"She wanted to know if you're a good person. She's heard rumors."

Klaus looked down. He knew she heard rumors. Hadn't they served him?

Bonnie had more empathy for Klaus in that moment than she ever had before. She offered him unsolicited advice. "Start now, Klaus. Mikael's gone and things have been good here. You'll get her respect if you treat people fairly."

Klaus listened and told her what he told Caroline, not sure if it was good enough. "I don't play by the rules."

"No one is expecting a Boy Scout. She's not an angel. She's bawdy and strong and kind." Bonnie picked up her bag and her shoes. "Be the person you want her to see, the person Marcel sees, the person Rebekah and Elijah always come back to. You don't have to become a protector like she is, Klaus, but do you know what she asked me specifically?"

He shook his head, afraid to ask.

"If you hurt women and children," she said as she left the room.

Klaus' hands clenched into fists and his stomach turned. Did she think he did that? That must have been her nightmare if she brought it up. Did she think he hurt people for fun? He didn't want to be betrayed over and over, but it happened. He did what needed to be done. They were the things that others cringed at, but he did them. He was strong where they were weak.

He rose to stand and began to pace back and forth, thinking things through. She asked Bonnie and whatever Bonnie told her, it hadn't put her off their date if she was looking forward to seeing him…unless she was setting him up to let him down.

No, that wasn't it, he decided, shaking his head. Caroline was a protector like Bonnie said. She saved that woman in the alley for no reason. He didn't think that was in him, to save others the way she did, but there hadn't been much need for violence in New York he recognized while looking back. He certainly threatened the vendors to keep them in line, but they were just words he rationalized. They weren't using compulsion on their employees, using bribes instead. He hadn't killed anyone since they arrived months ago. The last person was Mikael and he thought that was poetic.

He thought about it over and over. Caroline saved people. Could she save him?


	17. Chapter 17

Blonde Ambition 17

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. They'd be together if they were.**

Not plagued with the thoughts drowning Klaus, Caroline was chipper as she took a quick shower, getting the last of the salt water off her skin. Their day at the beach had been wonderful. It had been a great week actually, she mused as the last shampoo bubbles were rinsed from her hair. It was Sunday. On Monday she wanted to visit a new designer's showroom for her fashion column and she needed to add material to her Kohl column, including the places she visited with Davina and the girls Saturday night before and after they stopped at The Original. She was sure Enzo was missing her too. She hadn't traumatized him in too long.

The thought made her smile and she finished showering and set her hair as best she could for her movie date with Klaus.

For her dress, she chose a red sheath. It was cotton with a band of white silk along the hem a few inches wide. Since it would likely be warm in the theater, she slipped just a white silk shawl over her shoulders for an accessory. Two long sets of pearl necklaces continued the white trend. Her earrings were pearl as well.

She kept her makeup simpler for the evening with less kohl than usual, although going to the movies was considered an elegant affair. The movie theaters were as gorgeous as any of the clubs, restaurants, and cabarets she visited.

While she waited for Klaus to arrive and for her hair to set, Caroline sat down at her typewriter and got used to the new machine, moving her books to make space. The clink of the keys was music to her ears. Davina popped her head in every so often. She left to have dinner with her parents before Klaus arrived.

.

.

.

Klaus was ready to see Caroline. There was just one thing he wanted to do first. He didn't tell anyone what he was doing when he walked into the attic of their townhouse followed by one of their human blood donors.

It was terrible timing, but he was going to do it anyway.

Lifting the lid of the coffin on his left, he looked at the face of his brother and then slid out the dagger keeping him in perpetual sleep. He tucked the dagger into his jacket for safekeeping.

Immediately the vampire's eyes opened. Klaus motioned for the man to set his wrist in front of him. The man was fearful, but got a kick out of servicing the vampires. He was also paid very well.

Kol Mikaelson was awake.

With a quick movement, Kol buried his fangs in the man's arm. Klaus pulled Kol away when the man became dangerously pale and shoved him into a chair. There was no need to kill him and scare off the others when so many volunteered to serve them.

"Welcome back, brother. I know that wasn't enough," Klaus said, putting his hands on the sides of Kol's face. "I'm taking a chance on you. Mikael is dead. Don't kill the natives, Elijah would hate that, and we'll let the disagreement between us go. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, Nik," Kol mumbled, not quite with it. The blood from the man was not nearly enough. He was tired. His whole body ached and he was angry.

Klaus picked up the human and turned on his heel, bringing him downstairs and laying him down away from his ravenous brother. "Elijah, I've left a present for you upstairs. Take him with you tomorrow, won't you? If he behaves, he's welcome here. If he doesn't, well," he said with a scary smile before he left to hide the dagger with the white oak ash he had stashed, "you won't want to see what happens."

Elijah slowly walked into the foyer and looked up the stairs.

There, Kol Mikaelson gave him a wan smile and Klaus whooshed off.

.

.

.

"Caroline, you look more and more beautiful every time I see you," Klaus said with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to her mouth. She sighed into it.

"Hi, Klaus," she breathed, overwhelmed as usual when she saw him. "Thank you. Drink?" she asked, opening the door, admiring him in his navy suit. The color suited him very much. His tie was red and classic.

Klaus nodded and walked behind her. Her bedroom door was open and he saw a sheet of paper coming out of the top of her new typewriter. It made him smile. "Already at work?"

She looked over from where she'd been mixing a cocktail and smirked. "Just playing right now."

"I heard about your trip to the beach," he said. He pressed his chest against her back and whispered in her ear, hands on her hips, "New bathing suit, love?"

Caroline shivered, hands stilling on the glasses. Taking a calming breath, she handed him a glass, trying to keep her cool. When he brought the drink to his lips, she said with an arched brow, "It was hot. My skin got sweaty and I got so…wet."

Klaus choked on his drink and Caroline calmly sipped hers, fighting a smile.

When he could breathe, he tugged the collar of his shirt away from his neck, feeling hot under the collar. Caroline felt powerful that she could make him so discomforted. She felt that way around him a lot. He saw her smile and couldn't help but whisper, "Minx."

She laughed. "We had a fun afternoon. What did you do?" She sat down on the couch and he joined her, his thigh pressing against hers.

"Painted mostly. I have a business meeting tomorrow about the buildings under construction."

They chatted a bit about inane topics, including the unrelenting heat wave, as they finished their drinks. He played with her fingers on his thigh. Klaus helped Caroline wrap the shawl around her shoulders when it was time to go. His hand was warm at the small of her back as he led her towards his car.

The movie was being shown at the Capitol Theater near Times Square. The marquis overhead was lit up with the movie star's names. Inside, the interior was elaborately decorated with chandeliers and a grand staircase. It had once been a theater that held plays, but recently had been transformed to show motion pictures.

Before they went in to their seats, they stopped for a quick meal at one of the theater's restaurants and had another drink. Klaus had a flask tucked into an inside pocket of his coat. He added alcohol to their non-alcoholic drinks.

"You're so resourceful," she teased him when he showed her with gleaming eyes what he was up to. It was quite common. He could have done anything he wanted including taking out a bottle if he wanted to carry it, who would stop him, but he sort of stayed within the limits. She liked that. It's what her life was like. They didn't play by the rules, but knew they existed.

The movie they saw was _The Merry Widow_ which had just been released. It was based off an opera Klaus was familiar with. It was unusual seeing an opera performed silently. What had been very audio became very visual.

"A happy ending," Caroline said with a sigh, her arm wrapped around Klaus' as they emerged after the show with the rest of the audience. "That's the second movie I've seen recently that dealt with inheritances."

Outside, Klaus turned to her, liking to see her on his arm. It was warm. It was evening, but one wouldn't guess with all the lightbulbs glowing around them. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Please," she agreed and they took off towards Central Park. The green space was an oasis in the midst of a bustling city. It soothed the native Virginian in her and reminded Klaus of what New York had once been like.

"Second movie?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Your subtlety is impressive Mr. Mikaelson," she said easily as they walked closer to the park. They passed beautiful window displays. People were still going out to dinner. Tourists were goggling up at the skyscrapers.

He might have enormous skeletons in his closet, but all she knew was the man in front of her and she really, really liked him. "Like I said, I don't want to date anyone else."

They made it to a bench in the interior of the park.

He sat and watched her. The moonlight lit up her hair. There were a few peeps from birds and crickets settling in for the night.

"I went on dates last week and I kept cutting them short, because I was thinking of you," she admitted.

He rubbed his hands together. "My evil plan worked then." He didn't want to think of her with anyone else, but her not wanting to be with them was even better. She giggled and he smiled. "You're in my head too, Caroline. Every blonde head that walks by, I look to see if it's you and I'm disappointed when it isn't," he admitted.

With a slide of her hand, she recaptured his and played with his fingers. "That doesn't mean I'm staying at home every night, waiting for you to call," she told him with an arched brow. "I'm still going to go out with my friends, including male friends, Klaus. I'm not a cheater." Going out was required for her job and she loved going out, being seen, and doing the seeing. She wasn't willing to sacrifice that. "I can't believe I'm saying this after three dates either," she whispered, then she got louder, "If you can't handle that, tell me now, please."

His hand came up to cup her cheek. They could always negotiate if it wasn't acceptable, he rationalized. "As long as I'm the one you're sharing things with," he whispered, moving closer to her, "including kisses," he breathed against her lips, "and what you're thinking, your honestly and loyalty. As long as I'm your only one."

His lips captured hers and she gripped his coat. She moved a hand to the back of his head, bringing him even close to her, needing to share with him. The kiss was passionate and emotional, a promise.

A cough from a man walking his dog had them pulling apart with a smile.

"You'll have to talk to people at your club and I'm still going out with my friends." She gave him a flirty smile, wanting to move past the hard stuff. "The city needs me, Klaus. They need to see this face," she teased, pointing at her face.

Klaus smirked, liking that face quite a bit. "I have to be at The Original often according to Elijah, but I also need to hire a replacement for Bonnie for her nights off and I like to see the competition, so I will make every effort to be available for you."

That made her smile. She wanted that. She wanted to see him during the day and see his different moods. She wanted to know the real Klaus and not what people whispered. "Do you think we can make monogamy trendy? I used to think it sounded like a disease." Her shiver was dramatic.

He laughed and she smiled at being able to make him laugh again. "We can certainly try."

Caroline laid her head on his shoulder, content to sit in the dark with him before they moved on. Klaus seemed a little distracted though she thought. He wasn't uninterested, but it seemed like something was on his mind even though she knew their talk made him happy. She was starting to understand him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"I don't know, but I'm a good listener, Klaus. I won't tell anyone."

He looked at her head resting on him. He didn't think it was obvious, but he had been thinking about his conversation with Bonnie and also about that one other thing. "A family issue, Caroline." She leaned back to look at him, moving her shawl into her lap. He laid his arm against the back of the bench. Her eyes invited him to tell her what was going on. "My brother, Kol, is back. He's very likely mad at me and I don't know what he'll do, but it won't be good."

"Why is he mad at you?"

"Because I punished him for being an idiot."

Caroline thought about it. "You take turns being mad at one another?"

That was the basic idea, Klaus acknowledged. "Yes."

"I don't have a brother, but why do you have to be in charge of him?"

"No one else will do it." He turned to see her better. He told Elijah Kol was his responsibility, but he thought of himself as the head of the family. He was The Alpha Male. "The only ones who could stop him would be us."

"But you don't know what he wants."

Other than get revenge on him, Klaus didn't know. "No."

"What do Rebekah and Elijah say?"

Klaus leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Nothing since Kol is just back. Elijah wants us to live in peace and harmony. They were not happy with me at what I did."

Caroline wasn't sure what she thought. She didn't know what Klaus' "punishment" of Kol was or what Kol had done that was so bad. "Are you happy he's back, Klaus?"

He sat back, not having thought of it. "He's my brother." He paused. "I would be happier if I knew he'd let it go."

She trailed her fingers along his arm. "You're not alone." He looked over at her, thrown. People did not offer their support to him like that ever. She asked Bonnie if he hurt people and hours later she was offering him support. "I'm not sure what you'll do, but the only way to get him to trust you is to show him trust back."

"That's not easy for me to do." That was the understatement of his life.

"I figured," she said kindly. "He's responsible for himself. He's nine hundred years old too. It's sink or swim time for Kol Mikaelson. If your siblings didn't like what you did before, let them handle this now."

Klaus smirked. He wasn't sure it was that easy. If Elijah could somehow keep control over Kol though and make him see that coming after him wouldn't serve Kol, Klaus would be relieved. Then he could consider releasing Finn and reuniting as they hadn't in centuries.

"My family is changing. It's…hard." Looking back, he never considered what would happen once Mikael was defeated except that he wanted to release his hybrid side, but it had been time for Kol to join them once again.

They weren't running for their lives. They were able to settle in a new place and start a business. They didn't need to kill, torture, or intimidate people to save their lives now. Some of it was so ingrained, especially the manipulation, that he didn't realize he did it as often as he did. The rest was naturally falling away though, he recognized. Maybe it wasn't too hard to change if it was happening on its own.

"You told me before that you keep up with changes, Klaus. If don't keep up you'll get left behind."

"And you listen to me?" She smirked in response. He ran his finger along her cheek. Despite her being a vampire, her skin was warm with the weather. "Caroline…" He hesitated. "Bonnie told me you asked about me."

Caroline looked down. "I've heard rumors."

"I encourage them. It saves some people from trying to test me." He tipped up her chin. "Most of them aren't true." He wasn't sure how to encourage her to give him a chance, but also be honest. "I've done many things. Many would have you running away."

"But?" she offered, heart in her throat, needing to hear a "but" in that sentence.

"But…I don't know," he said, searching for words. He stood up and began to pace in front of her.

Caroline stood up, asking the important question. "Is that your past or your present?"

Stopping, he looked at her.

She repeated herself. "Is that your past or your present?"

"You would give me a chance…despite hearing something I did two or two hundred years ago?" He could never run from what happened and mostly he didn't want to.

"Is that your past or your present, Klaus?" she repeated again, firm. She had to draw a line somewhere and the day they met was that line, not because that was the right thing to do, but she believed people could change. If she couldn't believe Klaus could change, then how could she believe she could change herself? Didn't he deserve the same chance? For him to trust her, she had to offer him trust. It's what she told him about Kol.

In the quietest voice she ever heard, he said, "I want it to be my past."

"Make it so," she answered fervently and began to pace herself, feeling a lot of tension between and around them. Her voice was soft too. "You can do anything I can do."

He wasn't sure that was true, but maybe he could try as she did

Walking slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. They'd come to a new understanding. It wasn't everything, but it set the status quo for how they would go on. The past was the past. The future was now.

They moved back to the bench. To rid them of the serious intensity of their feelings which Klaus especially wasn't comfortable with, Caroline told Klaus the plot of the other movie she'd seen with Tyler, not mentioning his name. It started as a complete non-sequitur, but he held her hand, smiled, and asked questions. She didn't ask him if he believed in love though. It was another question she wasn't ready to hear the answer to.

"Klaus?" she asked him, feeling more balanced and steady.

"Yes?"

"Is it my turn to dare you?" She gave him a wicked grin. "It won't make any trouble go away, but it might be fun."

Her fingers slipped along his chest and plucked his flask out of his pocket. He watched her with a raised brow as she took a sip of the whiskey he'd brought with him. There wasn't a lot left when he took it from her. She giggled when only a few drops fell into his mouth.

"Let's see where this dare goes, Caroline." He liked this woman an awful lot. He'd learned quite a bit in only a few days, because of her.

With a grin, Caroline took his hand and walked him deeper into the park. When he tried to ask her what they were doing, she shushed him which made him roll his eyes. She might be wary of his past and maybe even his family, but she wasn't afraid of him. That warmed him like nothing else.

They saw a few others also out for a late night stroll as they whooshed. There were lovers kissing on benches. There were the homeless bedding down for the night. There were police officers patrolling the paths.

Caroline brought Klaus to their destination. It was one of the park's smaller ponds. First she took off her pearls, dropping them on her shawl. Klaus wasn't sure what she was doing and had his arms crossed, one hand up to his lips. There were no lights around them and no people either.

Her shoes were slipped off and then off came her stockings, rolled down her legs. Klaus figured she would put her feet into the water to cool off. That would be refreshing.

However, Caroline's fingers went to the hem of her dress and peeled it off. He wiggled his brow when she looked at him and it made her smile. His smile became stunned when she also peeled off her slip.

Caroline was butt naked in the middle of Central Park. She wiggled her fingers at him and then wiggled her hips. His eyes were glued to her body and swaying breasts.

With a laugh, she walked into the water which was chilly, hardening her nipples, but felt great on her skin. It wasn't deep and she walked further out to swim. "Klaus, if a turtle gets me I'm blaming you." She knew there was a pond in the park that had a variety of turtles people abandoned there. She hoped it wasn't the one she picked.

"It's your idea," he said with a roll of his eyes as he began to peel off his own clothes, "and I have bits that a turtle might snap at."

"Bits?" she asked as she giggled, watching him disrobe. That chest of his was something else. Those rippled stomach muscles? Sex on legs.

"A very large bit indeed," he said without modesty as he joined her in the water with a graceful dive.

He came up shaking the water free from his hair right in front of her. Her arms went around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He was standing and held her steady.

"Large bits, indeed," she said against his lips before pulling him in for a heated kiss.

One of Klaus' hands held her back and the other held her ass. She kissed him. He took control and let her have it too, back and forth. The water was cold, but Klaus' body kept her warm.

When they stopped kissing, Caroline's eyes were gleaming and her lips were swollen. Her breasts were squished between them and she was very happy. "Wanna race, Mr. Mikaelson?" She looked around as she licked her lips and pointed to a small dock set up on the other side of the small pond. "Winner gets their pick of whose apartment we stay in tonight."

"You're on, sweetheart," he said, letting her body slide down his, which they both enjoyed. He wanted to win very badly.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!"

They were both off. Caroline was like a fish as Davina had said. She kept her head above water, but her strokes were strong and steady, her legs kicking madly. Klaus dove under the smooth surface and she didn't know where he was until he popped up a yard in front of her. He just managed to beat her out and lifted his arms in victory as she reached the wooden pier. He won fair and square. Neither used their supernatural abilities.

"I won," Klaus said, wrapping her ups in his arms again. "My place tonight, Caroline." He wanted to see her in his bed.

With another kiss, they swam back towards their clothes. When they could both stand, they splashed and played in the water. Caroline jumped on his back and dunked him. Playing in the water with Klaus was a lot different than with Bonnie and Davina. Klaus was all flirty smiles. He made her laugh and she made him laugh too.

"Excuse me!" a male voice called out, a flashlight lighting up their bodies.

Klaus jumped in front of Caroline, blocking the man's view of her.

"You're going to have to get out of there," the man said, stepping forward. He was a New York City cop.

Caroline clung to Klaus' back, fighting a smile, keeping her face hidden against the smooth skin of him. Her fingers gripped his shoulders.

Klaus began to walk forward out of the water, hands out, so he could get close enough to compel the officer, which made Caroline wade with him.

When the water was hip height, Caroline yelped, "Klaus." She moved her hands to his crotch, hiding him from the officer's view, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Her hands gripped his cock, trying to keep him covered up.

The policeman coughed and Klaus dropped his hands to help Caroline cover him up if only because her hands on him wasn't hiding him as much as she thought. In fact he was getting aroused with her warm hands on him, holding him tight.

Caroline began to giggle into his back, just picturing the scene they made. She was pretty sure she made a silly situation even worse. Klaus didn't care if the officer saw him naked and she could have slid under the water so only her head was exposed. Oh well!

"If you're still here in two minutes I'll be arresting you," the officer squeaked, turning his back on them, not willing to watch them any longer if he didn't have to. He walked away.

Caroline cracked up behind Klaus' back and he chuckled with her. He took her hands off him briefly so he could turn and gave her a serious look as she giggled. "Thank you for protecting my bits from the turtles and police, Caroline."

Caroline absolutely died, bending forward to laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes and Klaus was proud he could do that to her. He pressed a kiss to her laughing cheek as he chuckled, taking her hand to bring her out of the water so they could get dressed. His little skinny dipper was all kinds of trouble he loved. "Let's get out of here, minx."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There really is a Turtle Pond in Central Park. It was part of the larger reservoir in 1925 (until the 1930s) and allegedly turtles weren't abandoned until the 1980s, but maybe it had turtles before!


	18. Chapter 18

Blonde Ambition 18

 **Disclaimer: No.**

After they'd quickly slipped back into their clothes, not wanting to stick around for the officer to return…or any aggressive turtles, they walked back towards Klaus' car. Neither were in a hurry any longer, Caroline was pleasantly buzzed and carefree, but they were looking forward to getting to Klaus' home.

They were just leaving the park when Caroline noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She was in a bit of a haze from the drinks and from being with Klaus, but something didn't seem right. Klaus didn't notice anything. He had his arm around hers and he was content.

A car was racing quickly down the street and there was an elderly lady out walking her dog, oblivious. They looked like they were headed on a collision course and Caroline went into action.

"Klaus, stop the car," she said quickly as she whooshed to the woman. She wrapped her arms around the woman, the dog barking madly, waiting to feel metal against her shoulder as she sped them to safety. There was the sound of crunching metal and screeching tires. When nothing hit her, she carried the old lady to the sidewalk, pulling the dog along, all within seconds.

Looking over her shoulder, Klaus had stopped in the middle of the road, setting his palm out to stop the car. The car's front was wrapped around his hand, indenting it, as Klaus forced the machine into a stop, him being stronger than the motor. It was the most awesome thing Caroline had ever seen.

After she shook her head, Caroline let go of the woman as fast as she could and pulled the driver of the car out, got inside and turned off the motor. Klaus moved out of the way as elegantly as if he'd just left a Hollywood premiere.

"Allow me," he said, walking towards the driver.

The elderly woman began to cry due to the delayed reaction. She was overwhelmed. Caroline walked towards her. She told Caroline she couldn't sleep and took her dog out for a walk, trying to explain what happened.

"It's fine. I think he had too much to drink," she soothed her, handing the woman the dog who was just as upset.

"But that man stopped the car."

Caroline compelled the woman to believe nothing supernatural happened, that she had been saved from a car accident. Caroline reminded her to be careful when crossing the road and to have a nice night. The woman and her yapping dog rushed off, shaken.

Since it was the middle of the night there weren't too many people around that Caroline had to compel. A few people watched from their windows, awakened by the commotion and she shrugged. No one would believe their stories anyway. Traffic continued on around them, cars breaking down all the time apparently.

She only caught the end of what Klaus was saying to the driver of the car.

The driver was a middle aged man reeking of alcohol and sweat. Klaus had whooshed him into a dark corner. He compelled him to never drive again. The man couldn't hurt him of course, but since Caroline was prone to rush into dangerous situations, Klaus thought it best to take the drunk man's driving off the table.

"Klaus," Caroline called to him, biting her lip.

Klaus shook his head and rejoined her, leaving the man behind, when he was finished. His vampire features dissipated as he'd also taken a drink from him.

"Thank you. It didn't look like he was going to stop in time."

"He wasn't," he said, still shaken at how quickly Caroline had jumped in to help save a stranger. "You could have been hurt, Caroline," he said, holding her upper arms.

"I'm ok."

"Do you find it necessary to risk your life for others?"

She shrugged. It hadn't even been a thought.

Klaus' eyes narrowed and sighed. "You're turning me into a reluctant hero, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled up at him. "I knew you could do it." She actually didn't know if Klaus could stop a car, but he did. "Do you think you could pick the car up?" she asked, tipping her head to the side, interested, as her heart beat began to slowly calm down.

He chuckled, letting go of the tension he carried. It was another reason to stay close to Caroline, to protect her from her vigilante tendencies. "I do."

She winked at him and he laughed again.

"Watch this," he said, wanting to impress her. Klaus then bent his legs and shot into the air. He landed up on a fire escape three floors up.

Caroline's eyes were huge and she clapped.

With another leap, Klaus was back in front of her.

"You can fly, Klaus," she yelped. Watching Klaus use his vampire abilities like that engaged her. It made her think about all of the abilities she didn't know if she had.

"That was a very large jump," he clarified. "You can try too," he said, then his eyes became heavy lidded, "but I can think of some other things I'd like to do right now."

Caroline licked her lips and Klaus thought of her cherry stem trick. "Me too," she breathed, filled with adrenaline at both what happened and Klaus.

They walked quickly to his car, stopping only once for Caroline to get a drink herself. Drinking in front of Klaus was still erotic. The blood helped recharge and refocus her.

Klaus drove her to his home, steering very carefully.

When they arrived, he opened the car door for her and they walked inside. The house was quiet.

With her hand tucked firmly in his, he led her to his bedroom, flicking on the light.

It was Caroline's turn to look around. It was a beautiful room with decorative molding on the walls. It was masculine, but not dark. The walls were white. The bedding was pearl gray. There were paintings she guessed were Klaus' on the wall. The furniture was dark and the floor was parquet. It was very neat.

Klaus flicked on his bedside lamp and turned off the overhead chandelier. It gave the room a warm glow.

Klaus took her shawl and set it on his bureau.

With a grin, Klaus whooshed to Caroline and backed her up to the wall behind her. Her arms went around his neck and her mouth was fused to his. His tongue slipped into her mouth, stroking hers over and over. His lips were smooth and firm.

Moving down to her neck, Klaus laved the skin there as her head flopped back against the wall. "Yes," she whispered, giving him more room. His hands roamed up and down her body. Her hands slid into his thick hair, gripping his head and keeping him close.

Her fingers grabbed the collar of his jacket and she pushed him away so she could get her hands on him. They slid along his chest muscles slowly and pushed the fabric of his suit down his arms. Her fingers slid his tie off him. Immediately, her fingers attacked the buttons of his shirt as he watched her with hooded eyes.

His shirt fell away as quickly as his jacket and tie did. "I love your chest," she whispered, staring at her hands on the muscles of his chest. Her hands slid up and down. There was just a small amount of hair on his chest. Otherwise his abs were rippled, begging for her attention.

"I'm partial to yours as well," he said softly.

Caroline looked up with a giggle. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

Klaus took advantage of her laugh to drop to his knees where he slipped off her shoes and as she watched with a raised brow, his fingers slid delicately up her smooth legs to unclip her nylons. He slid the material of her dress up her thigh and then set one foot on his shoulder to roll down the silky material. Caroline's fingers tried to grip the walls. Her garter belt was also removed which had her going up on her tip toes due to his roaming fingers.

Caroline unclasped the pearl necklaces and laid them on the growing piles of clothes on the floor.

Klaus grasped the hem of her dress and as he got up from his kneeling position, the material came along with him. Caroline put up her arms and Klaus peeled the dress up and over her head.

A shaky breath was released and Caroline went for the waistband of his pants. Klaus leaned in as her fingers got to work, occasionally dropping down to stroke his hardened cock behind the material. Klaus shucked off his shoes as he kissed her.

The windows were open. There wasn't much of a breeze and it was still hot. They were both naked and ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Pulling back the covers, Klaus led her up into his bed, giving her a smile despite the fever gripping him, needing her. He'd been dreaming of her in his bed and she was finally there.

Caroline slid onto the sheets and opened her arms. Klaus climbed on top of her. They fit.

Her long legs wrapped around his hips. He leaned down and kissed her again as her hands clasped him to her.

Long slow kisses accompanied fingers that trailed along her side.

She squirmed, needing to finally make love to Klaus, her man.

He made love to her mouth first and she moaned into him. It felt so good. He was careful and deliberate. She couldn't wait until he was inside of her.

Her fingers scratched lightly down his back until she got to his ass, pulling him even tighter to her. His erection pressed against her lower stomach. Their bodies moved slightly up and down. She almost had him exactly where she wanted him.

His tongue stroked hers when she heard a muffled noise.

Caroline pulled her head back and whispered, "What was that?"

"Elijah rolls around in his sleep," he said quietly against her lips before he kissed her again, hiking one of her thighs high up his hip.

Caroline pushed against his shoulders so hard that he rolled to her side and off her.

"Klaus?" she whispered, brow furrowed.

"Caroline," he said, pulling her on top of him. His eyes were drawn to her breasts. They were perfect. Large with pale pink nipples, he loved them.

"If I can hear them, they can hear me, right?" she explained logically in a fierce whisper.

"So?"

"They. Can. Hear. Me," she said carefully.

Klaus bit down his frustration, not liking where he thought she was headed. "They are asleep."

"Klaus," she whined, "we can't." She didn't want to feel like she was in a performance when she only wanted to think about Klaus. What if she made weird noises? She didn't know. She hadn't ever had sex where there had been supernatural people around. Humans wouldn't have heard them and her place was spelled. What if Klaus' entire family would hear them? Was she ready to put on a show? Ugh, no.

He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then his head popped up. "We'll be very quiet."

She frowned, having thought of it. "Klaus, this is our first time and I don't want to think of anything else." Her fingers ran along his chest, disappointed.

"We can go to your place until I ask Bonnie to spell this room," he said, trying to find a compromise, get ready to get up.

"I like being here," she said softly, "with you." She paused and then she rolled off him. She thought maybe they could go to sleep and then go to her place in the morning.

Both of them stared at the ceiling frustrated. She wanted privacy and he wanted her.

Caroline turned her head to look at him. "Do you often put on sex shows for your family?"

"Caroline," he huffed and he looked so affronted that she giggled.

They both stared at the ceiling again. Caroline thought about the night they had. It had been amazing. They had real, deep conversations and fun too. Klaus thought about how he could kick out his family immediately.

Then it came to her.

"Turtle poop."

"What?" Maybe she had more to drink than he thought.

Sliding to her side, she looked at him and gave him a big smile, speaking softly. "Klaus. Turtle poop."

"If you're worried about what people hear, they'll worry about you if you start talking about turtle poop," he said with a lifted brow. "I've never actually heard someone use that phrase before in all my years."

With a grin, Caroline explained softly, trying not to laugh, "We might have turtle poop on us if they were swimming in that water too."

"What?" He was even more lost.

"Let's take a shower," she whispered, using her hand to ask him to make the connection.

"Because you might have turtle poop on you."

Caroline slapped her forehead with her palm.

She couldn't deny that the thought did enter her mind too, but that wasn't her point. She gestured back and forth between them. "We share equal poop, sir."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but she got more and more excited.

"The water will be the only thing they hear," she said very softly.

He moved as fast as she'd ever seen him in sitting up. After grabbing the sheet and pulling it loose, he wrapped her up in it. He grabbed her under her legs and back and as she tried not to laugh and ruin the whole ruse, he carried her two doors down into the bathroom.

"I've never been so thankful of turtle poop and our extra large hot water tank, minx," he said as his eyes gleamed. When he set her down and closed the door behind them, Caroline let the sheet fall to the ground.

Caroline leaned into his back as he turned on the hot water.

When the water was warm enough, Klaus held her hand as she stepped into the porcelain tub. Since she couldn't get the idea of turtle poop out of her head, as Klaus climbed in, she grabbed his soap which smelled like him and got a lather going between her hands. Caroline switched places with Klaus so he could get under the water. It was a tight fit in there as she rubbed her soapy hands across his chest. The slick bubbles covered his chest and her mouth watered. Mr. Sex on Legs was all hers.

Her hands washed Klaus, turning it into a sensual experience. He took the soap as well, focusing on her breasts, kissing the areas he washed.

Caroline's soapy hands honed in on Klaus' cock. His eyes closed and she leaned in and kissed his neck. His erection filled her hand. Twisting up and down, she worked him over.

The sensations rippled up his spine. His hand found her pussy and his slick fingers slid along her folds, teasing more than anything. The touches were light and not nearly enough.

Leaning up, pressing her breasts against him, her hand kept working, occasionally slipping down to cradle his balls. His hands roamed up and down her slick back. Taking his earlobe between her teeth, she tugged.

In the back of head she remembered they had limited water, so she pushed Klaus back under the water.

He sputtered and she grinned. Turning him around, she took the shampoo and lathered up his hair quickly. His eyes closed and he never wanted it to end, although her hand on him was pretty incredible. She hadn't gotten her hair wet at the Turtle Pond so she didn't bother washing her own.

When she was finished shampooing Klaus, he rinsed his hair off and knelt down on the slippery tub floor.

"We don't have time," she said softly, wanting to get him inside of her after waiting so long.

"We'll make time," he promised darkly and her insides clenched. As before, Klaus slid one leg over his shoulder.

Looking down, Caroline saw Klaus as she had in that very first erotic dream she had about him.

Leaning back against the cool tiled walls, she made an effort to stay upright as Klaus leaned forward and up. His tongue made a long swipe through her pussy and it was so good she wanted to cry.

After that first taste, Klaus knew he was hooked. He devoured her, learning her pussy by licking and sucking on all of it. Her clit was sensitive. She both moved away when he sucked on it and moved towards his tongue.

With a smirk, he noticed she was moaning and groaning. Maybe it was better to be in the shower after all. He wanted all of her little moans and whimpers to be heard by his ears only.

One of her hands fell to his head and she writhed her hips into his face.

Knowing their time was limited no matter what he said, Klaus devoted himself to making Caroline come and hard.

"Klaus," she moaned, caught up in him.

Both fucking her with his tongue and sucking his clit into his mouth, Klaus drove Caroline to the brink. When she thought he would do one thing, he did another. He kept her off balance as he pushed her further and further towards her climax.

"Klaus. Fuck. Right there. Please. Klaus. More. More. More," she panted, trying to remember to keep her voice down, moving around to get him right where she wanted him.

Caroline was the sensualist he'd hoped for and when he felt her pussy tighten around his tongue, her juices divine, he inserted one finger inside her and sucked hard on her clit.

She exploded with an anguished yell she muffled behind the arm she threw over her mouth at the last second. He worked her pussy with his tongue and finger until all the spasms had left her. It was incredible and she had been ruined by him already. Nothing had ever been better.

Her exhales were dramatic and he licked his lips, savoring her, as he stood, lithe and powerful. Hoisting one leg over the crook of his arm, making sure she was balanced on her other foot, Klaus caught her eye as he gently pushed inside of her.

She was divine. Her pussy gripped him tightly and his head went back at the first sensation. "Caroline," he whispered. He wanted to make it good and watched for her reaction, to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

Fingers caught in his hair and pulled him towards her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue as he gently slid in and out of her. She was pushed up onto her tiptoe every time he moved his hips. She was coming down from the first orgasm as he began building her towards another one.

Pulling back, she smiled and he moved a little faster. The water was just starting to cool slightly at his back. Her breasts were pressing against his front.

Klaus lowered her leg from his forearm and instead used his hand under her knee. That way he could move forward, getting closer to her.

"Caroline," he whispered again.

"Please," she panted as his hips pushed against hers. Klaus inside of her was everything she dreamed of. He was huge and the stretch was incredible. He was so powerful. "Please, Klaus."

The shower's steam filled the air around them, giving everything a dream-like glow.

Knowing time was limited and he couldn't linger as he wanted, Klaus fucked her harder. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and her leg twined around his hips as best she could. She attached her mouth to his neck and sucked, encouraging him.

"Please," she barely breathed against his wet skin.

Caroline was starting to tighten even more on him again and he slid his fingers between them. As he fucked her hard, Klaus set his fingers on her clit, stroking it quickly and Caroline bit her lip to keep from yelling.

Her breathing hitched and as he worked her over, fucking her with his big cock and stroking her clit to maximize her pleasure, Caroline came, yelling her release into his shoulder.

Unable to hold on when she gripped him so tightly, her pussy milking him, Klaus let go with a curse. His semen spurted into her, marking her from the inside out. No one tested his control as she had in one encounter.

Caroline twined her arms around his neck and held on as she tried to make sense. Her chest heaved. Her brain was still fuzzy.

When he could, Klaus slipped from her, gently picked her up, and placed her on the bath mat.

Grasping a towel nearby with slow inhales and exhales, Caroline began to towel off as Klaus turned off the water. Her body deliciously ached.

Finding a towel of his own, Klaus dried off as best he could, sliding the cotton up and down his body, swiping the towel through his hair.

At the sink, Caroline washed her face, clearing the last of her makeup away. She caught Klaus' eye in the mirror behind her and she blew him a kiss. He smirked and she turned and hugged him. "That was amazing," she whispered, using the sink's running water as a sound cover.

"You are amazing, minx." He eyed her body, not through with her at all. "We need more time."

Caroline kissed him passionately and he held her in a tight embrace.

Shutting off the faucet, Caroline picked up the bed sheet from the floor and wrapped it around her. Klaus didn't bother with a towel and took her hand, leading him back to his room.

Sliding back into his bed, Caroline snuggled up into his side.

"Turtle poop," he whispered as he turned off the lights.

Pressing her mouth to his skin, she laughed quietly. With a twist, she rolled to her side and Klaus crowded in behind her, spooning her. She liked it and he did too.

Goodnights were whispered and they fell asleep.

.

.

.

In another bedroom down the hall, Marcel froze above Rebekah. He tipped his head and she did the same.

"It's Nik and some floozy," Rebekah said, dismissing the noise and pulling him down to her.

As a favor to her brother, Bonnie had spelled Marcel and Rebekah's rooms, using a very similar spell to that which Davina used on Caroline's room. They could hear out, but vampires couldn't hear in. Klaus hadn't noticed because he flung doors open if they were closed, not bothering to listen in. He knew better than to barge in on Bonnie. She'd give him an aneurysm before he knew what hit him. The rooms were open for the most part anyway. Bonnie thought it might save Marcel from being killed. She hated enabling him, but he was her brother.

Marcel knew better than Rebekah though. He knew Klaus wouldn't take home someone that wasn't Caroline Forbes and bother to be stealthy about it. Therefore, Klaus was being pulled deeper into Caroline's orbit. He didn't think that was a bad thing at all.

Klaus had a girlfriend.

Looking down at Rebekah, Marcel smiled and they made love.

.

.

.

Hours later with the sun shining into his bedroom, there was a knock on Klaus' door.

Caroline was spurred into action, diving under the covers as the door opened.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he wiped a hand over his face. Once again he'd slept very well with Caroline by his side. She'd snuggled her ass into his groin and it had taken all of his self control not to slide into her all night long. He hadn't gotten to show her his vampire stamina.

"Niklaus, I'm going to the bank for Rebekah and then the train station." Elijah was suited and ready to go.

He'd have to say something to Elijah about barging in, but it could wait. "Kol will be going with you?"

"Yes," Elijah said. He'd been up for a while after having taken Kol out to get plenty of blood to refresh him and fill him in on what he'd missed for the past few decades the night before. "I will telephone with news."

Klaus nodded.

"Bonnie and Marcel just left, Rebekah as well."

"Good luck, Elijah," Klaus said, eyes hardening. "Find her."

Elijah smirked, ready to take his leave, suspecting the guest in Klaus' room might have been the catalyst for Kol being brought back. The shape in the bed wasn't exactly unrecognizable. "Good morning, Miss Forbes."

Klaus smiled at the lump under the covers.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, lifting the blanket just enough to let her voice out.

"Educated guess," was the unflustered reply.

Elijah tossed the latest edition of NYC magazine onto Klaus' bed just before he left. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," both Caroline and Klaus said to him.

When the door was shut, Caroline threw back the covers as Klaus reached for the magazine.

She sat up with her lip caught between her teeth as she watched him.

As the house around them was alive with the noises of Elijah and Kol leaving, Klaus opened the issue.

"Jersey skirts," Klaus began to read.

He was reading her fashion column first!

Caroline grabbed his face and planted the hottest, most passionate kiss she'd ever given in her life on Klaus.

He pushed the magazine to the side and returned the kiss with passion.

With a smile against his lips, she sat back and returned the magazine to his hands.

Caroline sat at the head of the bed next him and he read her fashion column out loud. Her heart was bursting at how seriously Klaus was taking her interests.

"Outstanding, sweetheart," he said as she shyly hung her head when he was finished. It meant so much coming from him.

"Thank you."

Klaus nonchalantly flipped through the pages until he found the Kohl column. His eyes skimmed the page. He looked for the name "The Original." He caught it. He read the mention and read it again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A cliffhanger!

Does anyone else have "turtle poop" stuck in their heads?


	19. Chapter 19

Blonde Ambition 19

 _You guys, Caroline is going to New Orleans to see her friend! That's in TVD's flash forward tonight! Merci, Canada! Next week is the crossover even though they only talk on the phone. Here's hoping something more happens through the rest of the seasons…and, well, forever! (If you don't know what I'm talking about- check out the article at the Klaroline Magazine. It has the scoop.)_

 **Disclaimer: Not my people, people.**

"Recently I spent some time at The Original. I drank and danced the night away. (How my head and feet regretted it the next day!) This new cabaret in Midtown Manhattan doesn't look extraordinary, residing in a former men's club, but the entertainment is. The divine singer is worth making the trip for. One of the owners is a bit of a prancing peacock," Klaus read aloud, his voice strangled, "but the show at The Original is certainly that. Visit this new spot before it becomes passé. Tell them Kohl sent you."

Caroline bit her lip and watched his reaction. She was honest in her column, well except for the prancing peacock part, but she wasn't sure Klaus would see it that way. Especially because she used her column as a test. She wasn't sure if he had known who she was. She knew the mention of him would get her an honest reaction from him, oblivious or accusatory.

"Prancing peacock?" Klaus said, throwing the magazine down and getting up to pace. His lithe form prowled back and forth in front of the bed, hand up to his mouth as he fumed. "Prancing peacock?"

"Klaus?"

"Prancing peacock?" he mumbled again, thinking. "They were talking about Elijah, right love?" he asked rhetorically, striding back and forth.

Caroline was 1000000% sure Klaus did not know she wrote the Kohl column. He didn't look at her accusingly once, caught up in his own aggrieved feelings.

"Klaus," she said gently, trying to spin it, "it could have been about you, but you got your place mentioned. Bonnie's getting the recognition she deserves, really Marcel too." Caroline pulled her knees into her chest on the bed, feeling small.

Klaus wasn't interested in that just then.

Maybe it was Elijah, he considered. Elijah was not a flashy dresser, but he was always put together. He sighed. In his heart, he knew the mention was him if only because Elijah had a lower profile. Elijah pushed him out in front of the guests, minimally meeting them himself.

"It will be good for business and you deserve it."

He continued to pace.

"Klaus!"

"What?" he barked.

"Hi." She gave him a small smile. "You're my prancing peacock," she said consolingly. She knew she'd have to tell him the truth and make it up to him. She had to find the right way to do it though. It was worth thinking about. Maybe she could soothe his hurt feelings? She didn't like seeing him upset, even if it wasn't exactly a slur she'd written about him. He was sensitive and now she knew that. "She's just jealous."

Klaus was still miffed, but he had Caroline in his bed. That was something worth paying attention to. His eyes roamed over her body. "I do have a cock."

Caroline giggled and Klaus leapt on top of her. He was more light hearted, but she knew he wasn't over it. Leaning up, she kissed him. One kiss turned into two. Hands began to roam. Klaus was aroused and she was too. Before long, they were making love. Then they fucked.

Caroline could be as loud as she wanted and Klaus made it his mission to make her scream.

She did.

Oh she did.

He loved her whimpers, telling him what he was doing felt good. He loved her strangled screams even more when she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Caroline coaxed moans and groans from Klaus too. He liked when she scratched her nails down his scalp and back. He liked when her teeth nipped at his neck. He loved when she cupped his balls and when she squeezed down on his big cock, coming all over him. She loved trying to figure him out.

Falling back with an exhausted and satisfied sigh, Caroline realized being with Klaus was everything she wanted and they hadn't even had sex "as vampires" yet. Everything was still new and exciting.

The sheets were a wreck around them. Pillows had been thrown all over. Their clothes were still strewn across the floor from the night before. Sunlight was trying to seep in the windows and car horns could be heard from the street.

She rolled towards him, the sweat cooling on their skin when she spied the clock over his shoulder. "Is that the time?" Her eyes got huge and she jumped up. "I have to go to work."

Caroline found Klaus' shirt from the night before and slipped her arms in it and ran to the bathroom. Within seconds she was back and began to pull back on her clothes. Klaus laid against his pillow, watching her with very focused eyes, hands behind his head.

"Speaking of work, Caroline, perhaps you can help me with this Kohl situation?"

"Klaus," she sighed as she slipped her dress on, her voice muffled behind the fabric. "You don't have a situation with Kohl."

"She started it," he pouted, getting up to stalk towards her.

"It's done," she said, biting her lip. "I need to go home, visit a showroom, and then get to work." She wished she had a hat because her hair was a wreck she noticed as she stood in front of his mirror and tried to smooth it out.

"Caroline," he said, coming up behind her. He caught her eye in the mirror and she turned. He cupped her head.

"Klaus," she said seriously, "I love my job and I would really appreciate it if you didn't make waves at the magazine. It's over and hopefully people will see what Kohl did and how great your place is," she said, pleading earnestly.

His hands fell to her hips. "When will I see you again?"

Caroline tipped her head to the side. "I think you should call me and we'll make a date."

"We haven't spoken on the phone, have we?"

She shook her head. "Call me tonight and we'll set something up. Bye, baby." Caroline planted a big kiss on Klaus and grabbed her purse, shawl, necklaces, everything. She didn't see anyone out in the hall and found a cab to take her home.

Klaus smiled as Caroline left, but then his eye caught the magazine on the floor. It had gotten tossed aside during their very enjoyable interlude. Caroline Forbes was sweet, smart, vivacious, funny, and sexy. Things were just starting between them too.

However, Kohl did not give him the respect he deserved. She obviously hadn't heard of his reputation. The other side of his brain kicked in and reminded him he told Caroline his old reputation was greatly exaggerated.

Considering his situation and options, he resolved to speak to Elijah about Kohl and also to see if Kohl even mentioning The Original was worth it. If it wasn't, he would rage. He might find it in his heart to be more benevolent if she made him very, very rich.

Revenge was always a dish served cold after all.

.

.

.

Waking up two decades after being daggered was not a pleasant experience. Kol Mikaelson had it happen more than once and it was always the same. The disorientation, the rage, the betrayal…all from his own family.

He knew he drove his siblings crazy, but if they would allow him to be himself and included him more maybe he wouldn't need to act out.

So what if he caused trouble between Klaus and Elijah in New Orleans? They were always at odds, even if he wasn't there to accentuate it. Klaus had the power, but was afraid of being alone. Elijah wanted to save his brother for the guilt he felt from their childhood. Each worked behind the other's back, Elijah to get ahead, and Klaus to stay ahead. They tried to go more straight than they had been in New Orleans, but their uneasy truce didn't last long. Kol's intimate involvement with some of the city's witches apparently was enough to get him daggered when he urged the witches to help him take out his brothers. Not permanently, but they could feel what it was like. It did not work out. Kol didn't think they would appreciate it he took credit for both of them uniting to dagger him.

Twenty years had been lost to him, but at least Mikael was dead. That was good news. Maybe it was time to move on from his siblings for good. He wanted to see more of the new world he'd been woken up in at any rate. Gone were corsets for the ladies. Their hair was cut short. Alcohol had been banned, but it flowed like water according to Elijah. Cars were everywhere. It was louder and just as dirty.

The train station buzzed around him and his stuffy big brother. "Why are we going to Mystic Falls again?"

"A familiar scene might ease your welcome," Elijah said as he straightened his tie and walked towards the platform.

Once they were on board and the train began to head south, Kol looked at his brother again. The night before Elijah had given him a brief update on the situation and gotten him the blood he needed, but there was still much he didn't know. Kol knew the thing to do right away was watch and learn, unknowingly copying Klaus' plan as well. Then he could act in any way he choose, i.e. get revenge, leave them all behind, etc. "Why, Elijah?"

"Klaus has refocused on Katerina. She was spotted there eight years ago."

"Timely, aren't you two?" he snarked. Kol sat back in the seat and closed his eyes. They were in a private car and began to pick up speed as they left the metropolis behind. "Katerina Petrova."

He hadn't ever met Katerina Petrova, but he'd certainly heard of her. She was the bane of his brother's existence, which he appreciated not being.

Elijah didn't like Kol's tone. However, having Kol back was exactly what he wanted. He'd watch to see how his brother was faring. It wasn't ever easy when Kol was undaggered because he could never abide by their standards. How could one control a nine hundred year old adult? That was his challenge.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. Their family was never easy.

It was his job to keep Kol in line and at least pretend to investigate something in Mystic Falls that was no longer relevant. He hoped Katerina heeded his warning and stayed away from Mystic Falls and Klaus.

"If I could compel you not to be an arrogant brat, I would," Elijah said with his own closed eyes.

"I know."

.

.

.

"Yes, yes, come in whenever you please," Enzo said when Caroline came rushing in that afternoon. It was a lot later than her usual, but she'd gone to the designer showroom she wanted to and had material for at least part of the next fashion column.

"Hello, Enzo," she said as she walked past his office. "Goodbye, Enzo."

In her own office, no problems with the lock that day, hooray, she set down her purse and took off her hat, running a hand through her hair, smoothing it back as she pulled out her chair. She'd gone home after seeing Klaus, took a shower, ate the last of what was in the apartment since she still hadn't gone grocery shopping, and was back out the door with a fresh gray dress and purple cloche.

Enzo came strolling in. "My office," he said, tipping his head towards it.

Caroline sighed and followed him, making faces behind him that earned her chuckles from her coworkers that she waved to. They appreciated her entertainment.

He held the door open and waited until she sat to close it and sit in his own seat behind the large desk. "I remember telling you the copy couldn't be changed, yet this morning I read about a prancing peacock. That was not in the copy I approved, Caroline."

Trying an adorable smile, "Yes, about that. I told you anything was possible."

With a big exhale, he replied, "It's bad enough that you're changing things after they've been edited, but Caroline, why are you tugging the tail of the tiger? You could get yourself killed."

Immediately, she thought of what Davina would say. She would make a dirty joke about Klaus, tails, and tugging. She had to bite back her smile. "Yes, about him. Klaus is my boyfriend."

Enzo's face paled.

Then he hung his head.

Then he reached for a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag. "Very funny, Forbes."

Their relationship was more than just boss and employee. The lines got blurry.

"It's true. We're in a relationship and I really don't think calling him a prancing peacock is a high crime." She rolled her big blue eyes, feeling a little defensive. Klaus being upset made sense, but Enzo too? No.

"I don't understand you at all," he said with a deep inhale of his cigarette as he sat back. "Are you still on vervain? Don't look him in the eye."

Caroline rolled her eyes again. Then she closed them. "Hello Klaus, I bet you look nice today. I could tell you if I could see you." Enzo huffed. Then she looked over Enzo's left shoulder to the wall behind him. "Yes, Klaus, I can see you now out of my peripheral vision."

"Has he compelled you?

"Of course not. I'm still taking the vervain, but I don't think I need it," she said with a dramatic sigh. The conversation had really nothing to do with her work so far. Enzo was her boss, not her dad, even though he cared. "There was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Enzo gave her a "hit me" gesture with his hand.

"I want tell Klaus about Kohl."

"No." He jumped up and strode to the other side of the office, looming over her. "Absolutely not."

"Enzo."

"Caroline. This is your career. You badgered me to get this position. If this gets out, you won't have the same influence."

"I don't want to lie to him."

"What's more important? Your job or the most fearsome vampire on the planet?"

Her eyes hardened. Was he trying to give her an ultimatum? What was his point anyway? He'd argued for both sides of that question.

Her tone was stern. "I love my job, Enzo. I think I've contributed an awful lot to this magazine. My writing hasn't been effected and it wouldn't be if I told Klaus the truth. Telling Klaus is not telling the world."

It was the first time the issue had arisen. When Caroline came up with the idea for the column, she told Enzo that Davina had to know the truth. A secret like that would never have lasted between them anyway. They were like sisters. He agreed. Her assistant, April, also knew the truth, but no one else had been added to the inner circle. Enzo had compelled April not to reveal that truth either, something Caroline hadn't been aware of. It was his safety measure.

Enzo sat in the seat next to her, stubbing out his cigarette. "The pseudonym might not last forever, but you're more popular than ever and subscriptions are going through the roof. There's another pile of letters for you."

The argument didn't persuade her. "Caroline Forbes is a great name," she sniffed.

He couldn't lose her as a writer and didn't want to lose her as a friend. Plus, Lexi would kill him. "I don't like this game you're playing with him. It's done though, right?"

"Yes." She thought so anyway. "I never mention places more than once. Elijah is happy now too. I wrote it before I even kissed Klaus. That's journalistic integrity."

The face Enzo made was priceless.

Then she was honest with him. "Enzo, I'm not going to stop writing or going out and I'm not going to turn in a Suzie Homemaker column for you to publish. Davina and April are the only other ones who know. Klaus would be number 5." She leaned in. "If he's the most powerful vampire on the planet, he'll find out somehow. I'd rather it came from me."

Enzo saw the stubborn look in her eyes. He also wasn't comforted by Caroline telling Klaus that she was the one who fooled him. "Can we make a deal? I'd like to meet him."

"Double date? Ok."

"I'll meet him and if he doesn't talk about threatening Kohl in any way, as a public or private person, I won't oppose you telling him." If he could somehow gauge Klaus' feelings for Caroline maybe he'd see if Klaus would be a threat to the "Kohl" column and Caroline. The alias built mystery and protected Caroline. He had a hard time believing Klaus' intentions were good, but if they were, the column could live on undisturbed. Also, Enzo knew he could push Caroline only so far. He couldn't prevent her from telling Klaus right away, but he thought their relationship meant she would respect him asking for some time.

"Great. We'll go out. How about tomorrow night?"

"Two weeks from tonight I'm free," he said, not looking at a calendar.

"Enzo."

"Caroline, I want to see the fallout now that the mention is out there. You can't have known Klaus very long. Let's see if I get another visit from a Mikaelson here."

That confused her. Wouldn't Klaus not knowing for that long encourage a visit versus her telling him right away, nipping it in the bud? She bit her lip. "If I call Lexi, can I get the date moved up?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. They were playing hardball. "Ten days, but that's my limit."

She wasn't sure what she thought of waiting ten days to tell Klaus the truth, but Enzo had been good to her and she was serious about her career. Telling Klaus her identity wouldn't make the column fall apart, which was Enzo's fear. She also had no reason to believe that Klaus would spread her secret either. Why would he? "Not this Thursday, but the next one," she reminded him, accepting his offer at least temporarily.

"My place. 8pm," he agreed.

Caroline got up and went to her desk. She wasn't sure what she thought of the situation. Concentrating on her work gave her a break. She wrote for her fashion column about the designer's new line she'd visited that afternoon. Also, Caroline picked through the latest batch of letters. They made her laugh, smile, and worry about the author's sanity. A few she thought she could work into a future column and put them to the side.

Flexing her fingers, she got to work, putting thoughts of Klaus aside as best she could.

Looking up two hours later, she pulled on her roller skates, did a lap around the office to regain her usual joy, and handed some research questions to April.

.

.

.

Damon Salvatore waltzed into The Original hoping to talk to Bonnie. He didn't want to seem desperate or anything. That's not the kind of guy he was.

It was the late afternoon and while The Original wasn't formally open, it wasn't exactly closed either. The door opened under his hand and light flooded in from behind him. It was another hot, sticky summer day in New York.

Waiters were wiping down glasses near the bar. The tables were bare, not yet covered in cloths. It was quieter than he'd ever seen it.

Up on stage, what greeted his eyes made him smile.

Bonnie and Davina were talking to one another with big smiles on their faces. They each were in casual day dresses…if what Davina considered casual was actually casual. It was a fancy gown which is how casual that lady got.

Bonnie got in front of Davina and began to sing quietly. Davina moved her arms behind Bonnie, giving Bonnie the effect of having multiple arms. They moved back and forth through a few steps.

When they reached the end of the lyric, they smiled and began to work on the next section.

"What do we have here?"

They both looked up and smiled. Davina gave him a friendly, knowing smile and Bonnie's was more intimate and shy.

"Hey, Damon," Davina said.

"Where's Marcel?" he asked as he walked towards the front of the stage. Damon had finally met Bonnie's brother during one of the nights he'd lingered after the rest of the crowd had dispersed. He seemed nice enough.

"He has the afternoon off," Bonnie replied. She knew he was really off with Rebekah. At least she was moving out and maybe that meant somehow Marcel would survive by the skin of his teeth.

When Damon was on the dance floor in front of the stage, Davina smirked. There were only 3 vampire waiters in the place with them. It was the perfect setup for something she wanted to try. "Bonnie, you know that thing I was telling you? I'll demonstrate on Damon."

"Ladies, ladies," he said, hands out in front. "No need to fight over me."

Davina rolled her eyes and stretched her arms out in front of her. When her chanting began, Damon felt a sense of lightness and wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Davina."

Davina ignored him and as Bonnie watched, she began to levitate him off the ground. The vampires stopped what they were doing to watch. First it was a few feet.

"Davina," Damon yelped. He was completely unsteady. His center of balance was all thrown off and there was nothing he could do about it. His fedora slipped off his head and he flipped in a complete circle one revolution before he was upright again.

"This corner," she said, sending him shooting into the far left corner of the room about ten feet off the ground.

Bonnie smirked. "I was thinking something more like this," she said, setting her hands out and chanting her own spell, slightly different. She took Damon up even higher, but closer to where they were. "More of the audience could see it here."

Davina rubbed her fingers over her chin, her thoughtful pose. "Yes, I see what you mean." Then she laughed and Bonnie took Damon gently down to the floor.

The waiters got back to work.

Sliding a hand through his unruly dark locks, Damon took a deep breath. He felt as if he'd been on a roller coaster. On unsteady legs, he walked over to where his fedora was and picked it up. "I can think of more pleasant ways for you ladies to use our power with me."

Bonnie recoiled and Davina laughed. "I'm getting a drink. Tell Klaus to put it on his tab since he's not paying me," Davina said as she walked over to the waiters, giving Bonnie and Damon privacy.

Despite feeling unsettled, Damon walked over and kissed Bonnie on the cheek. She slid her hand onto his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. I thought maybe you heard the same songs too often."

"Missed me?" He smirked, but gave her a genuine smile. "Biding my time, trying to win you over. Will you have dinner with me?"

Bonnie couldn't deny that not seeing him had not been fun. Talking to Caroline and Davina about him made her realize she liked him more than she wanted to. "Yes."

"Tomorrow? The day after?"

"Tomorrow night Davina and I hope to debut our new number," she said with a smile. "Wednesday though. It would have to be early."

He asked for her address and she gave it. She liked that he didn't just want to meet her at the club. Coming to her home made it personal.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see what you two have gotten up to," he said, pointing back and forth between her and Davina across the room. "I expect not to be manhandled, well at least not in public."

Before he left, he stopped to say goodbye to Davina. She'd been flirting with one of the waiters who wisely left when Damon stepped up. "Put in a good word, will you?"

Davina peeked over her shoulder. Bonnie was walking through steps, not paying attention to them. "You know I love you, Damon, but daffodils?"

"What?" He reared back.

"Daffodils are the worst flower. They're only appreciated in early spring when everything else is dead. You're better than that." Her look was pitying.

Damon's eyes narrowed as the wheels in his head turned. "I was told Bonnie loved them."

Davina's eyes lit up. Hi jinx! She loved hi jinx! Someone was playing with Damon! How exciting!

"Quick, tell me something Caroline hates," he requested.

"If you think I'll tell you something that would hurt my friend, mister," she started, but he put his hand up.

"It's not going to hurt her. Give me something to work with here, Davina," he pled. He'd already been tossed around by her once that day.

Davina considered him slyly. "Caroline absolutely hates Chinese food. The smells, the spices, everything." She wagged her finger at him. "Don't you bring any over."

"You're amazing. I'll see you tomorrow night," he said, giving her a big smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Say hi to Stefan for me!"

He waved an acknowledgment as he reached the door. When he stepped into the blinding sunshine, slipping his hat on, he almost ran right into Klaus.

"Klaus, pal, just the man I was hoping to run into."

"Really?" Klaus asked, arms clasped behind his back. What could Damon Salvatore possibly have to offer?

Damon boldly put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus stared at it until Damon took his hand off. "I just wanted to thank you for the tip about Bonnie and daffodils."

"Ah yes." Klaus tried really hard not to grin. "What was her response?"

"She couldn't even speak," Damon said dryly. "I wanted to return the favor."

"Oh yes?"

Damon leaned in to Klaus, emphasizing the intimacy of what he was about to say. "Caroline is crazy about Chinese food. She doesn't brag about it, but her dream date is going to dinner in Chinatown." Damon clapped him on the shoulder again. "I better get going. Good luck!"

Klaus watched Damon leave with a jaunty step. So Caroline liked Chinese food? Chinatown? Hmmm.

Things looked to be in order when he walked inside The Original. With Elijah out of town, he was in charge and who knew how long it would take for Elijah to return. Josh was capable enough to handle most items except the bribing that Klaus would see to.

"Ladies," Klaus said with a smirk when he found Bonnie and Davina working on their routine.

"Davina's going to be helping me with my performance tomorrow night."

"Excellent," Klaus said, not bothering to have creative control over what Bonnie did. She was excellent and he knew it. "We should see an influx of guests." His expression became a little tighter. "The Original was mentioned by Kohl."

"Wow," Bonnie said. "Congratulations, Klaus."

"What did it say?" Davina asked. She hadn't read her copy yet.

"Never mind the details," Klaus scoffed, hand gesturing wildly, "suffice it to say, the entertainment shall be bringing them here in droves now that the word is out."

Bonnie gave Davina an excited smile. Playing for a packed house in New York City had become a dream of hers.

Klaus had taken a few steps towards his office before he turned. "Since you're both here, Davina can you tell Bonnie the spell you used in your apartment?" He gave them a sheepish look, an unusual expression for him. "Something similar might do. I believe it's time there's a little soundproofing done in the mansion."

Davina was shocked that it had to be done at all. Her jaw dropped. How did all those vampires live together without soundproofing? "Klaus, how often do you put on sex shows for your family?"

Bonnie put her hand over her mouth, laughing at how bold Davina was with him.

"Ooohhh or your brother?"

Willing to accept her humor, Klaus smiled at Davina. "Your beautiful roommate asked the exact same thing."

"She's pretty smart," she said with a lift of one shoulder, shameless, her genuine affection for Caroline evident.

"Yes, Klaus," Bonnie said, still fighting the laughter, as she answered his question. "I'll take care of that. In exchange I'd like two nights off a week…." she watched his eyes narrow a bit, "…starting after Labor Day."

His expression relaxed. "After Labor Day," he said, considering it. "Yes, we have a deal." Her waiting a few weeks was appreciated because they should see an increase in traffic and those people would want to see the singer mentioned in the column. It gave him more time to get a replacement for her days off as well. "Excuse me, ladies."


	20. Chapter 20

Blonde Ambition 20

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

"It's mine, really mine," Rebekah said with a big smile. She did a big spin in the living room of her brand new apartment. It was spacious with lots of light coming in through the large windows facing the South. She was only on the fifth floor, but it was enough that she wasn't on ground level, hearing all of the pedestrian traffic below. It was expensive, but she could afford it thanks to her account Elijah set up for her. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"I like it," Marcel said.

Taking his hand, she walked him through the apartment, pointing out the basics. It was empty and she'd have to spend another night or two in her current place until furniture could be delivered. It was all worth it though. The smallest taste of real freedom and independence was heady and she wanted more.

"Is this the first time you've really not lived with them?" he asked as he checked out the view from her bedroom.

"Do you consider being stuffed in a coffin living with them?" she asked, tipping her head to the side.

Her smirk was just like her brother's, Marcel noticed. Reaching back, he took her hand and squeezed it. "Speaking of, seeing Kol was quite the surprise."

That was an understatement. All of a sudden her "favorite and prettiest" brother was there. As if in a dream, she'd run to him and punched him all at once. He was his wise cracking self, although he was exhausted and not nearly back to his usual state of annoying her.

Elijah couldn't offer an explanation and Klaus' odd behavior continued. If she lived there, she would have dug deeper, but as it was she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Klaus was starting to treat her like a sister and not a subordinate.

"Yes, well the way he is, I wouldn't be surprised if Kol were running away from Nik again in no time." She turned her back to the windows and took a mental note of the room, picturing how she wanted to arrange furniture. "Let's go shopping."

.

.

.

After skating around the office and making a decent dent in her fashion column, Caroline settled down to look at her Kohl column again. It would be handed to Enzo on Wednesday and then it was off to the printers. Her fashion column was done for the week and she had been working on the one for the next issue. While Enzo asked her to keep quiet about her alter ego, that didn't mean she couldn't do a little something for Klaus. Enzo would make a face, but she wouldn't be bulldozed by him on this issue.

After considering what she wanted to write, her fingers flew over the keys. The black ink on the page made her smile. That was more like it.

Pulling the sheet free from the typewriter, she set it on top of the others. Standing up, she picked up her hat and purse, ready to leave.

With a special goodbye to her friend Gus and a shout across the office to April, Caroline left for the day.

Desperate for food, Caroline finally made it to the local grocery store…after stopping at another store and picking up a dress she just had to have, which led to some new shoes she also had to have. Wanting to look nice in a city where so many of her set dressed to impress was hard work. There were always new colors and patterns to try. When she got to the grocery store, her list directed her as she efficiently went up and down the short aisles, picking up enough to get her through the following week or two.

As she struggled with her bags, trying to unlock the door at the same time, Davina came to her rescue. "Thanks."

Davina took the two grocery bags and followed Caroline into the kitchen where she set everything down. Caroline dropped off her garment bags on her bed.

"What did you do today?" Caroline asked when she took off her hat. Davina looked cute in a gray skirt and navy shirt.

Davina began to unpack the bags, leaving the items on the counter, with Caroline stocking the food on the shelves and fridge in all of their appropriate places.

"First, Bonnie and I came up with our routine."

Caroline spun quickly and had a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait." She giggled and Davina grinned.

A welcome breeze rustled the window curtain.

"We're making our debut tomorrow."

"Fantastic!"

"After taking my pay in rum," Davina revealed with a smirk, "I sex-proofed Klaus' house with Bonnie."

"What?" she squeaked.

"Now you can moan and grown your heart out, Forbes. Oh, Klaus. Right there, Klaus."

Caroline's cheeks became flushed, but she regained her composure. "I appreciate your diligence, Ms. Claire. Your service will be rewarded."

Davina bumped her shoulder. "A thousand years. You know I'm insanely curious."

Caroline laughed, swatting at Davina with a kitchen towel.

"The only reason why I'd want to be a vampire would be the endless sex," Davina said, staring out the window.

"You're outrageous, D…although, yeah, you should be jealous. He's, uh, something else."

Davina laughed as they finished up their stocking. Caroline rested her hip against the counter, trying to get a little of the cool breeze. Summer in New York was great, but they'd been roasting for weeks with no end in sight. "Now we have to cook?" The idea wasn't very appealing. Caroline's forte was breakfast, as in toasting bread and making scrambled eggs. That was it. They weren't usually home, but out being spoiled by New York City's best restaurants. Therefore, there was no need to learn.

"How would you feel, roomie, if I brought you someplace where we could get an amazing meal of your choice…free?" Davina used her arms out wide like a showgirl to make the deal really enticing.

"Tell me more," she requested with a raised brow.

"Mom misses you."

Caroline grinned. She loved Davina's mom and the feeling was mutual. Davina's mom thought Caroline was a great example for her daughter. Davina and her mom weren't alike except they had the same coloring and they would exhibit the same mannerisms. Their smile was the same and they both talked with their hands for example. Davina's dad was a man completely in love with his wife and spoiled his daughter who also drove him crazy. He'd sigh and reach for the whiskey when Davina told him an outlandish story about her life.

"Weren't you just there?"

Davina rolled her eyes. "The first twenty minutes were spent telling me I'm too thin and my dresses are too short. The next twenty minutes were spent asking about you." She grinned with a twinkle in her eye. "Then Daddy spilled his drink and we had a good time." Her dad was a little uptight, but he had a great sense of humor under it all that came out with his family and close friends.

Caroline bit her lip. "Do you think Elsa would make her stroganoff?"

Running to the phone, Davina called her parent's house, speaking with the housekeeper, and put an order in, letting her know they would be stopping by, but asking her not to tell her parents. She liked to surprise them and they certainly wouldn't expect a return visit so soon…well, unless she set another fire.

"Show me what you bought," Davina asked and Caroline showed her the new items they both oohed and ahhed over.

"I saw this woman walking down the street today with really cool eye makeup. Can I try it on you?"

Davina was in. The two ladies spent the rest of the afternoon picking out dresses and doing each other's hair and makeup, pleased with the results. Caroline decided on a plain black sheath that she dressed up with a slew of necklaces and bracelets, saving her new dress to wear on a date with Klaus. Her arms practically glowed from the gold and silver bangles catching the light and sending it spraying back. Davina used some deep green eyeshadow she'd found in a small shop in Soho on Caroline in addition to heavy black liner. Caroline loved the contrast between the black dress, black eyeliner, and green shadow making her eyes stand out even more.

For Davina, they picked out a deep purple dress. It had a modest neckline, but hit the middle of her knee, something scandalous for her mom to admonish her for. There were beaded details running vertically, making her look even thinner. Caroline lent her bright red bracelets and necklaces. Her earrings were colorful as well. Her bright red lip matched the accessories. Caroline curled Davina's hair against her head. She was naturally beautiful in anything she wore and looked sensational. Based on the "exotic" films of the day, Caroline gave Davina a cat's eye look with the liner that Davina absolutely adored.

"Let's stop at the laundry," Caroline yelled through the open door. She gathered all of her dirty laundry, dresses, skirts, blouses, etc, into a set of dirty sheets to bring them to the laundry. Caroline also remembered to grab the sheet she'd worn to the toga party to get it cleaned too. They needed their tablecloth back.

After dropping off their dirty laundry and promising to return to pick up their clean things the following day, the girls traveled to Davina's house to get fed excellent food and to get spoiled by her parents.

.

.

.

"Will I see you at the club tonight?" Marcel asked Rebekah as they walked into the Mikaelson house. They'd spent the afternoon shopping, getting all the essentials for Rebekah to move out as soon as possible. His arms were laden with shopping bags while she carried merely her dainty purse. She offered to help, but he insisted and she rolled her eyes and watched him sweat in the humidity. Men and their egos.

"I think so. Have a good show," she said politely, being careful in case Klaus was around as they walked down the hallway.

Once he set down her bags in front of her bedroom door, the butler came over to assist. Marcel gave Rebekah a wink and headed off to the kitchen to get dinner and then a shower before he went to The Original where Bonnie already was. He'd also visit one of the human donors to get his blood for the day.

"So you're really moving," Klaus said as he strolled in, hands behind his back. He frowned at the things she'd gotten. There were so many of them. It looked like she really was going for the long haul.

After his lunch meeting with developers and checking in on the club, he'd arrived back to an empty house once again. He wasn't sure he liked it.

Setting down her purse as she sat in the living room with him, Rebekah slipped off her brown leather shoes, flexing her toes. "I am." She watched him carefully to see if he'd pull the rug out from under her. "Why did you free Kol?"

Klaus poured himself a drink. When he signaled, she agreed to one as well that he handed her before he sat down. It was bourbon. It was smokey and burned on the way down his throat.

He studied his sister. She gave him a suspicious look he'd seen for nine centuries, so he answered her. Sort of. "It was time."

"That's all? Tell me about this new friend of yours."

Klaus swirled the alcohol in his glass. "I'll make you a deal, sister. I'll take you to dinner. You can tell me about your new place and I'll tell you about Caroline."

She gave him a genuine smile. It wasn't an order and he wanted to hear about her life. Even if she was suspicious, she'd see how far he went because deep down she remembered the brother she loved dearly who only came out now on occasion. "Deal."

With a smile, Rebekah set down her empty glass and went into her room. She also wanted to shower and change.

Klaus walked to the phone and picked up the receiver. He asked the operator to connect him to Caroline's number. However, it rang and rang. He didn't know he missed her by minutes as she left with Davina. He'd try her again later.

.

.

.

"Daffodils?" Damon asked as he paced back and forth as Stefan smirked, drink in hand.

"That's weak, man," Stefan teased with a chuckle.

Damon narrowed his light blue eyes at his brother. Stefan was in a good mood. It made him ill. He was the fun brother, not Stefan. Stefan was the broody one with the coiffed hair. He pointed his finger at Stefan. "She's unique and maybe she liked a unique flower."

Stefan's eye roll was massive.

"I got him back."

"Who?"

"The idiot who told me about the daffodils." His smile was very self-satisfied.

Stefan began to open his mouth, but he realized it wouldn't make a difference, and closed it again. His big brother was the most obstinate man on the planet.

Damon sat down. "Bonnie and Davina are putting on a performance tomorrow night. Are you going to come with me?"

"We'll see," he said cryptically.

.

.

.

"This weekend? Really, mom?" Davina was really excited. After an amazing dinner and after her parents gushed over Caroline, Davina had broached the idea of having a swank garden party at their house in the Hamptons. It was their "other" vacation home when they didn't want to drive all the way to Newport.

"I think we can manage it, although it's very late notice."

Davina threw her arms around her mom's neck. "I love you. Thanks. I'll take care of everything. I'll personally deliver the invitations." She looked at her dad over her mom's shoulder. "Wait, will you be there?"

Her dad rolled his eyes and snorted. "I guess we aren't invited?"

"What Davina means to say," Caroline said, putting her hand on his arm, working her charm, "is that you'd be welcome, but it would be loud and since none of the gentlemen would get my attention with you there, talking about classic English literature…it wouldn't be fair."

His eyes twinkled and Davina's mom smiled at them.

"Robert, listen to the girls. We have tickets to the opera that evening anyway." She walked to her husband and he smiled at her. "We'll be in the city and they'll be out there."

"Please don't burn down the house," her father requested.

Caroline clapped and Davina giggled.

After saying genuine goodbyes to Davina's parents and setting the housekeeper to work to get the vacation house up to snuff, they crossed the city. However, once they heard a few notes slipping out of a club they hadn't known about in Greenwich Village, they got pulled inside to dance a few…or a lot of songs. They had overheard the password to the speakeasy and slipped inside as if they'd been there a thousand times.

The music was good, but the drinks were better. Caroline made notes about the place. The little hidden gem would make it into her column.

.

.

.

"Prancing peacock?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister as their food was placed in front of them. They were at one of the city's most upscale dining establishments. It had been men's only for quite some time, but the wives and companions of the members demanded entrance. The decor was elegantly Victorian with intricate details to everything. The service was impeccable and the food was incredible. It was just very stuffy and old-fashioned."You can laugh."

Rebekah burst into laughter as Klaus slammed his fork into his rare steak.

She hadn't heard anything so funny in a very long time.

"It was Elijah. I'm sure."

Her laughter just got louder and louder, drawing the attention of everyone in the place. She was beautiful and when she smiled, she became even more attractive. Her sapphire blue dress matched the actual sapphires she was wearing around her neck and at her ears. She was the colorful peacock in the room full of black and gray suits.

Wiping her eyes with a napkin, she took a sip of her drink, still completely amused by both the mention and Klaus' expression.

"Eat your veggies," he said, pointing at her plate, getting back into his big brother role.

As they ate, Rebekah told him about her apartment.

Klaus listened and saw how happy this move was making her. It hurt that leaving was comfortable and easy, but she wasn't going very far.

"By Wednesday or Thursday, I should have everything deliverable to make it livable."

"Yes, well, when will I see you now that you're leaving?"

Rebekah slipped her fingers across the table, brushing against his to get his attention. "I need my own space, to make my own choices, but I'm still your sister. I still know you almost better than anyone, but Nik, all this smiling and lack of violence is really quite odd."

As much as Klaus thought Rebekah revealed all of her emotions on her face, Rebekah thought the same of him. Not always, because he certainly caught her off guard more than once, but sometimes and she could see that her words soothed him, both about their familiar, unbreakable bond and that she noticed he'd been making changes.

"Tell me about your friend."

The instant smile on his face made Rebekah both a little jealous and very curious.

"Her name is Caroline Forbes."

"When can I meet her?"

When he finished his next bite of excellent steak, Klaus set down his fork. "I believe she'll be at The Original tomorrow night." He thought Caroline wouldn't miss Bonnie and Davina's show. "Will you be there?"

"I'll be there," she agreed.

Klaus proceeded to tell her about Caroline, her work, that she was a vampire, etc. Klaus basically gushed as Rebekah listened politely, willing to save her judgment until she met this woman. Klaus' infatuations never lasted long and usually there was a bloody trail following him. This time probably wouldn't be any different, but so far she was on the verge of moving out and Kol was back.

"Excuse me," she said when he was finished and she stopped into the ladies room. On her way out she stopped by the kitchen and proceeded to get her fill from the chef.

Rebekah wiped away a drop of blood as she returned to her seat. "The steak was good, but the chef was better."

.

.

.

It was late when they arrived back home, feet sore.

Caroline drank from the doorman and felt a lot better after a very long day. When they were in their hallway, Caroline could hear the phone ringing inside. Taking the key Davina had in her hand to get there faster, she whipped open the door and dove for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart."

With a goofy smile on her face, Caroline sat down on the couch.

Davina rolled her eyes. Only one person put that smile on Caroline's face these days. She flicked on the light near Caroline and went into the kitchen to get some water.

"I've been trying all night," Klaus said as she kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs up under her.

"I went to dinner with Davina and her parents. We made a stop on the way back. We just walked in."

"Excellent. So, Caroline, I was calling about our date."

"Oohhh," she teased, winding the cord of the receiver around her hand. "Yes, Klaus?"

"I'd like to take you to dinner tomorrow."

She was quiet and he looked at his phone. "Caroline?"

"Oh, sorry. Can you ask me again? I really like your accent."

His grin was immediate. "Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow, minx?"

"Yes, please," she said primly, trying to wipe the fantasy of Klaus whispering in her ear out of her head so she could concentrate. "Bonnie and Davina are doing their thing tomorrow. Can we stop by there afterwards?"

"You coming to my place?" He flirted with her. "I'd enjoy that very much. I'll pick you up at 6. Alright?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Klaus."

"Sweet dreams, Caroline."

Davina had returned to her room by the time Caroline hung up the phone so no one noticed the spin she did in the middle of the living room floor. She was happy, really happy.

There was a knock on the door.

Not expecting anyone, Caroline's guard went up as she quickly opened it. "Hey, Stefan." Opening the door wider for him, "Come on in. Did you need something?"

Stefan's hands went out. He was fully dressed in a dark gray three piece suit. "I'm here to see, Davina."

Caroline smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Stefan." She had dreams of Klaus to have.

"Goodnight, Caroline," he said as he closed the apartment door behind him and made his way into Davina's room.


	21. Chapter 21

Blonde Ambition 21

 _I marathoned Boardwalk Empire recently so there are some cameos from it here. Also, sorry that this is so long. I know it's a lot and really long chapters are hard to read._

 _Finally, this story broke a hundred story followers after 20 chapters and 80k words. You're making me work hard. Thanks, guys._

 **Disclaimer: These aren't my characters.**

"Good morning, Kol," Elijah said, watching as his bleary-eyed brother emerged. Elijah nodded to the housekeeper. She'd been contacted ahead of time to get the Mikaelson mansion opened up. The woman left to bring out breakfast for the younger man.

"Do you smell manure?" Kol asked as he sat down, reaching for a cup of coffee. It was just as warm in Virginia as it had been in New York, but less humid. The windows in the dining room were open, making it look more cheery than it usually did with all of the dark wood paneling. There were green trees and flowers in full bloom just outside. Birds were chirping. Squirrels were running around. Deer were quietly wandering in the woods behind the house.

It had taken them a full day to arrive in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The ride hadn't been very comfortable, but Kol had a full train of passengers to drink from that got him back up to speed. Because Elijah insisted, he didn't actually get to kill anyone, but he did play with his food a little.

Elijah lit a cigarette as Kol shoveled pancakes into his mouth. Elijah had furnished him with enough suits for their trip because all his things were in the attic in New York and also in the attic just above his head.

"Would you care to accompany me this afternoon?" Elijah was going to make enquiries. He had to get enough to assuage Klaus, but that was it. Having Kol around could be a burden, but it would give Klaus proof of Elijah's efforts. Chasing something eight years old when he knew Katherine wasn't there should only last a day or two.

Sifting a hand through his dark hair, Kol looked at Elijah, unsure. He was finally free and he was bored. "I have nothing better to do in this back water." He smirked. "Home sweet home."

Elijah's smile was tight. Kol finished his breakfast with gusto and got changed for a day of exploring his home town all over again.

.

.

.

Since she hadn't been out late the night before, Caroline woke early feeling pretty good. Pulling on her robe, she made herself breakfast of a muffin and sliced apple dusted with cinnamon. Coffee too of course. There was a jewelry store in Greenwich Village she wanted to visit. She thought focusing on accessories for half of her next fashion column would be smart. They were a huge part of her wardrobe, making the same old dresses look new again.

Digging around under her bed, she found some of her college writing in boxes. Sitting on her bed, she read through two of her short stories. One made her cringe. The other might have a germ of a real story in it.

Twisting a fresh piece of paper into her typewriter, she stared at the blank page. Closing her eyes, she wasn't sure where to start and hesitated. She had to try something different. She took out her pencil and small notebook from her purse. Maybe if she jotted down her impressions from the short story she could set up an outline to build it into something more.

Words were flowing from her pencil when she heard the apartment door open. Her own bedroom door had been ajar. It had been quiet with only the city of New York filling the air, beeps and shouts from down below.

Jumping up, she opened it to see Davina and Stefan there, arms loaded with clothes.

"This is everything," Davina said, handing over a huge bundle for Caroline to take. They'd visited the laundry, Davina taking advantage of Stefan being in her bed to help with the heavy lifting plus he took her out to breakfast.

"How many dresses do you two own?" Stefan asked with amazement, bringing his bundle into Davina's bedroom and laying it on the bed.

Caroline and Davina grinned at each other and shrugged, saying at the same time, "Not enough."

He knew he should have known better than to ask.

The workers at the laundry were thrilled to have all of the apartment's backlog of clothes finally taken away. They had some space to work.

"I need to run. I'll see you tonight for the song, right?" Stefan asked, brushing his lips across Davina's cheek and then Caroline's.

"I'll be there," Caroline chirped. "You're still coming with us tomorrow too, right?" She had plans to go to a rent-party with Stefan, Lexi, and Davina the next day at Aaron Whitmore's place. Stefan nodded. "Bye, Stefan."

"Bye, handsome," Davina said, slapping his ass. His strangled yelp was cut off by the closed door.

"Thanks for picking up the clothes," Caroline yelled from her bedroom, starting to hang the dresses up in her armoire.

"You bought the food. I brought back the clothes," Davina yelled back. "I have an audition at 1. Will I see you before the song?"

Caroline whooshed into Davina's room, watching her work. Davina's closet was the envy of everyone she knew. She had two huge armoires full of gorgeous designer creations. Davina would agree that Caroline's eye for fashion was better, but both loved clothes and how they represented the changed status of women in the modern world. "Yes. Davina, you cannot go on if I'm not there. I want to be right up front. I'm so excited."

Davina grinned over her shoulder. "You got it, baby."

They ended up leaving at the same time, Caroline for the shop and Davina for her audition after sharing a brief lunch together.

.

.

.

Klaus was in a good mood once again. Elijah was tracking down the last hint of Katerina Petrova. He'd enjoyed a nice evening with Rebekah. After dinner, they went to The Original which had slightly more customers than a usual Monday. He was willing to give it a little longer as he plotted how he wanted to handle the Kohl situation. However, he had a date with Caroline Forbes and thinking about it pleased him greatly.

First, he had club business to attend to.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" the dark haired man asked, standing up from behind his desk. Adorning his desk was a glass of milk and slice of cake. "Arnold Rothstein." He extended his hand.

Klaus shook it, setting his hands behind his back.

"My associates," the famous organized crime leader said, pointing at the two other men in the room, "Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano."

"Pleasure," Meyer said, shaking Klaus' hand, eyeing him up and down.

"What kind of name is Klaus?" Charlie asked gruffly after he shook his hand also.

"It's short for Niklaus," he said, eyes taking in everything.

"I'm used to dealing with your brother, Mr. Mikaelson," Arnold said. "He makes a 'gratuity' for services rendered to Benny." He wasn't sure why Klaus wanted to meet him in person when a working procedure had been in place.

"I like to know who I'm dealing with," Klaus said, beginning to walk around the small room. "My brother is out of town at the moment. He'll be back soon."

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" Arnold asked, sensing someone who was just as ruthless as him. He'd met Elijah Mikaelson before and certainly felt they had many things in common.

Klaus reached into his jacket. Both Meyer and Charlie reached for their guns. Klaus smiled at them and gently pulled out the envelope there. Their guns and bullets were nothing. It was quite amusing actually. However, he'd play nice for Elijah's sake. "So far, Mr. Rothstein, so far."

Meyer took the envelope full of cash.

"Arnold. Call me Arnold," the boss said. "Care for some cake?"

"No, Arnold," Klaus answered. He nodded at the men and turned to leave. "Good day, gentlemen." He was tempted to stay and drink from each of them, exerting his superiority, but thought better of it.

Then changed his mind. These gangsters didn't know what brutality was.

With a whoosh, he compelled each of the men to stay still and be quiet. He drank and made them forget anything happened after he said "Good day."

With a spring in his step, Klaus left Arnold's office, pumped full of blood. Elijah could thank him later.

.

.

.

"How does this look?" Caroline asked Davina, Liv, April. The girls had come over to support Davina. They were also going on a triple date. The term made Caroline laugh, it sounded more like a moving party, but Thierry, Tyler, and a warlock named Maddox who was part of Liv and Davina's coven were taking the ladies out. They were going out to dinner and then The Original afterwards.

Caroline did a spin in her new dress. It was made by a French designer. It had been very expensive, but she put the very last of her poker winnings towards it as if it was investment in her wellbeing and shouldn't that be rewarded?

The dress was silk. The background was cream and there were large geometric designs in gold beading evenly spaced from top to bottom. It had thin straps and there was a gentle scoop to the neckline, front and back, which was all outlined in gold. A large band of embroidered gold lame circled her hips. The bottom of the dress was fluted with large pleats with extra material hitting her just below the knee. When she spun, the material extended out, making a dramatic scene.

"It's not too much?"

"It's gorgeous," Davina said breathlessly. She loved it from the moment she'd seen it the day before.

It was more figure flattering than the popular sheath dresses, complimenting Caroline's gorgeous figure.

"Beautiful," April said with a big smile. Caroline looked stunning.

"Do you have to ask?" Liv teased, taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks, girls," Caroline said, feeling really good about herself. She was in love with the dress even more than when she'd seen it in the store.

Leaving them to chat, Caroline ran to her bedroom and slipped on her silkiest stockings, rolling them rather than using a garter belt. Shoes in gold leather, embellished with cut outs along the heel and toe, were carefully buttoned. They were perfection.

Davina appeared in the doorway. "Do you want me to do your makeup?"

"Would you?" Caroline asked, handing her the pencil. Davina maneuvered Caroline where she could apply the Kohl. The thick stick glided across her lash line. Davina made it even wider, using her finger to clean up any smudges.

"There."

Caroline smiled when she looked in the mirror. Davina was a genius when it came to makeup. She quickly applied two coats of mascara. Slicking red lipstick across her lips, she popped them.

"Yes or no?" she asked, showing Davina a headband she was considering.

"No," Davina told her. Caroline's hair was in loose water waves around her head and it looked great. "These though," she instructed, pointing at the gold dangly earrings on the vanity.

"Do you want me to do your eyes?" Caroline offered, thinking of the cat's eye look she'd done the day before. Davina had makeup on, but Caroline wasn't sure if she'd want something more dramatic for her big debut.

"Yes," Davina said, excited, and sat down. April and Liv joined them, watching the roommates with amusement. They talked as Caroline wiped off what Davina had on and started from scratch. Then April and Liv wanted it too, so Caroline did their eyes as well.

"You're wearing the black dress tonight, right?" Caroline asked.

"Of course, Care," Davina said as she picked up her drink. Her black dress was her "I'm getting into trouble and I love it" dress. It was scandalously short, showing off her knees.

Winding the necklaces around her neck after having put the earrings in, Caroline stood and spritzed her favorite perfume around her. Noticing the vervain, she took a sip. She wasn't sure she needed it, but almost thought she should keep going until Enzo and Klaus met.

The girls cheered and Caroline did a quick Charleston for them, making them laugh. The radio got turned on and they sang along in the living room. The toga party had seemed like months before and not only a few weeks.

The drinks were refilled. Davina changed into her black dress, impressing them with it. She recreated her audition from that afternoon that made them laugh. They had a lot fun talking about work, play, men, and everything in between.

The doorman rang and Caroline told Charlie to let Klaus up.

Caroline opened the door into the hallway, waving to Grandma Louise who was going inside her apartment down the hall.

"Klaus," she breathed when he was in her sight. He looked extremely handsome in his gray three-piece suit. His tie was striped in shades of green. His pocket square matched. His hair was slicked back to his head, but it looked soft and touchable, not stiff.

"Sweetheart, you look…amazing," he said when he looked up, catching her eye.

She was a vision in cream and gold, smooth skin, sparkling eyes, and a wicked smile.

When he was within touching distance, she walked forward and put her hands behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss. Her hands caught in the strands of his dark blond hair.

Her lips captured his, staking her claim. His hands slid down her back, landing on the dip of her spine. His mouth slanted over hers and their tongues touched and retreated.

"Hi," she whispered when she broke the kiss. Then she wiped her lipstick off him.

"Hi," he said with a kind smile.

Caroline took his hand and turned.

That's when she noticed the door was shut behind her.

With a resigned look and sigh, she knocked on the door. Klaus smirked.

"Again?" Davina asked with a laugh at the two of them. They looked really happy and that made her happy. "Hi, handsome."

"Davina," Klaus said in greeting.

She gave him a big smile and held the door open for them to come in.

"I just have to grab my purse," she said, hating to let go of him for even a moment. "Do you remember April and Liv?"

Klaus said hello to the women. Davina offered him a drink, but he declined. Soon enough Caroline was back by his side having also reapplied her lipstick and they said their goodbyes. "We'll see you tonight. Break a leg, roomie."

Holding hands, they walked out to Klaus' car. Opening the door, he helped her up inside. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise," he said.

Across the bench of the car, Caroline touched her fingers with his. "It's good to see you."

Leaning over, he kissed her briefly. "I missed you too, minx."

He started the car and they were off. She would have loved to know where they were going, the organizer in her needing it, but Klaus took her on amazing dates. They skinny dipped. They stood at the top of the tallest building. They danced. They saw showgirls and a movie. She sang. She'd let him take her where he wanted.

As she told him about her day and a little about Davina's parents, Klaus drove them south. They passed Greenwich Village. They went through Soho and didn't even stop in Tribeca. They went east and Caroline's brow furrowed.

He parked on Pell St. When he came around and opened her door, she squinted at everything, confused.

The buildings were very close together, three to four stories high, built from gray and red brick. There were iron railings with laundry hanging on lines. People were sitting out on fire escapes, smoking and laughing. It was New York, but it also seemed like someplace else.

It was Chinatown.

"Klaus?"

Walking her down a few doors to their destination, he hesitated at her lack of reaction. Everything about Caroline was big, especially her reactions, but she hadn't said anything. "I thought, well, we could dine here. Never mind. We can go anywhere else."

"Klaus," she said, staying his hand. "How did you know?" Her smile was slow coming, but it was blinding. "I love Chinese food and I've always wanted to come on a date here, but no one ever knew that. Thank you. Let's go in."

He breathed easier in the light of her smile.

Neither had any idea that they owed Davina a huge favor for giving Damon false info.

Opening the glass door, Klaus led her into the small restaurant. He'd hadn't been before, but according to an informal poll of The Original staff, it was a good choice.

Inside, it was spotless. The wood tables were bare with only place settings up and napkins. The walls were covered in patterned deep red paper. Chinese lanterns gave off dim light. It was exotic and beautiful.

"How did you know?" she asked again, charmed, when they were seated. There were a few other couples there. The restaurants did better business at lunch and for the post-theater crowd. They were dining quite early, but they had a bit of a drive back to the club and wanted to be sure they didn't miss Bonnie and Davina's lone song. They got privacy they couldn't get in many other places also.

"A gentlemen doesn't reveal his secrets," Klaus said, very pleased that he'd been able to win Caroline over all over again. She really was extraordinarily beautiful, he mused as he looked at her, a golden idol in a sea of red. Her eyes held secrets he desperately wanted to know.

Menus were placed in front of them. Tea was poured.

He looked sheepish. "I didn't bring my flask."

Her hand reached his across the top of the table. "The tea is fine. I don't need alcohol to have a good time, Klaus. I have you." He couldn't remember hearing anyone say anything like that to him before. "I'm starving," she said. Her eyes pored over the menu, stomach growling.

Klaus smirked and picked up his menu. He also couldn't remember the last time he had Chinese food, but if it was as good as Caroline thought it would be, it would be well worth it.

Decision made, Caroline sipped her tea and watched Klaus in the light. The sun was still high up in the sky outside, but they were in the shade. His lashes looked so long. She thought his hair would be quite curly if it grew out. His lips were lush and smooth. Don't get her started on his chest.

Looking up, he caught her staring and she almost blushed. His feet brushed against hers under the table.

Their waiter came over, pad in hand.

"What would you like, Caroline?" Klaus asked her.

"The chicken chow mein."

Klaus turned to the waiter and in perfect Cantonese, surprising the waiter, ordered the chicken chow mein for Caroline and the Choy Sum Gee Yoke for himself. It was a sliced pork with vegetables dish.

The waiter nodded and told him it would be out quickly.

"Klaus? What language was that?" She wasn't sure if it was Mandarin or Cantonese or something else she couldn't guess.

"Cantonese."

"That you just happen to perfectly speak?"

Klaus leaned back in his seat, suddenly taking up a lot more space. "It's a little rusty."

His brain was definitely one of the sexiest things about Klaus and she didn't even know a fraction of what he knew. He was nearly a thousand years old. She couldn't imagine everything he'd experienced in life and he was there with little ole Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls, Virginia. She felt inexperienced and momentarily deflated, but she perked up. He was from Mystic Falls too. He asked her out. He wanted to be with her. There was no doubt in any of that. It filled her and lifted her up. She had nothing to be ashamed of because she hadn't experienced more of the world. She was young, but she was immortal! She had a great job, amazing friends, and the world at her feet.

"Where did you learn it?"

Klaus told her about time spent in Hong Kong. He used words like he used paint, filling in the details until Caroline could imagine she was there. Her head was filled with images of a beautiful world ready to be explored.

She sighed as their food was placed in front of them. "It sounds lovely."

"It is." He paused and looked at her. "You'll get there."

She smiled at his confidence. "I am going to Paris," she added with a teasing smile that made him smirk. That trip was just the start.

The food was fresh, extremely hot, and delicious. It was as authentic as Klaus had experienced outside of Asia. Caroline tried some of his food he offered up willingly and vice versa. They ate, sipped tea, and talked. He told her about his dinner out with Rebekah, she told him about her short story plans, each taking their time and lingering over their dinner.

"What's your sister like? I haven't met her."

"She'll be at The Original tonight," he said, setting down his chopsticks, preferring to use them versus a fork. He'd shown Caroline briefly how to use them, but after a few tries, she used her fork. She was too hungry to mess around. "She's a lot like me, but she thinks I'm overbearing."

"Are you?" she asked, pushing away her own plate and setting down her napkin, pleasantly full.

His look was sheepish. "She's moving out, so I can't be that bad."

Caroline gave him the side-eye. Or he could be that bad and that's why she was moving out. "After nine centuries? Wait, has she been with you that whole time?"

He nodded.

"Huh."

Caroline was curious about the Mikaelson sister. Her conversations with Elijah had been limited. She wasn't sure what she thought of him.

"Thank you. Klaus, this was wonderful."

"Thank you, Caroline, although the night is not over yet."

The smile broke across her face. "Will you dance with me tonight?"

"Anywhere," he vowed seriously.

They were disturbed by the waiter, breaking up the moment where their eyes had locked and the world fell away.

Klaus paid the bill and thanked the man for the meal. Caroline was impressed. She hadn't noticed him pay much attention to the wait staff at other places. She liked this Klaus.

Outside, the sun had just set. There were pinks and purples behind the tall buildings. The air was filled with the smell of delicious food, ginger and garlic, and the chatter of families enjoying the summer night after a long day at work.

"Can we walk around a little?"

"Sure," he agreed, taking her hand. They walked through the crowded streets of Chinatown. There were chop suey shops, stores, groceries, everything. The residents brought home with them when they left their native countries. The segregation and discrimination was intense and ugly. Some only felt safe there and watched Klaus and Caroline warily.

"Are there vampires all over the world?"

"Witches too," he agreed.

"That dress is gorgeous," she said, pointing at a traditional Chinese dress in a window. It was bright red silk with colorful embroidery. It had a Mandarin collar and a slit up the side. She hoped popular clothes would reflect more influences. There were restaurants all over the city decorated in extravagant styles reflecting a specific place and time. Clothes should do the same, she thought. "Do you think I'd look good in that?"

It was Klaus' turn to give her the side eye. "I've seen you wear a tablecloth and it was stunning."

Caroline giggled and they kept walking. "I was imaging you in a kilt made of napkins that night."

He pulled her to a halt and just stared. The bold seductress was making an appearance. "That was what the kilt comment had been about?" His chest puffed up.

Caroline laughed and they kept going, turning right and slowly making their way back to his car.

"Have you tried opium?" he asked, tipping his head where people were lingering near the dark door of an opium den.

"Never. You?" She wasn't interested. Heroin was becoming popular, furnished by the mob bosses, and it was ugly. Alcohol was enough for her.

"I've tried it." His thumb stroked hers. He didn't like not being in control. Being tipsy or drunk was one thing and it took him so long to get drunk it rarely seemed to happen. "I didn't like how it tried to muddled my head." He gestured with his free hand. "Alcohol and blood are my vices of choice." Maybe Caroline was his third vice.

"Can you drive, Caroline?" he asked at the car, watching her eye the vehicle.

"Yes."

"Would you like to?"

"Oh, yes." She winked at him as she walked to the driver's side. "Do you want to pick it up first?"

Klaus smirked at her as he got in. "Minx."

Caroline expertly handled the Model T, navigating it through the rutted streets of New York City. At Klaus' direction, she took them the long way around, getting views of the East River as they headed back towards The Original. He watched her change gears and work the clutch like an expert. She was clearly enjoying herself. Klaus stretched his arm across the bench seat.

He called out streets to take and she parked the car when he asked her to. Her arm looped through his as he appeared at her side. He pointed to their destination. "The best pastry shop in the city. The macarons are just like you'll experience in Paris."

Caroline stopped him on the sidewalk. The shop was still open, but most of the neighborhood was already closed up for the day. "Klaus, on Thursday will you come to my place for dinner?" She gazed up at him. "I have plans tomorrow and I know with Elijah gone, you have to be at The Original more."

"Sweetheart, I'll be there."

Klaus led her in and as she oohed and aahed over the display case. The store would be closing in minutes.

Caroline picked all of the colorful cookies that caught her eye. Klaus took the box and they ate them outside, setting the box on the top of his car. Caroline moaned her way through the raspberry and pistachio ones. "This was too much good food," she moaned, eyes closed. They were crisp and fresh and so flavorful that Caroline was in love.

Klaus adjusted his tie and coughed. She was enjoying them in a way he'd only see when they'd been in bed together.

"I can't eat any more, baby," she said, closing the box. A few were left to save for later. He'd had one himself and wiped an errant crumb from her lip.

His eyes caught hers and the moment was electric. It was only broken when a group of people came through. Klaus then drove them to The Original.

"There are more people than before, Klaus," she said, holding his hand as they walked in. She felt a rush of relief.

"There are," he said, brow furrowed. There were some empty tables towards the back, but it was still early.

There wasn't any music playing yet, but the musicians were tuning up their instruments. Marcel was speaking with them, letting them know the order of songs. The crowd was loud and waiters were quickly bringing out drinks. Klaus nodded at Josh who was managing the action well.

Caroline peeked over heads, but didn't see Davina and the girls yet. Looking around, she spotted the room with the pool table. She realized that she hadn't really seen the entire place. "Do you have to attend to anything?" she asked him, not sure what his obligations were that night.

"Just one thing," he said and asked her what she'd like to drink. He briefly left her to speak with Marcel. He quietly whispered in his ear and Marcel nodded with a big smile. He returned to Caroline, bringing her drink. "Now I'm just your date for the evening."

"Will you show me around?"

His smile was immediate that she was taking an interest in his activities. They wandered through the pool room which was empty. Caroline slid the balls across the felt and his groin tightened. Caroline loved seeing the secret stash of alcohol, making her eyebrows go up at how much of it there was. His office also interested her, but she made a face at the mess. "Klaus, how can you work like this?" Seeing the piles of paper gave her anxiety. "Klaus," she groused.

He chuckled. "Elijah keeps excellent records. I merely push papers around," he said.

Her fingers itched to organize everything. She caught her lip between her teeth and then she finished her drink in one large gulp.

"I hear the band starting up. Do you want to go listen?"

She nodded, happy to leave the room. Klaus found them a table near the circular stage. Fresh drinks were set down in front of them. The band played the first song. Bonnie wasn't out yet. Caroline looked around. A few more groups came through. There were some couples who were enjoying themselves quite a bit in the darker corners. Cigarette smoke drifted over the heads of others. The crowd was diverse. That was a good sign she knew.

Caroline's foot tapped along to the tune. She heard her name being called and it was Davina, waving at her. The table Klaus chose for himself and Caroline was a small one, but another had been reserved for Davina three tables away from them. It was close enough that they could visit, but not so close that they invaded the other's privacy. Davina, April, Liv, and their dates all sat down and ordered drinks. Davina went back to see Bonnie, dancing her way there.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked Klaus when the song was finished, wanting to be in his arms, as she stroked her fingers along his thigh under the table.

"In a few songs, sweetheart," he said, waiting for something to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Bonnie Bennett," Marcel announced.

With a sultry smile, Bonnie emerged from the side door and walked gracefully out onto the stage. Her costume was bright red and beaded all over. It hit her mid-thigh, scandalously short, only allowed in costumes. There were feathered plumes emerging from behind her head, giving her a dramatic collar. Her hair was in finger waves against her head. She looked incredible.

Marcel whispered in her ear on her way to the microphone and Bonnie grinned. Looking up, she saw Klaus and Caroline in the front row. Davina also made her way back to her table. She'd been able to confirm with Bonnie the time when they would do their song. It would be part of the next set.

"Good evening," Bonnie said, the crowd hushing to hear her. Her low voice and slight accent entranced them already. "This is the debut of a new song for someone special here…from someone special to her."

Bonnie smiled and the band began to play.

Klaus was nervous, watching every reaction on Caroline's face.

Bonnie began to sing the song Marcel wrote at Klaus' request. It was a jaunty number that mentioned standing at the top of the world and never feeling so good. It talked about her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her fondness for cherries and her sweet and sexy nature were also brought up. Bonnie got to the chorus and sang about "My Caroline."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, heart in her throat, squeezing his hand tight.

He gave her his devastating dimpled smiled and she wanted to melt. Turning back to music, she listened intently as it continued, somehow working in "minx."

It was beautiful, it was catchy, and Bonnie's voice made it even more special.

When the song was over, Caroline shot up and gave an ovation to Bonnie, giving her a kind smile and touching her hand to her chest. It meant the world to her. It was in the right hands. Caroline also looked at Marcel and the musicians, mouthing "thank you" to all of them, waving.

The rest of the crowd applauded, but not nearly as long or as loudly as Caroline did. When she looked at the other table, Davina, April, and Liv all cheered madly.

With a deep breath, emotional, Caroline looked at Klaus. "Klaus." It was the only thing she could think to say. "I…"

With determination, she took his hand and led him back to his office.

"Did you like it? I'll give you the sheet music for you to have. Marcel will play it every night if I ask."

"I'd say that was the most amazing thing ever, but Klaus," she said, taking a moment to let it all sink in as she closed the door behind him, "they've all been amazing moments and they're in that song. I loved it and I can't thank you enough."

Klaus' smile was sheepish. It was silly and romantic, but it meant as much to Caroline as he hoped it would.

"Thank you," she repeated, pressing up against him. Her lips brushed over his. "It was incredibly sweet. I also think you're incredibly sexy."

"Caroline," he said, but she cut him off with another kiss.

In a graceful move he wasn't expecting, Caroline dropped to her knees and reached for the fly of his pants.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _So evil! Are you guys excited for the next chapter?_

 _No one has mentioned it yet, but someone inevitably will say that they hate "baby" as an endearment. However it's appropriate for the era (I checked,) so Caroline uses it occasionally._

 _It took me too long to write that terrible coded poem Katherine wrote Elijah, so I did not even attempt to write the lyrics for the song about Caroline. Does anyone want to give it a go?_


	22. Chapter 22

Blonde Ambition 22

 _More than 98% of you had absolutely nothing to say about the last chapter. That really sucks. I liked it. (It's not like more than 3% ever review anyway.) After I thanked the lovely people who always review (except one Guest who stopped by later-thanks, Guest!), I (_ _held an amazing pity party,)_ _took a break from writing, and took an even longer break from posting. Happy Easter!_

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

As the band played in the other room, Caroline sank to her knees, reaching for the fly of Klaus' pants.

"Caroline," he said, staying her hands, "there's no need."

"There is a need, Klaus," she said, brushing his hands aside and looking up at him. "I have a need."

"Didn't you balk at putting on a sex show?"

"That was for our first time and there's music playing. We can play now or we can play later."

His hesitation lasted a second. "I guess I don't mind sex shows."

"That's the spirit," she said with a grin, reaching for the placket of his pants again, undoing the buttons.

Gently, she pulled his pants down. They pooled around his feet. He tucked the long flaps of his shirt up and out of the way, being very helpful.

"You're certainly ready," she said with a mischievous look as she gently pulled Klaus' erection towards her. Her hand gripped him, fingers gently running over him. Her mouth watered at the sight. He was huge and hard already for her.

"You're here," he said softly.

With a smile, Caroline leaned forward and licked up and down. Her tongue lapped at him, giving teasing touches. He squirmed and his breathing changed when she licked under the rim of the cap, following the large vein along his length. Fluttering all over him, she got familiar with him.

Then she engulfed him, taking him into her mouth. He became slick from her attention, making it easier to play.

Every time she took him in her mouth, he went a little deeper.

"Caroline," he whispered reverently, his fingers extending towards her head.

She moaned around him which sent sensations through him and up his spine. It was electric.

He began to fuck her mouth, which she encouraged with her moans. One hand cupped his balls, rolling them in her palm. Her other hand gripped his thigh. She swallowed around him and he cursed. Over and over, she worked him.

With a gasp, Caroline released him before taking him inside her mouth again and sucking hard. She ran her lips up and down the sides of him, sucking on the way.

The crowd seemed far away.

Klaus' head thudded back against the wooden door.

"Fuck yes," he said, one hand keeping her exactly where she was. She sucked harder and faster.

Caroline put her cherry stem-tying skills to use, running her tongue expertly all over him, making him go crazy.

Her hand went back and forth from cupping his balls to stroking along the base of his cock, pulling his balls away from his body. She switched up teasing licks to concentrated suction.

There was no respite for him and the image of her on her knees was burned into his brain. She looked up with his cock in her mouth. Her red lips were stretched wide around him and she was enjoying herself. It was too much.

His balls began to draw up. Caroline licked them into her mouth one after the other which had Klaus up on his tip toes so she kept doing it. His arm reached to the side to get something to hold on to, sending a stack of papers flying around them like confetti.

"Fuck," he whispered again, stomach clenching. Caroline knew exactly what to do, giving him more pleasure than he'd experienced in decades as she teased and tormented him. He could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. Usually he came when he wanted to, but he was going to come because she wanted him to.

He couldn't look away, but seeing her was also too much.

Caroline dove for his cock again and sucked hard, working her hand in a swirling motion and he couldn't hold on. She kept up the pace and with a strangled shout, Klaus came in her mouth, spurt after spurt. Swallowing his salty semen, she gentled her licks along him as he calmed, his stomach clenching.

His inhales and exhales were harsh. His eyes remain closed, but he knew he wouldn't ever look at his office in the same way.

Standing up, Caroline pulled him to her, hugging him to her, wanting to be in his arms. Her whispered words drifted up to his ears. "Thanks for the song, baby."

Klaus kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her back. His hands began to gather the back of her dress up and Klaus ran his fingers over her wet pussy from behind. He smiled against her lips when he felt how wet she was and how naked she was under her dress. She was temptation in vampire form. His lips caressed her neck, sensing the blood just under her flushed skin. It called to him. He wanted to taste it. His fingers roamed and played, sliding around her folds and gently dipping inside, but she pushed him back.

"We have to go out there," she whispered against his lips, eyes bright and lips flushed. They were in a crowded bar and still had to see Bonnie and Davina's song. It was absolutely imperfect.

Klaus closed his eyes and waited for his heart rate to slow back to his usual, not wanting to stop touching her ever. He pressed gentle kisses against her neck and then against her lips. Finally and reluctantly, Klaus moved his fingers. He was already plotting how to make it up to her. Licking his fingers, he watched her eyes close. She might be a sensualist, loving to make love and enjoy the good things in life, but Klaus was too. This was the man who turned her on from the moment she saw him. It had been that way every moment since. He was sensuous, smart, and strong, a winning combination.

As Klaus reached for his pants, pulling them up, Caroline took advantage and piled up every single paper in the room into one large stack on the desk with her vampire speed. Even though they were all mixed, it made her feel so much better. She'd organize it further if she had time. It distracted her from Klaus because she wanted to jump him desperately. She wanted him in her mouth again. She wanted him inside her again! Her body was protesting against her head.

"You like to be in control," Klaus said as he buttoned his pants, tipping his head to the side, watching her. He was getting a clearer picture of Caroline. She liked things neat and she liked to be in control. It's what she told him before. She also took control with what just happened. She was on her knees, but he was at her mercy.

Caroline shrugged in response, it was true, and without a mirror she reapplied her lipstick. "Do I look like I was just doing what I was just doing?"

Klaus smirked, unhappy at having to share her, and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes roamed up and down her body, doing nothing for her self control. "Your lips are swollen, your nipples are hard, I can smell your arousal, and I see that look in your eye, minx."

With a saucy wink, Caroline kissed Klaus on the cheek and ran to the bathroom to see if she could see what he saw and try to do something about it. In the mirror, she smiled. She loved how she looked, exactly as Klaus described.

Taking advantage of being there, she peed and got cleaned up. He was waiting outside for her when she emerged and with a smile, they held hands and walked back out to their seats. The band had taken their first break of the night.

Davina shot her a look and grin, figuring they'd done something while they were gone. Davina was afraid they'd have to delay things so Caroline wouldn't miss it, but Caroline didn't ever let her down and she didn't that night.

"Don't you two look cozy?"

Klaus looked up and grinned as widely as possible at Damon Salvatore. He actually owed him one.

"Hi, Damon," Caroline said with a smile, standing up to kiss him on the cheek. She hadn't seen him in a while. He looked very handsome in a navy blue suit. "You and Bonnie, huh? I really like her."

"Even though I sent her daffodils," he drawled, "she still agreed to go out with me." He stared at Klaus who happily put his hands behind his back, the grin not wavering from his face.

"Not everyone can be a smooth operator like Klaus, here," Caroline said, sliding her hand along his arm. "He took me to Chinatown tonight."

It was Damon's turn to be gleeful and he gave her a pitying look. "I bet that awful for you."

"Are you kidding? I love Chinese food," she said with a huge smile and Damon's face turned red.

He opened his mouth, but Klaus put his arm around Damon's shoulder and led him away. "I need to speak with him for a moment, sweetheart," he called behind him.

"Josh," Klaus said as he walked Damon over to the side. "This is Damon Salvatore. Free drinks for a month on me."

Damon piped up. "Three months."

Klaus nodded in assent, giving in.

"You got it," Josh said with a nod before being called away. He recognized the vampire Bonnie and Davina had been throwing around during rehearsal.

"Considering how often you are here, Damon, you can put a dent in my profit. Don't you like the sound of that?" Klaus murmured. If he played his cards right, maybe he'd learn something else he could use.

"I could think of things I'd like more if you want a list, peacock."

Klaus couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, not letting the Kohl jibe get to him. Damon was occasionally amusing he'd admit, but there was a line he shouldn't cross. He pulled him in a little closer, speaking quietly, flashing his vampire face briefly in warning. "She collects handkerchiefs, the more decorative the better."

Damon rolled his eyes, not falling for Klaus' line. "I'm sure."

"The more ornate ones, Damon."

Bonnie loved the delicate nature of them, especially ones that had floral patterns embroidered on them. They were works of art and something small she collected. They reminded her of her beloved Grams who always had one in her pocket.

Klaus walked away. His date was a lot prettier than Damon Salvatore.

At his table was the other Salvatore brother speaking with Caroline. "Stefan."

"Klaus."

"Stefan's here for the big number," Caroline said with a smile. Davina had a pretty big group ready to watch her perform.

Right after she said it, Davina came over to them. "Time to get changed," she said with an excited smile. She was a performer at heart and this was something fun and scandalous. She hoped the adrenaline would inspire her to actually get a decent gig in a movie or show, something to get her career going. As much as she loved going out and having a good time, she was a smart woman. She wasn't going to rely on her dad's money forever…just for a while.

They wished her good luck and she went off into the back to get her costume on. Bonnie and Davina were roughly the same petite size, so Bonnie was lending one of hers. The color didn't have to match because they would be behind the fabric, but the style was the same. Bonnie also attached the feathers behind the neck to give the same silhouette.

"She's so cute," Caroline said as she smiled at Stefan and Klaus.

"I better get to my seat. It's nice seeing you," he said to Klaus, offering his hand which Klaus shook.

Someone behind Caroline's head caught Klaus' attention. He took advantage of the quiet before the band picked back up. "I want to introduce you to my sister. Let me get her."

"Should we go to her?" Caroline asked, staying him with a hand on his forearm. What was the protocol for meeting an Original? Was there protocol? So far she'd only met Elijah.

"I'll be right back."

April Young came over to Caroline, seeing that she had been left alone at her table. "Caroline, that was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

"Wasn't it though?" she asked on a sigh, still reliving it. "How's your date going?"

April made a noise and Caroline commiserated. One of the good things about dating as much as she did before was that there was always someone new around the corner. Maddox was a bit of a dud, more interested in himself than getting to know April. Dinner had been bad enough, she explained.

"Klaus is coming back," April said, returning to her own table.

Caroline ran her palms down her hips, not letting nerves get to her. Rebekah was clearly important to Klaus and she wanted to make a good first impression.

"Caroline," Klaus said, presenting a tall beautiful blonde woman. "This is my sister Rebekah."

Rebekah was in a striking gold concoction with gorgeous beading. Caroline knew a French couture dress when she saw one. She was wearing one herself that was a steal, but the one in front of her probably cost five times as much as hers. It was amazing. Rebekah looked amazing in it.

Klaus' sister had the same blue eyes and light hair. There was a family resemblance, especially compared to Elijah. They were both gorgeous.

Caroline couldn't get a read on Rebekah's expression.

"Rebekah, this is Caroline." He supposed Caroline was his girlfriend, but the term sounded too juvenile for someone who was as old as he was. Lover? Sweetheart? Paramour?

"Hi, Rebekah. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Rebekah shook it pleasantly enough.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman Nik has been so taken by," she said back, also pleasantly enough.

Rebekah Mikaelson thought Caroline was certainly pretty, but all the women who caught Klaus' eye were. She was a vampire. Rebekah picked up on it right away and the handshake confirmed it. Klaus hadn't been with a vampire in quite a long time. Maybe that's what made her special? She heard the song Marcel wrote for her. It was certainly sweet, but her brother could be vicious. Was he hiding who he really was from her? Rebekah was used to being the focus of Marcel's songwriting and she didn't like the change, but one song wasn't enough to get bent out of shape for. It's what she reminded herself, thinking of her apartment.

"He's been wonderful to get to know." Caroline gave her an intimate smile, trying to forge a bond. "He's quite the dancer."

"Yes, I've seen him dance over the centuries. He usually dances best with me."

Huh. Caroline wasn't sure where to go with that. There was a possessive vibe growing and she didn't think she liked it. It was also really creepy.

"Caroline's roommate Davina is performing with Bonnie tonight in a dance number."

"So dancing is a roommate thing?"

It was a jab, no doubt.

The band began to return to their spots. Marcel stared hard at Rebekah and she knew he'd been listening in. He would have told her to be nicer and that she was keeping people away.

Marcel knew Rebekah was a warm person at heart, but she'd been burned so many times that oddly enough it was romantic relationships she could fall into more easily than friendly relationships. He also knew that Caroline had become very important to Klaus. Klaus could be insanely paranoid and secretive. He was choosing to let Rebekah in a little and she was going to hurt him by not at least being polite and kind.

"Apparently," Caroline said, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Did Rebekah think she knew her because she liked to dance? She wasn't an airhead. She was a professional, educated woman.

Rebekah quelled her instinct to go in for the verbal kill, seeing how Klaus' eyes darkened. She lightened her tone. "I haven't seen my brother this happy in a very long time, Caroline. It's quite nice to see, so please, keep dancing away."

At that, Klaus exhaled. They were two of the most important women in his life. Having them at odds would not be tolerated.

"He's making me very happy too." The band was about to restart and Caroline put herself out there like always even though it wasn't comfortable. "I hope we can find time to talk. He's said you're close."

"We are and I would like that." She wasn't sure she actually would like that, but only a white oak stake could kill her, not a conversation with Klaus' girlfriend. "Enjoy your night." Rebekah made her way back to her table.

They sat down as the music began. It was an instrumental that a few people were getting up to dance to.

Klaus used the cover of the music to whisper in Caroline's ear. "She doesn't easily warm up to people, especially women. It's not just you."

Caroline nodded and believed him, appreciating it. Not everyone was an extrovert. His hand found hers under the table, interlocking their fingers. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes."

Klaus led Caroline out onto the dance floor. His arms held her upper half close and their legs went all over the place as they circled around the dance floor along with the other couples. She really liked being in his arms. He led masterfully and she followed. Rebekah might think she was frivolous, but she wasn't going to stop dancing.

"Klaus, your Valentino is showing."

His chest puffed up and he led her into an unexpected spin that caught her off guard before he reeled her back in. She was breathless when her chest was pressed to his again, laughing up at him.

They danced for one song after another. Bonnie came out and sang a number that they did the Charleston to. The dance floor became crowded. People were teaching each other how to do it since it was spreading outside Harlem.

When the music slowed and Bonnie sang a ballad, they sat down to catch their breath and have another drink. The room was warm.

After Bonnie's song, which was gorgeous, the waiters laid a length of red fabric along the floor. Huge sheets of fabric had been stitched together. It was long enough to extend from one end of the club to the other. It was also tall enough to hang a few feet from the ceiling down to the floor when lifted. Davina hurriedly ran to the musicians, blending in with them while she waited for her cue. The vampires hauled the fabric up on pulleys and tied off the ropes along the sides, keeping the curtain in place. Bonnie wasn't going to keep the fabric up with magic. She had enough to do otherwise.

The red fabric was thick enough with the lighting behind the musicians turned up and the house lights dimmed that the audience could see shapes and shadows, but that was it. The lighting had taken a lot of time to work out, making sure they didn't create extended shadows that distorted the shapes they were trying to make. Josh and Marcel had helped with that.

Caroline looked at Klaus and grinned.

Marcel walked up to the microphone at the center of the stage. Bonnie walked behind him and Davina walked step in step with her as he introduced the next song.

The audience was silent, waiting to see what was possibly going on. They couldn't see the band or the singer at all. It was certainly unique and some of them had read about what a talent Bonnie Bennett was in NYC Magazine.

"We're going to play for you St. Louis Blues," he said, getting a round of applause. The song had become popular in the past year and Marcel had arranged it to hopefully get the best reaction, mixing two styles.

The first notes were a trumpet solo he performed himself. Bonnie and Davina moved in sync, sliding their hands up and down their sides slowly, extending their arms out and in. The song was mournful and Bonnie let the lyrics wash over her, singing the blues.

"I hate to see the evening sun go down. Hate to see the evening sun go down. Cause my baby, he done left this town…"

The rhythm was dirge-like, matching the sad nature of the words.

A few bars in, Marcel nailing it behind them, Davina moved her hands opposite Bonnie's.

There was a gasp from the crowd, not expecting to see such a thing.

It looked like Bonnie had four arms, pleading for her baby to come back to her, to get embraced by all the arms.

They kept up the action with Davina behind Bonnie for the first third of the song.

Marcel picked up the tempo to a moderate rate, going into a jazzier style that some of his idols were playing. The music out of Chicago, Louis Armstrong in particular, also a native of New Orleans, was blowing his mind. It inspired him to push his own limits and make his own arrangement.

The women split apart and began a synchronized dance, their arms swinging out and back, up and down, as they switched sides over and over. Their legs kicked in perfect harmony. No one could tell which one was the singer. They danced and danced. The trombonist had his own solo as the ladies moved back and forth, using every inch of space on the circular stage. Bonnie sang her heart out when it came to the final third of the song.

Soon items began to float up in the air behind the fabric, shocking the audience. It would be a cymbal then a saxophone. Davina levitated the items as Bonnie sang, putting on the ultimate performance. The musicians played along, having rehearsed it, grabbing their instruments before using them again, filling in the sound that reverberated around the room. Grasping at what was in front of you before it was gone was the theme, from the lyrics, music, and presentation.

For the big finish, as Bonnie sang that she would always love her baby, Davina and Bonnie slowly moved back towards one another. It looked like the two forms merged back into one with just their arms showing that there was more than one person performing. Davina and Bonnie's arms slowly became completely synchronized as at the start.

The song finished.

The crowd stood and roared! It was unbelievable.

The waiters slowly released the curtain until it fell back to the floor.

Bonnie grinned at the applauding audience. It had been a thrilling number. The adrenaline coursed through her, giving her goosebumps. That was a show!

"Thank you." Then she smiled broadly. "Miss Davina Claire."

Davina stepped out from behind Bonnie, giving a pretty bow. Her friends went crazy for her, including Caroline clapping the loudest. She was in her scandalously short costume and had been amazing!

Davina extended her arm out towards Bonnie and Marcel, who were the really talented ones.

The girls held hands and bowed down.

Davina waved to the crowd and went back stage to change.

"Thank you to Marcel and the band," Bonnie said, pointing towards her brother and the amazing musicians who made it all work. Without them, she couldn't do what she did.

The waiters rolled up the curtain and stored it until the next time it would be used.

Bonnie stepped off stage and the band took a break, giving the audience time to catch their breath.

Caroline ran off to greet Davina when she got off stage, going into the changing room. "That was amazing!" She hugged Davina to her, making her laugh. "You were so good. I don't know how you put it together so quickly. It was like the Follies. That music? Wow. Those moves? It was so good."

Davina grinned. Caroline could put anything together in a matter of days, so if she was impressed it must have been really good.

Bonnie came up, hugging Davina. "That was so much fun." She always had Marcel out there, but having Davina out there made it special. It made her feel less alone and maybe New York was really part of her future.

Davina squeezed her tight. "I kind of messed up during the thing where we do this," she said and demonstrated the move.

"No way, D," Caroline interjected. "No one noticed a thing, so if you did it wrong, keep doing it."

"Caroline's right," Bonnie chimed in.

"Did you see me?" Caroline asked, all excited for her friends. "My jaw was on the floor, especially when the trombone went up about five feet in the air."

They laughed.

"It actually made it easier, but we could only see the fabric." With the light behind them, the fabric was opaque. They couldn't see a thing.

"Well, my jaw was on the floor."

Davina laughed again.

Caroline reached in and hugged Bonnie who was getting much more comfortable with the blonde vampire as Davina stripped off her costume and pulled on her dress. "You were amazing. Thanks for making my friend look so good."

"Hey, she made me look good. Davina, maybe we can do it again sometime soon?"

"Absolutely, but right now I'm going to drink as much brandy as I can before Klaus cuts me off." She smiled fondly at Bonnie and hooked her arm in Caroline's. "I almost forgot, but I'm having a party this weekend at my parent's house in the Hamptons. Please say you'll come."

"I have to work," Bonnie said on a sigh.

"It's an afternoon party. We're going to pretend we're grown ups," Davina said with a wicked grin. "Bring Marcel, anyone, even Damon if you have to," she teased.

"It's going to be fun, Bonnie," Caroline agreed. "We can swim, play games, drink of course."

"I'd love that. Thank you," she said. Davina gave her the address and their phone number so she could call them if anything came up. They also teased Bonnie about her date the following night with Damon. Bonnie smiled as they left and touched up her makeup. She still had a lot more singing to do.

As Davina was getting changed, Rebekah was getting a drink at the bar. Josh kept her glass full, but there had been a slight delay due to the waiters being put to work to clear the fabric curtain away. Why they didn't just leave it hanging up, she didn't understand and wasn't particularly interested, although she'd admit Bonnie really was talented. Marcel was her star though. She applauded just for him.

"That dress is gorgeous," a female voice breathed out beside her.

Turning, she saw a pretty dark haired petite woman. She was human and seemed very young. Her eyes were wide as she took in the appliqué work in the dress.

"Thank you." She turned back to accept the drink Josh handed her. He apologized for the delay.

"I saw you talking earlier to my friend Caroline," the stranger said, waiting for someone to notice her also waiting for a drink.

Rebekah looked at the woman again. "Yes, she's dating my brother."

"Klaus is your brother?" She was stunned, then looked at Rebekah's face again. "I guess you do look alike."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude. I'm April Young." April extended her hand. Rebekah looked at it a minute and then shook it. She also called a waiter over who got April her drink. "Thanks. I work with Caroline."

Caroline seemed to have a lot of friends there that night.

"Are you here with anyone?" April asked, making polite conversation.

Rebekah raised a brow.

April laughed nervously. "No, it's just that my date is kind of a boor I'm trying to avoid sitting down again. I'll leave you." She gestured towards the table where Maddox was sitting with Thierry and Tyler. Liv was also with them.

That was the kind of talk between girlfriends Rebekah didn't have in her life. Maybe she should take advantage since she was turning over a new leaf.

"I'm sitting alone, but you can join me." She pointed at her small table, stopping April from leaving.

"Wow," April said, impressed, "you are so nice." Rebekah smirked. She didn't often hear that about herself. More often people begged her to stop breaking their bones or shredding their egos. "Would that be too rude?" She'd been ditching Maddox all night, not like he'd notice with the way he was flirting with other women.

"Sit while the band is taking a break."

"Then I can go back and it will be too loud to speak. You're so smart."

Rebekah smiled and they sat down to talk.


	23. Chapter 23

Blonde Ambition 23

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The rest of the night at The Original went great. The crowds went crazy for Bonnie's singing. Marcel led the band from one song to the next. Klaus and Caroline danced. There were suggestive looks and secret touches, hinting at the night to come, shared between them.

Davina held court at her table. Thierry, as always, was enthralled. Stefan was there too and told her how wonderful she'd been up on stage.

"Davina Claire, you lied to me," Damon said later, eyes blazing when he saw her chatting with Stefan, sending his brother off.

"About what?" she asked, taking a huge sip of her drink. She was tipsy and having a grand time. Even Damon was looking good so she messed up his tie to mess with him. "Saying you're not awful? Yes, I know, Damon. I lied."

"About Caroline hating Chinese food."

Davina laughed and then she sighed. "Damon, I told you I wouldn't hurt my friend."

"You and Klaus are going to give me gray hair and I can't get gray hair." His voice kept going up and Davina thought he was hilarious.

"It was Klaus who told you about the daffodils? I like him even more now."

Damon glared, turned, and walked away. Davina giggled. He only calmed when he heard Bonnie's next song. If he let those annoying gnats, Klaus, Davina, and sometimes Stefan, in his head they wouldn't ever go away. The only remedy was gin that Klaus was paying for through the next three months.

Stefan sat down next to his brother.

He opened his mouth, but Damon put his hand up. "I do not want to hear it, brother."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders and took a sip.

Damon got a chance to whisper sweet nothings in Bonnie's ear later and promised not to bring daffodils to her again. Bonnie pulled him into a broom closet and they made out. It was hot and it was only because Marcel was looking for her that they stopped.

April returned to visit with Rebekah a few more times over the course of the night until Liv and Tyler called her over. They were leaving and April was going with them. April thanked Rebekah for her kindness and told her she hoped to see her again soon. It lifted Rebekah's spirits and Marcel's too when he heard about it from Rebekah later on. She was proud of herself.

"There were a lot more people here tonight than my last visit, Klaus," Caroline said when the band played their final song. The crowds were heading for the doors, either going home or looking for the next spot to visit. It was quite late and it had been pretty full.

Klaus grumbled, but the sight did soothe him and Caroline too. She bit her lip, the alcohol loosening her tongue a little, bringing up a sore subject. "Did anyone tease you about being a peacock?"

His eyes glittered and he looked like Klaus Mikaelson, Original Vampire, more than ever. "No one dared," he sneered. Then he remembered someone did and he deflated a little. "Actually Damon, but no one else." No one else dared!

Caroline's ire got up and her eyes glittered too. Sometimes Damon went too far in his teasing. "I'll talk to him."

Klaus took her arm, thrilled at her response. "I took care of it."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "That you would even offer means the world to me." Caroline, the avenging angel, wanted to avenge him. He'd have to take her up on it one day.

They sat at their table in the front, finishing their drink. The musicians were packing away their instruments and loosening their ties as soon as the final notes were played. Marcel played a little ditty on the piano as Rebekah sat on the piano bench next to him, telling him about April. Bonnie came in from out back, having changed into a regular dress, her lips noticeably swollen. Damon was going to walk her home and he had a lipstick smudge on his white shirt collar that made Davina roll her eyes. Bonnie smiled and sang along quietly. She sang "Mad Momma Blues" about how she'd take her rifle and tear up the city. It always put a smile on her face. She kissed Marcel on the cheek when she was done and Damon took her hand.

"I know a dirty song," Caroline said, a little, well more like a good amount, drunk as they got up from their table.

"Do you now?" Klaus asked, very interested. They called out their goodbyes, getting waves back. Josh was shutting everything down and the cleanup was beginning.

"I guess it's really not a song," she said as she pondered it.

Klaus grinned at her. He decided to walk rather than drive, which might clear their heads. It was a gorgeous night, finally comfortable outside. The sun would be up in a few hours.

"There once was a man from Nantucket…. No wait, there once was a vampire from Nantucket…"

Caroline told Klaus her dirty limerick and he laughed at her, amused. He'd heard it before.

"You are truly scandalous, minx," he said as they walked into his house. "Do you mind if we stay here?"

"Now that's it's sex-proofed, I mean sex show-proofed," she said with a laugh, "not at all."

When they arrived in his bedroom, the house quiet, they slipped off their shoes.

"Caroline, how drunk are you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and put her fingers one inch apart…then she moved them farther and farther away from one another until her arms were stretched as far as they could go. "This much."

Klaus groaned with a laugh. They'd been drinking all night and he was close to buzzed, which didn't often happen. She must have been completely zozzled.

"Let's get you some blood." He took her arm and led her towards where the humans slept. "I have some donors in the house."

"Ew." She recoiled. "What? They let you drink from them?"

"They volunteer."

"Ew," she said again. "Is it weird that I'd rather take blood from unsuspecting people? What do they get from you?"

"I keep a roof over their head and they get a stipend."

She gasped. "Is it a sex thing?"

He scowled. "I'm not sleeping with them."

"Do they like…get aroused?"

"Let's go outside then," he said, changing directions.

They walked outside barefoot. Caroline loved it. They could do whatever they wanted. They were vampires in Manhattan! Alcohol was buzzing in her veins. Klaus was by her side. It was perfect.

A police office was patrolling the street soon enough and Caroline took advantage, compelling and drinking from him.

He left in good shape and the buzzing in Caroline's head dulled down. Usually she'd be fine and still pop by the office after a late night out, but she'd tried to keep up with Klaus which was not a smart idea. When Davina was out with her, Davina tried to keep up and failed miserably because she was human. When Klaus was out with her, Caroline tried to keep up with him and failed miserably because she was so much younger than him. Lesson learned!

Klaus licked his lips as he watched Caroline with the cop. When her vampire side came out, his attraction to her amped up because she had such control over both sides of herself. She was carefree and wild, professional and funny. When she was finished, she saluted the officer which made Klaus laugh. Caroline took Klaus' hand and they strolled inside. She yawned despite the revitalizing blood.

In his bedroom, he helped her with her dress. "It's my favorite," she said from behind the material when he helped it over her head.

"It's not as lovely as you," he said, always the smooth one. He laid the dress on an armchair. Caroline pulled out her earrings and took off her other jewelry until she was completely naked. Laying down sounded like a really good idea since the room start to spin.

With a somewhat graceful stride, she climbed into the bed, pulling back the comforter. She propped her head on her hand, laying on her side, as she watched Klaus undress. There might have been two of him.

"You're prettier than my dress."

"Not at all," he scoffed as he laid the last items down.

"Baby, you're hotsy-totsy. Trust me." Slapping the mattress really made her point! He was dreamy.

Klaus joined her up on the mattress. She yawned again, a real jaw cracker, and he smiled. She'd just never been more vampire as she drank the cop's blood and she was never more human than when she was yawning.

"Sorry," she said, focusing on him and running her hands along his chest. He was delicious.

"It's ok," he said and then he turned her until he was behind her. His hands roamed up and down her body, cupping her breasts, sliding along her curvy thigh, touching her behind the knee that made her twitch. Her hand reached back to grasp his thigh, pulling him closing to her. His erection was pressed against her ass.

"Go to sleep, Caroline."

"I'm not tired," she said as her eyelids began to drift shut and she exhaled, the room steadying. "I'm having such a grand time."

"We'll have a grand time tomorrow too," he promised, feeling more tired himself as he snuggled against her. His erection didn't want to sleep, but the thought of sleeping beside her and waking up next to her was appealing. That's what happened in relationships, not merely a quick roll in the hay. It was everything in between that he'd come to crave as much as the physical intimacy.

"Okay," she said limply, halfway to sleep already.

Caroline's top leg shifted forward until it hit the bed, her knee bent. His leg followed hers. One of his hands cupped a breast and they fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Did it always smell like manure here?" Kol asked, sniffing the air. It was Day 2 in Mystic Falls and they were out and about disgustingly early. So far he'd scared a few old ladies and charmed a few young ones during their stay. It was good to be Kol Mikaelson.

"At the stables? Yes, yes it does, Kol. Thank you for the keen observation, now put those skills to use."

Elijah dragged Kol out for another day of "investigating" in Mystic Falls. So far they learned Rose was no longer there. Dun. Dun. Dun!

No one had seen her for years and the locals' memories of her were hazy. He'd compelled a group of people and they all said the same thing, that Rose was gone and no one recognized the name Katherine Pierce. Dead end after dead end was hit.

In other words, things were going perfectly.

"Can we go home now?"

"Tomorrow," Elijah said, spinning to look at his brother. They were at the stable where Rose had last been seen. Checking there would finally be enough to assure Klaus that he was following through. Kol was a little more even-tempered than when he'd first been undaggered, but Elijah wasn't sure what Kol wanted. Was it destruction? Stability? Revenge? If so, on all of them or just Klaus?

It was what concerned Elijah the most.

Kol wasn't sure what he wanted exactly other than to go somewhere where things happened. It never slept in New York and he was getting ready to take the Big Apple by storm. Oh the fun he could have there.

.

.

.

Klaus woke up and immediately knew his bed was empty. How was she able to slip away so easily from him? He had never been a good sleeper, constantly expecting a stake to be thrust towards his chest from Mikael yet Caroline slipped out of his grasp over and over.

With a frown, he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. That's when he noticed Caroline's dress was still on the chair. He exhaled, realizing she hadn't left. Klaus pulled on pants, went to the bathroom, and went to find her.

"Good morning, baby," Caroline said from the dining room where she'd been having breakfast. She was dressed in his robe that was much too big for her. Her face was clean and she was stunning. The freckles along her nose were charming. "Have breakfast."

The butler arrived and Klaus put in an order. He sat down and Caroline leaned over and kissed him.

"You look good in that," he said, nodding his head towards the robe where it was gaping. He was getting a good look at her breasts.

Caroline grinned, but tucked the green robe closer around her since the butler was around. She slid her feet into his lap. He rubbed her toes, making her squirm when he found a ticklish spot. His grin was infectious as he teased her. Then he put her feet down and she slid them up and down his thighs. "Minx, you're up to trouble this morning."

Caroline bit her lip. "Klaus, I'm sorry for falling asleep last night." She was apologizing again.

"Think nothing of it. Can you stay for a while this morning?"

She nodded as the butler returned, laying a plate of food in front of Klaus.

"Jeffries, take the rest of the day off," he said and the butler nodded and began to leave. "Is anyone else home?"

"Ms. Rebekah and Mr. Marcel left an hour ago. Ms. Bennett is still abed."

Klaus nodded. He figured Rebekah would be up early. She was moving out that day and she'd apparently pressed Marcel into service. They were quiet close.

Caroline deliberately let the robe fall open once the butler left. They had the house to themselves except for Bonnie. When Bonnie opened her door, they'd be able to hear it. Otherwise, they could play.

Klaus gave her a look that got her going and he ate. "I need my sustenance," he said which made her grin behind her coffee cup. Klaus in the morning looked much too good with his mussed hair and innocent dimples.

Finishing quickly, he picked her up from her chair as she giggled. He whooshed her into his bedroom and threw her on the bed where she landed with a bounce. She laughed, exhilarated.

"Unwrap your present, Klaus," she said, sliding her arms and legs up and down.


	24. Chapter 24

Blonde Ambition 24

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

When Caroline had woken up snuggled next to Klaus, she realized that she'd completely passed out on him the night before. Awkward!

Biting her lip, she gently slipped out of his arms, pulled on his robe, and got blood from a very nice lady who just happened to walk by the house. Her head and stomach both calmed with the additional blood. Caroline hadn't seen anyone around the house except for the butler who didn't blink at her ensemble. After a trip to the bathroom, she decided to have breakfast before her boyfriend woke up, hoping he didn't think she was a complete idiot.

He didn't, he was very charming and gracious, and she was ready to pick up where they left off.

Klaus dropped his pants and his erection had Caroline's mouth watering. She wanted it desperately. Her pussy tingled and began to get wet. He looked amazing. His abs looked like a washboard with a happy trail pointing downward. His chest was broad and muscular with minimal hair. His biceps were heavenly. His legs were strong. His dick…yeah, she wanted it. All of it.

His eyes were heavy lidded as he climbed up on the bed.

Starting from the tip of her toes, he glided a long finger up her shin, over her knee, and coasted up her thigh. Her eyes closed and she groaned when his fingers got caught in the fabric belt and slipped it loose, separating the sides before his fingers stroked up along her belly, her breastbone, up to her neck…to her lips where he lingered. Stroking the pale softness, he traced their shape.

"Fuck," she whispered reverently. That alone was better than some sex she'd had.

His mouth crashed down on hers, tasting what he just touched. His tongue thrust into her mouth, meeting hers. Her legs tried to wrap him up, but he stayed just out of reach.

Sitting back when the kiss was over, Klaus set up near the end of the bed and began to follow the same trail his fingers had just taken with his mouth.

Caroline didn't think she could take it, it was too much seduction, too overwhelming…but then she thought she could and wanted to!

Klaus nibbled along the arch of her foot. Her toes flexed. His tongue licked.

The smell of her arousal filled the air. Hadn't anyone taken the time to truly well fuck and love Caroline? The idea thrilled him. He had to resist the urge to move faster.

Taking his time, he stroked his tongue along her smooth shin, hand still cupping her foot. The tip of his tongue brushed against the spot at the back of her knee that made her twitch over and over. He moved closer to her center, resting her foot along the top of his shoulder. He could see a glimpse of her perfect pussy in the shadows of his robe. It reminded him of the time they played on her couch, shadows and hints. It had been extremely erotic.

Slowly, his stubbled chin grazed up her thigh. Then he went back down to her knee, beginning the process over and over. The skin of her inner thighs was incredibly smooth and he couldn't get enough of it. She was perfect.

Caroline's breathing was coming in gasps and she was gripping the sheets so hard they were coming loose from the corners.

One of her wiggles sent the edges of the robe further apart. The gap in the material was widening. His eyes focused on her pussy. He could see more of it, see how moisture was gathering. The lips of her pussy were flushed and swollen. Closer and closer, his lips traveled towards the apex of her thighs. He could practically taste her wetness dripping down her leg.

Backing off, he slid her foot off his shoulder and placed it down with her knee splayed out flat on the bed. Caroline reached her arms out to him, desperate. "Klaus."

Ignoring her sensual plea, he picked up her other foot. She shot him a glare and he smiled against the arch of her other foot. She was delicious and he was not done.

Caroline slapped her palms against the mattress, expressing her dissent at his glorious seduction.

He lifted a brow and she sniffed for him to continue. "Carry on."

Klaus smiled again against the skin of her foot. Caroline Forbes was everything he wanted and more. He nipped her foot then soothed it with a lick.

He repeated the diligent process on the other leg. She didn't have the same spot on the back of her right knee, but he checked. He was very, very thorough. There were a few beauty marks on her thigh that required diligent attention.

Every time he got close to her pussy, she expected it to be the time for him to stay there, but he teased. She was so turned on she didn't know she'd last one second when he finally got there!

"Klaus," she pled, "I need you."

"I know," he murmured soothingly against her inner thigh, inhaling her.

"Only you."

Klaus placed her other leg in the same position as the first. She was splayed out on the white sheets with the robe beneath her. Her skin glowed like something out of a Renaissance painting.

He knelt between her legs and his hands went to the robe. He'd certainly never look at his plain green robe the same away again.

Her breasts had somehow stayed covered. His palms hefted them in his hands. Her legs squirmed and he stopped moving until she stopped moving. She pouted prettily, but went along with it.

Once again, his hands cupped her breasts, playing with them through the thin fabric of his summer robe.

Leaning forward, he put his hands on both sides of her ribcage and nuzzled the material out of the way of her left breast. Once it was exposed, he blew on the hardened nipples and Caroline mewled.

Extending his tongue, he licked along the edge of her nipple as she gripped the sheets once again.

"Klaus," she whispered, loving his torture even though it was torture. This is what happened when a man had nine hundred years of experience. She wasn't going to even consider who he had those experiences with. It only mattered that he was there with her now.

Opening his mouth, he sucked her breast into his mouth. Her hands, helpless, found his head. Her fingers got caught in the thick strands of his hair.

He pulled hard and the thrill shot through Caroline. He suckled at her breast. She felt the tingle deep inside. It was electric. Over and over, he laved her skin and sucked on her nipple.

Savoring the time with her, Klaus lingered and eventually made his way over to the other breast. He repeated his seduction there. It felt just as good.

His kisses eventually made their way up her sternum when her whole body was tingling. Trailing along her collarbones, he pressed gentle kisses there. He laved her neck. Her fingers trailed to his shoulders, gripping him tightly. One side, then the other. Over and over. Back and forth. His kisses trailed down her arms, slipping the robe out of the way. When he kissed her palms, her fingers closed, as if she could keep it there always.

"Klaus," she whispered over and over.

"Caroline," he rumbled against her skin. Moving up to nibble on her ear, "You're mine."

Finally, he returned to her mouth. He made love to her mouth really. It was beautiful and exciting and she never wanted it to end. She never wanted to stop kissing him, dreaming about him, making love to him. Her arms held him close, not letting him go.

Using some of his strength, Klaus slid down the bed and she wanted to scream, but he settled between her thighs, slipping each leg over his shoulder.

"Tell me you want this."

"I want this, Klaus. I want you."

Taking the same time he did with the rest of her body, Klaus got comfortable and enjoyed the feast in front of him. Caroline was dripping with her arousal. She was sure she'd go off with the first lick of his tongue. When it came, her pussy clenched down. It was exquisite and she was ultra-sensitive.

"Watch me," he commanded and she immediately obliged. His tone was demanding and hot.

Klaus' tongue licked around her pussy, teasing her with sucking kisses and pointed probes. Her taste covered his tongue and he lapped it all up, avoiding her clit. He was everywhere else. Her hips would try to lift, but his hands were there, keeping her open and keeping her in place. He made love to her pussy.

"You're so wet for me and I'm going to lick up every last drop."

Only when she thought she would go completely mad did he dare to flick his tongue inside her hole. He lapped and lingered there. Her pussy spasmed on him, tightening, looking for anything to clench against. Caroline was louder with mewls and whimpers at the devastating toll he was taking on her body.

Sure she was about to come, Klaus stopped and he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue.

She made a keening cry and everything in her body began to tighten. Everything was coalescing. Her eyes closed and she could feel her body gather for a huge explosion.

"Klaus," she whimpered.

"I want more, Caroline."

His lips circled again and she was lost.

She screamed as the huge orgasm rolled through her. Every muscle contracted. Every nerve snapped and fired. Everything that had been brought to the breaking point let loose.

Her pussy released more fluid and he was there lapping it up, sucking her down. There was no embarrassment. Her body was reacting to him and what he did. He turned her out like this and he was relishing it. She never felt so free and uninhibited.

"That's it. Give me everything," he said against her as she worked her way through it.

His touches were gentle. He watched as her pussy contracted over and over, desperate…for him. It fascinated him and truly he hadn't seen anything more beautiful.

Exhaling, Caroline pressed her heels into his back, ready for him to climb up, but Klaus wasn't done yet.

"That was the appetizer," he murmured.

"Fuck me," she breathed, in awe.

Klaus set his mouth on her clit since she seemed to be making sense again. Not restraining her hips, she pushed against his face and he ate her out even better than he did in her fantasies. He licked and sucked. He devoured her, sucking hard. He fucked her with his tongue. He sucked her clit. He added one finger then two, switching places over and over.

"Your clit is so swollen for me," he said, licking his lips, never getting enough of her taste. "Come, Caroline."

Hearing the words was enough.

Her second orgasm was on her before she knew it and ripped through her body as she screamed. Klaus was even better than he'd been in her fantasies!

Making Caroline come was all he wanted to do all the time. It seized him. He needed to be inside that perfect pussy. It was warm and tight. It closed around his tongue and he wanted it to squeeze his dick. It was perfect for him.

With slow movements, Klaus sat up. He trailed a finger down her swollen folds, making her squirm. She was sensitive and still on fire. Sweat was cooling on her brow and had settled between her breasts. He was sweating too.

He brought the finger to her mouth and she decadently ran her tongue around it. It was like she was sucking on his cock. They both knew it. His eyes were even more heavy lidded and she nibbled the top of his finger, watching as his cock bounced.

"Baby, I need you in my pussy." Taking advantage, Caroline got up on her knees. She slipped the robe off her arms and threw it aside. She watched his eyes as he watched her boobs jiggle. Walking on her knees, she pressed her breasts against his chest and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. She was seducing him. "I need you to fuck me, baby."

Klaus could have let her have the upper hand….but didn't. He liked her words though.

He put his hands on her small waist. Distracted, he noticed the color of their skin. Hers was pale, like the finest porcelain. His was darker, more tan. He liked seeing his hands span her waist. It almost made her seem delicate when he knew she was anything but. He loved the contrast.

With a quick spin, he turned her to face the same way as him and pushed gently on her upper back. Her hands fell to the bed. She was on her hands and knees.

Her boyfriend lightly slapped her ass. She stared at him over her shoulder, but she couldn't deny the thrill it gave her. She'd like to slap his ass too when she got the chance.

Instead, she wiggled her ass and he shuffled so he was right behind her. "I need you to fuck me, Klaus," she repeated, pushing her ass against his hard cock.

Klaus set his hands on her hips and watched her grind on him. "I'll fuck you all right."

Once again, he brought one hand down to her pussy. Collecting some of her ever flowing juices, he coated his cock which had been rock hard for what felt like forever.

"I'll fuck you," he promised and positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel her pussy flutter against him and it made him greedily smile. She wanted him as much as he wanted her if it was possible.

"Klaus," she whined.

"I'm here," he promised and thrust his cock into her.

The noise that left Caroline was a mixture of a satisfied sigh, a yelp at finally getting him, and a scream at how good it felt.

A few more well timed thrusts later and he was moving smoothly in and out of her well loved pussy. Her hips rammed back against him, fucking him back. The slapping of their bodies filled the room. Her breasts bounced every time he pushed inside her.

It was incredible and it shouldn't ever have to end.

"Like you need it, Caroline," he said darkly and a thrill ran up her spine.

"Like a vampire," she said as softly as possible as her upper half fell to the bed. Only her ass and pussy were raised for him.

Hearing her and feeling how she clenched down at the words, Klaus took her cue and gave in to his supernatural side. His face changed although she couldn't see it, she wasn't looking back, and he gripped her hips and began to thrust with supernatural speed.

Caroline screamed and came. It was like he was vibrator inside her. He was going faster than she knew was possible.

One orgasm turned into two then more. Her pussy just kept clenching on him and as he practically howled behind her. She gripped him so sweetly and she was screaming as she came over and over, her voice going hoarse.

When she wasn't sure she could take much more, her body sweating and tired, Caroline pushed up on her arms. On her hands and knees, she fucked him back as a vampire, her face changing too. Their timing synced up as they fucked and it was the most intense feeling either one had ever. Nothing outside of them existed. There was no air. No outside world. No sound or smell, only intense feelings.

Caroline thought she knew what an orgasm was and she knew she had some earth shattering ones with him, but Klaus fucked her into oblivion. She squirted again and covered his cock as he came with his own yell that rang around the room. She squirmed so hard when she came the final time that while he tried to stay with her, half of his semen was inside her and half landed on her ass as she fell forward.

Klaus thought he'd died and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

Her breathing was quiet while his was harsh. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked over at her. Her face was turned away from him and he was worried. If he hurt her, he'd never forgive himself.

There was intense and there was what they just did.

Nothing had ever been like that before. It was as if they were so in tune that their pleasure was doubled, as if they experienced the other's in addition to their own. There was no beginning or end, just them and that electric moment.

"Caroline?" he whispered.

Caroline shifted and he reached a hand down her back to soothe her. She was quiet and rather than speaking, she rolled towards him.

Picking her up to lay on his chest, he ran his hands up and down her back. Kisses were pressed to the top of her head as they cooled down. Her muscles were still spasming and her head was reeling. She had no idea what happened or that it could happen. It felt incredible, but was so intense.

They were quiet for a long time.

"I…," she hesitated, not sure what to say.

Should she apologize again?

Was she certain she wanted to lose control like that again?

Klaus was the one person she could talk to though. It's one of the things she wanted in having a boyfriend, having someone to talk to about deeper things. Maybe he'd think she was a flighty baby vampire, but she was who she was. She looked up at him and dove in. "That was something. It wasn't…I didn't know that was possible."

"Have you ever made love with a vampire before?"

She shook her head.

He had guessed that since her experience with vampires was very limited. "It's more intense because we feel things more strongly. Our bodies are stronger. We can move faster. That was magnified more than I've ever felt before."

"So that wasn't normal vampire sex?"

"No, sweetheart."

The endearment sounded especially sweet. "Huh."

She settled her head again and his fingers got back to her hair. Her body was limp.

They were quiet again for long moments.

"Did you feel lost too?" she asked, wanting to feel more of that emotional connection after the crazily intense physical one.

"As if all my senses were dull, yet honed to an almost painful degree, and I shattered, not sure where you and I were in space?"

That was exactly it. Caroline looked up at him again, a look of shared experiences. Relief crossed her face and her eyes cleared. "Yes."

Putting it into words, he could see why Caroline would be out of sorts. It was insane after all and his body was still recovering from it. The loss of control wasn't comfortable for him, but he knew intense sex was likely between vampires. Between them it had been phenomenal. "I know exactly how you feel."

Her smile, again the relief and happiness, made him smile back. Caroline was a woman, but she was also a vampire, learning new things about herself. It was special and he'd forgotten how much he'd learned not nearly as quickly as her.

Caroline slid to his side. The bed was an absolute wreck around them so they laid down at the foot of the bed which was in better shape. They found the pillows and each pulled one under their heads. Their feet were tangled. Caroline saw the clock behind him. She had a few hours still before she'd have to get to work since she'd woken up so early. Waking up early was awesome when it was with Klaus. She took advantage of getting to talk to him. She said she wanted to get to know him better. Since her body didn't have any strength and she didn't have the will to move, this was her chance.

"What's this from?" she asked, pointing to a scar on the right side of his chest. He must have gotten it before he'd turned.

"Tripped over a tree stump chasing Kol," he said with a fond grin. Most people's bodies marked their progression in life. Not his. Not hers either.

Caroline leaned down and kissed it gently, as if she could heal the wound almost a thousand years in the past.

"I have one here too," he said proudly, pointing to one she'd noticed before near his left nipple. She grinned and played along, kissing him there. He pointed out one near his ankle that she had to maneuver awkwardly to get to. He tried to tell her he had one on his ass. She laughed and laughed. He grinned. He was the one to make Caroline laugh in bed. It always made something inside him feel good and hopefully worthy of her.

"This one I got from my brother Henrik. I was teaching him how to fight with a sword. All of us learned at a young age. He caught me." There was pride in his voice as he showed her the mark on his forearm.

Caroline kissed it. "You talk about him as if it just happened and not so long ago."

"Those years of my life shaped all the ones after it."

"I wish I could have met him."

Klaus thought of something, sparked by Caroline not knowing very much about vampire abilities.

"Caroline, do you know about vampire visions?"

"Huh?"

He smirked and took it as a no as he pushed some hair behind her ear. Her skin was still warm and flushed. "Vampires can give people visions, memories, dreams. I can show you Henrik…if you like."

Her eyes were huge. Was Klaus' favorite thing blowing her mind, because he was doing it again. "How does it work?"

"I go into your head and play the memory, like a motion picture."

"Will it be as if I'm there?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to change it because it's a memory. It's etched in time."

"You won't go digging around in my head or anything, will you, Klaus?" Taking vervain, she knew he couldn't compel her, but giving him free reign in her head wasn't comforting even if she thought he was amazing. That was next level stuff and he'd only been her boyfriend a short time.

If she had his word though, she really wanted to try it. It would connect them in a new way and she had no idea she could do such a thing. It was another side of being a vampire. There were no handbooks handed out when she was turned and he was teaching her so much. Who else they could say they had seen something from nine hundred years ago?

"I'm showing you what happened to me. I'm showing it to you in your head. I'm not going to look into your memories." He could understand Caroline's hesitation at the possibility of her life being laid out for him to parse and judge. He wanted to get to know her, everything about her, and for once, wanted to do it without manipulating or stealing.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said honestly.

Caroline stuck her hand out. Klaus smirked, but shook her hand.

He told her what to do, to close her eyes and let her mind be open. Soon he was there. He showed her a memory of him running through the woods with Henrik. He loved seeing it all again. He could practically smell the trees and hear the deer running. Life was brutal and short, but the were people who loved him during that time. Henrik was all smiles. Elijah wasn't as dour. Rebekah was softer. Kol was his mischievous self, but without the cruel streak. Finn was cranky as usual, but it was the Mikaelsons without the hard, necessary, survivalist edges nine hundred years on the run gave them.

Caroline gasped when she saw what he showed her. It was as if she time traveled. Klaus was there with long hair. There weren't the same shadows in his eyes. He smiled freely at his siblings, especially the one he called Henrik. She followed as they ran through the woods and enjoyed themselves as boys did. She saw Elijah and Rebekah. She assumed the others were also siblings, but they could have been friends or neighbors.

She couldn't get enough of the experience and watched them practice their sword skills out in a clearing. It was only broken up by the shouts of an angry man.

"It's Father, we must go," Klaus said.

Henrik didn't want to stop, having Klaus' attention all to himself. That's when he sliced Klaus on the forearm. Henrik was horrified and apologized profusely. Klaus put his hand on the nape of his brother's neck and comforted him. He'd be fine.

Mikael cleared the ridge and saw Klaus holding his bleeding arm. He berated him for a few seconds at his apparent weakness before Klaus stopped the vision and got out of Caroline's head.

The memory was over. The good part anyway.

"I didn't mean for that…," he started and she put her hand on his chest.

"He was an awful man," she said fiercely, upset that she couldn't change history and give Mikael a piece of her mind and an ass kicking. "Henrik had the same eyes as you," she said, reminding him of why he showed her the memory in the first place. "Thank you, Klaus."

Klaus nodded and her fingers stroked his chest.

"Will you show me another memory? A good one? Any one of them?" She wanted them to end on a more positive note than Mikael being awful.

The smirk on his face should have warned her. "This is one of my absolute favorite memories."

Caroline closed her eyes and waited.

The scene opened at The Original.

Her brow was furrowed as she watched what was happening. What was the memory and why was it special? How old could this memory have been anyway?

Klaus was off to her side and she watched him as his eyes locked on someone.

When she turned, she saw that it was her!

Klaus showed her the memory of when he saw her the very first time. She was laughing with her friends as they walked in.

He brought her back through the memories of her lifting her glass at him, their introduction, the dance, and even her cherry stem trick that made her grin all over again.

Caroline cleared him from her head and Klaus saw the tears she was swiping off her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered as she kissed him.

"Thank you," he whispered back. There was something about Caroline, the mix of feelings, the physical attraction, the emotional connection, the interest in her intelligence, her exuberance, her strong exterior and soft interior. He was falling for this woman and wanted to share more and more of himself. It was scary and exciting.

Caroline played with his silky soft earlobe as they laid their heads down again. "I liked your long hair."

He grinned.

A thought came to her.

"You know how you can't compel a witch?"

He nodded.

"Can you show them a memory?"

"I haven't tried, but I don't think so."

"Phew," she said, wiping a hand across her brow dramatically. "I really think if Davina knew she'd want me to show her what sex with you is like and I'm not sharing."

Klaus rolled on his back, stunned.

He stared at the ceiling.

Then he laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Caroline got caught up in his laughter, joining him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Klaus wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered or something else, but it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. He hadn't laughed that hard in many centuries he knew for a fact. It was so ridiculous.

"Phew is right," he said as he cuddled Caroline close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, baby, speaking of my witchy friend, she's throwing a party at her parent's house in the Hamptons Saturday. Will you please, please, please come with me? It's during the day so you can be back here in time to open the club. Please?"

"I will be there," he promised.

Caroline clapped.

"You can bring whoever you like, although I promise right now to hog you to myself. Don't forget you agreed to dinner tomorrow night too."

His smile was satisfied. The Caroline who made him wait a week for their first date was now asking him out more than once.

"Do you think Elijah will be back in time? I'm sure Davina would love to flirt with him again if he can come."

Klaus licked his lips. He hadn't heard from Elijah other than that he and Kol had arrived. "I believe he will, but Elijah has a bit of a secret admirer."

Caroline popped up in bed. That was the kind of stuff she and Davina dreamed up all the time. "Tell me more."

He grinned. "She wrote him a terrible poem. I'll show you."

Klaus jumped up and returned a minute later with the book in hand. He'd seen it in Elijah's room recently.

He handed the book to Caroline as he climbed in next to her. "Machiavelli and I were friends once."

Caroline pointedly ignored that and opened the front cover of the leather-bound book. Inside was the faintly penciled poem.

She read it out loud and read it to herself again. Something wasn't right.

"Klaus, this isn't a love poem. This is a message."


	25. Chapter 25

Blonde Ambition 25

 _FYI, reviews haven't been showing up the past few days, but I still get the notifications for them._

 **Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"I will purchase our tickets for the return trip," Elijah said as the brothers returned to the house. It had been many years since Elijah had been back to Mystic Falls, but he was ready to leave. Although it was home, New York felt like a better fit, even better than New Orleans. He could appreciate the quiet that Kol couldn't in Virginia, but he quite liked the range of things New York offered.

Kol shrugged and walked to his room. He'd been ready to go since they arrived to be honest. He'd been feeling peckish and looking forward to a variety of new ladies to drink from…and maybe more in New York.

Elijah opened the door to his bedroom.

"Katerina," he gasped, quickly closing the solid wood door behind him.

Katherine Pierce was laying back on the bed. One leg was swinging nonchalantly. Her black dress was designer. Her dark hair was curled against her face and her makeup was flawless. She never looked anything but flawless in the centuries he'd known and loved her.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered harshly, racing to her side.

"I got your note and thought I'd come along. New York isn't as fun without you, darling." She rolled onto her side and gave him a smoldering look.

Elijah paced back and forth, sliding one hand through his hair. "Kol is here."

Katherine knew that. She wasn't an idiot and scoped out the house before she arrived. She shrugged and stood up. Her arms circled his waist from behind. "Elijah, Klaus isn't here." That was who was important, not the impetuous little brother who was easily put down.

"That doesn't mean it's safe, Katerina," he said sharply. She didn't understand the danger she was in. It was a thrill for her, to be with the brother of her greatest enemy, he believed, and he was in the middle of two people he loved.

Her fingers trailed along the back of his neck. "So serious."

He didn't budge and she spun away from him, peeved at how uptight he was being. The room was large and while he was bigger than her, she took up most of the air with her presence.

Elijah's head turned to watch her. She was magnetic and he couldn't stay away.

"Why are you really here?"

.

.

.

"What?" Klaus exclaimed, taking the book from Caroline. He read the poem over and over, but didn't see anything except third-grade poetry.

Caroline climbed out of bed gently. She was sore in the best of ways. Gingerly she put Klaus' beloved robe back on and slipped out into the bathroom, not running into Bonnie thankfully. She had to pee and get cleaned up. Some people had to get to work.

"What?" he repeated when she returned, eyes never leaving the page.

She climbed up into bed for a minute before she had to go, pointing over his shoulder. "It's a code, Klaus. No one can write a poem this badly. Look at the hyphen in 'gramophone.' That's for a reason. It's not in a meter. It's not a haiku. It's not because the person ran out of room." She settled the robe more comfortably around her. Taking the book back, she flipped through the pages. "My dad was in the war. He taught me about codes. For a while, I was the son he never had. Then I got boobs. Anyway, see the marked letters? Elijah and his secret admirer are communicating somehow. Maybe it's a guy and he's afraid to tell you."

Leaning in, she kissed Klaus on the cheek and got up, putting the book in his lap. She noticed he was shocked, but figured it was because he was out of the loop on Elijah's love life. Apparently he needed to know everything about Elijah. She didn't have a sibling and didn't know what having one would be like. Davina was like a sister and they notoriously overshared with each other.

Caroline slipped her dress over her head. "Should we be looking through his things?"

His blue eyed stare was intense and he ignored the question. "I have many enemies."

"Colluding with your brother?" she asked skeptically.

"He hasn't always been my staunchest ally." Klaus got up and began to pace. "I need to know what it says."

Sitting on the bed, she buckled her shoes as she watched him. He was being a lion again.

"It might just be the first piece to something bigger. I could try to figure it out. I'm pretty good at that kind of stuff. Do you want me to try?"

He heard her words, but was focused on his own issues. Was Elijah betraying him right under his nose?

If there really was a code, he wasn't sure who Elijah was corresponding with. It was important enough to hide though. The list of people who would resort to such things would be very small. The idea unsettled him greatly. He stopped and put his hand up to his mouth, considering all the angles.

Her mouth became pursed as she stood. He was in his own world. "Klaus, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner. Let me have it until then."

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head to clear it from all the nefarious scenarios he came up with. "Until tomorrow evening," he agreed. Elijah was still out of town so the time to decode it was now. He'd give Caroline a shot and try other avenues to figure out what was going on.

The book was handed over reluctantly. She made sure to carry it carefully since obviously he was very worked up about it. She hadn't seen him that way except when she mentioned Rose's name during their very first date.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Yes," she said with a pretty pout.

Hustling, Klaus used the bathroom and got dressed with his super speed. Before she knew it, Klaus was taking her arm and getting her to his car and then driving her to her building. It was a beautiful late morning/early afternoon in New York City.

His hand caressed her cheek when they parked, able to let the Elijah issue go for a moment. Leaning in, Klaus gave Caroline a passionate kiss. His words were whispered against her skin. "Thank you for last night."

"Klaus," she breathed.

One kiss wasn't enough so it turned into a second one.

"I'll be at the club tonight if you want to stop by. Otherwise 7pm here tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Should I bring anything?" He absolutely didn't want to let her go. Caroline looked as beautiful as any summer flower he'd seen despite being up most of the night and wearing the dress from the night before.

"A bottle of red wine. I'll take care of everything else. Bye, baby."

With regret, Caroline got out of the car. She waved to the day doorman and found her key to the apartment. It was quiet so Davina was either still asleep or out for the day.

After a shower and a quick bite of lunch, Caroline changed into a bright red skirt and long black top with matching scarf. She took the book and headed to the office.

"Hey Enzo," she called out with a wave.

Enzo waved his hand, a lit cigarette in it, as she passed.

Caroline waved to the others in the office, settling in for the day. Checking her notes, she settled in to revise them, check her mail, and see the progress she was making. There were some cabarets she needed to see for her Kohl column which was running short. She had been slacking on her visits and needed to pick them up. There was also a hosiery shop she wanted to visit that day before it closed. It would tie in nicely with the accessory store she had already visited for her fashion column.

Enzo left a few notes on her desk that she also looked at. The changes he suggested were good and made her a little less wordy which she tended to be. She agreed with them and would hand them to April for the column to be retyped.

After writing down the address for the hosiery shop and checking the clock, she opened The Prince.

With a clean sheet of paper, Caroline copied the poem over and stared at it.

Starting with the first codes she knew of, she tried to translate the letters and words into something that made sense, but she didn't come up with anything.

It was gibberish over and over no matter what she tried.

With a sigh, Caroline set her pencil down and pulled on her roller-skates. Maybe a little spin around the office would clear her head.

"Hello, Gus," Caroline cooed with a wave as she did a move around him.

He sputtered out a hello, half of his coffee spilling onto his desk. It made her smile and Caroline moved on, saying hello to the illustrators. Their desks were covered in ink as was their hands. The art made their magazine stand out and she loved it. It was art with a message. It wasn't easy to always have material and their wastebaskets were overflowing with rejected material. They looked up, said hello, and got back to work. She'd dated one of the illustrators and they remained friends.

Next she wandered into the area where literary reviews were done. She felt she was slacking on her own reading and of course her writing. She stopped to get a hint on what she should read next. They smiled and gave her a few names that she promised to write down.

With a smile she left them and rolled down to April's desk, leaving her the papers with Enzo's notes.

"Hey Caroline," April said with a big smile, stopping typing.

Caroline settled a hip on April's desk. "I'm going to visit a hosiery shop. Do you want to come? It's near your place."

April's eyes got big. Her work kept her in the office. "Do you think Enzo would mind?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Let's go. I'll meet you in the front door in five minutes."

Accepting Caroline's offer, April waved to the other women in the area and picked up her bag. She was going to leave in an hour anyway and if Caroline said it was ok, it would probably be ok.

Not daring to leave the book behind since it meant so much to Klaus, Caroline tucked it into her purse as best she could when she arrived back at her desk and took off her skates.

"I'm taking April on a field trip. Tell Lexi I'll see her tonight at 9, ok?" she asked as she popped her head into Enzo's office.

His eyes narrowed and she smiled back innocently. "Don't be a bad influence on her."

"April or Lexi?"

"Both."

Caroline laughed and waved.

After a subway ride, the women made it to the shop a half hour before it closed. The streets were filling with people leaving work for the day. The cars were loud. Horns were honking. People were cranky with the unrelenting heat.

Inside, they browsed among shades of nylons. A few women their age were also there looking at the supply. There were different shades and lengths of nylons. The store also sold garters which was convenient.

"Klaus's sister was so nice."

Caroline couldn't help the raised brow. "She was?"

"She let me sit with her to avoid Maddox."

That made Caroline look at April who was admiring some delicate black nylons. "Really?"

"I was so nervous and awkward, but she was really nice and she's so beautiful."

Caroline bit her lip. "She is really pretty." She picked up a pair of stockings. "That was the first time I met her. I'm not sure she actually liked me."

"I'm sure she did, Caroline. Everyone does."

She laughed. "That is absolutely not true."

April couldn't believe anyone didn't like Caroline. "She was sitting at her table all by herself."

"They only moved a few months ago. Maybe she doesn't know anybody yet." It made Caroline think about her meeting with Rebekah differently. Klaus told her Rebekah was hard to get to know. Bonnie didn't seem close and they lived in the same house, or well, they did until recently.

"I wouldn't know anyone for years after I moved to a new place."

Caroline bumped her shoulder. "That's not true either." April was awkward sometimes, but she was a really good friend and a good person too.

"Is she coming to Davina's party?"

"I don't know. We told Bonnie to invite anyone. Maybe she'll bring her along?" Caroline shrugged. She didn't know Rebekah well enough to invite her, but she wouldn't mind seeing her at the party. It's possible Klaus would ask her along. Maybe Rebekah would be looser since the initial meeting was over. The casual atmosphere of the party might help.

Speaking of the party, Caroline hadn't done a thing! Davina was inviting people left and right. The housekeeper was in charge of making sure the house was set for guests. However, Caroline wasn't sure if that meant that food and especially alcohol were arranged. She'd have to talk to her roomie about it and made a mental note.

A salesman came over to them. He noticed their stylish hair and outfits. "We have something new in you might like."

The look in his eye intrigued Caroline. The best thing was to make a friend and get the latest trend before it was trendy. It's exactly how she wrote about the places she visited as Kohl. Once they became popular she was over them. The trick was to get to them right away.

A gasp left her when he showed her the black nylons with the large seam down the back. What could have been ugly was sexy. It would emphasize the length of her legs and direct someone's attention up towards her ass. Of course she was thinking of a particular blond vampire who might enjoy seeing them on her and more importantly, how they would make her feel.

"They aren't for everyone," he said dismissively. "There's elastic at the top. You don't roll them and they stay up."

Her big blue eyes got even bigger and she stopped him from taking them away. She needed them! "I'll take them."

The man smirked, dollar signs practically flashing in his eyes.

Caroline paid much too much for the nylons, but they were perfect. It was practically a work expense she rationalized. She'd be able to tell the women of New York if they actually stayed up or not and that was worth paying for!

With her precious purchase, April not getting anything, they stopped at a shop and purchased a lemon soda, enjoying them outside. It was warm. April told Caroline more about Rebekah who listened.

.

.

.

When Klaus returned to his home, he was intent on searching Elijah's room, but he heard a noise in the dining room.

"Ah, Bonnie," he said in greeting. She was sitting at the table in her robe. "I let Jeffries have the day off. You'll have to fend for yourself. I just brought Caroline home."

Bonnie smirked, once again more at ease with Klaus once she got to know Caroline. "I bet I'm thankful I spelled the rooms."

Klaus tugged the collar of his shirt away from his neck in discomfort and she grinned at him, standing up to make herself something to eat.

"Bonnie," he said before she left, "do you know anything about Elijah's mystery friend?" He tried to act nonchalant.

The witch tipped her head to the side. "Does he have a mystery friend? I wasn't sure he was seeing someone. Why?"

"Just curious," he said, hands clasped behind his back. "Someone sent him a book with a poem a little while ago. I assumed it was a secret admirer. I don't know why he hasn't brought her around."

She shrugged. "Maybe it's one-sided." Then she got close to an uncomfortable topic. "Would it be that terrible if he was seeing someone you didn't know about?"

Klaus stared her down. "Secrets can be dangerous." The look in his eye left no doubt he meant what he said. "By the way, Elijah and Kol should be back shortly. My brother Kol is also very dangerous. Watch out for him."

Bonnie watched him leave.

It was an unsettling conversation and she lost her appetite, deciding to make coffee only. She had a date that night with Damon she was looking forward to, but she was still worried what would happen when Klaus found out about Rebekah and Marcel. It was going to happen and she would do anything to save her brother. Also, if Klaus warned her about Kol, that was something she better take seriously.

Klaus went into Elijah's room and ransacked it. He stopped to get blood from a human, but otherwise spent hours looking through everything. There certainly wasn't any white oak anywhere at least. Only he had the ashes safely stashed away.

Once Mikael died he thought the threats against him would be minimal. Maybe that was the glue keeping his family together. The fear. Rebekah was out of the house already and who knows what Kol would do. Finn was daggered in the attic. Didn't his family want to be with him? Was he utterly unloveable like Mikael always said?

Klaus found a piece of paper with some numbers on it tucked in a pair of pants. They didn't mean anything to him, but he took it just in case. It could have been a phone number or related to the business.

Unsettled, he took a shower and got redressed.

Not long after, he was knocking on a door.

"You're already getting guests," Marcel asked from the living room. Rebekah was getting furniture deliveries left and right. He hadn't seen her so happy in a long time, maybe ever.

Rebekah smirked and waltzed over to the door, happy with herself. She told Klaus about moving out on Friday and less than a week later she was in her new place. It could be a nosy neighbor or another delivery already. She'd been telling Marcel about Caroline's friend April.

"Klaus," she said, shocked when she opened the door.

He barged past her.

"What are you doing here?"

Marcel jumped out and straightened his tie. Thankfully they weren't caught in a compromising position. Klaus wasn't supposed to catch them unawares any more though. That was the whole point of Rebekah moving out.

"I'm your brother, Rebekah. I'll come whenever I please."

She made an annoyed face behind his back that made Marcel bite back his smile.

Klaus spun until they were both in front of him. His hands went behind his back and his nose went into the air.

"You've been keeping something from me," he sneered, eyes cold.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FYI, Lois Long, in real life, married one of the New Yorker's illustrators.


	26. Chapter 26

Blonde Ambition 26

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

"I can explain," Marcel said, stepping in front of Rebekah.

The blonde Original pushed her way to the front, standing her ground. "Nik, it's my life."

Marcel took her hand. She squeezed his tight.

"We have to tell him," he whispered.

There was fear in her eyes after having been burned so many times before by Klaus. This time had to be different. It just had to.

"Tell me now," Klaus said, voice lethal.

"Rebekah and I are in love," Marcel announced proudly, waiting for his heart to be ripped out of his chest.

Klaus stared at them.

"Yes, Nik," Rebekah said, putting her love on the line. "We love each other and you can't stop it."

Klaus' hands flew up to his head. "What? What are you talking about?"

Rebekah stared back at him. It wasn't the reaction she expected. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Elijah," he shouted, pointing from one to another.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, Elijah." He gave them frank looks and blew their minds. "I've known about your little dalliance since New Orleans," he admitted, stalking towards them and circling them like the predator he was. He could use this to his advantage. His family was made up of imbeciles.

"You're unbelievably bad at keeping secrets, Rebekah, something I admire about you quite a bit." Her eyes always gave her away and he'd seen the secret there a long time ago. "Marcel," he said, pointing at him, "months of songs about blue eyed blondes was really too much. At least have the decency to change it up." They didn't say anything and he continued. "All the sneaking around? Thinking you were quiet? I couldn't be as idiotic as you two or Mikael would have killed me that very first year," he scoffed. "I was concerned at first, but realized something." He paused dramatically. "How serious could it be if you can't even admit it?"

Marcel and Rebekah both looked down.

"I asked you if you moving out was for a man, Rebekah, and you denied it. You think you know what love is, but your heart will be broken."

"It's more than Marcel that made me want to leave, Nik," Rebekah said, her spine stiffening, chastised.

"Really?" he asked, twisting the knife with the lift of his brow.

"Yes," she said, walking towards him. "I'm your sister. You are not my father."

"Ah yes, your father tried to kill me for nine centuries. I remember." He said it with such a smug smirk that she wanted to scream! "Marcel is practically like a son to me and that makes you his aunt, doesn't it?"

Rebekah didn't like the circumstances of their introduction either. Marcel was quiet also. It didn't feel like that relationship to them though, they rationalized.

"You owe me," Klaus said as he began to circle her.

"For what?" she scoffed, not giving in to her concern.

"For putting you up in this place," he said, lifting his arms dramatically.

That wasn't true at all. She was paying with it out of her account…that Elijah set up. Her toe began to tap on the floor. She would have been filthy rich if they actually gave her her own money. She could sell anything from her past and be flush with cash. "What do you want, Nik?"

"In return for not getting in the way of this…likely doomed relationship," he said quickly, hands gesturing wildly, "I want to know what Elijah is doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Rebekah, you're testing me," he said loudly, patience drained. "He's been corresponding with someone in code. Who is it?"

"I have no idea," she admitted, shocked. She was too busy keeping her own secret to pry into her brothers'. She looked at him. "Here? In New York?"

"Yes," he bit out.

Marcel stayed quiet and watched when he might need to step in. He wasn't sure what Klaus was talking about either. Elijah was naturally tight-lipped.

"I really don't know, Nik."

Klaus could see the truth in her eyes, but frustration and rage nagged at him.

"How do you know?" she asked.

His hand sliced through the air. "It doesn't matter. It matters that it's happening under my nose! You tried and failed. Elijah is trying and he too will fail. I will not be deceived!"

Klaus walked around and looked at them, ready to go. They were a dead end. "Get me a list of names you think it might be. Start with the old days." He stopped at the door to the apartment. "Kol's going to stay with you when he's back."

"Nik," Rebekah whined. The point was to get away from her brothers.

"Rebekah, I need to know where his allegiances lie." He couldn't be outnumbered in his own home by traitors.

"Forcing him on me will get you that?"

"I haven't stopped you from what you want," he said, referring to the apartment and Marcel, "I ask for your loyalty in return. I have many enemies," he warned darkly, "some even in my own home. You have enemies too, dear sister."

Klaus closed the door and Rebekah and Marcel looked at one another. Each were sweating.

"That went well," Marcel said to break the tension.

Rebekah plopped into one of the lone pieces of furniture in the room, an arm chair. "That Caroline-bubble he was in seems to have popped."

Marcel took the other chair and loosened his tie. "Do you think he really knew about us?" It was possible Klaus played it off once they spilled the beans.

"Information is everything to Klaus, especially people's weaknesses. He probably thought he could use it an opportune time. Now he can't."

"I don't like how it happened, but I like that it happened."

She nodded in agreement. It was out now and that was a relief. Klaus was melting down, but it wasn't directed at her.

"I haven't seen Elijah with anyone," Marcel said as he took her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Which plays into Nik's paranoia. No one saw me with anyone either, because I was with you." Her fingers stroked his.

"Kol?"

"Ugh," she sighed, "Nik wants me to be his spy and no one can control Kol. That's why he was daggered." She'd been close with Kol at one point and still loved him, but he tested everyone's patience.

"What about Finn?"

"What about him?"

"Does it bother you he's still in the attic?"

She should probably feel bad, but she didn't exactly feel bad. "Finn hates being a vampire. He'd lecture us constantly about our failings and moral corruption. He's a lot like Mikael that way." Rebekah looked over at her love and gave him a wan smile. "I need a drink."

.

.

.

After Klaus left Rebekah's place, no closer to figuring out what Elijah had been up to, he went to The Original. Josh was there and things were going as planned.

Klaus' temper was shorter than it had been which everyone noticed. A vampire dropped a glass and Klaus reamed him out before he snapped his neck. Josh hurried him away and got everything straightened out. He, for one, would welcome Elijah back with open arms.

Klaus tossed their shared office as diligently as he'd checked Elijah's bedroom. It was a dead end too though.

He sat down in his chair. The room was an absolute disaster around him.

His thoughts turned to Caroline in the midst of his madness. The messy room would get under her skin, he thought with the smallest of smiles. She would gasp and set to cleaning it up as he watched her ass wiggle. It was a nice idea anyway.

What if Caroline was wrong? That would be the easiest answer that would keep his family intact. What if Elijah really did have a terrible admirer who happened to mark up the pages of the book before sending it? Most of all, why would Elijah conspire against him?

Only days ago he had been worried about some nonsense writer calling him a peacock. Now his closest ally was hiding something and Klaus Mikaelson hadn't survived nine centuries by playing from behind.

The possibility of Elijah betraying him set his blood boiling again, unable to set the paranoia aside when his eyes landed on his brother's handwriting.

Klaus had two primal, eternal goals. The first was to kill Mikael. He'd achieved that.

The second goal was to release his werewolf side. For that he needed the moonstone and a Petrova doppleganger. It would be another 60 years before the next one would be born. The moonstone hadn't been located, but he had witches all over the world hunting for it. He also had people all over the world hunting Katerina Petrova, including that very moment his big brother. His revenge on her would be sweet.

What did Elijah want? Klaus steepled his hands in front of his mouth. He thought he knew. He thought Elijah wanted to "save" him, which he thought was ridiculous, and he wanted their family together. Hadn't he released Kol without any prompting at all? What more did Elijah want? Finn? Power? Money? What did Elijah want?

At odds with the insidious thoughts that wouldn't grant him peace, Klaus pulled himself together. Like Caroline did the night before, he stacked all the papers on top of the desk. He had a business to run and he'd be ready when Elijah returned.

.

.

.

"Why are you here, Katerina?" Elijah repeated.

"To see you, my love," she said, feigning hurt at his questions.

"Do you know why I'm here? In this place again?" he asked, beginning to pace just like his younger brother. "To find you."

"You found me," she said seductively, slipping the shoes off her feet, sinking onto the Oriental carpet. The room was like Elijah, masculine and stark. The walls were wood as was the paneled ceiling. The deep green curtains were luxurious. The bedding was of the finest silk and cotton.

"Stop it."

Miffed, she stood there.

"Why did you come all the way to Mystic Falls?" He knew it wasn't just to see him. It was much easier to blend into a bustling city, not a small northern Virginia town where there were more horses than people. Klaus might not have been there, but it didn't make sense. There was always an ulterior motive with Katherine.

"In addition to seeing you," she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest, "I heard a rumor." It was frustrating that Elijah could see through her, but it also made him stand out compared to every other man she'd met.

"About?"

"The moonstone."

Every hair on Elijah's arms stood up. "What exactly did you hear?"

"That it's here. In Mystic Falls."

"Who has it?"

Katherine walked towards Elijah slowly, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you feel bad for yelling at me now?"

"Katherine, who has it?"

She noticed he didn't call her Katerina. "Someone I plan on visiting tonight."

"When it is in your possession, what will you do with it?"

"Elijah," she scolded, "I'll do whatever I want with it." She lifted one hand in the air. "I can hide it where Klaus will never find it, hoping he goes insane with rage." She lifted the other hand in the air, showing the opposing option. "Or I trade it for my freedom. I am quite fond of the idea."

His hands found her hips, intense. "This news pleases me. I will come with you."

"Don't you trust me?" she pouted prettily.

His smirk was all Mikaelson. "As much as you trust me." Swooping, he kissed her and they fell on the bed together.

.

.

.

"Hi Damon," Bonnie said as she opened the door to her date. Klaus' warning about Kol and secrets had unnerved her, but she was a strong woman who wasn't going to let Klaus' choices effect her life. She had a date with a handsome man who pursued her. Best of all? She really liked him.

"Bonnie, you look great," he said sincerely, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Her purse was already in hand and she pulled the door closed behind her. Damon arrived right on time and he looked good too. He was in a brown suit that complimented his dark hair. She herself wasn't sure what to wear. Her closet was full of costumes and day dresses. Even if Rebekah had been around, she was several inches taller than Bonnie so borrowing a dress would require serious alterations. In the end she found something in the back of her closet. The dress was a simple navy sheath. Several gold necklaces dripped from her neck and her shoes were dark brown like his suit. Her eyes were heavily outlined and her lips were red. Waves surrounded her face like all of the famous women in Hollywood were doing.

"Stefan recommended a restaurant in Greenwich Village. I'll make sure you're back in time for work," he promised easily, dropping the snark. Bonnie was easy to talk to. She was strong and powerful in her own right. His initial instinct was to make a joke before someone could see the real him. Bonnie didn't need the jokes.

"Will we be ok there?" She knew going to Harlem would have been fine, but the general population still wasn't exactly accepting of a black woman and white man speaking, not to mention dating.

"Yes," he promised. He'd seen mixed race couples there. He found Bonnie spectacularly talented, beautiful, and kind. Her skin color didn't play into his affection at all.

Willing, her arm twined around his and he led her to his motor car. He was clearly proud of the vehicle and it made her smile.

Finding parking wasn't difficult and when they walked inside the restaurant, Bonnie was relieved to see that Damon was right. She was accepted inside with no problems. There were lesbian couples, gay couples, straight couples, black couples, white couples, and mixed raced couples. Inside, they all enjoyed their own social standards much more progressive and liberal than the nation as a whole. The Emancipation Proclamation was just over 60 years old and her own Grams had been born a slave. The country was changing, but not nearly enough. Maybe the little restaurant in the Village was a sign of the future.

The cigarette smoke was overwhelming, but it was a breath of fresh air.

Damon felt Bonnie relax at his side and pulled her in even closer.

They were seated and ordered. The cocktails arrived a few moments later.

"Cheers," Damon offered and they clinked glasses.

"Damon, what do you do all day?" The question was blunt, but she'd been thinking about it. He was a vampire and could compel whatever he wanted. He had plenty of disposable income for some reason and could spend most nights watching her sing. Was there anything he did or was interested in?

Before he could answer, there was a tickle in Bonnie's nose and she sneezed.

"Bless you," he said as he smirked. Sneezing was a very human thing. He couldn't even remember the sensation.

Reaching into his pocket as she reached into her purse, he proffered the handkerchief he kept there. Mostly he used them for wiping up blood after he'd gotten a drink from the vein. The one he offered was clean.

"Thanks," she said, taking it. She discreetly blew her nose, giving him an awkward smile afterwards. Her fingers played with the fine cotton, noticing his monogram before she tucked it into her purse. "I'll launder it and return it."

Damon's eyes narrowed, noticing the small movement. Maybe Klaus hadn't been lying after all. "Idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing. I just remember something," he said with a big smile, taking another drink from his Manhattan, changing the subject. "My life is the one everyone here wished they had." The snark left his lips before he could stop it so he went all in. He gestured around the room. It was full of bohemian artist-types.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She knew Damon had a big ego, but maybe not quite that big. "Except for the being dead, watching people you get close to die, drinking blood thing?"

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes again with a smile, taking another sip of her drink. Vampires, she thought with a sigh. "What do you do in a typical day?"

Damon leaned back, enjoying himself. "Annoy my brother, eat, drink, be merry, and watch you sing."

"That sounds….boring," she admitted.

The words stung because there was truth to them. There were times where he had been incredibly bored. There were no challenges and no goals. His life wasn't bad, but it certainly lacked purpose.

"I was a soldier once. It didn't suit me," he said honestly. "I like cars and going fast. There are races in Upstate New York I've gone to."

"That sounds like fun," she said. Music was her passion. She also had her magic and Marcel. Her days weren't jammed packed, but she listened to the radio a lot to get ideas. Reading music wasn't her forte so Marcel helped her with it and she'd listen and be able to repeat it. No one else knew that she'd been writing in a journal about her Grams. Recounting the stories and spells her grandmother told her made her feel closer to her. She didn't want to lose their history and felt it was important put it down on paper. Her Grams' grimoire was often brought out to be admired. Bonnie made her own costumes too. She'd made some new friends and she loved the guys in the band, thinking of them as cousins. Her life was getting less lonely and more colorful.

"It was. It's easy to be reckless when you're immortal."

Their entrees were set on the table in front of them.

"I like playing cards," he said, picking up his knife and fork. "I go to the motion pictures quite often."

They continued to talk as they ate and Bonnie got to know Damon better. There was more depth to him he revealed slowly. He could be sweet and honest when not snarky and dismissive. It turns out he was quite the voracious reader when he didn't have a drink in his hand. He needed to know what was happening to know how to use it, especially to use it to cut an idiot down. The Yankees were his favorite baseball team and he was known to attend many games as well as boxing matches.

Her meal had been delicious. She still had time before she needed to be at The Original to check the set list with Marcel and get changed.

"What are you doing after this?" she asked when he paid for dinner and they walked outside. The fresh air was a nice change from the smoky interior.

"I'm going to listen to my favorite singer."

Bonnie grinned and kissed him on the cheek when they got inside the car. "Thanks for dinner, Damon.

.

.

.

"Lexi, you look great," Caroline said, giving her friend a hug. She hadn't seen her in too long. "I love that dress. Where did you get it?"

Lexi smiled and told her as Davina gave her a hug too. "Miss Davina, I heard about your performance. Congratulations!"

Davina grinned and Caroline couldn't be happier for her friend.

Stefan stood and greeted the ladies. He'd gotten to Lexi and Enzo's place earlier to chat with his friend. They had some drinks together.

"Where's Enzo?"

"Playing poker at the club."

"Did he tell you I went there with Klaus?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"No," Lexi said, offering the ladies a drink, impressed. "When was this?"

Caroline told Stefan and Lexi the story of her visit to the Algonquin Club and her big win at the poker table. They were quite amused and proud.

"I'd ask if Klaus has any brothers," Davina quipped, having heard the story before, "but I know he has one. Handsome too."

Stefan rolled his eyes as Davina grinned.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked when they finished their drinks.

The ladies stood up and set down their empty glasses. They were going to Aaron Whitmore's party two blocks away.

.

.

.

Bonnie and Damon arrived at The Original while their friends were heading to the party. She pulled him in the abandoned kitchen and they made out, hands roaming all over. Gentleman that he was, Damon was careful not to ruin her hair, but he wouldn't apologize for smearing her lipstick.

With flushed cheeks, Bonnie met her brother up on stage to get the order of songs for the night. They could always improvise, but she liked to have an idea of what would happen. He usually put a list together. She would look it over while she got changed.

Marcel greeted her warmly and took her aside. Klaus was still in his office in a black mood. "Klaus knew all along."

"About what?"

"Me and Rebekah."

Her jaw dropped and she put her hands on his forearms, gripping him. "You're ok? He didn't compel you or anything?"

"I'm fine," he said. The sense of relief was still present although Klaus' barbs still stung.

Bonnie hugged him to her tightly. "This might not be over, but I'm really glad you're ok."

Marcel hugged his sister. He loved her and knew she was only in the presence of the Mikaelsons because of him. He saw a side of Klaus most others didn't, the kind man who took him in when he had nothing, and hoped that Klaus would support him and Rebekah. There was a nasty vengeful side too. Fortunately that side of Klaus hadn't won the day.

"Are you happy?"

"Relieved," he admitted. Then they walked to the musicians, both smiling, and talked over the list of songs.

.

.

.

Katherine filled Elijah in on her plan. Having access to Klaus' brother would certainly make a deal with Klaus a lot easier and she did love him, so he accompanied her to find out the truth.

One of the founding families of Mystic Falls was said to have to object in their possession. It made sense considering Esther performed the spell there.

"How did you get this information?" he asked her. The sun had just set and it was comfortable outside. He'd been able to explain his absence from Kol with some nonsense about a walk in the woods that Kol wanted no part of and Katherine left the house via the back entrance.

"I have my ways," she said, not willing to give up all her secrets.

The road they were on was quite quiet. The trees were green and lush. There were frogs and crickets making noise. It was really beautiful.

Katherine gave him a sassy smile and then she elegantly walked into the middle of the road. She laid down and waited.

"What are you doing?"

"Catching dinner. Step back, Elijah."

Elijah complied and two minutes later a beat up car came bouncing up the country road. Its headlights picked up the woman lying in the middle of the lane and stopped.

A handsome man stepped out. "Are you ok?"

His hand stretched out and helped her up when he got to her side. His female companion also came out, looking over at the commotion. It certainly wasn't usual for Mystic Falls.

"Hello, Mason," Katherine said.


	27. Chapter 27

Blonde Ambition 27

 _I was out of town, but I'm back with more!_

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Caroline, Davina, Lexi, and Stefan had a great time at Aaron Whitmore's party. It was a really small apartment packed with people, some Caroline hadn't seen in quite a while. Others, she'd just seen at her own party.

The only downside was that it was very warm. There were a lot of very sweaty humans. More often than not, Caroline and her friends would go in, have a drink, and head out onto the fire escape to get some fresh air and have a grand time.

Music was playing. People were flirting and having intellectual conversations. A bucket was passed around and Aaron raised enough money to cover his rent.

Davina and Stefan were quite flirtatious. Lexi was a little concerned that Stefan was developing real feelings for Davina whereas everyone knew Davina wasn't ready for a commitment. He assured her they were just having fun and she took him at his word.

"Have you been inviting people to the party?" Davina asked Caroline in a quiet moment.

"A few. Davina, do you have things ready?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, Davina," Caroline smiled, sitting down with her best friend. "Food, alcohol, yard games, towels, umbrellas."

"The house staff will take care of it."

"Do they know that?"

Davina considered it through the alcohol haze, tipping her head to the side in thought. "You think I should call them or Mom?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'll remind you tomorrow." The list Caroline made of party preparations would come in handy after all.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes."

"I love you, Davina Claire."

After the party, Caroline was able to talk them into visiting a couple of cabarets and speakeasies in the area that were on her list. There was even a speakeasy they just happened to stop at while walking down the street that was a great find. Short notes were taken on each of the places remarking on the atmosphere, decor, drinks, crowd, accessibility, etc. A few were quite fun, including one where she happened to know the current password, "Napoleon." Others were dull. All of it would be added to her column, helping outsiders get a vision of Manhattan and setting the social calendar for her peers.

"Jack! Tom! Hello friends," Caroline drawled when she made it into the office after having tucked Davina into bed.

"Feeling tight, Caroline?" Tom asked, hip resting against his desk. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Her cheeks were flushed and she'd had quite a bit to drink. So, yes, she was feeling tight. Not as much as when she'd been with Klaus though! It was a functional buzz.

"I'm feeling great," she said, walking to over to them, reaching into her purse for her keys.

Both men held their breath.

"Ta da!" she announced, holding up her office key in victory.

They both deflated. Caroline wouldn't be climbing over the wall that night.

"The reason I haven't been here as much is because…" she drew it out, loving to build the drama of the moment, "I have a boyfriend."

Their expressions got even more sour.

"That's right, fellas. I have a guy of my very own."

"Must be someone special," Tom moped.

"He is extremely special and I've been spending a lot of time with him. He's gorgeous and smart and very sexy." They winced and she didn't notice, lost in thoughts of Klaus. "I've missed you though," she promised. "Now I have some work to do." She'd been working hard, but hadn't been spending those extra hours at night she usually did. The fashion column had been dominating her attention and she needed to get to the other one.

Once inside her office, she closed the door and slipped off her green dress. In her black silk slip she was significantly more comfortable. She took the fabric between her fingers between her breasts and fanned it back and forth, trying to get some circulation. Her office window was open, but there was no breeze.

With memories of the establishments still fresh in her head, Caroline's fingers got to typing. Kohl had work to do.

.

.

.

"How did you know my name?" Mason Lockwood asked the woman he stopped to help. He noticed she was nicely dressed and quite beautiful. He knew everyone in Mystic Falls, but she was a stranger.

"I need something from you," Katherine said, walking closer to the man. The sun had set. Purple and orange shadows were trying to sneak past the trees near the horizon line. Her pupils dilated and she started her compulsion.

Mason could sense the pull and leapt back. "You're a vampire." His family had warned him all about them. The Lockwood family was one of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls and they were obsessed with protecting it from vampires. The other more prominent branch of the Lockwood family moved to New York a generation ago.

Finally, all those years of training and lectures would be paying off. The meals with vervain slipped in were finally worth it. His father made him carry a stake around at all times and his hands tried to covertly reach back to get it.

"A vampire?" Jenna Sommers gasped, hand up to her chest.

Katherine wiggled her fingers at the woman who'd been out on a date with Mason.

"It looks like your friend doesn't know about us. How tragic," Katherine cooed. "My friend does."

Elijah came out of the woods and joined her.

Mason's hand fell from trying to reach the stake. Taking one vampire on was possible maybe, but two and with Jenna who had no idea what was going on? It was too risky. "What do you want?"

"A minor trifle," Elijah said, making an elegant statement in his suit. "Your family has in its possession a stone. For this stone you have no use for, we'll keep your companion well protected."

"Leave her alone." His features firmed.

"We will disappear from town as soon as we get the stone. There's nothing here for us."

Mason had a few options. He could go home and get reinforcements which could get people killed. Or he could give them what they wanted, but he had to hope they kept their word.

Katherine wandered over to Jenna and tried to pet her hair. She swatted at Katherine's hand.

"Feisty, I like it," Katherine said seductively. "We could have such fun."

"Mason," Jenna appealed.

"What does it look like?" Mason asked, resigned.

"It's called the moonstone. It's white and smooth, about the size of your palm. Bring it back within the hour or you won't see your very pretty friend again."

"Mason, don't leave me," Jenna called.

"If you hurt her, I'll have the whole town hunting you."

Elijah looked bored and Katherine shrugged.

"Your hour started."

"I'll be right back, Jenna. It will be ok," he said as he walked to the open driver's side door of the car.

.

.

.

Bonnie sang wonderfully, Rebekah beamed now that her big secret had been exposed, and The Original was having a good Wednesday night, but Klaus wasn't having a good day or night. He felt powerless and vulnerable. He didn't like it. People came after him when he was vulnerable and it made putting up his walls so much easier. In those instance he kept his family even closer, but what if his family was the enemy?

The paranoia kept him restless and when he saw that Josh had everything handled at the end of the night, he couldn't sit with Rebekah, Marcel, Bonnie, Damon, and the musicians. He went outside.

It was late and the streets were quiet.

Caroline hadn't stopped by. He knew he shouldn't expect it, but he would have liked to have seen her. She was the best thing in his life. While she had been the cherry on top of things going well a few days before, she'd become the steadiest thing.

Klaus began to walk. When he came across strangers he drank from them until he was full with blood. It gave him a momentary buzz, but there was a hole in his chest.

He could go home, but the house was mostly empty and he was lonely.

Before he knew it, he found himself at the base of the Woolworth Building. It's where he'd taken Caroline. He made his way to the very top.

The world was at his feet. While he was alone and could have used an ounce of friendship, he also felt free. There were no burdens to always be strong and responsible there.

The fresh air and quiet brought him a little peace of mind.

Leaving as the sun's first rays slipped loose, Klaus felt more in control. However, when he climbed down to street level, his feet brought him to Caroline's building before he knew where he was going.

Klaus nodded at the doorman who peered out at him. He wasn't going to wake Caroline, but he could sit on the steps for a little while, feeling close to her.

.

.

.

Mason Lockwood drove home, resolute that he would save Jenna at all costs. No one noticed anything amiss at his arrival. Inside the study, Mason opened the chest where the family heirlooms were kept. Immediately his eyes picked out the object the two vampires were looking for.

While time was of the essence, Mason wasn't stupid and picked up the journal handed down generation to generation kept nearby. The sheets of paper were almost free from the binding so he carefully flipped until he saw a drawing of the moonstone and read its purpose.

According to the book, the stone was used in a spell to prevent a werewolf from becoming a vampire. Since handing over the stone didn't appear to be particularly harmful, Mason slid the smooth stone into his jacket pocket. Upstairs in his bedroom he picked up a crossbow. He used it for hunting deer with the guys, but it was also perfect for vampires. After dipping the tips of three arrows in vervain, he carried the pieces downstairs.

"Are you going out again, Mason?" his father called from the living room.

Not stopping, Mason answered, "Yeah, but I'll be right back, Dad."

.

.

.

Caroline's pace was feverish as she wrote of her experiences that night and where she'd been recently. Her progress was wonderful and she had half of a column complete by the time her fingers told her to take a break. It would be dawn soon. She needed blood and sleep desperately. She'd be back to work before she knew it anyway.

Slipping her dress back over her head, she also slipped her feet into her shoes. When she opened her door, it was quiet. The late workers had all left and shortly the morning employees would be in. Looking around, she smiled when she spotted a man asleep at his desk, snoring away. He'd have an awful crick in his neck when he woke.

Outside the streets were quiet and Caroline whooshed to within a block of her building, feeling free. Since she liked to change up who she drank from and thought she'd been relying on the doorman a little too often, Caroline found a man delivering newspapers and drank from him. The blood revived her and erased the last vestiges of alcohol from her body. Sleep pulled at her when she turned the corner, desperate for the cool sheets of her bed.

Then she saw Klaus.

"Klaus?"

His head popped up.

"What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

"Caroline?" He shook his head, not expecting to see her or find that she'd still been out. He'd been lost in thought and was about to get up and go home. Feeling like a lost puppy wasn't comfortable. The variation from feeling free at the top of the building to feeling alone at the prospect of going home was exhausting.

Caroline walked to him and put her hand on his face. He looked incredibly drawn and a lot less like the man she'd seen just that morning. "What's the matter, baby?"

Klaus shrugged and leaned into her palm. "I should go home."

"Do you want to talk?"

His head shake was his response.

"Come to bed then."

He hesitated when her hand tugged him to follow her. His mouth opened and closed. "Caroline, I…"

"Come to bed, Klaus," she said softly.

Her smile was soft too. The Caroline who helped people was helping him and the emotions swelled up in him. He wasn't sure what to do with it, so he nodded and obediently followed her upstairs.

They were quiet, each getting undressed. Caroline used the bathroom after Klaus. He was quick. She'd been hot and sweaty that night with the party and dancing so she quickly took a shower, not washing her hair.

When she returned to her bedroom, Klaus was standing by her bed, unsure, and Caroline pulled back the sheets. He was unusually quiet and hesitant she noticed. Something was really bothering him, but sleep would certainly help if he wasn't ready to talk.

Caroline stepped up and in. Klaus followed. She rolled into his arms and put her head on his chest. The room was cool and it was comfortable.

Leaning up, she kissed him on the mouth. He returned it fervently and held her close.

Her blonde head fell back to his chest and her eyes closed. Taking her lead, Klaus let his eyes close too, finding relief and comfort in her arms.

.

.

.

Mason Lockwood drove back to where Jenna was. He let out the breath he'd been holding when his headlights picked up the three of them in the same position. Jenna looked ok, but very uncomfortable. His admiration for her went up exponentially.

Driving with a loaded crossbow on the roads of Mystic Falls was suicidal, so Mason kept the pieces apart until he parked. They all peered at him and he made quick work of it, loading one arrow into the weapon and setting the others within reaching distance. He left it there on the seat.

Opening his door, he walked over to them and slid his hand into his pocket. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Elijah's and Katherine's eyes gleamed when they saw the moonlight bounce off the moonstone. It was a beautiful sight.

"Your promptness is appreciated," Elijah said. He turned to the human. "Go ahead."

Jenna slowly walked towards Mason.

"Toss it here," Katherine said, hands out.

The vampires eyes were glued to the stone as Mason threw it.

Jenna ran towards him and Mason pulled her into his arms. "It's ok," he promised her, then he looked to the vampires. "You got what you wanted. Now leave."

Katherine finally had the key to her freedom in her hands.

"Goodnight, Mr. Lockwood," Elijah said.

Mason hustled Jenna into the car and got in himself. Katherine and Elijah walked to the side of the road. Starting the car up, Mason began to slowly drive past them, hoping to see them go away.

Before he could do anything and as he kept driving, Jenna picked up the crossbow and aimed and fired, reloading to send all three arrows towards the vampires.

Elijah heard the disturbance in the air and knocked the arrow that was headed towards him away easily.

"Bitch," Katherine muttered, reaching down and plucking an arrow from her hip. "Vervain," she bit out. It hurt. A lot.

As elegantly as he did everything, Elijah undid his cuff and slid back his sleeve, offering his wrist.

Veins grew black under Katherine's eyes and her fangs dropped. Her fangs sank into his flesh and his healing blood rushed through her veins. That it was Original blood was one thing, but that it was Elijah Mikaelson's blood made it that much better for her and the sting of pain was replaced by the rush of pleasure.

"I'll kill them," she said when she released his arm, fully restored. No one got the jump on Katherine Pierce.

"They are mere humans who we will never see again, Katerina. You got what you came for," Elijah said. They didn't need to kill any humans on their jaunt. The attention wasn't needed or welcome. The humans got to their little "revenge" for being scared and he let them go.

With a move out of a Rudy Valentino motion picture, Elijah picked Katherine up and whooshed her home.

.

.

.

On the road, Mason was wildly laughing, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him, waiting to see if all the stakes he had would need to be used. "Jenna!"

"Yours isn't the only Founding Family, Mason," she reminded him, fingers shaking. She was shocked at seeing the vampires, but her family too spoke of them. She just didn't know they were actually real!

They were at her door within moments.

Mason turned to her with a huge smile of appreciation. "Jenna Sommers, will you marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mason and Tyler are still related in this story, but distantly, if that wasn't clear. Tyler in New York has no idea what's going on in Mystic Falls, etc. That's all we'll see of Mason and Jenna I think, but at least they went out fighting back and with an engagement._

 _Oh and if anyone wants to talk about Kelly Severide, aka Uncle Mason's character on Chicago Fire, I'm all ears. I love him!_


	28. Chapter 28

Blonde Ambition 28

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

Klaus woke up alone. He'd taken up most of Caroline's bed, stretching out comfortably. Since the bedroom door was closed, he couldn't hear outside to know where she was.

With a stretch, he flipped onto his back and stretched out. He realized he felt pretty good. Refreshed.

His eyes caught on a piece of paper crumpled under the sheets. He must have rolled over it.

 _Klaus, you were sleeping like the dead. Get it? You need rest so I didn't wake you. Stay as long as you like and I'll see you tonight. XOXO- Caroline_

He was disappointed he wouldn't see her right away, but he also wasn't sure what he wanted to say when he did see her. It might be a blessing in disguise.

Standing up, he slipped his pants on and used the bathroom.

When he emerged, Davina was there sipping coffee in her robe. Her hair and makeup were already done. "Morning, handsome."

"Is it?" Klaus asked, running a hand across his stubbly cheek. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after twelve," she answered, checking out the clock on the end table. "I made coffee," she offered.

"I can get out of your hair."

"This hair is perfect," she said with a smile, not wanting to let him go yet. She hadn't really spoken to Klaus alone. All she'd heard about him came from Caroline. "We have English muffins and bagels. Have some breakfast with me."

Klaus eyed her, not sure.

His hesitation amused her. "I don't have fangs, Klaus. I don't bite."

At that, he smirked. "I have a feeling you can do worse." He knew the petite witch could pack a punch just like Bonnie.

Klaus put on his shirt and Davina directed him where everything was in the kitchen.

"Are you excited for the party?" she asked when he had a coffee and bagel in front of him.

"Caroline certainly is," he said after his first bite. "I am looking forward to it," he continued politely.

"Party planning is one of Caroline's many talents. You know how she's always making lists? It's that side of her that needs to be in control put to good use."

Davina slid a paper across the table to him. Picking it up, he read the list of extremely detailed instructions Caroline had written out for Davina for the party. Before Klaus woke up, Davina found the list taped to her bedroom door and dutifully called the housekeeping staff at the Hamptons house. As she read more and more instructions, Davina could hear how frazzled the woman was at all the things to do. She probably shouldn't have waited so long to think about it. Oh well.

"It's…very detailed," Klaus said. The list was something else.

Davina laughed. That was an understatement. "Is your handsome brother coming?"

The prospect of Elijah made Klaus lose his smirk and appetite. He pushed his plate away and finished his coffee. "Elijah is spending time with my other brother Kol. He's back in town."

"Invite him too. Your sister also." The more, the merrier.

Rather than giving her an answer, Klaus hedged. "You are very generous."

Davina looked at the clock then back at Klaus. "I need to be somewhere at 1. Are you going to stay here?" It didn't bother her if Klaus was going to hang around. He was one of the most powerful creatures on the planet. He was also very rich. What would he want with their things? Would he snoop? Big deal. She knew she'd snoop if she ever got into his place. That's for sure.

"No. I'm going to go home." He gave Davina a sheepish smile that she thought was adorable. "Caroline's making me dinner tonight."

"Oh ho," Davina teased. Caroline wasn't a terrible cook. She just didn't know how to cook, she'd told Davina before. If she was offering to make dinner for Klaus though, that was something wasn't it?

Davina stood and Klaus did the same, returning his dishes to the kitchen with the others.

"Will you walk me to my appointment then?" she asked him.

"It would be my pleasure," he said, not sure what had come over him. Being occupied outside of his own head though was a good thing. Davina was entertaining and Klaus knew that she was very important to Caroline.

"Great. I'll be five minutes," she promised, heading to her bedroom.

Davina dressed quickly in a bright blue day dress and matching cloche hat. Her shoes were brown leather and comfortable.

Klaus also finished dressing in the clothes from the night before.

The duo engaged in small talk which mostly consisted of Davina talking. Klaus was a good conversationalist though. Davina had an audition and she told him about the show as they walked down the street.

They were close to the audition location when a memory came to Davina. She pointed across the street and stopped, so Klaus stopped with her. "Right there? I told Caroline a story so funny that she rolled her ankle on the curb because she wasn't paying attention. Then she was laughing so hard, but also saying 'ow.' She snorted and I just lost it." She laughed at the memory. "We were laughing so hard we had to sit down. We were such messes and people were staring. I always think of that story when I come down here."

Klaus grinned, thinking of the two of them, picturing it perfectly. "She snorted?"

Davina cracked up as they began to walk again.

"How did you and Caroline meet?"

"We both went to Vassar. She was a senior and I was a sophomore." Her mouth became pursued. Men like Klaus had a lot of power. A man once tried to use his power over her and that's when Caroline stepped in. Her life was never the same. "Caroline rescued me from a bad situation. A man I went out with began pawing at me and wouldn't stop." Davina was lost in the memory, not seeing how Klaus' features tightened. "Caroline threw him off me, before…well, you can guess."

"She saves people," Klaus said, unsure what else to say. "I'm glad she saved you, Davina."

"Me too, Klaus. She changed my life. I'm not the girl I was." They walked a little in silence, then Davina began again. "We got to talking and the rest is history. Manhattan hasn't been the same since."

"I have no doubt."

"This is my stop. Thanks, Klaus," she said, reaching for the door.

"Break a leg," he offered and she saluted him.

.

.

.

Caroline was at her desk while Davina and Klaus were walking. She'd woken up snuggled next to Klaus and it had been great, but she left him with a note and kiss on the forehead. He was completely passed out. Something was going on with him and since he hadn't wanted to talk the night before, she thought him getting a good night's rest would be helpful.

There was one other reason she wasn't quite ready to talk to Klaus yet.

The code.

She hadn't gotten a chance to figure it out and she knew if she talked to Klaus she wouldn't have anything for him.

Caroline was a competitive person and she wasn't going to give up the book until the designated time.

When she arrived at the office, after having said hello to Enzo, she reviewed what she'd written for her Kohl column the night before.

Not bad, Forbes. Not bad.

She tightened up the writing and made a list of a couple of questions for April to double check. Next she updated her list of places to visit. She'd heard the night before of some new ones and that some older ones had already been closed by the feds.

Finally after getting her real work done, she worked on the code again.

Nothing came to her. She triple checked all the ones she knew of and it still came up to gibberish.

There was one last option.

While Enzo was out to lunch, she went into his office. He had a phone there and it was more private than hers.

"Operator?" Caroline asked when they were connected. Then she gave the number she was looking to reach.

"Bill Forbes' office."

"Hi, Marie. It's Caroline. Is my dad around?"

Since her dad was the one to teach her about codes to begin with, she wanted to ask him for help. If he didn't know, Klaus was out of luck and maybe it really was just an awful poem. Something in her gut didn't believe that though which is why it was driving her crazy!

"Caroline? Are you ok?" The older woman was worried and it made Caroline smile. To Marie, Caroline was living a wild and crazy life as a flapper in the big city full of dangerous things and people.

"I'm doing great. Is he around?" Caroline had to get it going. Enzo wouldn't be gone for very long and the woman was sweet, but would want to gossip for an hour and Caroline didn't have the time.

"I'll connect you," she promised and Caroline could hear some voices in the background. "Sheila says hi."

"Tell her I said hi back," Caroline answered, waiting to finally hear her dad's voice.

It came through a moment later.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" His voice was panicked. She didn't usually call during the day. They had a routine and the midday call wasn't part of it.

Apparently she was throwing everyone into a tizzy in Mystic Falls.

"I'm fine, Dad. Seriously," she promised.

"Do you need money?"

Her hesitation lasted only a second and it made her smile. "No. I have a job, Dad. Remember?"

"I worry," he admitted.

"I know, but I'm great." She bit her lip thinking of something else she might want to mention to her dad. "I have a boyfriend and things are really good. He's actually from Mystic Falls. Can you believe it?"

Caroline told him about Klaus' house there. He knew it of course.

"Is he a…you know?"

Her parents were caught between worlds in many ways. In human terms, their daughter had opportunities she was taking that weren't available to her mom. Caroline's hair was short and her hemlines were rising. She lived with a roommate and was employed as a writer. She drank and danced the night away. She participated in suffragette events at Vassar and voted. That wasn't her mom's world nor was it the world of many who still lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Then there was the other huge difference.

Caroline was dead.

She might live forever. They wouldn't.

She drank blood to survive. They didn't.

The Forbes family hated vampires. They were a Founding Family after all. When Caroline transitioned after her accident, they were heartbroken, angry, and in denial. The life they thought she would have was taken away. They didn't know her life would be even better and it would suit her so well.

She became the thing they feared the most. They kept it a secret and distanced themselves from Founding Family events slowly as to not around suspicion.

Caroline was lost and terrified. Her parents were cold and scared which added to her misery. Then she confronted them and asked them to love her more than they hated vampires. Their daughter was still around and she still loved them. Would they rather she died before really living? The answer was no.

Once they came around to the new reality, it became her dad's mission to help Caroline become the best vampire she could be. They worked on her control which she had in spades before she was turned, but it became a huge advantage. She learned how to drink enough to survive without killing a host. Everything else in the supernatural world she figured out through trial and error, but being able to control the bloodlust became the top priority in the Forbes house. It made her being a vampire bearable. Soon enough Caroline was fighting with her mom, another strong woman, about things like missed curfews, normal non-supernatural things. After the first fight, Caroline and Liz hugged dearly when they realized what happened.

There was a new normal in the Forbes house. She had to say goodbye to her old plans and dreams, but they were replaced. Her parents were a little slower in coming around, but they did. While they missed her, Caroline leaving Mystic Falls was the best for her in many ways.

"He is." Her voice was soft. She paused and moved on. "He's really smart. He paints and invests." She didn't get into Klaus owning a club. That would set her dad off in a very human way she thought with a smile.

"Hmmmm," was his only reply and she grinned.

"Anyway. The reason I called? I'm working on a puzzle and you're the best I know at this, dad."

Caroline explained how she hadn't been able to crack the poem in the book. Her dad copied it down in front of him the way she described it. She also told him about the marked letters within the pages.

"The letters are the messages, but with so many marked, you couldn't figure it out without more information. They're communicating the page, word, and letter another way. The poem though?"

He asked her the various methods she tried. They talked through a few of them and then it was quiet. Caroline waited patiently. It reminded her of when they played around with them when she was a kid. Her dad didn't like to talk about his military service, but they bonded over the codes.

"St. Pats," he said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Read the last letter of each line."

Caroline did and saw how 'stpats' was written down the side of the poem. "Seriously?"

"Sometimes the answer is the obvious one."

"Thanks, Dad. I knew you'd figure it out. Say hi to mom for me."

"I will. We love you, Caroline."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Goodbye."

The blonde vampire set down the phone and smiled. Success! St. Patrick's Cathedral was a huge landmark in New York City. It might not help narrow down who was sending the message to Elijah and what they were saying, but the poem was cracked.

"You're welcome to use the phone."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the book with her. "I thought so. Thanks, Enzo."

Her boss narrowed his eyes at her, his usual look around Caroline. "Who was that?" He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket, slipping one free.

"My dad."

His mouth opened and closed. "Oh. Ok."

She wiggled her brows at him knowing he was ready to give her a hard time, but a woman calling her dad? Enzo thought that was A-Ok. She should have told him she called Klaus to talk dirty to him. She wouldn't be looking into his eyes! Maybe Enzo would be ok with it.

"How's the column coming?"

"It's going well. I've got a few anecdotes and I'm including things from the letter."

"Good," he said and they talked shop a few minutes.

Caroline wandered to her desk and sat just as a coworker's head popped in the door. "Lunch?"

"Ready."

.

.

.

Rebekah woke with a stretch in her new bed, hitting Marcel on accident. "I'm happy."

His eyes stayed closed, but he smiled. He was happy too.

She knew he was awake and kept talking. "I need curtains, a bathroom rug, and utensils. I'm sure Kol needs clothes too. Do you want to come with me?"

"No," he mumbled.

She swatted his ass and he laughed, rolling to pin her under him. "I'm working with a new musician today."

Rebekah kept her pout, but her blue eyes were sparkling. She was happy.

He kissed her lips. "Bonnie invited us to a party Saturday in the Hamptons."

Her eyes got huge and she rolled until she was sitting on top of him, hands on his shoulders, sitting up. "She did?" Then she acted cool, as if the offer wasn't that big of a deal after all, shrugging. "I mean, whose party?"

Marcel's grin was huge. "That girl Davina. The one she danced with."

That was Caroline's friend, Rebekah remembered. "Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"I forgot."

She huffed. "I don't have anything to wear." Her smile was sharp. She loved a good shopping trip.

"So we're going?"

Not answering right away, Rebekah climbed out of bed, her mind busy with thoughts of what the party might be like. If Caroline were there, Klaus would be there, but that would be ok. He would probably be on his best behavior. She hadn't been to The Hamptons yet. She would need a new bathing suit too. She had a lot of shopping to do! "It might be fun."

"It would be fun if you're there," he said sweetly, rolling to his side to admire her form.

"Exactly," she said with a smirk. "Now I must go shopping."

.

.

.

"Elijah, our train leaves in an hour yet you haven't harassed me once," Kol said in an irritated voice as he opened the door to Elijah's bedroom. It was time to leave the place of their birth far behind. He'd been itching to go since the train pulled out of the station in New York after all.

Elijah and Katherine froze.

They'd been celebrating the night before and for once, Elijah let his hair down and lost track of time.

"I'll be right there," Elijah said, trying to hide Katherine's body by throwing the blankets and sheets to cover her more.

"What is wrong with you? Are you alone?" The idea of catching Elijah doing anything made Kol giddy.

Elijah was smooth and stood up from the bed, slipping on his pants.

"You met a woman here? Brother, you need to share," Kol said with a twinkle in his eye, sitting on the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"No, brother," Kol said, seeing how uncomfortable Elijah was, patting the covered woman's calf under the covers. "Let me help you."

"Kol."

"Elijah."

"Kol."

"Elijah."

Kol sat up and opened Elijah's suitcase. Then he began throwing things inside.

"I've got it," Elijah bit out, irritated at the half hazard way Kol was packing and at the interruption.

"No, no. I'll help you. Remember that time in Majorca? We shared a woman there."

"That wasn't me," Elijah huffed.

"Wasn't it? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Kol shrugged unrepentantly. It was the most fun he'd had since the stake was pulled out of his heart.

Katherine seethed under the covers, but the last thing she wanted to do was be exposed by or to a Mikaelson!

Kol made a huge mess, tossing Elijah's clothes into the suitcase willy nilly. Elijah reined in the impulse to snap Kol's neck because that was his last resort and would result in questions he didn't want to answer.

The two brothers moved around the room, picking up everything brought from New York. Elijah pulled a shirt free and slipped it on. His jacket and tie followed.

Katherine pulled the covers back enough to expose her face when she saw that Elijah was near the bureau. Her face remained hidden from Kol. She glared at him, trying to convey that he needed to get rid of his brother as soon as possible.

He felt the look and made a nod of acknowledgement, but as she watched in absolute horror, Elijah slipped the moonstone into his pocket from the top of the bureau.

She practically vibrated with rage as it slipped out from her fingers when she finally had it in her hands!

"Trust me," he mouthed, seeing the panic in her eye.

"Alright, Kol, let's go."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your paramour?" he asked sweetly.

A grunt Katherine couldn't hold back came out from under the blankets.

"No, she knows what I think of her. Let's go."

"Bathroom? Snack? You sure are in a hurry, brother."

"I thought you wanted to leave. Let's go."

Kol's smirk was devilish.

Elijah picked up his suitcase in one hand and followed Kol out and down the stairs.

The driver was waiting by the car to bring them to the train station.

When the coast was clear, Katherine threw back the covers in a rage, breathing heavy.

Then she screamed.

.

.

.

After lunch, Caroline went back to work and finished for the day. She brought her sheets of paper/questions over to April and set off. She had some stops to make.

First, she did a little detective work and had fun with it.

Delving into her old acting days, she came up with a character as she stood outside a bookshop in Tribeca. The inside cover of the book had the name of the shop in it. It's where the buyer must have gotten it. It wouldn't hurt to ask anyway.

Adding an extra wiggle to her hips, Caroline sauntered into the bookshop, feeling like she was in her element. She loved the smell of the leather and paper. It felt like home.

"Hi," she said in a breathy voice to the young man behind the counter. The store had a few customers, but no one was in line. "Can you help me with something?"

"I'd be happy to," the man promised with a nervous gulp.

"Can you tell me who bought this book? It was a gift to my boyfriend." She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning in. "I think he's cheating on me."

A sputter came out of the man being so close to the beautiful woman. "Ummm."

"Please?"

Caroline slid the book across the top of the table.

With trembling fingers, he opened the front cover. "Do you know when it was purchased?"

"No, but probably in the last month. He's been acting distant. I know he's hiding something."

"I'll need to look through the receipts."

"Oh would you? Thank you so much. You're so nice…unlike my guy," she said, wiping away a nonexistent tear.

Turning, Caroline grinned. She was having a lot of fun. She gave acting her best shot after college, but Davina was the professional in the apartment.

Wandering through the aisles, Caroline found a copy of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. She took it into her arms. Maybe she should think a little less F. Scott Fitzgerald for her own fiction and think of something more along the lines of a supernatural story. She certainly could add in things she'd gone through herself. Could the main character be a female vampire? That would certainly get tongues wagging and she could use supernatural themes as social commentary.

"Miss? Miss?"

Her head turned and the salesman was holding up three receipts.

"You found it? You're amazing," Caroline cooed, excited.

"I'm not supposed to share….but we sold three copies in the last three months," he whispered, having looked through the papers quickly. "Roseanne Perry, Don Lewis, and Katie Price."

Caroline pulled out the little notebook she carried in her purse and wrote the names down. "I really appreciate it. Also, can you ring this up?" She handed over the book she was buying.

He processed the transaction and Caroline put both books in a bag.

"You deserve someone who will treat you right," he dared to say.

Her smile was blinding. "I think you're right. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure," he stammered out.

Outside, Caroline moved on to the next item on her list, crossing off items left and right.

"Luigi, how are you?" Caroline cooed to the adorable elderly man behind the counter. His deli was near her and Davina's apartment. They were frequent customers, loving his amazing, authentic Italian food.

"Caroline, bella. You haven't come to see me in too long," he groused, unable to hide his grin. Davina and Caroline were his favorites after all.

"Forgive me," she said with a winning smile. "I need dinner for two."

Caroline leaned over the counter and picked out what she liked. Everything was made fresh and she never had anything she didn't love.

He put the food in containers for her. "It's good you're putting meat on your bones. My Celeste, if she were here, would pinch your cheeks and tell you to eat."

If Caroline had a penny for every time she heard that one there would be no need for any more rent parties. "Where is Celeste?"

"Her sister's visiting from Upstate. They're upstairs." Luigi and his wife lived on the second floor of the building. His oldest son was a police office with a new wife and a baby on the way. They lived on the third floor. Another son was in the Navy and a third was in college at Fordham. He considered himself a very lucky man.

"Wonderful!" She leaned in to share a secret with him. "Have you heard I'm going to Paris?" She knew it would rile him up and it did.

"Bah! Paris? Go to Roma, meet my nephews. A nice girl like you? They'd be crazy not to snatch you up. What do you kids call engagement rings? Handcuffs?"

Caroline laughed. That was the lingo of the day and hearing him say it made her laugh. "I'm sharing this meal with someone special," she sang. "I really like him and since I wanted a special dinner, I came to you."

"Some chubby bambinos in your future? he asked with a twinkle in his eye, putting everything in a bag for her to carry.

"It's a little early to talk about that." Or ever!

"I put a little something extra in there for you." He'd added some cannoli that she hadn't ever been able to resist.

"You're the best, Luigi."

"Now what you want to do is this." Luigi he told Caroline that she should pick up some fresh ingredients for a salad. He gave her a quick vinaigrette recipe and instructed her on how to warm up all the food she'd purchased. She jotted down the instructions in her notebook.

"Say hi to Celeste for me." Her eyes twinkled as she got her change from him. "Only after he's eaten will I tell him that you made this. He can't help but fall in love with me after this. I'm counting on you. Alright?"

"Alright, Caroline," he said as he laughed and waved her out. "Arrivederci."

Before she got too hot and before her bags got too heavy, Caroline picked up a loaf of fresh Italian bread from the bakery. She also picked up the ingredients Luigi advised her to get at the local bodega.

The doorman helped her carry up her bags and she thanked him with a warm smile. She'd been working hard and still had so much to do.

"Davina? Klaus?" she called out. Her bedroom door was open and Klaus wasn't there.

She put the bags of food down on the kitchen counter and sat on her bed to take off her shoes, hat, and set down her purse.

On her pillow was a note left on her bed from Klaus. It was written on the other side of the one she'd written him.

 _Caroline, thank you. xo Klaus_

It made her smile. Short and sweet, just like him.

First she made the salad. The dressing? Not bad at all if she did say so herself. It was tangy and simple. She'd make it again and blow Davina's mind. She put the food from Luigi's place onto plates and had them ready to put in the oven and warm them. The bread was sliced and she took out a little butter to soften in the warm apartment.

When the food was finished, she cleaned off the kitchen table and put a red tablecloth down. Silverware and napkins were laid. Wine glasses were set out. It wasn't particularly fancy, but she thought it looked nice. It brightened everything up.

Then she turned on the radio and cleaned up the living room that was already in good shape. Working up a sweat with all her preparation and cleaning, she next changed her sheets.

Finally, Caroline took a shower and tried to relax. She washed her hair and used clips to train it to dry in waves, counting on the warm weather to do its thing. Her sleeveless dress was green. The top half was a darker green and from the dropped waist down to the hem just below her knees, the fabric was a lighter green. Across the neckline there were geometric appliqués in silver and black. The design continued down the front and then circled her hips where the fabric color changed. The fabric was light and airy, making it comfortable.

Out of the linen closet she pulled out the electric fan they had and set it up in the living room. More often than not they were out and didn't use it. It was loud and there were power outages if everyone used them at once, so they tried to rely on open windows. They also tried to remember how cold it was in the winter and how they often longer for the summer nights. The current heat wave wasn't usual and was expected to break soon.

Plugging it in, the steel blades whirred in the cages, adding a buzz to the air.

Her makeup was her usual; pale cheeks, thickly lined eyes, and red lips. In honor of the green dress though, she used some of the green eye makeup she'd tried on Davina. She added it to the outer edges of her liner and it looked interesting. She liked it. Her perfume was light. Her hair was coming along, already drying quickly due to its short length.

A few moments before six pm, there was a knock.

Opening it with a smile, Caroline saw her boyfriend.

"Klaus."


	29. Chapter 29

Blonde Ambition 29

 _I wasn't always a fan of Davina on The Originals, but it's sad to consider she was very much alive on the show when I started this story. She'll continue to live large here!_

 _Thanks for all of the great reviews, everybody, especially the Guest ones since I can't respond to them. FF reviews have been acting up again, so you are not alone if you don't see them posted. (Of course, once I say this they'll be working again.)_

 _There might some triggering things in here regarding sexual assaults, so please take note._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Klaus," Caroline breathed as she opened the door for him with a smile.

Relief and satisfaction crossed Klaus' face to be in her presence. He'd been looking forward to seeing her since the morning.

"These are for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of gorgeous red roses. In his arms he also carried a bottle of red wine.

Her hands lingered on his as she accepted them. He followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. Caroline pulled out a vase and put the flowers in water. She'd clip the ends later, but for right then she set them on the coffee table where they looked lovely.

Klaus set down the bottle of wine on the table and before he knew it, Caroline was kissing him.

He grinned into the kiss and his hands roamed up and down her back.

"Hi," she said with a cheeky smile when she backed up.

"Hello, sweetheart." His fingers fondly stroked her cheek and along her jawline, immersed in her.

"Are you ok, Klaus?" Frown lines appeared on her face, concerned.

"I'm ok," he confirmed.

"Can we talk about it?"

"Let's have a nice dinner first," he offered. He didn't want to ruin their dinner with his problems, not when he saw how much effort Caroline put in their date. The apartment looked very different than when he'd last seen it. It had been cleaned up, the fan was out, and the table looked beautiful.

Caroline was alright with that answer and they moved to the table as Klaus opened the wine.

"It's too hot for your coat. You should take it off. You look really nice, Klaus," she told him in a soft voice. He was wearing a tan suit, white shirt, and maroon tie. He was a sharp dresser.

Klaus gladly obliged and set his coat down on the couch, unfastening the collar of his shirt and loosening his tie. He rolled up his sleeves and Caroline's eyes were caught on his forearms. When did they get so sexy? He was delicious.

She brought out the salads to the table, very proud of how they looked. The bread and butter were ready and waiting for them.

"To a beautiful dinner with a beautiful woman," Klaus said with a lift of his glass.

Caroline smiled and clinked her glass with his.

As they ate, Caroline told Klaus about her day and the rent party she'd gone to with Davina, Stefan, and Lexi. She didn't tell him about the code and book. She thought that would be paired wonderfully with dessert.

"What did you do?"

"I painted the entire afternoon," he answered. He didn't tell her about how he jumped at every footstep and house creak, waiting for someone to pounce while his back was turned. He felt much too vulnerable for his liking and ended up moving his easel so his back was to the wall, sacrificing the best light in the room to feel safe.

Elijah had called the house. The butler got the message. Elijah and Kol were on their way back and would be arriving that evening. As a result, Klaus instructed the staff to put Elijah's room back in order since he'd ransacked it looking for information. The butler also called Rebekah to let her know Kol would be arriving.

When Caroline asked him about it, he told her about the painting. It was a large piece he was working on. Pictures of her also littered his studio. Painting had a calming effect on him, something he needed desperately once his paranoia took hold.

"Would you sit for a painting?" he asked her as they finished their salads.

"Only nude," she said with a straight face, noticing the spark in his eyes which then made her grin. She was also very pleased that his plate was clean. Someone was a fan of her dressing!

"Otherwise I'm just using my imagination," he retorted and she laughed.

"I'd love to."

Caroline stood up, cleared the plates, and brought in the entrees. She'd already warmed them.

"This looks excellent," he said, impressed.

It was delicious.

"Caroline, this is bloody great," he said as he ate, digging in.

"It is," she said, hedging, wanting to laugh.

They sipped wine as they dined. A breeze blew the kitchen curtains and the fan helped keep the room at least comfortable.

"Did you see Davina before you left?"

"I did. I walked her to her audition."

That was very sweet. She wished she'd seen it, but she bit her lip. "I hope she gets this part. She's so talented and I think she's afraid of taking it too seriously because she hasn't gotten any big parts. I really believe if she'd get one break, the offers would come rolling in."

Klaus leaned back in his seat, glass of wine in hand. "She told me how you met."

"At Vassar."

"That you stepped in when she was being manhandled," he clarified.

"She told you that?"

He nodded and she was quiet.

"It reminds me of that woman outside," he said, tipping his head towards the window, reminding her of when she ran out of her party to stop the man from abusing his wife.

Caroline took a bite and sat back too. "You helped me with the drunk driver," she reminded him, noting another instance where she stepped in.

"Caroline, did something like that happen to you?"

She didn't look at him, but at her fork. "Did a car almost hit me while walking a dog? No."

Klaus didn't want to pry, but he would rip the head off anyone who dare lay a finger on Caroline. He'd find them that very second, but it would explain the pattern she'd shown.

He tried again to see if she wanted to share. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," she said with a sigh and she was honest after a minute of thought. "I was in a situation almost exactly like Davina's. It was at a high school event. He put his hands on me and touched me where I didn't want him to. I told him no, but he wouldn't stop and he was unzipping his pants when my friend Matt came in the room and stopped it." Matt Donovan had punched the guy in the face, but Caroline begged him to stop when he started kicking him. She just wanted to get as far away as possible.

She didn't know how to tell her parents what happened and didn't. No one talked about sex or assaults or anything like that. So she kept it to herself. She blamed herself for what happened, that maybe the way she spoke or dressed led him on.

It took a lot of time to get past that feeling. It took a lot of time to work through a lot of things, including trusting a man to listen when she said no. It took even longer to find a good guy to say yes to, but she did and enjoyed sex once she figured out what she was doing.

Davina knew what happened and she revealed it to Klaus. It wasn't anyone else's business and it certainly didn't define her.

Caroline locked eyes with Klaus and he saw fierce determination there. "I will be there any time someone needs me. I'm not a vigilante, Klaus, but I'm a vampire. I can protect people and myself. I will always do what I can."

"Will you tell me his name and address preferably?"

She knew Klaus' intentions were good, but she didn't really like the question. It implied he could do something she couldn't. "It happened a few months before I was turned. Once that happened, I made sure that cretin was taken care of. He won't hurt anyone ever again, but Klaus, what about all the other people who aren't turned into vampires? That's why I step in."

"I'd still like to kill him."

She rolled her eyes. "What I did was much worse," she promised, needing him to get it.

Klaus nodded and reached his hand out for hers, interlocking their fingers.

She looked down again, hesitating. "Klaus, are you less attracted to me?"

"Caroline," he said, shocked. His hand gripped hers. "I see a strong, sexy, beautiful, smart, and talented woman in front of me. I thought that before, but now I believe you are even stronger than I knew." Her compassion knew no bounds. He'd seen it himself and was awed all over again.

She gave him a watery smile.

Klaus opened up to her, hoping he didn't send her running. He couldn't send her running. "My mother and stepfather were abusive. I was the child who was neglected and left behind while the others were praised and loved, in their own cold way. I'm surprised my mother even bothered to turn me with the others. I was the result of her affair. I was the bastard, the symbol of everything my stepfather hated." Caroline squeezed his hand. "I wasn't able to turn my transition into a fresh start, Caroline, like you did. I became more awful than them, not better than them. To get away from evil, I leaned into my own vicious nature. By any means necessary, I was going to stay alive and kill them. I did and you might think that's shameful, but they terrorized me and made me who I am."

"Hey," she said, putting her hand on her face. "That can't be true. I've seen you laugh and smile. I've seen a painting of yours. You admire beauty and you create it. You aren't pure evil, Klaus. There's more to you than that and we're more than our parents."

"Are we? I can be pure evil when I need to be. I can do things that would cause you to never look at me the same way." He licked his lips. "I keep my family close to me, playing on their guilt. They saw how Esther and Mikael were with me, how I was beaten for things…just because. Elijah and Rebekah loved me, but couldn't defend me." He was as honest with Caroline as he'd ever been in his life. "It was us against them and I'm afraid if I let them go, they wouldn't have anything to do with me. I'll be the one left out again."

"Klaus," she said firm, not willing to believe him, "I don't believe that your family doesn't love you."

Love? Klaus wasn't sure they even liked him anymore. Rebekah was trying to keep secrets and moved out. Elijah was plotting something. Kol was always up to trouble. Finn hated himself so much that he hated everyone around him as much. "Why?"

"Because I can't believe it. They're as old as you and as powerful. You know each other's secrets I'm sure, but something more than that is keeping you together. You had a common enemy and that kept you together, but you all moved here, to New York, together afterwards."

"Rebekah moved out."

"Klaus," she said in a dry voice, "she's five minutes from you."

"She was afraid to ask to leave, that I'd sabotage her."

"Have you done that before?"

"Yes."

She sighed at the uncomfortable truths being revealed. "What about Kol? You said he just got here, so he must have been gone. Right now aren't Elijah and Kol in Virginia? They aren't tethered to you and they're coming back."

"About that," Klaus said, not sure he should confess it, but something about Caroline made him want to open up and have her still forgive him. It's what he craved. Could Caroline save him? "I have something to tell you. I'm sure you won't like it."

Her breath caught in her throat, unsure what it could be.

"I daggered Kol."

"Huh?"

"I put a silver dagger in his heart, keeping him in a coffin…for a few years."

Caroline got out of her seat and began to pace, hands up to her hair. It boggled her mind. Was that a thing that happened?

"What? You basically forced him into a lengthy death?"

He stood and took her hands in his, stopping her from her pacing. "He was on a rampage in New Orleans, killing people. He can be reckless and was drawing attention to us. He was also scheming to hurt me and I won't abide that. He had to be stopped."

She remembered he told her that controlling Kol was difficult when they spoke about him in the park and that he was mad at Klaus. "This is why he's mad at you. Is he psychotic?"

"No more than the rest of us," he said with a shrug, unconsciously honest with his quip.

She laughed and then she stopped. "You're joking, right?"

He wasn't.

"Caroline, staying ahead of Mikael was everything. Sometimes people got in the way. People were killed. People were hurt. People were compelled. Maybe that makes up psychopaths because we were ruthless about it, but it kept us alive. I know you said the past was the past, but that's the truth and the only way other than killing Kol to stop him is to dagger him." He held her forearms. "Caroline, if an Original dies so does everyone in their sire lines. Killing Kol could have meant killing you. It could have meant killing your friends Stefan and Damon. Killing all of us would have killed all the vampires ever created. That's what Mikael and Esther wanted."

Being so unaware of the mythology surrounding vampires and The Original family concerned her, as did Klaus' tactics over the years. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but why did you undagger him then?" It sounded like keeping Kol out of commission was a better choice than letting him loose on an unknowing population.

That was a million dollar question. "Because he's my brother, because all Elijah and Rebekah want is to be a real family, and I love him even though I'd never admit it to him in a million years. Because if I'm not pure evil, then he isn't either. We're all screwed up, Caroline, but we're a family."

Caroline let out a big breath and put her hands up to her hair again. Klaus came with so much emotional baggage that she was just getting a sense of.

Klaus watched her with hooded eyes as his hands fell from her arms. He was dropping a lot of bombs on her, a lot of bombs she'd find utterly abhorrent.

"What else?"

If he wasn't so concerned he would have smiled that she knew to ask. He wasn't going to tell her every dirty detail of his life, but there was another important one to tell her. "My brother Finn?"

She looked at Klaus and waited for the rest.

"He's in a coffin in the attic."

"Klaus!" She began her pacing again. All of those rumors, all that talk that she was supposed to be afraid of Klaus came back to the forefront of her mind. He killed people. He hurt people, including his family! He told her it was because of Mikael. Up until recently he had two of his brothers with daggers in their hearts and one of them was still like that!

Struggling, she remembered that she told him he could be better if he wanted to, he could change. If Mikael was the reason he did awful things and Mikael was dead, didn't that mean things had to be better now or was this just how Klaus was, the real Klaus?

Was there a Before Mikael and After Mikael fundamental shift in Klaus?

Could she count on that for her own safety?

"Klaus, do not lie to me or I'll make your life a living nightmare," she said in a stern voice, putting everything on the line. "Will you hurt me? Kill me? Compel me?"

His hand went to his chest and his eyes widened in shock. "No. How could you think that?"

"Because of what you just said," she said with her own shocked look, hands outstretched. How could he look so hurt after what he just told her? "You hurt your family who you love. If you were to love me, wouldn't you hurt me too?"

He opened and closed his mouth. "Maybe I should go," he said, shutting down. He did what he had to do. He didn't need to explain it to anyone.

Angry, hurt tears filled her eyes. "You know what, Klaus? If you can't promise me that, I think you should go too."

His own temper flared up and he took his jacket from the couch in a swift move.

As she watched, he walked to the front door. His back was to her and he didn't look at her as he reached for the doorknob. He was still for a moment and she held her breath.

She heard in the softest voice, "I would never hurt you, Caroline Forbes."

Then he left, leaving her all alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Blonde Ambition 30

 _I break my own heart when I write things like the last chapter. Another update though!_

 _Also, this has been driving me crazy because I can't remember and can't find it: Did Klaus know before Finn died (when Matt staked him in Mystic Falls) that when an Original dies their line dies? I included it in the last chapter and since this is FF I can make it whatever I want it to be, but does anyone know?_

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

Caroline threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face in the pillow and cried.

She'd been giving Klaus her heart and she didn't trust him to keep it or her safe. What he did to his family was so insane and those were people he loved. Did he love them? Could he love? Was his love dangerous? She wasn't an Original to be put away for another time.

The tears overwhelmed her. Her nose was stuffy and her whole body ached.

Possible heartbreak was one of the reasons why she'd been single for so long. Putting your heart out there also meant possibly having to get it back broken.

It hurt.

It really hurt.

.

.

.

All the emotions Caroline was feeling coursed through Klaus with the addition of shame. His chest ached. His eyes burned.

He showed her some of the monster under his human skin and she rejected him.

How he could he blame her? Everyone who saw what he was like ran away or was forced to stay nearby like his siblings.

Klaus wasn't sure where he was going, but he certainly couldn't go home, not with his brothers arriving.

Although…he could go lie in wait for Elijah and Kol. He could dagger them and not feel a shred of guilt. Caroline already thought he was despicable. Why not indulge and get rid of his enemies one at a time? Elijah's schemes would fail and Kol couldn't take revenge on him if he was held in stasis. He could cut through Manhattan, leaving it bloody in his wake.

The idea swirled in his head. Marcel and Rebekah would still be around. He wouldn't be totally alone…although they wouldn't bear to be around him if he did such a thing.

Then he'd really be alone.

The concrete beneath his feet blurred as he marched.

Maybe he was better off alone. He could be the one to leave.

.

.

.

"Hello, boys," Davina cooed as she was let inside the Salvatore apartment, oblivious to the emotional upheaval across town. After her audition, she returned home and vegged out for a while before getting changed and going out for early drinks with Liv and another coven friend, Anna. They were both excited for the Hamptons party. She left them to go meet her date for the night.

"Stefan, the cleaning lady comes in on Wednesdays, not Thursdays."

Davina smirked at Damon, kissing him on the cheek as she waltzed inside. He was so not funny.

Stefan leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, handing her a glass with a cocktail concoction.

"What are you doing here, Davina?" Damon asked, slouching into the couch.

"I invited her," Stefan answered with the same cadence, mimicking his brother.

"Are you still mad about Chinatown?"

"No," he pouted. She laughed and sat next to him, putting her arm around him.

"Jeez, Davina, drink a distillery? How much have had already?"

"Not enough," she said with a laugh. He was being ridiculous. So she had a few drinks already. Fortunately in her purse she had all the herbs for her hangover cure handy.

"What's this about Chinatown?"

Davina told Stefan what happened and it made him smile, a rare sighting which both annoyed and made Damon secretly happy.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Damon asked.

"The usual," Stefan explained, taking a sip. "Dinner and drinks. Then I'll stage my usual dance protest."

Davina grinned. "Caroline invited Klaus to dinner at the apartment which is why I'm here."

"Those two are really something aren't they?"

"Aren't we supposed to be afraid of him?" Stefan asked, not quite as enamored as either Caroline or Davina were with Klaus.

They shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Davina asked Damon.

"Enzo hasn't been to The Original yet."

"Oohhh."

They both gave him knowing smiles that urged him to get up and finish getting ready for his night out. He wasn't in the mood for their teasing…even if it made him feel good.

.

.

.

Sleep pulled at Caroline as her tears slowed. She felt as if she had nothing left inside.

She fell asleep before she knew it, but when she woke up she realized it had only been an hour. Time was not going by quickly enough.

Sitting up, she wiped under her eyes which were a mess from her makeup. Her pillowcase was a mess too.

Getting up, she made her way to the bathroom and wiped her face clean. She changed her soaked pillowcase and put on her silk pajamas.

Through the door, her eyes landed on the still full dinner table.

How did a dinner date turn out so disastrously?

Thinking about Klaus hurt and she wanted to wallow in righteous indignation at what he'd done, but there was another part of her that wanted to go him and make it all ok. She wanted to get back the debonair man who made her smile and laugh.

That wasn't Klaus though. Or well, more accurately, that wasn't all of Klaus.

He had a past. He told her he did. She knew he did and she still wanted to bury her head in the sand about it. It was bound to come back and bite her in the ass. When that bite came, it hurt.

Her eyes landed on her purse and Elijah's book still in it. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Klaus what she found out about it. With a sigh, she figured she'd write him a note and mail the book to him. It wasn't hers.

Laying down on the fresh pillow, her fingers played along the sheets.

The night before Klaus had come to her for comfort.

Why? What did that mean? Had he alienated everyone else?

She told him he wasn't pure evil and she believed that, didn't she?

She did.

She also knew that he was hurting inside. It's why he'd come to her and it's why the hurt in his eyes hurt her too.

Thinking about the way he told her he'd never hurt her had the tears flowing again.

The crazy thing? She believed him. She absolutely believed him despite everything.

Feeling both restless and exhausted, unable to fall back asleep, Caroline cleaned up all the food on the table.

Soon enough there was no sign Klaus had been there at all except the flowers.

It wasn't their fault, so she left them and made her way back to bed.

Caroline rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling.

Tears formed in her eyes again and she gave in to it, feeling her heart break all over again.

.

.

.

Klaus wandered the still busy streets of New York for hours. He felt unsettled in a way he didn't recognize. He felt disappointed and alone before, but not after a slice of happiness he didn't know was possible. It was ripped away as quickly as he had it.

Wanting anonymity, he checked into a five star hotel and spent the night tossing and turning.

.

.

.

Elijah and Kol were back in New York after a very long train ride. Kol spent the ride sleeping while Elijah rolled the moonstone between his palms over and over, pondering his next move as the country slid by the windows.

When they made it back to their home in Midtown, Rebekah was there to greet them.

"You look terrible."

She was dressed in a gorgeous new blue dress she picked up while out shopping for the Hamptons party and for Kol.

"Rebekah," Elijah greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Kol made a face and she couldn't help the little quirk of her lips. When he wasn't awful, she loved the cheeky idiot.

"Nik, in his infinite wisdom, has decided, Kol, that you'll be living with me."

"Getting rid of me right when I get here? I don't think so."

"You'd rather stay with him?"

"I don't want to do what Nik tells me to," he retorted, sounding like the thirteen year old boy he had once been.

"Children, please," Elijah interrupted. "Kol, you and Niklaus need a fresh start. Space is appropriate."

"Are you trying to get rid of me too, brother?"

"Staying with Rebekah does not mean you are not one of us."

Rebekah used a classic tactic to get the situation resolved. She wanted to visit The Original and ask Bonnie about the party. Dealing with family drama wasn't on the agenda. "I thought for sure you'd want to annoy me, but if you'd rather not? Thanks, I guess. Tell Nik I tried." She picked up her purse from the end table. "I bought you clothes. I'll send them over. Goodnight," she said, walking away.

Kol hesitated for only a minute.

"Don't be so hasty, sister," he said just as she reached the door. "Elijah, it appears I'm needed elsewhere."

Elijah became serious. "Do not draw any attention to yourself. I mean it, Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes and followed Rebekah outside where he promptly drank from the first person he came across. And the second and third, before Rebekah pulled him away.

.

.

.

When Caroline woke the next morning her eyes felt swollen and she needed blood. Everything ached.

Creeping to the door, she opened it hesitantly, not sure if any of Davina's guests were around, but it was quiet.

Caroline left the apartment door open and knocked next door, getting blood from the neighbor she called Grandma Louise who she lured out into the hall. She hated feeding so close by, but she was desperate and needed the sustenance. The blood helped ease the physical ache.

Back inside, she kept her bedroom door open and laid down again. She really wanted to see her best friend and waited for her.

The hours and minutes ticked by.

Needing to do something, Caroline took a shower and put on a black day dress. It fit her mood.

She was laying down again, dreading having to go into work when the doorknob made a noise.

As soon as Davina stepped inside, Caroline was there, crying all over again and hugging her best friend.

"Who, whoa, Caroline, what's the matter?" Davina pulled back so she could see Caroline's face.

She looked like a mess. Her eyes were swollen. Her cheeks were red. Her hair was drying in all sorts of crazy ways.

"Klaus and I broke up," she sobbed and Davina walked with her over to the couch.

Davina sat and Caroline put her head in her lap. Slowly, Davina stroked her hair, soothing her.

"Things were going so well," Davina said, feeling heartbroken for her friend. It wasn't fair that Caroline was hurt.

Caroline sniffed and the tears slowed, but they were still there.

"What happened?"

"He told me what he'd done to his brothers and I…I freaked out and remembered all those rumors about him."

Davina's voice was soft. "I thought you were going to judge him based on what you saw."

"I know," she cried, "I was, but then I asked him to promise me that he'd never hurt me and…"

"And he couldn't?" Davina asked outraged, temper flaring.

"No, well he did, but Davina, he was so hurt that I even asked him to promise." Caroline sniffed and tried to get it all out. "He said he should leave and I told him he should go if he couldn't promise not to hurt me. That's when he said it."

"That's it," Davina said, starting to pick Caroline up so she could move her out of the way, "he's messing with me now."

"Davina," Caroline pled, grabbing her arm. "No, I don't want you to do anything."

"Let me give him a piece of my mind."

"I don't want you to hurt him…I don't want anyone to hurt him."

Davina sat back and resumed petting Caroline's hair. She said what Caroline couldn't or wouldn't.

"You fell in love with him."

.

.

.

Klaus' night was just as bad as Caroline's. He didn't have a best friend to comfort him either. He could have maybe sought out Marcel, but that meant going to The Original where Elijah might be. He wasn't ready to face his brother, not yet. He still didn't know if someone wrote Elijah a terrible poem or if there was a plot to get him underway. Staying out of his usual routine was the least he could do.

In the morning he was able to get a change of clothes from the hotel staff who ran out and got one for him. He took a shower and changed, feeling slightly better. He drank from the bellhop and left the hotel.

Rebekah opened the door after he knocked. "Nik? What happened to you? You look awful."

"Are you alone?" he asked, barging in as she shut the door behind him.

"Yes." She put her hand on her hip. "Does this have something to do with your crazy theory about Elijah? He's not here and I don't have any names for you."

Klaus waved her words away and plopped into a living room chair. He still wanted to know about Elijah, but that wasn't why he was there.

"Caroline asked me to leave or I left. I don't know and it doesn't matter."

Uh oh. Rebekah really looked at him. Klaus was heartbroken under it all. It wasn't in that surface-level way he sometimes showed. "And?"

"And what?" he snapped.

"Is there an auditorium full of bodies somewhere I need to clean up?"

His eyes shot flames. "Why does everyone think so low of me?"

Rebekah looked down. He made that presumption reliable because it was usually true. "Because you hurt people when your feelings get hurt."

"And you don't?"

"We aren't talking about me." Fortunately, Marcel saw the good in her and loved her despite what she'd done. Apparently Caroline couldn't do the same.

Klaus slouched down further in the chair. His spark of outrage disappeared as quickly as it came up. "That's what Caroline said. She told me I hurt the people I love and she was afraid I'd hurt her…or worse."

So Caroline wasn't as flighty as she looked. Rebekah took the chance to broach her own issue with her brother. "You've certainly hurt me."

"I know." He looked up. "You've hurt me."

"I know." It wasn't a justification or an apology.

They were quite the pair.

Rebekah sat down in the other chair.

"Do you think I'm different now? Here?"

"Is that what you want? To be different?" she asked. Her voice was soft. "I'm different with Marcel. I want to be with him, go to parties, have my own place, and live my own life. I want my obnoxious brothers around," she said, lifting the mood a little. "You know you didn't 'allow' me to live here, right?"

Klaus smirked despite his heartache and she grinned. She knew the brother she loved was in there, but he was buried under nine hundred years of costly actions and emotional abuse. She was too to some degree.

"What do you want, Nik?"

Klaus stood and began to pace, hands behind his back, really thinking. "I want our business to be a success. I want my enemies to know I will vanquish anyone who dares plot against me. I want to release the wolf that's been locked inside me for nine hundred years." He slowed. "I want my family near me…and I want Caroline."

Rather than feel jealousy over his affection for someone else, Rebekah felt empathy for him. "You can't force her to love you."

"I can't force anyone to love me. I never have." He continued to walk. "Look at Esther. Look at you, Rebekah."

Rebekah stood. "Do you think I don't love you?"

"You don't need to lie to me, Rebekah. Go ahead and kick me while I'm down. Remind me of all the times I was where you are, all the times I sent your lovers running."

Rebekah moved until she was in front of him. "Nik, I sometimes hate you. I don't always like you, but you're my brother. I love you, you idiot."

He stared at her hard, counting on being able to tell if she was telling him the truth. "You do?"

"Of course I do. Always and forever. We always come back to each other."

"It's a vicious cycle," he reminded her. They'd had good times before, but someone or something always came between them and it got ugly.

"Now tell me you love me."

His grin was pure Niklaus.

"So bossy," he snarked. "Of course I love you, Rebekah. I couldn't live without you," he said quickly, uncomfortable.

It was what Rebekah always wanted to hear and she reached for her brother, hugging him tight. He hugged her back.

"We need to do better this time," she said into his neck. She knew she needed to be better to other people. If Nik could change, so could she. "You are different," she said, pushing him back to arm's length. "You didn't get between Marcel and I. You freed Kol and you almost started to respect my decision to move out…until you made it all about you again," she told him, reminding him of the threats he made the other day.

"I did, didn't I?"

Rebekah laughed and stepped back.

Then she thought of something. "Nik, if you aren't with Caroline I bet this means Marcel and I probably aren't invited to that witch's party tomorrow. Why couldn't you ruin my life next week?" She began to pace and he rolled his eyes. "Do you want her back?"

"Of course I do, but she won't have me."

"Because she doesn't trust you. Nik, were you very dramatic when you left?" He lifted one shoulder and she wanted to slap her own forehead…or at least his. "Of course you left in a huff."

"Sister."

"Show her you're trustworthy and that she doesn't need to worry about you hurting her." It was certainly easier said than done, but it's what she knew Klaus had to do.

"How?"

Rebekah sat down and Klaus did too. "Marcel's better at this than me. Trust comes with time and we don't have that with the party tomorrow."

"Rebekah!"

"I know. I know," she said, waving her hand at his admonition. "Tell me exactly what happened."

He told her about Caroline's question.

"So she was afraid and rather than assure her you won't hurt her, you left in a huff? Do you hear yourself?"

"I was offended she could think such a thing when I have only been a gentlemen with her, Rebekah."

"And a gentlemen would have made the promise. She wanted your vow and you didn't give it to her. She wanted to know she's different. What's more important…your pride or her faith in you?"

Klaus looked at the floor. His pride meant an awful lot to him. "I did promise I would never hurt her as I was leaving."

Rebekah thought he sounded like a mopey teenager. "Well fat lot of good it did when you were halfway out the door. You really made a muck of it." She leaned forward on her knees. "You need to talk to her. You need to make it clear you won't hurt her. You can't waver at all or she'll know."

He was quiet.

"Do you love her?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he finally answered, "but I think I could have loved her. I don't know that she could ever love me."

Rebekah didn't know what the truth was. Was Caroline looking for an escape hatch out of the relationship or was she being careful? Would Klaus ever admit to being in love with her, an extreme vulnerability for him? Would Caroline stick by him thick and thin?

They were quiet, thinking.

"Why would she believe a promise I made?"

"Because she wants to," Rebekah answered simply and Klaus gripped her words as if they were a life raft.

He did believe that Caroline wanted to see the good in him, but there was more to him than that, some bad that he couldn't deny. That bad had come in handy over the centuries.

"What did you tell her that started this conversation?"

"I told her about Mikael…abd about daggering Kol…and Finn. That last bit set her off."

Rebekah made a face. It set her off too.

"How is Kol?"

"Annoying." Because he was a pest, they didn't end up going to The Original after all the night before. She showed him around her neighborhood and gave him a key. She showed him his new clothes, which he never thanked her for, and they ended up drinking her stash of liquor at the house since he kept pestering her with questions on everything he missed. Elijah had updated him on the basics, but Rebekah filled in everything else.

"Like usual?"

"Like usual," she agreed with a smirk.

"Do you think he'll be a problem?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think he'll come after me?"

"Maybe?" she shrugged. "He's probably angry, but he should be mad at me and Elijah too. We were all there that time and he needed to be stopped. You should talk to him too."

"Perhaps." He could think of a million things he'd rather do.

He stood and she did too. They walked towards the door.

"Marcel asked me about Finn, if it bothered me he still has a dagger in his heart. I don't know, Nik. He hates us and he's miserable."

"Nothing makes him happy," Klaus agreed. He himself used to have something that made him very happy and it was gone.

"There was that one peasant. What was her name?"

"Sage?"

"Yes, Sage. I never liked her, but he loved her."

Klaus shrugged, not caring too much either way.

"If I find her and talk to her, get her to convince Finn to not bore us to tears and not try to kill us…would you let him go?"

"No one's ever asked before." Klaus tipped his head to the side. No one ever asked for Finn like they did Kol. Was that because of Finn or because of them? "I will leave him for you to deal with."

That made her feel good. She was given family responsibility finally and she could take it.

"Nik," she said as he walked into the hallway, "you've exhausted me and you have work to do. I'm going to visit The Original and I'm still counting on going to the Hamptons tomorrow. Shoo."

"Rebekah," he said in the same tone, "you are awful and a treasure."

Her smile was huge and as he left, he felt like maybe he'd at least done something right.


	31. Chapter 31

Blonde Ambition 31

I had a technical issue earlier. My excuse is that I was half asleep! I posted this chapter to a different story, but I fixed it!

 **Disclaimer: Not my people, people.**

"I have to go to work," Caroline said, eyes closed, head resting in Davina's lap.

"You can't go to work. I'll take care of this."

"Davina," Caroline weakly protested. Taking a day off work because of heartbreak sounded lame and maybe working would be a good distraction, but she also hated the idea of moving. One day off wouldn't hurt, would it?

"For all the times you've taken care of me, let me be here, Care," the witch said as she slipped out from under her friend and got the phone.

Davina called Enzo after Caroline gave her the number. Eventually she was connected through the Operator.

"Enzo? It's Davina. Caroline isn't coming to work today. She's…sick."

"Sick? She's a vampire. Give her some blood. If she's hungover, that's no excuse."

"She's not hungover. When's the last day she took off?" Davina asked with an arch tone, not messing around.

"I don't know."

"It was months ago. I'm the one who's sick and she's taking care of me. Happy?"

Enzo's voice got soft and it made Caroline tear up all over again. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine. She needs a day off and she'll be back to work on Monday. I'm taking excellent care of her. Bye, Enzo."

"Bye, Davina."

Davina looked at her friend as she set down the receiver. "Darling, have you eaten anything?"

"No," Caroline said, stomach not exactly settled. Davina continued in Mother Hen mode. She made Caroline English Muffins, her favorite. Caroline picked at them.

"Do you need blood?" Davina put her arm out in front of Caroline.

The gesture was so sweet. Witches and vampires weren't supposed to be friends, but they were the absolute best of friends.

Caroline hugged Davina. "Thank you," she whispered. "No. I got some blood."

Davina pet her hair. "Do you want to go to the movies?"

"I don't want anyone to see me," Caroline admitted. "I don't want to see anyone either. I'm going to try to take a nap. I'll be ok, Davina." She gave her an out. She was a big girl after all.

"Of course you'll be ok, but I wasn't going to do anything today anyway," she promised.

Davina helped Caroline into bed and she climbed up with her.

The girls huddled close together.

"Do you think it's over?" Davina asked quietly, meaning the relationship between Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline thought so and it killed her. "I have things I want to say still and didn't get to, but I can't right now. It hurts too much." She sighed and stroked the sheets. "I want him to be better than maybe he's capable of being. I want to not be an idiot. I should have listened to all those rumors and didn't pretend they all had to be exaggerated."

"What did he do to his brothers?"

Caroline told Davina about Finn and Kol being daggered. She told him what Klaus told her about Kol being daggered for everyone's own good.

"Why is Finn stuck?"

Caroline shrugged. She had no idea.

"Klaus took a psycho vampire out of commission and this is bad because?"

"Because," Caroline said, showing a little of her usual spark, "he's physical with the people he loves and I had to ask him if I would be safe. Normal people don't do that, Davina."

"You aren't normal, Caroline," she said softly, "neither is he."

Caroline gave her a shocked look. "You want me to be reckless with a man with his reputation?"

"Of course not. I want you to be safe and happy more than anything. I just think that maybe Klaus was keeping other people safe and happy by getting his brother out of the way in this case." Davina knew Caroline used her supernatural physicality to keep people safe. It's how Caroline saved her. Davina also knew Klaus probably wasn't anything like a white knight, but in this one case? Maybe. Klaus daggering his siblings didn't mean he would hurt Caroline, but Caroline was right. It couldn't be ignored.

"So I'm wrong?" Caroline got upset and started to get up. So what if maybe she'd said the same thing to Klaus the night before, about possibly being better off when Kol was daggered.

"No," Davina said again, putting her hand on her arm. "I just think the rules are different for Original vampires, but hey, I'm just a witch." Her tone wasn't accusatory, but mild. "You felt threatened by his past and stood up for yourself. That's amazing, Caroline." Caroline sank back down. "Then that's that and we'll never see him again."

Caroline's face fell at that prospect and she bit her lip. "His dad was abusive. Klaus killed him after he'd been chasing all of them for almost a thousand years. They're free and I think New York was his fresh start."

Davina listened patiently. "You think he can be better now than he was." It's what Caroline said.

Caroline remembered sitting on the bench with Klaus and basically asking him if he could be better, if he could leave his dangerous past behind. He said so and what he did to his brothers was from his past, not from his present. Hmmm. Davina might have been right about the rules being different for The Originals too, but that didn't mean she was ok with it. "I do. I don't know. I know I want him to be better. We're not alike in how we deal with people, Davina."

"Conformity is for losers, Caroline," Davina snarked. Then she asked the important question. "Are you afraid of him?"

No.

That was it.

"No."

Caroline exhaled. Her life was pretty much a mess at the moment, but she agreed that no, she wasn't afraid of Klaus. His past reared its head and scared her, but the Klaus she had seen in front of her didn't scare her. She also believed his vow as he was leaving, that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Do you trust him?"

"I thought I did. Yes? Maybe? I wanted to." Caroline looked at Davina and revealed the sad truth. "I still want to."

Davina smiled at her. "You didn't find an easy one to finally fall in love with, Forbes. Oh no, you picked a thousand year old vampire with a past longer than we can imagine. He's older than any book we've probably read. He's older than any building we've seen. Was he at Plymouth Rock? Did he ride a woolly mammoth to school?"

Caroline giggled and Davina did too.

Davina gave her a look. "Do you think his brother Finn's cute?"

Caroline buried her face under her pillow and moaned as Davina laughed.

.

.

.

Elijah still hadn't seen Klaus as of Friday afternoon and it struck him as odd. He thought Klaus would want to know his findings. Why send him off if the results did not matter?

The moonstone was pale and cool to the touch. He held the key to his brother's future in his hands and hadn't let it out of his sight since he'd snatched it.

The other person he thought he'd see? The other person whose future was in his hands? Katerina. He was surprised she didn't try to jump on the train as it was moving.

So far he hadn't seen her and he hadn't checked their message drop location. He wasn't going to until he had something to tell her.

His plan was to tell her he'd brokered some kind of peace with his brother once he'd actually done it. To do it, Klaus needed to be around though. He'd also have to explain how he'd been in contact with Katerina and obtained the moonstone.

He wasn't sure how Klaus would react, but having the moonstone in his possession would go along way towards smoothing everything else. His brother would get what he wanted and himself? He'd get his family and maybe Katerina too.

Elijah made his way into The Original's office, saw the mess and turned back around.

"Joshua?"

Joshua whooshed in front of him, once again keeping things running smoothly for the brothers Mikaelson.

Elijah gestured inside elegantly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Klaus."

"He did this?"

"I don't ask him a lot of questions," Josh said with a shrug at the paper haphazardly piled up on the desk, not in the order it had been left in.

Elijah dismissed him and walked inside the room, shutting the door.

He couldn't ever read Klaus' mind which was the most frustrating thing ever.

.

.

.

After making a new sort of peace with Rebekah, Klaus stayed busy. He went to lunch and even went home and painted.

Elijah wasn't there and it was a relief. He was ready to kick him out if he was there, feeling a little more like himself. Maybe a good physical fight with his fellow immortal would get him going so he could see his future more clearly. Rebekah told him to approach Caroline and tell her she would always be safe with him. Caroline rejected him once though. What if she did it again? He wasn't in a hurry to see her either, not when he wasn't sure if she would accept him.

Klaus got more blood from one of the house donors and took a shower.

The last time he'd been in his bedroom he'd been getting ready to see Caroline and now he had the prospect of not ever seeing her again which scared him.

With a plain suit, Klaus went outside and became immersed in New York. He stopped by the Algonquin Club, heard a few bad jokes and had some drinks. There wasn't a poker game going yet, but they invited him to stay.

He wasn't feeling that personable though and left before dinner. His plan was to be productive and check out singers to relieve Bonnie on her days off. He also planned on stopping in at The Original. He was sure he'd find Elijah there if not at home. He'd keep the mess of their fight within the office, so as to not scare off the guests. Humans and their diminutive minds objected to vampires duking it out in public after all.

At a famous steakhouse he ordered a rare steak that was missing flavor which he eventually realized was his problem and not the steak's. He was acting like a lovelorn fool and felt stupid and even more insecure because of it.

A beautiful woman tried to hit on him, but he wasn't interested. Her hair wasn't the right shade of blonde. Her skin didn't glow. Her eyes didn't lure him in. In other words she wasn't Caroline.

The drink tasted sour. The music sounded flat. The colors were dull. The laughter was grating. The chatter was annoying. Everything made him uncomfortable.

Outside, he wandered as the sun set over New York.

There was one place he felt comfortable that he'd been yet to go before he went out to listen to singers and deal with Elijah.

.

.

.

They'd slept most of the afternoon away, Caroline because she was emotionally exhausted and Davina because she was physically exhausted.

"You know they say the best way to get over a guy is to get under another one."

"I don't want another guy, I want Klaus." She said it out loud.

A ha! Davina wanted to cheer. She didn't want Caroline to go near Klaus ever if he would put her in danger, but Davina didn't think that was the case. She saw the way they looked at each other and if anyone could wrangle Klaus it was Caroline. He was powerful, but so was Caroline. "So go get him and kick his ass into shape."

That meant accepting the Klaus that had a past neither he nor she could change. It meant giving up the dream of the white knight.

Except…wait a minute. She could rescue herself and she didn't want a tepid old white knight. They were the characters who bored her in books, she realized. They had good intentions, but were so bland.

The bad guys appealed. They were always the sexy ones, but all their drama all the time? All the broken promises left in their wake? The lack of responsibility and commitment? No, she wouldn't want the bad guy for long. They were unreliable and didn't always have depth.

She wanted to go on adventures and live life. She needed someone to let her be strong and make decisions, but she also wanted to be led on outrageous exploits and escapades. Someone to turn her on with a look and hug her when she was scared. Someone to take her to the opera and someone to tell a dirty joke. Someone who knew a weekend in wasn't boring and someone who knew how to stay out all night.

What she really wanted was Mr. Gray, a perfect split of the white knight and the bad boy, she realized. He would be the man who had a kind heart, but also the spirit of a rogue. He wasn't a crybaby, but he would be vulnerable with her. He'd join her on adventures, but also reel her back in when things went too far. He would love her completely, take care of her heart, and always be there.

That's what she wanted. Did he exist? Was Klaus checking off those boxes?

Caroline stood up. Her heart was on board with Klaus, but her head hesitated. "I want him, but I don't know this whole other side of him."

"You have to figure out if you want to know that side of him. If you can't handle it, then stay away. If you can handle it, you have to handle all of it."

Caroline nodded. That made sense. Trying to pretend Klaus didn't have a dangerous past obviously didn't work, so it would have to be different if they were able to try again. "How do I know I won't get spooked again? I mean, that is, if I, uh, want to."

"You don't. It's risky falling in love, but you're brave, Caroline. It's why I stick to my revolving man plan."

The good with Klaus was better than anything else ever. He would never be a revolving man. Either he was in her life or he wasn't. Either she accepted all of him or none of him.

Davina pulled out a dress for Caroline. "Wear this."

"I don't want to go out."

"You can't stay here."

"Can't I?" she asked dryly.

"Caroline," she said with a sigh as she sat on her bad, "we'll go and have a few drinks and dance. We'll leave all the tears here. It will clear your head and we'll come back and you'll get a good night's sleep. I can already see the wheels turning in your head. You can track Klaus down tomorrow once you figure out the exact right words to say, either to shut it down for good or to try again. Please?"

Caroline hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was be social, but Davina was right. She wanted to plan out exactly what she wanted to say to Klaus before she saw him. It was the best way to soothe her hesitant head.

Maybe if she got out of the apartment some new ideas would come to her about Klaus. Plus she could always slip out and whoosh home in seconds. She'd been either crying or sleeping all day. Something new couldn't hurt and Davina gave up her day. She could give up an hour.

"Only for a little while," she agreed

"A little while," Davina agreed, hoping Caroline would get caught up in the nightlife that she was drawn to like a moth to a flame. There was nothing like alcohol to either ease someone's troubles or make them worse. Davina was counting on the former.

The ladies got ready although Caroline was more subdued than usual. Davina fixed her hair for her. Her makeup was less dramatic than usual and she wore a navy blue dress. It wasn't fancy, but it matched her mood, making it perfect. Davina wore bright red, drawing attention as always.

They went out to a local speakeasy. It was a bit dingy, but they loved it.

Caroline had two drinks, but didn't want any more. Rather than falling into oblivion, she wanted to be sober and feel the sting of her emotions.

Dancing was something she enjoyed though and she indulged in a few songs, partnering up with the local boys.

It wasn't long before she was telling Davina she was leaving though. People were flirting, smiling, and laughing all around her and it wasn't where she wanted to be. There was only one person who she wanted to flirt with. There was someone she wanted to smile at and laugh with. He wasn't there.

"Davina, thanks for taking me out and taking care of me today. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Let me finish this drink and I'll come with you." Davina turned to set down her drink.

"No," Caroline said, putting her hand on Davina's arm. "You've been so good to me. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow. I need to think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Will you promise to come find me if you need me?"

"I promise. Thanks, Davina."

"I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Davina."

Davina hugged her and whispered, "It's ok to be confused." That wasn't a comfortable state for Caroline to be in. She loved having a goal in mind, but this Klaus thing was a battle between her heart and her head. She was rooting for one and wanted the other to get on board. Caroline nodded and smiled, making her way outside.

It was a beautiful night. She'd been cooped up all day and even inside the speakeasy it was too crowded. Davina had her thinking about hard things and they deserved attention.

She wanted to go someplace where she felt free.

There was only one place she knew of where she felt that way. There was only one place where the world was at her feet.

.

.

.

New York was a wonderful town, Kol Mikaelson thought. In fact, he thought songs should be written about it.

His first night back from Virginia was spent at Rebekah's place and it wasn't so bad. She bought him a wardrobe of new clothes that were satisfactory and he didn't need to see Nik's smug face. They'd had some drinks and she left him alone. Rebekah was ok and it was nice spending time with her he would only admit under duress. He liked when she laughed at his stories about his trip to Mystic Falls. He thought he was amusing too. She'd made it clear things were going well for her and that he better not screw it up. He didn't want to screw up. Sometimes things just happened!

In the morning he'd gone out exploring. The ban on alcohol was ridiculous, but he hadn't gone far before he'd found a shoe shiner who offered whiskey on the side for a few extra dollars.

The more he saw of New York, he more he enjoyed it. It wasn't all pretty. In fact parts were gritty, but they were real. He took the subway here and there, especially liking the Statue of Liberty, not concerned with where he ended up. What could anyone do to him? It was his own family who were the ones who always hurt him. At least Mikael was gone though. It was a relief to have that task taken care of.

By the time Kol decided to grace The Original with his presence that evening he'd made some friends. Four of them in fact.

Arms around as much of his new friends as he could reach, Kol entered the cabaret.

It was more impressive than he imagined it would be on the inside. There was a band playing music. Most of the tables were filled with patrons drinking and smoking. Some were making out or more in corners. "My brothers…and I own this place, darlings," he said to the ladies on his arms, each more beautiful than the last.

Rebekah looked up when she heard his voice and rolled her eyes, but she did motion for him to join her. She was enjoying Marcel's performance very much, happy after her talk with Klaus, when she saw her other brother waltz in with four gorgeous women on his arm. Elijah was in the office doing some reorganization. She'd said hello when she arrived and tried to notice if he appeared to be hiding something based on Klaus' concerns. She couldn't tell though.

Kol led his ladies over to her table. "Rebekah, darling, these are my new friends: Anna, Olga, Nadia, and Sofia…I think." He leaned in to whisper, "They don't speak a word of English, but I've been able to figure out they're Russian ballet dancers on tour."

"You really are disgusting, aren't you?"

Kol put his hand on his chest as if he were hurt, looking a lot like Klaus. "They understand the language of love. That's how we communicate," he said, leering at the ladies who all giggled and cooed, whispering amongst themselves.

"That one," Rebekah said, nodding her head towards the one he called Olga, "called you a horny toad." Kol didn't always bother to learn the local languages like she did. It came in handy even if her Russian was rusty.

Kol shrugged.

.

.

.

Klaus was leaning against the wall when he heard a noise.

No one ever disturbed him at the top of the Woolworth Building. No one ever went there except for maintenance men and they didn't work evenings.

He'd get rid of whoever it was to preserve his only sanctuary left.

When he turned the corner and saw it was a woman, he was taken aback.

Then a gust of wind blew back the hair from her face.

"Caroline?"


	32. Chapter 32

Blonde Ambition 32 

_Thanks, guys. That was an evil cliffhanger, but this chapter is only Klaus and Caroline so hopefully it makes up for it. I'm really happy how it came out, although towards the end it's a little hokey. Whatever._

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Caroline turned her head and was shocked to hear a voice.

That it was Klaus' voice blew her mind.

"Klaus," she breathed, taking a step in his direction. "I, I didn't know anyone else was here. I'll go," she said, turning. He looked pretty bad she noticed. It was as if he was a completely different person, even more drawn and defeated looking than he'd been before.

Klaus walked towards her, noticing how she didn't look so good either. She looked drawn too and the sparkle in her eyes was missing. "No, I'll go."

Seeing him again so soon was hard even though she'd been thinking about him all day. "You told me about this place. It's yours."

Licking his lips, he made an offer that made his stomach climb up his throat. "It's pretty big up here. We could both stay."

Caroline eyed him, seeing the man she wanted and also the man she wasn't sure she should want. "Ok." She'd stay a few minutes and then go.

She moved until she was leaning on the railing again, staring out into the New York night.

Klaus moved about ten feet away, staring out into the same direction.

They were quiet. Honks and buzzers faintly floated up from the city so far below them. Each had things to say, but were afraid to say them.

Ten minutes passed before she felt like she could leave and give him his privacy, but she spoke before she realized it. "Klaus, why did you come to my place the other night? When I found you on the steps?"

Klaus didn't turn his head or move at all.

His answer killed her.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Caroline bit her lip, turning towards him, eyes taking in his gorgeous profile.

He gave a humorless laugh. "I could have come up here."

"And been alone," she said softly, taking one step towards him, heart hurting.

Yet, she was up there all alone too, he noticed, and he knew she had a bevy of friends. He kept his head straight ahead and asked her a question. "Why were you crying?" He could see it in her face.

"Because you left." She took another step towards him.

Everything in him wanted to turn, but he noticed that she'd been getting closer to him and he didn't want to scare her. "You wanted me to," he said softly, the words almost floating away on the wind.

"I know."

Another step.

They were quiet again, each aching for the other, but unsure how to get past the chasm that had opened up between them.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked eventually.

"Of course. Only fickle fate would bring you to me and take you away."

That hurt. She took another step.

Then he spoke up, letting her go. "I'm not who you think I am or the person you deserve, Caroline. I wish you well."

Panicking as he started to walk away from her again, Caroline grabbed his arm.

When he saw the look in her eyes he was paralyzed by it. No one ever looked at him like that way before and he almost fell to his knees, but she only wanted to see the light side of him and while that part of him was growing, there was a darkness too that wouldn't be covered up with sunshine and rainbows…or even good intentions. He was Klaus Mikaelson! People cowered when they heard his name. He wasn't ashamed of that.

"Don't go," she said softly.

"Caroline…"

"Klaus…I…"

His eyes fell to her hands on his arm, keeping him there.

He gently pulled her hand off him and watched as she opened and closed it. His arms went out. "I have done and will do anything for my family. I've killed those who threatened to expose us as vampires. I've killed those who threatened to expose us to Mikael. Any perceived threat was dealt with swiftly and with punishing violence. Some were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time." His voice was strong and the intensity poured off him. There was no apology in his words, but defiance. "I would do it all over again." His chest puffed out, his bravado out in full force. She was seeing Klaus Mikaelson in all his glory for the first time. "You forget that I am a wolf. I am an Alpha Male. I protect what is mine." He gave her a hard stare. "I will not apologize for what I've done. I am sorry for not making it clear that I would protect you at all costs…as you were mine. I protect what is mine," he repeated.

Caroline wasn't so sure that his dominant display should turn her on, but it kind of did? She waved the thought away. It was the bad boy coming through and while she'd only heard about it and feared it, the reality? She could deal with it. She could so deal with it.

Klaus was a vampire. He was one of the first families of vampires. That attracted her to him, that they had something in common, but also his power and his knowledge that came with who he was. Yet she'd been treating him like a man and expected him to act like every human she ever met.

Klaus wasn't human and she forgot because she sometimes forgot she wasn't human. Seriously, the guy got an erection when he watched her drink blood. That probably should have been a big lightbulb moment. It didn't excuse him for what he'd done one bit, but until she was almost a thousand years old she probably wouldn't really understand.

His tone irritated her because he was bringing out the big guns and his emphasis on the past tense was disheartening, but this Klaus? He didn't scare her at all. Maybe that was stupid, but what she felt in the pit of her stomach? It wasn't fear, it was possessiveness, determination, and excitement. It was yearning and compassion. In fact, his little speech woke her from the depressed funk she'd been in. She wasn't girly girl Caroline Forbes anymore and she would show him.

Being a mobster's moll didn't appeal to her. She'd said it before, but this guy in front of her? He was bigger and badder than any mobster. He needed to act his age frankly, but the Klaus she met in New York City with baggage the size of the city below them had been good to her. He'd been the best to her. He introduced his family to her. The only time she'd seen him afraid was when he wanted to know if she could leave his past behind. He knew she wouldn't coddle him and accept everything he'd done. He knew that her values and his were different, but he said they were getting more similar here and now. Caroline accepted it as the truth when she wanted to believe it before, but would he give her another chance?

He was an idiot and needed to straighten up, but he was _her_ idiot! Like Davina said, she needed to kick his ass into shape and maybe she needed a wakeup call too.

"Goodbye, Caroline."

"Oh no," she said, putting a hand on his chest to keep him in place and then dropping it. "I'm not ready for you to leave again, Klaus." Her eyes sparked lightning, the lightning that had been missing. She wasn't going to let go quietly. Not this time! "I get it. You have people you would do anything for. I do too." She watched as he clasped his hands behind his back. Good, he should get comfortable because she wasn't finished. "I don't think you should hurt the people you love for their own good. The idea frankly makes me sick. I also think that I have no idea how you and your siblings deal with each other. You're too powerful compared to everyone around you, including me. It's not fair. Oh and by the way, I'm taking vervain."

His response was a smirk. His eyes were cold. "Good."

"Yeah, good," she repeated. "I've been taking for weeks. It's gross and I don't like it."

Her tone was so snippy that he wanted to smile despite everything. There was something about her tone that energized him too. If he was an Alpha Male he was pretty sure he was looking at an Alpha Female. She was mad and she was mad at him, but it was more irritated than outraged. She was aggressive, but not mean. She certainly didn't appear afraid when she put her hands on him. Her eyes were glinting and he hadn't seen this side of Caroline. She had a quiet strength and dignity about her. Her sense of humor and fun were always on display, but this was different. This was her lighting up the night skies. This was her showing off her own iron core. He was mesmerized.

Klaus had a choice. He could run away and protect what was left of his heart, which is exactly what he would have done every time other time…or he could be different. He could listen. Didn't he want to show he was different?

"I thought I could pretend your past wasn't real and all those rumors weren't true, but they are, aren't they?"

He shrugged, playing indifferent. "Some. Some are fabricated to make me seem even more dangerous. I am dangerous. People should not test me, Caroline."

"Including me?" He didn't respond and she both hated and loved it. She was testing him that very minute! Her blood was boiling and she couldn't remember ever feeling so alive. She was arguing with one of the most powerful men on the planet in the biggest city on the planet on the tallest building on the planet! There was no fear, just faith. "Being ignorant isn't a good look on me."

He raised a brow, challenging her and her notion that she could understand his history. "You want me to detail all of the decapitations and heart removals for you, love?"

"Don't be snarky with me," she said in the snarkiest tone he'd ever heard. She sniffed. "And don't call me love. I liked minx." 'Love' is probably what he called all his women when he didn't want to remember their names. It made her skin crawl. She was special and he knew it!

Klaus smirked. He had no idea what was going on, but there was something there, something that gave him hope. She was more than he knew and she was showing it. She also hadn't left and if she wanted to tell him off for the rest of his life he would listen forever.

"You're very judgy."

"Seriously?" She put her hand on her hip and he absolutely grinned in her face. It made her heart skip a beat. "Yeah, well that's not news."

"I haven't seen it before."

"Well that's the problem, isn't? You don't know that about me and I don't like all the stuff I found out about you. Also, as a judgy person, I can't just swallow what you did without freaking out about it, because it's not ok and I don't understand it. I don't feel bad about that. Klaus, self-preservation should be your middle name. Mine too!"

"Caroline Self-Preservation Forbes?"

"Ha ha," she deadpanned and he laughed. It was the most bizarre fight he'd ever been a part of and it was amusing him to no end because it was with her, this gorgeous woman who held his heart and soul in her hands, who laughed at something so hard she tripped over a curb, who kept him on his toes, who was disappointed he couldn't fly, who made him wear a tablecloth, who looked at him with such compassion and maybe something close to love in her eyes. He'd seen fear in thousands of eyes, but in hers? Fire.

She grinned for a second and then let out a sigh, getting serious. "I need to feel safe, Klaus. Everyone does. It's built into your DNA and I've experienced someone not listening when I said 'no.' I can't ever be in that position again."

That immediately sobered him up.

"I don't need to know everything you've done. I understand the lengths you'll go through to get what you want now…I think." It was 1925. If he had done something absolutely appalling in 1650 or even 1850 she would believe it, but it was the man in front of her now that she knew. He was the one she was falling in love with!

Something that had been just on the periphery of her head came to the front of her mind. "When did you take the dagger out of Kol, which I still don't even understand by the way?"

He remained honest. "The afternoon you went to Coney Island with Davina and Bonnie."

"The same day I asked you if what you did was left in the past or still a part of your present," she mumbled mostly to herself, thinking about what it meant. Had Klaus known she would need him to be different than the man he'd been and the first step was freeing his brother? Was he one step ahead of her? Wasn't that the world?

"The day you told me you would give me a chance despite what I've done."

Caroline bit her lip. Yup, she remembered that part.

She put it out on the line. "Do you still want it to be your past?"

Klaus held his breath. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Was she giving him another chance? Could he go through this again? Could he live up to her expectations if he said yes? Could he live with himself if he said no?

He made his choice long before then. "I want it to be my past," he said once again.

Caroline's heart leapt and she looked him up and down. "Good."

The vise that his heart had been in and out of all night eased once again. "Good," he repeated and then she was in his arms after throwing herself at him.

His arms squeezed her tight and because of that she felt like she could breath again.

Things weren't perfect and they had to talk things out, but both were committed to working at it.

He buried his head into her neck. "Are you mine?"

"Yes and you're mine."

He smiled against her skin and pressed a kiss there. Leaning back, he looked into her eyes, stroking a hand along her hair. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Caroline," he vowed, "I will never hurt you."

She nodded solemnly. "I will never hurt you either," she promised.

They each leaned in and shared their first post-reunion kiss. It was full of meaning, but that didn't mean the electricity didn't sizzle like always. He slipped his tongue into her mouth quickly and she was there, meeting him halfway. This wasn't Klaus being the bad guy and her being the good girl. This was about two people with flaws who had all their love to give.

He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. They looked out into the night sky. All of a sudden it seemed like a world of opportunities where it hadn't even moments before.

An idea popped into his head, an absolutely crazy one.

As she watched in amazement, Klaus climbed up the half wall of the building. He held onto a decorative post.

"Klaus, I know you're super special, but I don't think that's a good idea. Come down here." She motioned for him to join her.

Rather than come down, Klaus reached his hand out. "Do you trust me?"

Oh boy. Caroline's heart picked up the pace and her palms became sweaty.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, keeping his hand out for her.

"Yes," she said meekly, having a terrible idea what he wanted her to do.

"Come on, minx," he coaxed. Then he gave her a wink and her heart just melted. "Take a chance, Caroline. I dare you."

Unable to resist that, Caroline took his hand and interlocked their fingers, squeezing tight. With his help, she climbed up the wall. The view was terrifying. The wind was blowing strongly and it was not comfortable. "I'm here. Now we can go down. Wow, I'm brave. I know. Thanks, Klaus."

He chuckled, delighted, and kissed their joined hands. He looked down at the city down below, but another spot about twenty or thirty floors down caught his eye. It was exactly what he was looking for. "See that roof right there?" He described the one and Caroline saw it. "That's about halfway down. Let's jump."

"Klaus, baby, are you insane?"

"I'm an Original vampire," he answered.

"Who can't fly," she reminded him nervously, still not looking down at all, but out.

"And you are a vampire. We can jump, sweetheart, and I promise you I will keep you safe."

Caroline gnawed on her lip, babbling. "Is falling down there some sort of metaphor for falling in love?"

He shrugged. He wanted to show her without words that she would be safe with him, but that was about it. "Why not?"

It brought a smile to her lips. He was such a guy and she had an adrenaline high from being back with him. Was she willing to do something incredibly stupid…with him? "I do like rollercoasters and rides."

"Then this will be a piece of cake. Here, I'll hold you."

Very carefully, he reeled her in and she put her arms around his neck, holding on tight. It was the dumbest thing she'd ever done in her life, but she was going to do it. She was a vampire! It wouldn't kill her and she'd heal within minutes if somehow she got hurt. Maybe a little non-human reminder was due.

One of his arms came up from underneath her, catching her legs, and he was holding her bridal style.

"Ok, but hurry." She was sure getting the adventure she wanted, but she wanted it to be over already. She was thinking of more glamorous adventures like betting it all on a roulette wheel in Monte Carlo or spending a year in Morocco writing a novel.

He thought she was incredible.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

He leapt out and gravity took them down. She squealed in his ear as the wind rushed past them, blowing her hair all over. She had a death grip around his neck and before she knew it, he bent his knees and landed on the roof. It was noisy because the impact was significant, but he was graceful.

Adrenaline was coursing through them. She was shaking and he felt like he could take on the world.

"Caroline, are you ok?" From the sound of his voice, it was clear he had asked more than once. His eyes checked her over, but didn't see anything. She wasn't letting go of his neck and he never wanted her to let go.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Are you? Do you have a bone sticking out of your leg or something freaky like that?"

"I'm perfect," he said with a grin, meaning that he was perfect with her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Klaus?" He quirked a brow at her, encouraging her question. "I loved it and I never, ever want to do it again." One of her hands stroked the side of his face. "I'm falling in love with you, you insane Original maniac."

It filled his heart and soul.

"I'm falling in love with you too, you absolutely incredible, extraordinary vampire."


	33. Chapter 33

Blonde Ambition 33

 _The really crazy thing, Sky, is that this is now 33 chapters long and actually Klaus and Caroline have only known each other for two and a half weeks at this point. Yes, I keep track. (I've been having an issue with time passing in my stories lately, but I like going into the simple details of their lives and there are a lot of characters in this one.) Klaus and Caroline are going to fall in love quickly, but this is fiction and I've been working on this story for more than six months! I'm not done either._

 _Also, I read another book about the 20s recently; Flappers: Six Women of a Dangerous Generation by Judith Mackrell._

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish, but not mine.**

"Damon, you don't need to come every night."

The last set ended and the band was packing up except for a few who would jam until the sun came up. The last of the crowd was heading for the doors. It had been a good, busy night at The Original. Business had been up since the Kohl article came out. There was no doubt. Bonnie and Marcel put on a show that had the people cheering and dancing.

"Where else would I be, Bonnie?" he asked sweetly which made her smile.

Bonnie was looking especially lovely in a costume that matched her incredible eyes. It showed off a lot of skin compared to the other women in the room, but he thought she was the most stunning of them all by far.

Her relationship with Damon was going really well. It was funny because he was the epitome of so many things she didn't like about vampires. He was arrogant and didn't show off much empathy. He didn't have to work hard at anything either. Yet, as she got to know him she saw that he could also be thoughtful and sweet. He appreciated her hard work too. Once she got past the superior vampire facade, she got to know the real Damon. Being in New York opened up Bonnie to new things, including befriending a vampire like Caroline and dating one like Damon.

"Bonnie, you were excellent as always," Stefan said, appearing at her side and giving her a kind smile. How could two brothers be more different? At least with Elijah and Klaus she could see more similarities despite their glaring differences. Stefan and Damon though seemed like polar opposites. Bonnie didn't really know Stefan Salvatore. She was looking forward to speaking with him at Davina's party. Family meant a lot to her.

"Bonnie, you really nailed that high C," Marcel praised her, coming over to add a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks everyone," she said with a big smile, appreciative, but a little shy at all the praise.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow too?" Stefan asked Marcel, shaking his hand.

Marcel turned to the two guys. He thought Damon was ok enough, but he kept an eye on him. Bonnie could certainly handle herself though. Under the definition of resilient there should be a photo of his sister Bonnie Bennett. "Didn't you hear? Caroline and Klaus broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah, it happened last night I guess. Rebekah doesn't think we're invited anymore." He didn't mention how upset Rebekah was at the news.

"Wait, 'we'?" Damon asked, getting another surprise.

"Yeah," Marcel said, chest puffed out looking gorgeous in his black suit, "Rebekah and I are together."

Bonnie smiled at her brother, but the news about Caroline and Klaus was disappointing. She actually was hoping the pair could make it work despite their differences. Marcel though was really happy and Bonnie noticed that Rebekah had greeted her with a wave. That wasn't usual so she thought Rebekah must be pretty happy too. She was hoping to use the party to speak with Rebekah too, to be able to start fresh with her.

The Salvatores looked at one another, not seeing that one coming.

"What did Klaus do?" Bonnie asked.

"Kol," Marcel said simply, nodding his head in the direction of Rebekah's table.

"Who is that?" Damon asked, seeing the dark haired man with Rebekah along with four lithe beauties. Damon hadn't met Rebekah Mikaelson formally, but Bonnie filled him in on the family during one of their dates and he knew her by sight.

"Another Mikaelson."

"How many more are there?" Stefan asked.

"Just one other," Marcel answered.

"Wait. What did Kol do?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Bonnie Bennett had met Kol only briefly in New Orleans before he was daggered. She wasn't particularly fond of him and keeping him from wreaking havoc in the city with a nasty coven and away from her brother was ok with her. Vampires who couldn't control themselves should be put down in her opinion. Justice was hard to come by for a lot of people, but even more so for the victims of vampires.

"It's a long story," Marcel explained, reaching over for a glass of water nearby. "Caroline broke up with Klaus when she found out what he'd done to Kol and thought, I guess, he'd try to do something to her." Marcel personally thought Caroline was safe from and with Klaus, but Klaus could dramatically change moods and if they were having problems it was better to figure them out sooner rather than later. It wasn't easy dating a Mikaelson.

Bonnie could understand Caroline's distress, especially since Caroline didn't want to believe the worst of Klaus. Bonnie still thought that if someone like Caroline expected more from Klaus he'd step up, but not everyone could handle him. Caroline didn't have an obligation to change Klaus or wait for him to change. Klaus had to take that responsibility himself. She thought he was going to, but a thousand years of certain habits would be very hard to change and if Caroline needed to break up with him, she needed to break up with him.

Both Damon and Stefan's faces changed, becoming stern. No one could mess with their friend Caroline. "What did Klaus do to Kol?"

Marcel's voice became soft and he turned his back towards Rebekah and Kol's table. He didn't want to attract their attention. "He put a dagger in his heart."

Damon and Stefan's eyes got huge.

"If he lays one finger on Caroline," Stefan vowed, his worst nightmare coming true. All along he'd been suspicious, but no one listened to him.

"He won't lay a hand on her," a feminine voice interrupted.

Rebekah put her hand on Marcel's shoulder. "My brother's in love with her. His pride was stung, but he'll make it right." Her confidence wavered slightly. "I just don't know if he'll make it up to her by tomorrow's party."

Marcel wrapped an arm around her waist. He knew how invested she'd become in the party. It represented a chance to show off her relationship with Marcel after hiding it for so long and to reach out to others and maybe make friends. He vowed to find her another one to attend if this one was a bust.

"If he lays a hand on her, I'll put a dagger in his heart," Damon sternly announced and Bonnie gave him a smile. It was stupid to threaten Klaus, especially in front of Rebekah, but he didn't regret it and Bonnie admired his conviction. Damon stepping up for his friends was admirable. 

Rebekah looked Damon straight in the eye. "If you take on one of us, you take on all of us." Her tone was imperious and she stared them down, making her intentions clear. She was an Original and should be treated with respect. It was her brother they were talking about. If he was stupid enough to once again ruin maybe the best thing that had ever happened to him he needed a wakeup call, but it wouldn't be from these two brothers in front of her. She'd heard about them from Marcel and knew Bonnie was dating one of them. "Caroline asked him to leave and he did."

"What's this about daggers and parties, Rebekah?" Kol asked, joining their little group, causing the others to narrow their eyes at him

"Kol, you remember Marcel's sister Bonnie, don't you?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest as he eyed her.

"Bonnie Bennett, darling, aren't you looking divine. I approve of the ensemble. I didn't know you had that voice."

Damon put his arm around her and Kol laughed. "Damon Salvatore." He put his hand out and Kol shook it, squeezing tightly. It was like meeting a junior version of Klaus. While Kol being daggered should have made him a sympathetic figure, Damon could see that Kol was trouble just by looking at him.

"Kol Mikaelson, not at your service."

"This is my brother Stefan."

Stefan didn't put his hand out and Kol didn't put his out either.

"Family everywhere. How quaint." He looked at his sister. "Elijah's in the back I believe, Rebekah. The only one missing is dearest Nik."

"I heard about your dagger problem," Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did Klaus do it exactly?"

Kol didn't let them get to him. They were mere peasants. "Something about covens and power. Nik doesn't like to be upstaged."

Rebekah wanted to roll her eyes but refrained.

"Is that your new coven?" Damon asked, tipping his head towards the table of ladies waiting for him.

Kol turned his head and smiled at them. "No, that's tonight's orgy."

Everyone made faces that made him laugh. They weren't just peasants, but jealous peasants.

"I've got lost time to make up for. If you'll excuse me." He pressed a kiss to Rebekah's cheek. "Darling, I'll try to keep it down."

"Kol," she sighed as he walked away. She wasn't a prude, but that? No. It was her apartment. She then turned to her boyfriend. "I'm staying at the house tonight." She finally got out and she was already going back in.

Marcel rubbed a hand along her back.

They watched Kol gather up his ladies and leave.

"Kol was working with a vicious coven in New Orleans at a time when my family was facing our biggest threat," Rebekah explained, not sure why she wanted them to understand why they did what they did. "He was a potentially dangerous distraction. Nik did the right thing."

"And now Kol's not?" Damon asked with a raised brow. They didn't need to be in the middle of a supernatural sibling war.

"Nik freed him, didn't he?" Rebekah asked, not directly answering the question. She thought Kol was ready to make his own way and wasn't interested in Klaus. If Kol were like her, he'd want to be an equal member of the family more than anything. "Caroline is safe from Nik and he'll protect her from anyone else." That was Damon and Stefan's concern, she knew, and she reiterated what she knew to be true, i.e. that Klaus would never hurt Caroline. Her family business wasn't their business though and she wasn't going to share any more family drama with strangers.

"Ready to go?" Marcel asked Rebekah. Her family was very complicated. He knew that better than anyone and she was directly in the middle.

She nodded and he took her hand. She walked him over to the office where Elijah was trying to reorganize everything still. It had been hours, but things had to be just right.

"Elijah, we're leaving."

"No sign of Niklaus?" he asked, hands still sorting papers, not looking up. There was a glass of whiskey at his right hand and his suit looked as elegantly pressed as when he'd put it on that morning. He was impressive, her brother.

"He hit a rough patch with Caroline, Nik being Nik, and he's off soothing his broken heart."

Elijah's head popped up. That explained his absence and destruction of the office quite a bit. "You like Caroline?" Elijah got that sense from the tone of Rebekah's statement.

"I think Klaus loves her and she could be good for him." Then she grinned. "Marcel here is good for me." She smiled at Marcel and he smiled back. "We're together, brother." Elijah's jaw dropped and it felt good that she was at least fooling someone otherwise why bother all that time? She didn't feel like such a fool. "Goodnight."

Marcel chuckled as he led Rebekah outside for their drive home.

"We'll talk some sense into Caroline tomorrow," Stefan told Bonnie and Damon.

"Who's we?"

"Damon," he huffed, wanting his brother to help out.

"Do what you want, Stefan." Bonnie said. "I'm supporting Caroline tomorrow, not telling her what to do." Bonnie was a firm believer in women standing up for each other, something she witnessed in the suffragette movement and more especially her Grams.

Caroline didn't need a man telling her what to do. She needed friends to be there for her. Also, she broke up with Klaus. What sense did Stefan want to talk her into? "Klaus should be taken to task and she can stand up to him, but it's her choice, not ours," Bonnie reminded him.

Damon grinned at her, loving to see Stefan getting taken out of his moral crusader role, and took Bonnie back towards the dressing room for her to get changed for the ride home, giving his brother a wave.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Can we please take the stairs?" Caroline asked, looking around at the skyline now that they were much lower and not jumping off the top of a perfectly fine building. She couldn't even comprehend what they just did. Davina was going to flip…and then she was going to want to try it.

"Sure," Klaus said with a grin, feeling as tall as the building they just leapt off of.

They found an access point and climbed down the stairwell.

Outside, people were still milling about, having a fun summer Friday night.

"Let's sit over there." She pointed out a park bench that was empty. They wanted to make it work, but things weren't perfect. They needed to talk.

"Caroline, I've lived nine hundred years being paranoid and keeping things inside. It's not easy for me to be open. I lived in fear for my life almost every day and made sure others were just as fearful as me. To beat Mikael I had to become worse than him. For his legacy to end with his death, I need to be better than him." He didn't go out of his way to do good, but maybe he didn't have to go quite so far out of his way to do bad. That's really how he had been after Mikael's demise anyway.

"Yes!" That was exactly it.

He gave her a frank look, letting her know that it wasn't as easy as he made it sound. "I don't fit in the boxes you know to exist, Caroline."

"I'm starting to get that. It also means getting to know parts of myself." She looked down at her feet, thinking. "Klaus, my parents are still alive. All my friends from kindergarten are still around, getting married and having babies. I just graduated college a few years ago. This is my first go around at everything. You've lived nine lifetimes. I don't know what kind of person I would be then, but I'd like to think I'd make choices I could be proud of."

He pushed some silky hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you will be."

"I didn't even know werewolves existed until you told me. I didn't know about vervain until a few weeks ago."

Klaus leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You didn't know about vampire sex."

"I know that I'm really good at it," she sniffed, trying not to shiver, and he laughed which made her smile. "The thing is, Klaus, I don't want the things I don't know to get between us, like your choices or me being naive. I need to know that the intentions are there and that your violence, when you use it, is because you have to use it." It's how she wanted to be too. She put her hand on his thigh and stroked the fine cotton of his trousers. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm sure of that now, but I don't want to be afraid for others either."

Caroline loved helping people where she could. It made her feel good, but if Klaus was only good to her and hurt others that would be awful. She thought he understood that about her, but she should probably start assuming less and speaking more.

"Too much compassion isn't good for you."

Caroline rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out of her head. She knew he was joking by the look on his face, but seriously? He was so lighthearted though and she was thrilled to see it. He wasn't drawn and pale any more. He was back to the confident, charming man she knew and was falling in love with. Actually he was the confident, charming vampire, not man, that she was falling in love with. The distinction had become important.

Klaus turned so he was facing her. "You might think I'm the biggest mistake of your life, but I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." 'Don't give up on me' was his silent plea.

The beauty of his words struck her. "You're not my mistake, Klaus. I need you to help me too."

"What can I do for you?" She had such control, people who loved her around her, and he didn't know that she needed anything from him.

"I don't know what I'm doing in this much bigger supernatural world than I thought existed, so tell me about it. Teach me." She also honestly wanted to impart on him that while her life was in better shape apparently than his, she wasn't without her flaws, mistakes, etc. "Klaus, I deal with insecurity that can cripple me which is why I like to control and judge everything. I take on more than I can all the time, not wanting to let anyone down. I'm the one people come to and I try."

"You try," he said, stroking her cheek.

"You can save me by being my partner." She paused. "We aren't equals, Klaus. You have ten times the age, strength, and knowledge. Don't use that against me. Help me be strong when I'm weak." She thought of something she'd never put into words before about herself and what she really, really wanted. She realized it was the opposite of how she'd been with Klaus. She had to change that. "Let me be weak with you. Let me show you that I have things that bother me about myself without fear that you won't accept me."

It blew him away. That's exactly what he wanted from her and could never articulate. "I want that."

"Strength and commitment," she said. It was unconditional love too, but neither were willing to go quite that far yet. "I think that's a lovely start."

He did too. Klaus was amazed how many things Caroline and him had in common in what they wanted. They weren't equals. She was a baby vampire with a rosy view of the world and protective instincts. He was an Original who had seen and done it all at least once and who had become cynical, but yearned for someone to see the good in him.

"I thought I lost you."

"I thought I pushed you away."

"I thought our first fight was our last fight."

"Me too."

They sat quietly with her head on his shoulder. Caroline told him she needed blood, so they found a man walking home for her to get a quick drink from. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus adjust his pants as she licked her lips afterwards and it made her grin, high on blood and Klaus. Yeah, he was a vampire, not a man.

They began their walk back towards their homes. Caroline wanted to jump him, but she could wait until they were at her place. She still wanted to talk to him.

"When you say you daggered your brothers, what does that mean exactly?"

While Klaus explained about the silver dagger and white oak ash, Caroline made faces.

"What does it feel like?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Klaus," she whined, moving aside for a police officer walking down the street. "Let me guess, you've done this to all of them, but they've never done it to you."

He shrugged and she slapped him on the arm. It made him smile.

"It's not funny," she bit out.

"It's not, sweetheart," he agreed as he retook her hand, "but you're definitely not afraid of me."

Caroline's lips quirked up, but she was being serious. He was distracting with those dimples…that hair…those lips. Mmmm. She shook her head.

"I'm trying to put the pieces of my family back together. My father wasn't theirs and I've used that to keep their loyalty." He was honest even if it was unpleasant. He squeezed her hand. "I spoke with Rebekah today."

"And?"

"And things need to be different between us." He hesitated, but wanted to make her proud. "I told her I love her. I don't think I've said it in years and I haven't always shown it."

He paused.

"She told me she loves me too."

"Klaus," she said, thrilled for him. Already one of his fears was proven untrue. She though his family must love him, but for him to hear it? It must have been such an awesome feeling. She exchanged 'I love yous' with Davina all the time. There was a short period where she didn't think her parents loved her and it was devastating.

"Yeah," he said, exhaling. "That's how it felt." Caroline's tone said it all. "She also asked me which was more important: my pride or for you not to be afraid of me."

"What was your answer?"

"You know it," he said as soft as anything. Caroline did know it. His pride got in the way. Her judgement got in the way too.

"Davina asked me if I was scared of your past or scared of you."

Klaus led her in front of him to get past a narrow stretch of sidewalk. "And?"

"I didn't realize the scope of your past and hoped more was exaggerated, but," she said, forestalling the panic in his face, "I either have to accept you as you are or none of you." She looked up at him, caught in his blue eyes. "I can't have none of you, Klaus."

"Kiss me."

She did. She gave him a big kiss, affirming all of her feelings for her and he felt it. He gave the same to her, letting her know he was there. It was electric.

"Baby, are we serious about making this work?"

"Yes."

Caroline stroked along the line of his jaw, flicking over his long eyelashes carefully, memorizing every detail all over again. "Davina also wants to know if Finn's cute."

Klaus gave a little chuckle. "Davina represents everything Finn hates." Davina was privileged and flouted all the rules. Finn would probably have a stroke if he saw her.

"How dare he? What's his problem?" She was very offended on Davina's behalf.

"He wouldn't like you either I'm afraid, minx."

They started walking again, hearing pieces of jazz from clubs they passed.

"What? Why? He doesn't even know me…wait, does he?"

Klaus chuckled again. "It doesn't matter. He hates all vampires, Caroline. I'm sorry, sweetheart. He believes we're all morally corrupt and suffice it to say there were periods where he had a point." She rolled her eyes, but since her parents and most people over the age of 50 probably thought she was morally corrupt with her drinking, sex, and dancing all night, it didn't really bother her. "He hates us most of all. He was close to our mother, who regretted turning us immortal immediately."

"So he wants to be human?"

"He doesn't want to be at all."

She bit her lip. "What would happen if you took the dagger out of him?"

"Other than lecture us on our shortcomings? Bore us to death." Klaus shrugged.

That was not a good reason to keep him imprisoned in her opinion. "Do you think he wants to die?"

"Probably, but I can't just let him do that. He's my brother."

It was a bit of an interesting jam, but it was Klaus hurting someone to "help" them which she wasn't a fan of. Finn should make his own choices. She also remembered Klaus told her that if something happened to him, all the vampires in his line would die. That must be true for Finn's line too. What if she were part of Finn's line and he wanted to die?

"Am I part of Finn's line of vampires?" she asked in a panic, stopping them. "Do you know?"

"You, minx, are part of my line." There was some pride in that.

"Ew…we're related?"

"We are not related, Caroline," he said in a dry voice that made her giggle. "Biologically, we are not related. Supernaturally, you are part of my sire line. Rose turned you and I turned the person who turned Rose."

"Ok good."

He got a twinkle in his eye and whispered, "Do you want to call me Daddy?"

"Klaus!" she yelped, shocked, dropping his hand as he laughed and laughed. "No." She began to laugh too and he took her hand again. They started to walk again.

"What about my friends? Stefan? Damon?" Even Enzo and Lexi!

"I don't know, but none of us are dying so there is no need to be concerned." Klaus' family destroyed the one who was relentless enough to take them on. No one else posed the threat Mikael did.

"Ok," she agreed. She was trying to only control the things she could and let go of the others. It wasn't easy.

"He was in love once. Finn that is," Klaus offered, seeing the concern on her face.

"Really?"

Klaus nodded. "Rebekah and I talked about him today. She wants to find her and see if maybe she'll talk some sense into him." He hesitated. "Caroline, well, uh," he started and Caroline stared at him because he never stammered, "Finn's been daggered a very long time."

"How long?"

"Well…eight centuries give or take a decade."

Caroline's eyes got huge and she slapped him on the shoulder again.

It thrilled him. She was swatting him to get his life together.

Her hands went up to her hair. "I can't imagine what it would be like waking up eight hundred years later. That was the Middle Ages, right, and now this? Seriously? I think I'd go into shock. Do you think if this woman is still around she can help?"

His eyes were warm. "I think the love of a good woman can make miracles happen."

She smiled at that.

"You all stay together?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok with Rebekah being a whole 5 minutes away?"

"I don't appreciate your tone," he said dryly and she giggled as she interlocked their fingers. "I'm managing. She was hiding her relationship with Marcel."

They passed a man outside a speakeasy, a cloud of smoke around his head.

"What?!"

"Yes, they've been together since New Orleans, but thought they were hiding it."

A lightbulb went off. "Ew, Klaus, your non-sex-proofed house. Tell me that's not how you found out."

A couple of people walking down the street turned and looked at them at the mention of sex. Caroline winked at them and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You have a deliciously dirty mind, but no, that's my sister and adoptive son, Caroline!"

He was the one joking about "Daddy" and she was the outrageous one? Seriously? It made her grin. "Are you ok with them?"

"I suppose. Marcel is a good man, but I don't know if will last. Rebekah is not known for her long term relationships."

Caroline rolled her eyes. He told her before that he was often the one who made sure that happened.

"Have you talked to Kol?"

"No. I asked Rebekah to let him stay with her…well, in not quite so polite terms."

"Really?" she asked, excited. She thought before that Elijah and Rebekah should pick up some family slack. Rebekah was getting involved in Finn's story which was good. Klaus had the reputation as the bad guy, but was that because they were using him to do what they wouldn't? It wouldn't hurt to let them step up.

"I did it because I was afraid he'd dagger me in the middle of the night for what I did." He remained honest.

That had her frowning. His family was crazy, but she was crazy about one of them.

Each of them were in really, really good moods that made the tone of the conversation more optimistic than it would have been any on other time. They were still buzzing from their reunion and leap of faith. "I'd take it out for you."

He squeezed her hand again, only a few blocks from her place by then. "You don't think I deserve it?"

"Maybe you do, but I'd still take it out."

"My past is never far away." He thought it was the past, but the relationships with his siblings were scarred by history, making it the present. "There's always a need for him and I to assert ourselves over the other." Klaus considered himself the head of the family. Elijah had a cooler head, but Kol was the one who came after Klaus the most times and vice versa. They were too similar.

"Another vicious cycle." He silently agreed. "Who's left?"

His mouth was pursed. "Elijah."

Her blue eyes got really big as they turned onto her block. She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten her news! In the grand scheme of things it didn't seem that important, but now she had to tell him. "Yeah, about him. Klaus, I might have figured something out."


	34. Chapter 34

Blonde Ambition 34

 **Disclaimer: These are not my characters.**

Klaus bit his tongue, but he was very interested in hearing what news Caroline had. He waited patiently as they walked up the stairs. He couldn't go overboard and throw his relationship with Caroline to the side for whatever Elijah was or wasn't up to.

"I'll get the book," she said as she led him to her couch. "Do you want something to drink? I still have cannoli from last night." Davina and Caroline had somehow resisted them.

"No thank you, sweetheart."

She was just returning with the book when the doorknob turned and Davina came in.

"Klaus," she started as soon as she saw him, buzzed, "you hurt my friend and that is not ok."

Caroline grinned. "Davina, I listened to your advice and we talked things out."

"Oh." Davina smiled at them both, slipping her keys back into her small purse. "I knew I was right. Why aren't you having make up sex?"

Klaus leaned back on the couch and spread out his arms along the back looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Yes, why is that, sweetheart?"

Davina giggled as Caroline almost blushed, opening and closing her mouth. Then she turned the tables on him. "Yes, Klaus, why is that?"

Caroline put her hand on her hip and Klaus moved to stand up. She jumped back and laughed. He was calling her bluff. "Hold that thought. I need to talk to Davina for a minute."

"Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"No, go ahead," she said, pointing at it. She took Davina by the arm and walked into Davina's room where they closed the door.

The room was only spinning a little for Davina who sighed with relief as she took off her shoes.

"You're home early." Well, it was early for Davina anyway. For others it was very late.

"I wanted to check in on you."

Caroline thought that was very sweet.

"What happened?"

Caroline told Davina how she'd met up with Klaus on the roof. Davina thought it was a sign! Caroline told her they talked and they were back together. She kept it brief and knew she'd have to get in the details later so they could sigh about it and she also knew Davina would want to know all about the jumping off the building part.

"Thanks for making me see the bigger picture."

"There's a reason why you didn't keep seeing Matt. Klaus is somehow larger than life and I think you need a guy with a strong personality like that."

"Me too."

"Did you tell him you love him?"

"No," she said, looking down as Davina took off her dress, staying in her slip. "I told him I was falling in love with him though." She gave Davina a big smile. "He said he's falling in love with me too."

"Seriously," Davina said, using Caroline's favorite phrase which made her laugh. "I'm really happy for you. He makes you happy."

Klaus really did. "I'm going to kick his ass into shape, D."

"Mine too while you're at it ok?"

Caroline agreed with a grin. "Do you need your hangover cure?"

"Oh yes," Davina answered, putting her robe on over her slip, "but I've got it covered. I'll see you tomorrow. Have some excellent make up sex for me, Care." Davina did a cheer for Caroline that made her laugh and roll her eyes.

Klaus was setting down the receiver as the ladies walked back in.

"Good night, handsome."

"Good night, Davina." He wrapped his arm around Caroline who walked to him, book in her arms.

"Good night, D."

"Night."

Klaus and Caroline walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Who did you call?" she asked as she flicked on the lamp, setting down the book. The shades were pulled down halfway. It was quite late for phone calls.

"My house," he answered, taking off his shoes as he sat on the bed. "I left a message for my butler to deliver to Rebekah. She's not at her apartment and she just left The Original. She was worried about attending the party tomorrow if we were not together." He left a message for his butler to deliver a note to Rebekah's apartment, leaving it on her door that she was free to attend.

"That is so cute!" Caroline thought it was adorable and slipped off her own shoes. She hadn't given much thought to the party after breaking up with Klaus, but going to the party being heartbroken would have been rough. Now she could enjoy it with the man beside her and maybe get to talk to his sister.

"Rebekah is not cute. Neither am I. She wants to know what it's like to be one of you Manhattan party girls."

Caroline thought he was adorably cute. "My coworker April will be there and she hit it off with Rebekah."

Klaus looked up as he was stripping off his tie. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, taking off her jewelry. Her talk with April convinced her to approach Rebekah again. Plus when Klaus told her about his conversation with Rebekah, she was even more convinced.

Caroline excused herself and washed her face and brushed her teeth. It was very domestic, but Klaus had seen her like that before and she was comfortable with him. He used the bathroom after her and she liked how cozy it was after jumping off a building together.

When Klaus came back in the room, his jacket was off and thinking about makeup sex got to her. "Baby…would you rather have me or hear what I found out about your brother, which isn't too much really?" she asked, downplaying it, standing in her slip near the bed, one foot on top of the other. She had her boyfriend back and she really, really wanted to make love to him.

"I would always rather have you, sweetheart," he answered gravely and she gave him a beautiful smile.

"Klaus," she asked as she walked over to him, "do you think maybe you could give that whole Alpha Male speech again?" She slipped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his head. She bet if his hair grew out it would be curly.

He laughed, sliding his arms up and down her back, and she grinned.

"I'm kidding, but it was pretty sexy."

"I am the Alpha Male," he said darkly and she giggled. He picked Caroline up to lay her on the bed. She reached over and flicked off the light. The moonlight crept in past the bottom of the shades and it was enough.

As she watched, he stripped off the rest of his clothes. He was outlined in grays and blacks once again. She was getting aroused looking at him and her legs began to squirm a little. His body began to react to the little movements on her own and when his pants fell to the ground, he was hard and getting harder.

Caroline ached for him to be inside her. Her breaths became shorter and shallower. Her heartbeat picked up and her pussy was getting ready for him. Her breasts felt heavy and full. She was ready to share physical intimacy after all of the emotional intimacy. She wanted that connection of their bodies and he did too.

Her arms went up as he climbed on the bed. Gently he got on top of her, setting his weight on his forearms so he didn't squish her, but she loved the weight of him and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her silk slip rode up with her movement and one of his hands slid up and down her thigh, arousing her even more.

"We made it back here," he said softly and she nodded slowly. It meant a lot.

Klaus leaned down and kissed her. He made love to her mouth and his hips started to move unconsciously, seeking the warmth of her body. There was only the thin layer of silk between them. He thought she was so naturally sexy with her breathy moans and whimpers, the little movements of her body and his attraction was nothing like he'd experienced before because it was more than sex which made the sex even better. As much as he wanted to be inside her body, he wanted to be in her heart and mind.

Slowly, he leaned his weight onto one forearm and ran a finger down from between her breasts down to the hem of her slip, backing out of the way of it. He sat back between her legs on his knees and lifted her slip up and off her body.

"Gorgeous," he said reverently, "like a painting. Creamy skin and luscious curves."

His words filled her head. They were romantic and she felt beautiful.

One of her hands cupped one of her breasts. Her hard nipple rubbed against her palm and his eyes became even more heavy lidded with desire.

Klaus laid down on his side next to her and she rolled towards him. Their mouths met again. Their tongues stroked as their hands roamed. She traced from his chest down to the drawn muscles of his stomach. He encouraged one of her thighs over his open, making space between her legs.

"Your skin is softer than that silk, lovely and ethereal. I think about painting you, the pale pink of your nipples, the blue of your eyes, and all of this." He traced a finger from just under her armpit down along her side over her hip and thigh down to her knee over his. "I don't know that I could ever get it just right."

Her eyes closed and she put both hands on his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, seduced by his words.

While they kissed, his hand strolled back up her hip, sending chills down her spine. Then he casually stroked down to her belly button and followed down to her pussy.

"Klaus," she whispered against his lips, feeling feverish. She canted her hips toward him as he fingers spread the arousal he found there. It made her exhale as he used two fingers to play with her pussy. The fingers slid up and down, sliding past her clitoris, seeing how wet she was. One finger sank inside her and she groaned, needing him badly. Another finger stretched her and her head went back on her pillow, her body tense with need.

Klaus kissed the exposed line of her neck. "Now your skin has the flush that I'm addicted to, Caroline." She shuddered.

He could hear the blood pumping just under the surface. He licked and sucked as he fingers slowly pushed in and out of her. His palm hit her clit every time he dove in her and it wasn't quite enough for her to come, but it felt so good.

Caroline's hands went to Klaus' head, keeping him in place at her neck as she whimpered and moaned. "Klaus."

His hand picked up the pace and he began to finger fuck her. Occasionally he'd pull his fingers loose from the tight squeeze of her vagina and stroke her clit which made her wild. She bent her head towards him and he began to finger fuck her again, going faster and deeper, his palm slapping against her clit. She was getting wetter and more swollen the longer it went and she felt like her body was getting even tighter, every muscle contracting, ready to come.

Caroline slid his head to the side and licked and sucked his neck as he pumped his fingers in her. "You're so good, Klaus," she breathed against him, holding him close, pressing her breasts against him, hiking her leg up higher on him, giving him more. "So good. I'm close," she panted. Her body craved him and she was getting closer and closer to coming.

Klaus' fingers curled up inside her, pressing against the front wall as he slid them in and out.

Caroline went wild and Klaus once again used his supernatural speed. It was fast and the thudding against her clit along with the fucking was what she needed. She bit back her scream as she came all over his hand and he fucked her through it. Her toes curled and she made noises she hadn't ever heard before as he whispered her name, telling her how incredible she was.

Her stomach shuddered as she came down from the high and his fingers slowed.

She held his face in her hands again as she kissed him, never getting enough of him. One hand stroked down his chest again and made its way down to his cock. It was hard and big. "For me," she whispered against his lips, kissing him hard. Her hand stroked up and down him as he reacted, sucking in his breath and pushing his hips forward. "Mine," she repeated.

Klaus licked his lips. She was the perfect match for him, demanding and giving all at once. "Mine," he said back with a growl and flash of his eyes that made her squirm.

His cock was leaking precum, but it wasn't enough. While she'd been embarrassed by her body's exuberant reaction to Klaus before, she was going to put it to good use. Klaus' fingers were absently playing with her pussy. Hers joined his. She ran her fingers through her slickness, slipping and sliding over her clit before bringing it to Klaus' cock. He groaned and she squeezed.

Getting more of her arousal, Caroline bit her lip and her eyes twinkled. She got her fingers wet again and feeling bold, she took his hand and put it on his cock with hers. "Fuck," she whispered as she watched his hand slide up and down his cock. "Klaus," she whined, mesmerized by the sight.

Klaus looked up and saw how Caroline was locked in on their hands together. He felt himself get bigger and harder. He showed her with his hands how he liked it and she stayed with him.

Their hands continued to move over him and she gently pressed her human teeth against the skin of his neck. "Are you going to come?"

He wanted to be inside her, the woman he was falling in love with, so he shook his head. "Not yet."

Displaying insane self control, Klaus picked her up and laid her on top of him. Caroline settled herself on his lap. Slowly, she sank down on his erection.

He watched her with those hooded eyes and it was almost too much, the tight squeeze.

Caroline set a slow pace, resting her hands on his chest. It was making love. It was beautiful and special. It was soft touches and caresses. It was soft words with deep meaning. She lifted and lowered slowly, finding ecstasy in his arms. He put his hands up and she interlocked their fingers, using their hands as leverage to keep moving over him, to keep making love to her man, the one she was probably already in love with. It brought a dreamy smile to her lips.

Eventually as they both closed in on orgasms, Klaus' hips moved up faster, meeting her as she fell down on him. She also moved faster, wanting him to come, circling her hips as she moved up and down.

Caroline knew she had a few seconds before she came, grinding her hips on him. "My Klaus," she said and then she broke.

Klaus followed right with her, unable to resist her and what she did to him. Her body pulled everything from him and her heart pulled his soul from him. Everything was hers.

His soft lips were gentle when they found hers. "My Caroline." The sweat cooled on their bodies and her head was laid down on his chest again.

Before she fell asleep, she rolled to her side and Klaus spooned her.

His words were soft and his body relaxed more and more. "I haven't been sleeping without you." The last time he really slept was when he was with Caroline days before.

"Me neither," she agreed, taking his arm and wrapping it closer around her. "You can rest now."

Klaus kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

Rebekah and Marcel entered the Mikaelson house just as the butler was walking down the hall.

"Miss Mikaelson. I have a note for you," he said, handing it over.

"For me?" she asked, brow raised. It was very late and it was certainly unusual.

"Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson called and asked me to deliver it to your apartment."

Rebekah looked at Marcel then she opened the note.

Her smile was enormous when she finished reading the few words.

"What?"

"We're going to the party tomorrow," she said shyly and he laughed, taking her hand and leading her to bed.

.

.

.

After a too short night's sleep, Caroline woke. Once again, she was up before Klaus who was spread out on his back, taking up a lot of space. It made her smile. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. Her robe was slipped on.

Caroline toasted English Muffins and made coffee. She knocked on Davina's door, making sure she was awake.

"I'm up," Davina said as she opened the door, hair in her face, eyes blearly. With a yawn, she accepted the coffee Caroline handed her.

They confirmed the time they would need to leave for the train, needing to arrive before the guests. Caroline told her about the breakfast available in the kitchen. Davina nodded and needed a few minutes before getting up to pack.

"Klaus, it's time to get up," Caroline said as she sat on her bed and rubbed his chest. His morning erection was really, really tempting.

With his eyes closed, Klaus pulled her down with him, making her laugh, although she had a coffee for him that she tried to keep from spilling. "I'm catching a train with Davina in less than an hour. Are you going to meet me there or do you want to get ready really fast and go with us?"

Klaus opened his eyes and Caroline leaned down to kiss him. He looked so warm and cozy. He was her adorable lion.

Caroline turned to set down the coffee and that's when her eyes landed on the book again.

"Baby, let me tell you what I found out about the book," she said as he sat up next to her. She finally had to get the words out.

Klaus reached over and took the coffee, ready to finally find out something about what was going on. "Ok."

"I don't know what it all means, but I figured it out! Well, sort of figured it out, and I got some help."

Klaus had mixed emotions. One the one hand, he was back in a good place with Caroline. If Elijah was betraying him, what were his options and how would Caroline accept any of them? On the other hand, every instinct in his body and his nine hundred years taught him that knowledge was power.

"St. Patrick's Cathedral," she explained, opening the front cover of the book. "See? It's the last letter of every phrase down the right side. Stpats."

Klaus took the book in his hands like he did the day Caroline first noticed something was off with the dedication, trading it for the coffee she finished off.

"St. Pats," he repeated. He saw it right there.

"My guess is that's where they met."

Klaus' eyes were glued to the page. He knew then it couldn't be a coincidence and he felt his stomach sink.

"There are just too many circled letters to know which set belongs to which message. They have to be trading numbers that correspond to a message."

Caroline noticed how intently he was looking at the letters.

"Anyway, I went to the shop where this was sold. There are three possible names." Caroline got up and found her purse. Inside was the sheet she ripped out of her notebook with the three names. She handed it to him as she went to her armoire and took out a large bag. She planned on spending the night out in the Hamptons and needed to pack quickly, throwing things in like her bathing suit, towel, etc. Her toiletries went in and she took her dose of vervain, Klaus not saying a thing.

Klaus took one look at the list and he knew exactly who Elijah had been contacting.

"Katherine."


	35. Chapter 35

Blonde Ambition 35

 _Hi Raksha, yes Matt Donovan was in Virginia and came up to New York. In both places he really represents the safe, predictable human life Caroline isn't interested in._

 _It's Klaroline Positivity Week on Tumblr. Today is the day to mention fanfiction and reviewers. I'd like to thank all of you that have ever left a kind word or two. It means a lot. Posting in a vacuum isn't fun, but posting where other people react makes it worth sharing. Thanks, guys!_

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

"Keep it down, please," Kol Mikaelson requested as he waltzed into the living room, robe thankfully on, rubbing his freshly shaved chin. She was glad she thought of buying him one.

"Kol, this is my place," Rebekah reminded him, buzzing around, making sure she was all set for the trip out to the Hamptons. She'd been up early for breakfast and to get her things from her apartment. She took a shower and changed into a day dress. Marcel was picking her up for the ride to the train station. She was thrilled that she was going with Marcel since he was usually working when social events took place. That and the whole secret relationship thing really put a damper on them experiencing things together. She was ready to make up for lost time.

Rebekah walked back and forth between her bedroom and the living room where there were several shopping bags from her recent forays out on the town she hadn't gotten a chance to unpack.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing for a party." She paused. She needed to hire a housekeeper. That way she'd have a supply of blood around and a clean apartment. She hadn't been in it long enough for it to be an issue, but with Kol? She needed help.

"Whose party?"

"A friend of Klaus' girlfriend," Rebekah answered absently, making sure she had a spare dress to change into just in case.

Kol goggled. "Klaus has a girlfriend?"

Rebekah didn't answer, running into the bathroom for toiletries.

Kol noticed that his sister wasn't paying enough attention to him. Therefore, direct action was necessary. "I'm coming."

Rebekah laughed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rebekah, I'm coming."

"You weren't invited," she told him tartly, putting her hand on her hip after she finished packing her bag.

He stared and she sighed. He had nothing else to occupy his time but to drive her crazy. "Kol, I'll ask you what I asked Klaus, what do you want?"

The question made him uncomfortable. No one ever asked him what he wanted. He was the forgotten sibling, barely above Finn in their estimation. He wanted to be free from daggers and he wanted his family to notice him. Didn't "always and forever" include him too?

Kol didn't answer her and Rebekah thought he probably didn't know. "I want to be independent, have my brothers around, have a social life, and be with Marcel." She zipped up the bag. "I'm happy, Kol, and I want you to be happy too."

He looked down at his feet. This isn't the way they spoke with each other. Usually it was vicious fights with few and far between moments of happiness. They didn't talk about how things could be different and what they wanted. Had Mikael's death fundamentally changed them? Could one event possibly be the catalyst of so much? He doubted it.

"I don't know what you want from us, but I've come this far and you can too." She took a step towards him. "I've been really looking forward to today." She caught his eye and she saw the human brother behind the trouble-making facade. If Klaus could show her something new, Kol could too. It was time for him to grow up and she would help him with the first step. After all if this didn't work she would deny, deny, deny. Plus she'd had fun when she went out with him. He wasn't a bad person. He was bored. "You can come, but please don't ruin this for me. Things are good."

Klaus told him something similar when he undaggered him. "Are you sure?" Kol could see Rebekah's honesty and sincerity. He wasn't so sure he should go and probably screw things up.

"I'll just pretend not to know you if you embarrass me," she promised, completely serious, and he grinned back at her. Then she shooed him, having to hurry. "It's a party at the beach. Wear the light suit. It will be hot. Marcel's picking us up in twenty minutes to catch the train."

Kol turned around to do as told.

"Make sure your lady friends leave too," she called out. "They aren't welcome to linger here." It made her brow furrow, thinking of the strangers in her home.

He gave her a grin over his shoulder. "They left. They had rehearsal."

.

.

.

Katherine Pierce.

Elijah was corresponding with Katherine Pierce.

It was worse than he imagined.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, pausing her packing. Klaus didn't look good. "Who's Katherine? That's not a name on the list."

Klaus had a hard time focusing on Caroline. She used her super speed to finish putting everything in the bag.

"Klaus, are you ok?" Caroline put her hand on his face so he would look at her.

"Yes," he said, thinking quickly. He got up and began to pull on his pants. "I'll meet you out there," he promised, meaning the Hamptons house. He asked for the address and while Caroline watched him, she gave it to him.

"There are English Muffins in the kitchen," she mentioned, knowing the wheels in his head were spinning wildly.

"I must go, sweetheart," he said after putting on his shirt, holding the book close.

"Klaus, are you going to do something stupid?" she asked, hand on her hip, as she watched him open the bedroom door. She was concerned about him and what this person meant to Klaus and Elijah.

"Very likely," he answered and then he focused on her, turning. One of his arms slipped behind her back and he pulled her in, kissing her fiercely. "Thank you for doing this. I will see you this afternoon." His hand stroked her cheek, loving the dazed look in her eyes. He pressed a few more kisses to her lips. "It will be ok," he promised and his words meant a lot to her.

In her eyes, he saw the message "Don't let me down." Somehow he had to manage his way between his past and present once again.

"Don't be late. I already miss you," she told him as he walked to the door, wanting desperately to know what was going on, but being pulled in the direction of the party. Caroline wanted an explanation, but she would wait until she had him out at the house where she could get to the bottom of everything.

"I will be there," he promised and then he was gone.

"Ready, Care?" Davina asked as she closed her bedroom door.

"Almost," Caroline said, looking at the door where Klaus had just been. Shaking her head, she whooshed to her bedroom and slipped on a bright blue dress. Next came her stockings and shoes. She didn't wear more makeup than mascara and lipstick that she took from her packed bag, not having thought of it first. Finally, her blue cloche was set on her head.

"I'm taking these for the road," Caroline explained, tucking the extra English muffins in a napkin that she set on the top of her bag.

Davina grinned and the girls set off. The doorman got them a taxi to take them to Penn Station for the two and a half hour train ride. At the station on Long Island the Claire family car would take them the remaining distance to the house. They would get everything arranged as their friends followed them from the city.

.

.

.

It wasn't easy being Katherine Pierce, but she wouldn't change it for anything either. Both men and women desired her. She could get them to do whatever she wanted with a bat of her lashes. Compulsion was only necessary when she was bored or in a hurry.

Some would call her cold.

Some would call her heartless.

Some would even call her lonely.

There was one man who knew she was more than that. He didn't look at her as if she were cold or heartless. He filled her with warmth and made her heart swell when she saw him. With him, she wasn't lonely.

Katherine prided herself on staying ahead, always staying one step again, but she wasn't ahead any more. She had both Elijah and the moonstone in her hands. Looking down, her hands were empty and she clenched them. She had nothing now.

The moonstone was her only possible chance to get the sword of Damocles away from her neck.

It had been the perfect opportunity to live the life she wanted and not the life she had to live. Was it a life when every moment was dictated by someone else's whim? She didn't want to even think about Klaus Mikaelson ever again.

Klaus would have listened to her because his desire to release his wolf side had to be stronger than his desire to take his revenge on her. Otherwise he would have let her go centuries ago. It was more than a hurt ego. It was a hurt man still trapped by his parents. His dormant wolf side was the last link to Esther and Mikael other than his siblings. Katherine thought the entire transaction through coming up with contingency after contingency so Klaus wouldn't be able to get both the moonstone and her. The strategies were parsed endlessly once she'd heard about the Mystic Falls rumors. It would have bought her freedom.

Around every corner there could be a minion of Klaus Mikaelson's ready and willing to take her head. It had been that way since she'd barely been an adult and it would be that way for the rest of her life. Now Elijah would hand over the stone. Klaus would get what he wanted without her getting anything. That's not how things in her life worked. She may not be Klaus' top priority, but she had no leverage to stay safe.

"I will always look out for myself," she muttered under her breath, pulling her hat down low over her brows.

Returning to New York wasn't smart and she was usually smart, but she thought the last place Elijah would think she'd be was back under his nose. If anything, she expected Klaus to be bearing down on Mystic Falls where she'd last been. She thought Elijah was giving her a small head start to get away from there while he took the train to see his brother and give him the one thing he desired more than any other. He must have had a shred of affection for her, but that was it. He played her and she never got played. All the soft touches and words of love were lies. She was his pawn all along. The betrayal stung.

His nose was too often up in the air to look down at her practically on his doorstep.

With all the world belongings she would carry with her to the next city, Katherine smiled at the train porter as she boarded the northbound train. It was time to disappear once again. Montreal sounded nice.

.

.

.

Klaus walked towards his home. When he left it the day before he had no idea that he'd get Caroline back into his life. Now he might not have Elijah in his life any longer.

Katherine. Katerina.

How could Elijah do that to him? She stole from him and he was in contact with her?

The city that never slept was quiet Saturday morning. There were a few cars in the street, but the sidewalks were mostly empty. He strode his way home.

Was it possible Elijah was working on his behalf? Klaus shook his head. The arrival of the book far pre-dated Elijah's trip to Mystic Falls. Elijah was keeping a secret at the very least. It was the very worst that worried him.

Had Katherine stayed out of his reach for centuries because Elijah had been abetting her the entire time?

Klaus couldn't fathom the depth of that betrayal.

It mattered what he did now. The consequences mattered too.

When he opened the door, there was a buzz in the air. He saw Bonnie pass up ahead of him in his peripheral vision. He could hear Marcel order breakfast.

The sound of Elijah's voice set him on edge and it physically hurt not to find the white oak ash to dagger his brother until he forgot how much he hurt. Centuries might do it.

"Is that you Niklaus?"

Klaus ignored him and shut his bedroom door. When Caroline told him about the codes and letters he remembered the slip of paper he'd found in Elijah's room. It had numbers on it.

Sitting down once he found it, he used every combination he could think of to decode it. It made sense that one of the numbers was the page number. The others had to correspond to the letter on the page and he didn't know how many letters the message contained.

Like Caroline, his first few solutions were gibberish. It was with a sinking feeling that one reasonable answer came up.

Miss you Thursday

The final number didn't correspond to a letter, but a time. 8. As in 8pm.

Elijah had met her some Thursday and she felt comfortable enough to tell him she missed him.

Katherine missed Elijah.

How could he?

The book was being crushed in his hands when there was a knock on his door and it opened. It was as if a bomb went off in his head.

"Niklaus. I haven't seen you in days."

Hiding behind a mask of cold indifference, Klaus began to peel out of his clothes. He needed a shower before or after he dealt with Elijah.

"What happened to The Original's office?" Elijah asked, used to Klaus' eccentricities.

Klaus merely looked at his brother, eyes cold. "Did you find Katerina?"

"No," he lied, "but…"

"Elijah," he yelled, cutting his hand through the air, "I don't have time."

"You'll want to hear this."

"I want to find Katerina," he tried once again, slipping the fine cotton shirt off his arms.

"This is better," Elijah promised, stepping closer to his brother. His voice got softer thinking he understood the reason for Klaus' pronounced volatility. "I heard about your difficulties with Miss Forbes."

Klaus gave a humorless laugh. "Get out."

Elijah opened his mouth.

"Get out!" he screamed.

When the heavy door was closed and he was alone, Klaus paced back and forth. Why did he hesitate to dagger him? He would punish him for his betrayal. He'd only undagger Elijah when he found Katherine. He'd make his big brother watch as he drained all the blood from the paramour he'd been hiding. With that image in his head, he'd dagger Elijah again forever. That would be justice.

Sitting down, he put his head in his hands. If he did that, Caroline wouldn't ever speak to him again and Rebekah might not either. He wanted his family together and Elijah was tearing them apart!

Shoving his hands down, he stood and took off his pants. In his robe, he walked to the bathroom and got in the shower, ignoring everything that wasn't in his head.

What he could do? He couldn't do nothing. He couldn't sit and wait to be destroyed. Elijah didn't care about him clearly and now that Mikael was gone, Klaus didn't think he was vulnerable. That's when Elijah would strike.

In only a distant part of his head could Klaus appreciate the hot water on his skin.

The water cascaded over his face, but it didn't erase his problems.

What would be acceptable? What would Caroline accept? What would Rebekah accept? What would any other vampire who'd heard of him accept? Could he show any weakness?

With only the vaguest of plans, Klaus finished his shower. He would put it into action later, but he told Caroline he'd go to Davina's party. He would. He knew he'd have to tell her what happened and he would be honest with her too. As of now, his conscience was clean, but by that evening things might be very different. Davina was an actress, but Klaus would have to become an actor too when dealing with his family. He couldn't trust them.

When his shower was finished and after he shaved, he redressed in a pale tan suit. Klaus packed a small bag with his bathing suit and towel. These events were high class affairs and he would look the part as always. A spare shirt, tie, and socks were added. With a quick stop to get a drink from the human donors, he looked for food.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie," Marcel called, getting her attention, "I'll wait outside for you." Then he looked at Klaus. "Hey man, are you going to the party?" He knew he and Rebekah were invited, but he wasn't sure Klaus would be going.

"Marcel," Bonnie said, walking towards him, seeing the distress on Klaus' face, "go ahead without me."

"Aren't we meeting Stefan and Damon at the station?"

"I'll take the train right after you. I promise."

Marcel gave her an "Are you sure?" look and she nodded. She was sure.

"I'll see you there," he said and nodded at Klaus before leaving.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked, stepping in front of Klaus, really looking at him.

"No," he said with a humorless laugh.

Taking his arm, she pulled him into his bedroom to sit. Closing the door, they had privacy. Maybe if she gave him an aneurysm he'd get himself out of whatever funk he was in, because he was a mess.

"I'm really sorry about you and Caroline, Klaus."

Klaus sighed and sat on his bed, not sure why he was even answering her when his head was spinning. Maybe it's because his head was spinning. "Caroline and I made up."

"You did?" Bonnie was shocked and the tone of her voice actually made him smile. "Why aren't you happy then?"

He looked up and caught her eyes. "I'm very happy with Caroline. It's something else."

"Oh," she said, sitting in a chair. "Do you want to talk about it?" The words were hesitant. Once again, she was seeing Klaus differently because of Caroline. She saw the man behind the vampire, the man Marcel loved and maybe Caroline did too.

"I don't think so," he scoffed. He wasn't exactly on intimate terms with Bonnie Bennett. She was more than an employee, but not family either despite her living in his home. To say they were friends would make a mockery of the word.

Bonnie winced, but she knew the feeling. She wasn't sure why she offered, but she gave it another shot. "Does it have something to do with Kol?" He was the biggest variable back in his life after all.

Klaus shook his head.

"You can trust me."

"Can I?" he asked with a quirked brow and she smiled which made him smile quickly before it disappeared.

"You can trust that I want to keep Marcel safe. I want to keep my friends safe and I really like my job."

Klaus knew she was being honest. She was remarkably easy to read because she said what she meant. It was refreshing and he knew that Marcel was her top priority and apparently Caroline was in there now too. "So you aren't conspiring behind my back?"

His tone was flippant, but Bonnie perked up. "Is that what someone's doing?"

"It seems that way," he said, standing up. "I'll drive you to the station since I'm going there myself."

"You will," she agreed, "but you look terrible." She thought Caroline deserved better than to have Klaus in that state at a party. He needed help and she was the only one around. "Have you eaten?" He hadn't and his silence was the answer. "You're going to have breakfast. It turns my stomach, but you need blood yoo. I'm not volunteering," she informed him with sass. "Then you'll drive us to the station. On the ride, you'll tell me everything that's going on."

"Why would I do that?"

Bonnie stood up tall. "Because Marcel is my brother and Caroline is my friend. If they're rooting for you and see something in you I don't after all this time, I want to see it."

Klaus gave her an admiring look. "They are lucky to have you."


	36. Chapter 36

Blonde Ambition 36

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Bonnie hustled Klaus into the dining room. He agreeably sat down as Bonnie had quiet words with the butler to request whatever Klaus liked in the morning.

She sat in the chair next to him, pouring herself a cup of tea. Klaus helped himself to coffee on the table.

"Start talking, Klaus."

He gave her a look at her tone and she had to bite back a smile. It was nice being on more equal footing with him. He was still her boss and she was still living in his home…but they were speaking at the very least as familiar acquaintances.

Klaus wasn't ready to open up. He wasn't sure if Elijah was still in the house or not. He was quiet and his usual omelet was set down in front of him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the first bite hit his tongue. He devoured the rest.

Bonnie accepted his silence and watched as some slight color came back into his face. She sipped her tea and began to talk to him, telling him what summer parties were like for her growing up, to fill the silence. There were bonfires, music, dancing, and a lot of laughter. She told him more than she ever thought she'd reveal about herself honestly, about how much family and community meant to her. Music was a big part of that and what made her bond with Marcel extra special.

When he set down his napkin, she stood, ready to go. He took her bag along with his own and they walked to his car.

"Elijah, huh?" she said when he started the engine.

Klaus' head turned on a swivel. "What?"

"That's who you think is betraying you." At his look of shock she gave him a small smile. She was more than a pretty face. "You clammed up as soon as we weren't in your spelled bedroom and you asked me not that long ago if I knew if Elijah was seeing anyone."

"Can I be assured of your discretion?" He didn't need anything getting out before he was ready.

"Yes."

Klaus' mouth was set in a line and he drove them towards the train station, not sure exactly what her word meant, but as a witch she couldn't be compelled. "My dilemma is the appropriate reaction."

"Caroline wants you to be a good person," she said softly.

It wasn't only Caroline though, Klaus knew. It was also Rebekah, Marcel, Kol, and maybe even most importantly himself. Caroline might serve as an example for him, but their circumstances were too different. She couldn't be his moral compass. He had to be his own.

Klaus parked the car and they got out, handing their bags to a steward who knew a high end customer when he saw one. Klaus gave the man money for tickets and he led them to their seats.

"You told me to treat people fairly, Bonnie," Klaus said when they sat down, relaxing into his seat for the long ride. "Do you remember? What's the fair treatment for a once-trusted confidant?"

"Are you sure? About Elijah, I mean," she asked seriously. She'd seen Klaus paranoid before. It wasn't pretty. When he nodded, her face fell. When the Mikaelsons fell apart, the people around them did too. "Back in New Orleans, what would you do? Would you kill him?"

The idea made Klaus sick to be honest. To actually kill his own brother? It was a line he would never cross. "No," he admitted, "I'd lose Rebekah and Kol too." He steepled his hands in front of his mouth as the train picked up speed. "I'd dagger him and kill anyone he was working with."

"If your life is different now, then you should do something different with him." The idea that his life was dramatically different before and after Mikael was really a theory, but whatever he did with Elijah would be the practical manifestation of it. "Klaus, if you go to war with Elijah," she reminded him, leaning forward, "you're bringing us into your war too."

"What's my alternative? Wait to be daggered by him? Would he try to kill me? He's only my half-brother after all."

"Marcel's my half-brother. He's my brother." The distinction of their different fathers didn't matter to her.

The only sound for minutes was the wheels on the track below them as they sped out to Long Island.

"You have to deal with this like a human," she finally said, watching out of the windows.

"A consequence of Elijah killing me would mean Marcel would die too," he muttered. The consequences were bigger than she was acknowledging. He couldn't deal with it as a human, because he wasn't a human. Caroline was starting to understand that, but Bonnie didn't.

"Not if he just daggers you," Bonnie replied, looking at him. If Elijah was really betraying him, that was a possible scenario in her eyes although she thought Marcel told her it was always Klaus doing the daggering. Maybe this was centuries of resentment built up and Elijah was out for payback.

"Thank you," he answered dryly and she laughed. "It's not funny."

"It's not, but Klaus, you being snippy was familiar." He rolled his eyes. "Elijah is a very logical person. I think you need to talk him out of whatever he's doing using logic."

Klaus didn't answer, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure if Bonnie had any idea how to deal with Elijah at all.

Bonnie closed her eyes too. How was she supposed to enjoy the party? How was she supposed to live in a house with battling brothers? She should tell Marcel to stay with Rebekah and maybe she could stay with Davina and Caroline or even Damon. Like she told Klaus, a battle between the brothers would affect everyone she knew and loved.

.

.

.

Caroline and Davina were in very different moods than Klaus and Bonnie. During their drowsy train ride, Caroline told Davina all about how she made up with Klaus, including the leap of faith they took. As expected, Davina was jealous and wanted to experience it for herself. It made Caroline smile. While Davina napped, Caroline made notes for the party until she too fell asleep for the last hour.

At the train station, the Claire car was waiting to bring them to the family "cottage."

While "cottage" was the term used, anyone else would consider it a mansion. Faded wooden shingles covered the two story facade. The trim had been freshly painted white. The bushes in front were blooming against the stark backdrop, pink late-blooming azaleas and white hydrangeas. Their light fragrances drifted through the open windows.

The front lawn was not especially large, but it was well maintained with clipped hedges along the borders. It was the backyard that was breathtaking.

"Why do we live in the city again?" Caroline asked Davina when they got out of the car. The drives brought their bags inside.

"The people," Davina said, wrapping her arm around Caroline's as they walked towards the house, gravel crunching under their shoes. She loved the house even more than Caroline, but it was a place to retreat to, not to stay in year-round for her.

They took the path around the house, drawn to the water.

They both smiled at the sight. The waves crashed out ahead of them and a breeze fluttered the brims of their hats. It remained hot, but the light wind made staying outside comfortable.

Directly behind the house was a large lawn and patio area with a table and chairs. There was a small pool off to the left near a copse of trees separating the house from the next property over. The trees offered the only natural shade on the property.

The ocean was in front of them past the dunes. The waves came rolling in along the soft sand. The water glinted from the sun's reflection, dazzling.

Preparations were still well under way, buzzing around the women. There were canvas tents firmly staked into position. There were two to serve as changing rooms, one for the men, one for the women. Another kept the direct sun off food and drinks available for guests to nibble on. The two others were set up strategically along the beach for those who wanted shade. Lawn chairs were set up on the grass and in the sand, all over. Large beach umbrellas were also set out along the entire Claire beachfront. Stacks of fluffy white towels were everywhere.

Along the right side of the lawn towards the other neighbor there was a croquet course all set up with the clubs and balls nearby as well as a badminton net. Each was just waiting for players.

Hamptons parties usually started in the afternoon and ended at dawn, but Davina was starting hers earlier. Some guests would stay. Others would head back to the city telling tales of the amazing hostess Miss Davina Claire.

"It looks incredible," Davina agreed, thankful she had Caroline to remind her of everything that needed to be done. She had a few ideas of her own that she incorporated too. Caroline was the one to help her realize her ideas. "Helen! Helen!" Davina called out, walking towards the housekeeper.

"Miss Davina," the flustered housekeeper greeted her with a warm smile. For as rich as Davina Claire was, she was a good person. "The food is just about ready." She whispered, "The alcohol is in the kitchen." Her speaking voice returned to normal and Davina grinned at the idea that Prohibition agents were waiting to arrest Helen. "The rooms have all been brought up to snuff. The wait staff is having lunch. The extra cars are on their way to the station for your guests."

"Helen, you are amazing," Caroline said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Thanks, Helen. You really are," Davina told her, giving her a quick hug. Summers at the Hamptons were excellent childhood memories, including Helen sneaking her cookies. She made a mental note to tell her dad to give Helen a bonus for her hard work and not just Helen but all the staff who made her party possible. It would be the toast of the season!

Helen waved them off, feeling awkward. "I need to get back to the house."

"Did you get the gifts?" Caroline asked, following Helen inside along with Davina.

"Oh yes, right here," she said, pointing to a bag when they were inside the cool house. The shades were pulled on the side with the direct sunlight. The hired waiters and waitresses were chatting as they had lunch before being put to work for the day.

Caroline looked at the bag and gave Davina a grin. "Do you want to be surprised?"

"You know me too well, darling," Davina agreed as Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make sure the gramophone is set and then get changed." Rather than hire a band for the evening which reminded her too much of stuffy parties, Davina decided to use the gramophone and radio instead.

Treasure hunts were all the rage at parties. Caroline wrote up the convoluted clues on the train ride, making multiple copies by hand for teams to work together. Helen purchased the gifts ahead of time and Caroline put the items in the positions for people to find.

The inside of the Claire house was as incredible as the outside. The floors were all pale wood, often parquet. There was an eclectic mix of art deco, traditional, and beach styles all balanced perfectly. Mrs. Claire had an amazing eye that her daughter inherited and Mr. Claire only requested that his office remain extremely masculine with dark green walls and bookcases filled with first editions.

The living and sitting rooms were both glamorous and comfortable. The couches were large and sleek, but the traditional arm chairs were elegant and ornate. The mirrors had chevron details. The walls were in pastel greens and blues without appearing like an Easter egg. The fabric on the windows and couches were all pale and sumptuous to the touch.

End tables were silver or glass and sparkled. Sea shells and other beach items served as accessories, bringing the outside in. Cut flowers dripped from vases and ferns and palms gave the interior a fresh feel.

Caroline went upstairs to the bedroom she always claimed as her own. Her bag was already awaiting her. The walls were pale gray with blue patterned linens. The bed was Victorian and probably had been in the family for generations. There were some of Mrs. Claire's paintings on the walls. She was talented although she kept it hidden.

When Caroline stepped to the windows, curtains fluttering in the breeze, there was a beautiful view of the ocean. The sound of the waves lulled her to sleep many times before and she was looking forward to it again. She remembered the first time Davina brought her and the excitement she felt that day hadn't waned one bit.

Caroline laid out her robe and her pajamas on the bed. She pulled free her bathing suit and slipped on a fresh dress for the party. Caroline and Davina had a little tradition to wear white to the summer parties on the Hamptons. It felt refreshing to pull the light material over her head after the long ride. It was more feminine than most of her other dresses with the familiar dropped waist and pleats along the bottom. It was sleeveless and there was a slight v-neck. The material was gauzy and comfortable.

In the hall bathroom she touched up her makeup, reapplying red lipstick, and put on a white hat that had a large flower adorning it. For the day she didn't add more accessories than pearl earrings and one pearl necklace. In her hands were her tortoise-shell sunglasses.

She met Davina in the hall who emerged from her favorite room. It had a small balcony that she used to sit out on as a child, reading and spying on her parents glamorous parties that she was too young to attend. There were scrapbooks she also made as a child along the walls, but it had been updated too with a large bed and an art deco armchair. The linens were all white and the walls were rose. The room had some of her mom's best paintings as well.

"You look beautiful," Caroline told her with a smile.

Davina's coloring looked amazing against her own white dress. It had subtle gold embellishment in geometric lines down the front. Her honey skin glowed. Rather than a hat, she wore a headband to keep her hair from her face. She wore gold necklaces around her neck and what looked like a half-dozen bangle bracelets on each arm. She too carried sunglasses.

"You too, Care," Davina commented with a smile. "Let's drink while we wait for our guests."


	37. Chapter 37

Blonde Ambition 37

 _Nominations are open for the Klaroline Awards, so go nominate your favorite things- stories, blogs, videos, etc._

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It wasn't long before the first guests arrived. They weren't the ones arriving from the city, but the ones who were already on Long Island. The staff ran out to valet their cars.

They greeted Davina and Caroline with kisses on the cheeks. The men were mostly in pale suits with their upper crust accents having spent a year on the Continent or an appropriate finishing school in New England. The ladies were all gorgeous in their elegant finery with their "dahlings" and cigarettes dangling from their fingers.

Caroline had met many before and Davina directed them to the drinks and cucumber sandwiches. Davina promised that the party would have quite the turnout and they expected it from their eccentric friend.

They wandered into the back yard, sipping drinks in lawn chairs as more of the Hamptons society turned out. They all begrudgingly asked about Davina's acting and for her to give their love to her parents. Caroline had to stifle many grins since she was sure Mrs. Claire was not a fan of many of them, but they were invited due to duty. They also asked Caroline politely about her writing, although they privately thought New York Magazine was for the unwashed masses.

"The people are why we don't live here," Davina whispered to Caroline who laughed. The guests weren't bad people, but they were insulated and liked to keep it that way.

It wasn't exactly a relief, but a sincere pleasure when the first train of guests arriving from New York made it to the house, among them Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, and Marcel. Car after car pulled in the long driveway, full of guests ready to stretch their legs after the long journey.

Davina greeted them all with genuine smile, hugs, and kisses, directing them inside to use the facilities or straight on to the back yard. Their bags would be brought inside. She advised them about the activities they could take part in. She flirted with everyone, excited that things were picking up.

"Davina," Stefan said, giving her a sweet smile when he walked towards her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey handsome," she said with a grin. She liked Stefan, but she liked a lot of people. At the first sign of him getting possessive or in too deep she'd have to let him go, but for now it seemed like their arrangement was working. The same went for Thierry who was also coming. Variety was the spice of life after all. She liked variety in her drinks, her clothes, and especially her company.

"Trouble," Damon greeted her and she pinched his butt when he leaned in for a peck. His yelp made her laugh and he pinched her back. If her and Damon's egos weren't both super-sized they would make an interesting couple, but they were better off friends and Davina was very happy for Bonnie and Damon. Davina noticed that off stage Bonnie was quietly very funny and sweet. On stage she commanded attention. Davina admired her a great deal. She wanted to command attention on a stage, but hadn't gotten a break yet. If Caroline taught her anything though, it was to never give up.

"Boys. Head on back. I'll be there soon." She sent them off with a smile.

"Marcel," Davina greeted him when his car was unloaded.

"Davina," he returned with a kiss on the cheek. He liked this friend of Bonnie's. He'd gotten to know her a little during her rehearsals with Bonnie. She was bubbly and fun. "This is Rebekah. My girlfriend and Klaus' sister." Marcel kept an arm around Rebekah's waist, happy to make her goal of attending the party come true.

The brunette witch knew of the Original sister, but hadn't been formally introduced. "Hi. I'm Davina Claire."

Rebekah smiled, making an effort in ways she usually didn't. "Thank you for inviting us. I saw your dance with Bonnie. You were good. You're Caroline's friend?"

"Thank you. Caroline's my best friend and roommate," Davina answered, turning and pointing, cocktail in hand. "She's in the back. Where's Bonnie?" She looked around and didn't spot in her the crowd of people dispersing from the vehicles. It was finally turning into a party.

"She's on her way with Klaus," Marcel promised.

"Hello darling," an accented voice announced. Once again, no one noticed him and he was going to make himself known.

Sliding forward, Kol Mikaelson took Davina's hand and pressed a kiss to it. Marcel and Rebekah made their quick escape to the back, distancing themselves from Kol.

Davina met a lot of guys like this one, handsome and assured. "And you are?"

Kol looked into her eyes and fumbled only for a second. This one was extraordinarily beautiful. Petite and curvy with eyes that could knock a man out. "Kol Mikaelson at your service and I do mean service."

Davina arched a brow and despite her being much shorter than him, he felt as if she was looking down at him. She drew back her hand. "I've heard about you."

"All good things I'm sure."

"No." Davina's eyes sparked. Kol Mikaelson was handsome after all with his dark hair and eyes. She liked his accent too, but there were also things she immediately disliked.

"You wound me," he said, hand up to his chest. "Who is spreading these nasty rumors?"

"Oh they aren't rumors," she said, putting her hand on her hip. "You've caused trouble between my best friend and her boyfriend. That's not ok."

Kol was confused. He'd barely been out of a coffin and in Virginia for most of that time. "One of the Russian ballerinas?" News certainly traveled fast in New York.

"Who?"

He hoped to shock her and casually mentioned, "I had four ballerinas in my bed last night." He waited for her to either slap him or perhaps faint. He thought he might catch her before she hit the ground if he was feeling generous. Perhaps he could get a drink from her neck. The snack he'd had on the train wasn't enough.

Davina rolled her eyes and then took a sip of her drink. Yeah, she knew guys like Kol Mikaelson. He was good looking, but also lots of trouble. She was trouble enough herself. "Is that supposed to impress or intimidate me? I wouldn't show my face if I couldn't keep up with 4 ballerinas in bed," she scoffed, shocking him and causing him to smile. "Except I don't compete with other women, Kol Mikaelson. It's tacky and I don't do tacky." She looked at him as if he was a bug she squished under her shoe. "I'm talking about my best friend Caroline. If you mess with her, you mess with me and you do not want to do that." With her parting words, Davina moved away to greet others coming in from New York, accepting a fresh cocktail from a waiter.

Kol watched her walk away, impressed. He rubbed his chin and mumbled, "Davina Claire."

He was also very confused. Who was Caroline?

At the back of the house, the very same Caroline was acting as the other hostess, greeting everyone with smiles, directing them towards the drinks and making sure that everyone had what they needed. The waiters and waitresses were moving and cleaning up as Caroline kept an eye on them. It was ingrained in her from all of those debutante and social events she attended as a child in Virginia. Her need to control things meshed perfectly with hosting duties and to her mother's relief she took over hosting duties when she turned thirteen.

She loved it. It was in her nature to extend a smile and make sure people were taken care of. Like she told Klaus, she always tried.

She greeted Damon and Stefan with genuine smiles.

"Caroline, I think this break with Klaus is the best thing," Stefan told her as he hugged her.

Caroline was confused, but didn't say anything. Clearly Stefan was not a fan of Klaus and didn't know they reconciled, but he still didn't understand that she could take care of her herself, especially in her own romantic relationships. She had no idea why he thought she couldn't handle her own life.

"Sorry, Caroline, that you lost your sugar daddy," Damon snarked and she smacked him on the arm. He laughed, getting beat up all over the place, and she grinned.

"Where's Bonnie?"

Damon shrugged. "Marcel told me she's coming." At the train station, Marcel, Rebekah, and Kol were late enough arriving that the one sentence Marcel passed on to Damon before they had to sit was that Bonnie was coming. Damon didn't even expect to see Rebekah there since she was so worried about it the night before. Kol was a big surprise too. Since Stefan was hesitant about the Mikaelsons, Damon let it go at that and they went to their seats, sitting with others they knew. If Bonnie didn't arrive in the next group arriving from the train station, he'd go back and try to find where she was.

"Hey Care," April called with a wave. Caroline greeted her with a big hug, plus Liv Parker and Anna Zhu, who was another member of Liv and Davina's coven. Not far behind was Luke Parker, Liv's twin brother, and his partner Aiden Little. Jeremy Gilbert, Jamie Wilson, and Thierry came around the house too. Alaric Saltzman and his fiancee Meredith Fell were holding hands as they joined them. Van Nguyen and Lucy Wilson, two other members of the coven, also came through with big smiles. Jamie Wilson, Lucy's brother, walked in with Liam Davis, making jokes. They all immediately took drinks and began to settle in. Caroline said hello to them all.

There were actors and actresses Davina made friends with. Some were famous, like Marilyn Miller. Others were working and that was enough. There were sports figures who attended, including football players enjoying their off season when they had to work to stay financially afloat, and boxers. There were intellectuals and those who were not. Davina invited anyone she came across during the prior week or so and called the others, telling her guests they should invite guests who would make her party interesting. Like the successful clubs in town, a mix of guests always created the best results. Blue bloods and white collars were mixing.

No one was ready to jump in the water yet, but they enjoyed the light sandwiches and cocktails. A few gentlemen picked up the badminton racquets, getting some eager ladies to watch. There was flirting all over the property, coy looks and daring ones too.

Multiple languages were overheard. Intellectual conversations and vulgar ones too were held. The guys talked about boxing, baseball, and horse racing. The ladies spoke about the latest Broadway hit and the places Kohl was writing about. "Flat tires," "bearcats," and "bluenoses," the language of the young was bandied about.

There were large groups and smaller pairs walking towards the water. The daring ladies took off their stockings and shoes, going in bare feet, sand squished in their toes. The men slipped off their shoes and socks, rolling the cuffs of their pants. The ocean drew everyone towards it.

Caroline noticed that Marcel and Rebekah arrived. Klaus was nowhere to be seen though and she was worried. She walked their way when Marcel caught her eye, seeing how her brows were furrowed. He whispered, "He's coming." The message came on the breeze and she was thankful for it. Rebekah turned and smiled at Caroline, nodding in agreement. She mouthed "Thank you," to them and with a little more ease, she made sure everyone was taken care of.

Klaus was coming.

After flitting her way through the throngs of guests, sipping her cocktail, Caroline let Stefan drone on about the mess she was making of her love life. She let his words go in one ear and out the other, hoping he got the message. He meant well, but he wasn't showing it in a way she could appreciate fully. She was going to let him go on another 30 seconds before she let him know how wrong he was.

It was in those 30 seconds that everything changed.

Klaus and Bonnie walked into the backyard and her heart lifted.

Klaus was there.

He was there and he was ok.

"Stefan, you're right. I'm going to tell him exactly what I think," Caroline stated firmly, handing him her empty glass, noting Davina was walking behind Klaus and Bonnie with additional guests.

As Caroline marched over to him, fierce look in her eye, Stefan held his breath, ready to pounce if Klaus didn't take the news well that Caroline was better off without him.

"Klaus," Caroline said as she stalked towards him, "I have something to say to you."

"Yes?" he answered, lifting a brow, unsure.

Caroline's feet picked up the last little bit and she threw her arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss she could. All of her passion and, frankly, love went into it.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking up at him. His beautiful blue eyes were dazed and full of affection, maybe even love, for her too. "I'm crazy about you."

Klaus's mouth met hers again and they could dimly hear a smatter of applause for their performance. He didn't care. Klaus cared that Caroline was back in his arms and he felt more steady than he had. This woman cared about him. She was crazy about him, she said. He wasn't sure he deserved her, but he craved her, the sexy and smart vampire in his arms.

When the kiss was over Caroline gave a little bow to their crowd and Klaus had his satisfied smirk on. He might have been the possessive one, but Caroline certainly put her mark on him. No one would be approaching her that day. She was his and she proved that by showing that he was hers.

Then Caroline's hands were on his face, cleaning up her lipstick, and he got lost once again in her.

"Caroline, you…look divine."

The combination of her blonde hair, blue eyes, and red lips were doing him in. All he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and disappear.

Her fingers straightened his tie and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You should see me in my bathing suit." Then she tugged on his earlobe and he had to adjust his pants discreetly.

"Minx."


	38. Chapter 38

Blonde Ambition 38

 _I took a little summer break from writing and I didn't go to a party as awesome as Davina's, but I'm back!_

 _You guys, crazy news! Thanks to some readers this story has been nominated for 2 Klaroline Awards! Best Fluffy Fiction and Best Original Story Concept! If you agree, you can vote for it every day from now until August 4th. (Since you're here…another story of mine, Words are Weapons, is up for Best Completed Fiction. I'm really proud of it. If you like that one, you can vote for it too.) I can't post the link because FF deletes them, but the website is the Klarolineawards on Tumblr. Clink on Vote tab. My entries are under Fiction, but you should check everyone out. Thank you._

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

While Klaus and Caroline were putting on their very public display of affection, Bonnie made her way to Damon's side. He pulled her into his side and pressed a discreet kiss to her neck, not sure she was into public displays of affection since she was so quiet off stage. She looked beautiful in a purple dress and matching hat. She was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Damon had been waiting for her to finally appear.

Once again though Bonnie surprised him. Her talk with Klaus weighed on her mind and what danger she might face, but in the meantime she had to live and she was happy. Her eyes met his. A breeze sent the skirt of her dress fluttering around his shins. "Why aren't we like that?"

Damon was shocked for a moment, but never one to waste an opportunity, not him, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. While Klaus and Caroline's kiss ended, Damon and Bonnie's began.

They got their own round of applause as Damon kissed Bonnie and Bonnie kissed him right back.

In another corner of the yard, Rebekah was relieved to see Klaus made it. It was turning into the event she wanted it to be. She was sharing it with the man she loved too. Oh yeah…and Kol.

"Kiss me," Rebekah told Marcel, moved by the cute displays of affection. She hadn't gotten many chances at all to do the same with her boyfriend. She was going to make up for lost time.

While Marcel kissed Rebekah with all the love he had for her, other couples around the party gave their loved ones a kiss too, inspired by Klaus and Caroline and Bonnie and Damon.

Others kissed the person who was nearby, even if it was on the cheek. It even turned into rough housing for a few former frat boys.

It was an icebreaker on a level none of Davina's other parties ever reached. Caroline's happiness was spreading throughout the party and Davina kind of thought that's how it should be. She saw a handsome guy she didn't know, i.e. her favorite kind of guy. He gave her a flirty look and in turn, Davina reached up and gave him a brief kiss. "Welcome to the party, handsome."

With a laugh, Davina waltzed through her party, giggling at the unusual couples who said hello with the "party kiss." Things were off to a grand start. Her drink was refreshed as she took time to talk with those she only said hello to earlier. So much flirting to do, so little time.

Caroline smiled up at Klaus when she saw the catchy kissing around the party. "Baby, we did that."

His thumb traced along her subtle dimple, not interested in others when he could look at her. She looked so happy and carefree.

When she looked around, he did too. "This house is impressive," Klaus said, approving of it and the grounds. He was used to luxurious standards after all and the Claire summer home certainly fit.

"Don't forget you're my egg," she teased and he smirked. Parched, he took a sip from her drink, comfortable sharing the little intimacies that were becoming more common and meaningful in how easy they fell into them. "Let me get you a drink. I'll be right back."

Keeping him where he was, Caroline walked towards the closest waiter.

"I guess you showed me," Stefan said, coming up behind her. He didn't say it rudely, but acknowledging he didn't really know what had been going on with Klaus and Caroline. He felt like an ass.

"Stefan," she said with a sigh, "you're a wonderful friend, but Klaus? He means a lot to me." She thought the fact that she rarely had actual boyfriends should have signified how different this relationship was, but Stefan hadn't picked up the cue. He was a guy after all who thought he knew best for her. "I know you don't like him. I tried to tell you I can handle this, but I'm not sure you really understood it."

Stefan gave a quick peek to see if appeared Klaus was listening in and he didn't seem to be. "I don't like him because I'm afraid something will happen to you."

"A tree could fall down right now and stake me in the heart too," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't live her life in fear. Not any more.

Her tone became softer. "I hope something happens with him, something amazing." Her world was getting bigger and maybe it wasn't safer, but that was what was so great about it! She was going to Paris! Klaus was a vampire almost a thousand years old. He told her he'd tell her all about the hidden world she didn't know about. She was going to write an original story. They were all risks and she was ready to jump in feet first for all of them.

"Did you really break up with him?" Stefan asked, wondering if everything he'd heard had been wrong.

"Yeah," she answered, "but we worked it out. I think we'll always work it out," she said, making her intentions clear.

The something amazing happening to her was falling in love with Klaus.

Her and Klaus were the real deal and she occasionally thought about forever. It was enough to give her a glint of anxiety, that kind of everlasting, immortal commitment, but she was also just thinking about that one beautiful summer day they were enjoying. She was happy and she was happy with Klaus. Love was a wonderful thing.

With a sigh of some understanding he said, "I'm going to keep out of other people's business."

"Except Damon's," she said with a huge smile, touching his arm, relieved.

"Except Damon's," he agreed, happy to be back on good terms with Caroline. He saw that if he made Caroline choose between him and Klaus, she would choose Klaus. Listening more and talking less was something he'd have to do.

Caroline brought fresh drinks Klaus, one in each. She sipped from each cocktail to decide which one she wanted to keep. He chuckled at her and accepted the one she finally handed to him after much taste testing.

"Let's walk around," she said, hooking her arm through his.

They went on a brief tour of the grounds. She showed him all the things they could do that day. Caroline introduced him to the people they crossed paths with, proud to be with him, but also wanting to get him all to herself. He smiled at his social butterfly as he gave the leering men the evil eye. It was a special skill set he honed very quickly.

"Caroline," a huge man said, reaching over to give her a huge hug in one of the few shady spots on the lawn. The leaves left dappled shadows on the ground around them. The big man had a ruddy face and he was sweating. He used a handkerchief to mop his brow quickly. She didn't blame him. In his formal gray suit and the heat, he must be dying. He should be used to playing in the sun though. It was part of his profession after all.

"Babe," she greeted him back. He thought of himself as quite the ladies man and in fact there were three ladies giving Caroline the evil eye for stealing his attention for a few moments. He was rich and famous.

"I told you to call me that in private," he said and then laughter boomed from his big belly.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the display in front of him as Caroline giggled at the terrible joke he used all the time.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Babe Ruth. Babe, this is my boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson."

"How do you do?" Babe asked, hand extended.

"Well enough," Klaus answered, shaking his hand firmly.

"That's quite a grip you have there."

Then it was Caroline who was rolling her eyes at the macho display. She pulled on Klaus' arm discreetly so he would let go, linking her fingers with hers to keep him out of trouble.

"You don't have a game today?" Caroline asked as she took a sip of her drink, tipping her head to the side. It seemed like every summer day in New York had a baseball game featuring either Babe's team, the Yankees, or the Brooklyn Dodgers or the Giants.

Babe rubbed his huge stomach and finished the remainder of his own drink in one gulp. "Not feeling well. I'll be back though and we'll win another World Series." The season was one of his worst, but his vices of food, drink, and women were too alluring to ignore. He had a stomach ailment keeping his sidelined, but it didn't keep him from Davina Claire's Hampton party."You should come to a game. That will turn things around. I know it. You're my good luck charm, Caroline."

"You say that to all the girls. Take care of yourself, Babe."

Klaus couldn't get her away fast enough.

"Seriously?" she asked with a raised brow, seeing that everyone looked like they were having a good time. She could hear Davina's laugher. She saw Bonnie too and gave her an excited wave. She wanted to talk to her later. "He's not exactly my type, Klaus."

He shrugged. So what if he was a little bit jealous? He couldn't help it.

"There's something about the man from Mystic Falls with the British accent who's stuck in my head," she sniffed.

Klaus grinned and pressed nibbling kisses to her neck, which she generously accommodated by tipping her head to the side, keeping her hat out of the way. "A certain beautiful blonde has been running through my head for weeks," he confessed against her neck.

A voice had Klaus' ears perking up and then his head popped up. It was unexpected and he looked above the crowd to see the source. "What the devil is Kol doing here?"

Caroline's eyes got huge and she began to scan the crowd. A hand rested on Klaus' forearm and she lifted up onto her tiptoes to see over the scattered guests. It was a flurry of colors and voices.

Kol Mikaelson was certainly a mystery and she was very, very curious to meet him. She realized belatedly that looking for him wouldn't help when she didn't know what he looked like. It didn't stop her from looking though. Maybe she'd recognize him as looking like Klaus or Rebekah…or well Elijah, who didn't look like either one of them. Hmmm. "Where? Where is he?"

Klaus peered through the throngs of people near one of the tents. "Somewhere over there." He indicated the area. He didn't see Kol, but he could hear him speaking very clearly.

"I didn't know he was here," Caroline said, looking at everyone closely, still not sure who he was.

Damon thought she was staring at him and signaled her, asking her what was going on so she had to clearly tell him he wasn't her quarry. A roll of her eyes and crossing of her arms did the trick, as well as when she pretended to shoo him away.

"You know I could hear you if you spoke, blondie," Damon reminded her, his quiet voice reaching her ears.

Klaus grinned at her because she got flustered and forgot.

"Then why did you start signing me?" she asked Damon in a huff and he turned around, joining a new conversation that made her giggle.

Someone else caught her eye though. Davina came racing up to them. "Care, can you announce the start of the treasure hunt? I think people are going to start swimming too."

"Did you see Babe's here?" Caroline asked with a laugh, walking with Klaus and Davina back towards the house patio.

"He said I was his good luck charm."

"Hey. He said that to me too," Caroline told her and they laughed. It wasn't the first time Babe told them that and it probably wouldn't be the last time that day either. "Klaus' brother Kol is here."

"I met him," Davina told her.

"What?" Caroline gasped, feeling giddy with the successful start of the party, Klaus by her side, her best friend in front of her, and the never ending alcohol in her cup.

Davina looked at Klaus. "He's handsome, but I told him not to mess with Caroline."

Klaus smirked at her, very amused at the petite witch taking on an Original for Caroline. "I shall tell him the same."

"I can take care of myself, you guys," she reminded them, wanting to be able to tell Kol herself that he shouldn't mess with her, although he hadn't. It was what Klaus did about Kol that bothered her, not Kol.

"That doesn't mean we can't help you," Davina sang and Caroline sighed. It was true and it's what she told Davina and all of her friends a lot. She had friends like Davina she considered family and family protected each other.

Once again Klaus was struck by their relationship. They were partners not out of obligation or biology, but out of love for one other. He might have a version of that with Rebekah, but who else? Where else could he find friends or family who gave him their strength and more importantly loyalty when he needed it? He had plenty to offer in return.

At the back patio, Caroline was ready to start the treasure hunt game. She was handed the stack of flyers from a waitress who grabbed them for her.

"Hello! Everybody!" she yelled, but there were too many people at the party and too much alcohol for her to get everyone's attention.

A shrill whistle pierced the air and there was a deafening quiet except for the waves in the background.

Davina gave a beautiful smile. It was a skill she learned in middle school and she was proud at how very unladylike it was.

"Drama queen," Damon whispered under his breath nearby.

Bonnie laughed quietly and Caroline did too. Davina couldn't help but smile, but she didn't encourage him. It was her party and she'd be dramatic if she wanted to.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Davina shouted so everyone could hear her. "If you need anything, just ask. Caroline put together a treasure hunt."

Caroline held up the papers. "Here are the clues. There are three 'treasures' and they have their own set of clues. Every step leads you to someplace on the property here. You can work in groups or by yourself. I'll leave the papers here on the table. Good luck."

To keep the papers in place, Caroline put a large rock on them although men and women were coming for them as soon as she set them down.

"Klaus," she asked him as they moved out of the way, "do you want to play the game?"

He took her hand. "You are my treasure."

Caroline couldn't deny that maybe her knees got a little weak. "You're quite the charmer, baby."

He grinned and she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, getting closer into his side as they walked away from the crowds.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that," she also admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Well…," she drawled, getting a twinkle in her eye, "I might have used you in one of the clues."

That wrinkled his brow.

Caroline led him around the house back towards the driveway. A handful of the valet drivers were smoking at the end of the driveway, but they had the rest of the yard to themselves.

She pushed him against the house and he gave her a dirty grin. Her hands reached into his inside jacket pocket and she tucked slips of paper in it.

"If people ask if you have a clue, you give them one of those," she told him sweetly.

He lifted a brow, eyes twinkling. "Are you sure you don't want to put them in my pants pocket?"

"You are deliciously scandalous," she told him, reaching up to put her arms around his neck, kissing him briefly. Her fingers played with the short hair at his nape. "We need to talk."

"I know," he said, taking in her beautiful face. He'd been able to be distracted by her and the people around them. "You should enjoy the party. You don't need to worry about me, sweetheart."

"I do though," she said quickly, lightly scratching the back of his head. She lifted a shoulder. "I'm hungry. We can have a bite to eat, talk, and then go for a swim?"

He could only delay telling her the truth so long. "I will get us food."


	39. Chapter 39

Blonde Ambition 39

 _There are a lot of people at this party, but this chapter had to happen and it's just Klaus and Caroline in it once again._

 **Disclaimer: These aren't my characters.**

"We can sit over here," Caroline told Klaus when he came back carrying a heaping plate of food they would share. She walked him to the front lawn which was deserted. While he'd been getting food, she grabbed a beach towel so her dress wouldn't get grass stains. The far side of the lawn had trees separating the lawn from the neighbors's property and they sat where there was some relief from the sun. The scent from the flowering bushes nearby was pleasant. The salt in the air was refreshing. It was as far as they could get from the most of the guests without leaving.

They got set up and Caroline slipped off her shoes and stockings. Klaus followed by taking off his jacket and tie. He opened the collar of his shirt and rolled up his cuffs. He took his shoes and socks off also.

"A preview to you in your bathing suit?" she teased, noticing how he'd tensed up when she said they needed to talk. She was starting to lose her appetite, but she was going in with a positive attitude. She still had no idea what was going with Klaus, Elijah, and the mystery book.

"Minx, you've seen me naked," he said with a quirked brow, biting into a grape. "You saw me naked this morning."

She shrugged with a grin.

"Start from the beginning."

"That was a very long time ago." He licked his lips and told her the relevant parts of his history as they ate. "My father was a werewolf. My mother was a witch." He really looked at her, wanting her to know what he felt crawling along his insides. "Did you ever want something so badly you'd do anything? That it drove you?"

He expected her to say no.

"Yes," she said, looking him straight in the eye. She had ambition, but one event stood out above the rest. "To live," she finished simply. She died and transitioned because she wanted to live more than anything.

Klaus once again saw the same drive and fire in her that he felt himself. "I have this wolf locked inside me. It's been my goal to set it free and be who I really am."

Caroline listened intently as Klaus told her about werewolves, when they changed into wolf form, that they lived in the area now known as Mystic Falls when he was a boy, what they looked like, etc. She couldn't fathom most of it and peppered him with questions.

"My mother turned us into vampires; Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and myself. We didn't know what we were doing, Caroline."

She remembered being terrified herself, but she came across people who could help her. With Klaus, it must have been trial and error.

"The blood lust was overwhelming and I killed someone before I knew what I'd done." There was a time in his life when he was innocent and the thought of hurting anyone outside of Mikael and in battle wouldn't have entered his mind. Life was short and brutal back them, but he wasn't a murderer. Mikael's terrorism changed that.

His bright blue eyes captured hers. "That's when Esther's infidelity was revealed. The kill triggered my werewolf traits and I turned into a wolf."

"Klaus!" she whispered, jaw dropping. He was changed into a vampire before anyone knew what it was and shortly after became a wolf for the very first time, not realizing it was possible. It was no wonder these events scarred him.

"I've never felt so free. It was pure power and animal instinct." It was also terrifying. His eyes closed and he remembered the sensations as if they weren't almost a thousand years old, the sounds, colors, and smells. They fueled him, the memories.

"Mikael knew he was not my real father then. He hated me before that point though. I was the one he beat." Caroline felt sick. "I was the one who got Henrik killed when we watched the wolves transform."

Her fingers reached out to intertwine with his in his lap, food forgotten, offering him comfort.

"This was the final straw. I was the epitome of his insecurities even though I had done nothing." The hurt came through in his voice. Caroline squeezed his hand. "My mother who didn't love me and my stepfather who spent centuries chasing me turned me into a monster." Caroline's heart hurt for him. "Being a hybrid made me even stronger than him. However, Mikael and Esther took advantage of my fear when I returned to my human form. She put a spell on me to prevent me from accessing my wolf side."

"You still can't?"

Klaus shook his head. "No"

Caroline sat silently for a minute. Klaus did too.

"I will break the curse Esther put on me. I will be both a vampire and a wolf again. I'll be able to transition at will. Caroline," he said, leaning in, wanting her to be as invested as he was, to feel how much it meant to him, "it will be the best of both worlds. I'll live as I was meant to as a wolf and as an immortal. I'll be the most powerful creature on the planet."

"Aren't you now?"

"My siblings and I are about equal."

She reached for her drink and he did too. "What does this have to do with the book?" That connection hadn't been made.

"Like all spells, certain ingredients are required to perform it. I've tried and tried to break it without these, but I have to have them."

"Ok. What are they? We'll get them," she said, confident.

Klaus smirked his class smirk. "The moonstone, a Petrova doppelgänger, a vampire, and a werewolf. I would also need a witch to perform the spell."

"I'm a vampire, baby. You can use me," she offered, no hesitation. She gave him a huge smile and ate a strawberry. One item down, three to go. What was the moonstone anyway?

Klaus paled. "No. No I won't use you. Caroline," he said softly, knowing this was the part that Caroline may never accept, "the vampire will be sacrificed."

As expected, Caroline jumped up, put her hands to her hair and paced.

"Sweetheart." He stood and watched her walk back and forth.

"Don't sweetheart me, Klaus," she bit out overwhelmed by something Klaus said once again and really wasn't this much worse than what he did to Kol? Kol was alive, sort of, and was at that very party. Klaus was talking about murder!

He watched her and waited to have his heart broken again after it had just healed.

Caroline took a breath, stopped, and spun on him. She crossed her arms over her chest and only toe-tapping was missing from her pose. "Tell me all the bad news right now."

He put his hands out to walk towards her, but she wasn't having any of it. "Klaus, start talking." Rather than last time, she was going to listen first and then freak out.

Klaus stopped where he was. "The vampire, werewolf, and doppelgänger will be sacrificed. Esther used a woman from our village to turn us. She was the first Petrova woman we met."

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the mention of this woman. "What was her name?"

His eyebrows went up, not expecting that as her follow up question. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," she bit out.

"Tatia."

Caroline made a noise of dissent and Klaus wanted to smirk, but he knew that would send Caroline over the edge and she was too close already.

"Every 500 years, another Petrova comes along who looks exactly like Tatia."

"Why did your mom pick her?" There was a connection missing he wasn't bringing up. Klaus said they knew her, but why her? Something was niggling at her about the story as Klaus told it.

Klaus looked down. "Tatia was my first love."

"Seriously!"

"Elijah was in love with her too." He sulked.

"Klaus," she whined, starting to pace again, as if Elijah being in love with her too was any better. It was easier to think about Klaus and women than it was about his pre-planned murder of three people. "A woman shows up every 500 years who looks exactly like your first love?" Caroline's heart squeezed. The sounds of the party and the birds chirping hurt her ears. Her voice was barely a whisper. "How can I compete with that?" Her eyes started to fill. Klaus wanted to kill three people and his first love always came back to him. Great. Why did everything have to be so complicated with the man she was in love with? She was thankful she hadn't told him she loved him yet.

Not letting go or giving up, Klaus whooshed to her and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. The tears in her eyes hurt. He was making her cry all over again. "There is no competition. I choose you, not her. She was in love with the human me. I'm different than I was, Caroline. I don't want her. I don't love her." He knew it wasn't the right time to tell her how deep his feelings were for her, not in the middle of their tense conversation.

"What if the different versions of her are the ones you fall in love with?"

"How can I fall in love with anyone else when my heart is yours?" His thumb wiped away a tear and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "If your first love was here, I would kill him," he promised as she rolled her eyes, "but you're not still in love with him if you're here with me." Caroline nodded, keeping her hands on his waist. "This isn't a first love," he said, referring to themselves. "It's different."

"Better," she said softly and he agreed. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, pulling her into his arms and she sighed.

"What else?" It was a question she realized she'd always have to ask Klaus. There was always another shoe to drop. "What happened to the one who already came?"

Klaus sneered. "Katerina Petrova. Also known as Katherine Pierce."

She looked up at him. "Are you sneering to make me feel better?"

He smirked, feeling relieved things were not quiet as bleak yet as they could have been. He was still balancing on a tightrope though. "Is it working?"

Caroline shrugged and they sat back down where Caroline guzzled her drink and finished his too. Her head was starting to swim, but she needed it. She also ate some food so she could follow what he told her. Things weren't ok, but she needed to know more about Klaus' crazy ideas about murdering people so he could turn into a wolf. It was so insane. Her heart and head both demanded that she try to listen though.

"Katerina foiled my plans to use her as the sacrifice."

"How?"

"I needed her human. She became a vampire. Your pal Rose turned her."

"Huh," Caroline muttered, thinking things through. No wonder why hearing Rose's name sent Klaus into a tizzy during their first date. "Then what?"

Klaus knew this part would have to come out since it had to do with the current situation with Elijah. "I'm waiting for the next one to show up and," he said, hesitating slightly, "I might be chasing Katherine down because she stopped me from doing the spell."

"Klaus." She said his name on an exhale and looked up, trying to find patience. "You're trying to get revenge on her because she didn't let you kill her?"

One of his shoulders went up.

Caroline took slow, deep breaths in and out. Then that all flew out the window.

"Seriously? You couldn't let her live her life? Wasn't that like hundreds of years ago? What part of that makes sense? Is revenge and vengeance this huge part of you?" She didn't like it at all. Was he that petty? Her face got even more flushed. "Klaus, you're chasing someone down to hurt them just like Mikael did to you. She was born into this role she didn't ask for, not so you could come along and kill her. Do you see? How can you do this?" She was deadly serious. This was huge.

He licked his lips. "I've seen the error of my ways."

"Just this minute?" she scoffed, unbelieving that it would take one conversation with Klaus to change his mind.

"Wouldn't that be good enough?" he scoffed back, giving her all sorts of attitude.

"If you meant it? Yes."

"I mean it."

Her smirk caused his own. It was good enough for her in all honesty because she trusted him. He wasn't giving her a pretty picture, but showing all the warts. She believed he wanted to change and this was another step he'd have to take. She just didn't know he had to take it or how many steps there would end up being.

Letting Katherine go was much easier now that Mikael was dead in all honesty. Klaus was focused on the next stage of his life. Caroline brought that into focus. Even releasing Kol played a part in that. He still had sent Elijah down to Mystic Falls out of habit, but wasting his time chasing Katherine when he could be focused on the moonstone was foolish. He knew it all along even if he wouldn't admit it until Katherine was practically under his nose.

One ridiculous issue resolved, many more to go.

"Elijah's been corresponding with her."

"Who?"

"Katherine."

"How do you know?"

"The names on your list from the bookstore?"

She nodded.

"Katie Price."

Caroline thought for a minute. She was good at puzzles after all. "Katerina Petrova. Katherine Pierce. Katie Price."

He gave her an admiring smile. For such a young person, she was very sharp. "It's the kind of contact Elijah would work so hard to keep secret. They're working together. They've probably been working together for centuries which is why she's always been a step ahead. He's been betraying me this whole time."

Caroline did everything to not make a face. On one hand, Caroline thought Katherine should stay far, far away from the Mikaelsons if she wanted to be free from Klaus. Why would she even be in contact with Elijah? Was she really plotting something against Klaus? She didn't know how likely it was. On the other hand, she admired this woman's ability to stay alive.

"Her desire to stay alive is greater than your desire to become a hybrid."

He made a face and she enjoyed his discomfort because she was more than ok with her statement. "I was also busy trying to stay alive myself."

They were quiet for a few more minutes. Caroline ate a few bites of food, her stomach just slightly more settled. There were shouts from the back yard and near the badminton court. So far, no one had approached Klaus for the treasure hunt clue and for that Caroline was grateful.

"It's not me who has been falling in love every 500 years," Klaus said, reaching the conclusion when it finally dawned on him. Revenge and fear had been motivating Klaus for hundreds of years. Love had been motivating Elijah.

Her eyes popped up to his. "Elijah's in love with her? He's keeping her safe."

"It means I'm not safe if he's under my nose plotting." He wasn't enamored at all by the idea like Caroline was. He could see she thought it was romantic, but he didn't think so at all.

"Klaus, is your problem with Katherine or with Elijah?"

"Do I have to choose?" he snarked, standing up to do his own pacing, hands behind his back.

She watched him. If he was not bothering to take his revenge on Katherine for saving her own life, then Katherine shouldn't be his problem any longer.

His hands moved as he spoke. "I thought I was finally getting my family together free from the burdens of our past. Rebekah is here. Kol is here. Even Finn is around, but what if Elijah is planning on killing me? I'm only his half-brother and I've daggered him before. What if she's seduced him into it? How long do I have before he takes the first strike?"

"Klaus," she drawled, standing up, the idea dawning on her, "are you going to dagger your brother?"

He didn't say anything.

"You can't," she said, putting her hands on his chest.

"Yes, I can. If I don't, will he dagger me first?" He gave her a look. "I can't change if I'm not around."

"Don't you try that with me," she scolded him. She wouldn't approve of him hurting Elijah as some sort of self-improvement project. The idea wasn't to release one brother just to dagger another. There had to be a reasonable way to resolve this. What she knew was that Katherine and Elijah were talking. Nothing more. It could just be messages of love and not of death and daggers.

"What if he kills me?" His head tipped to the side and fear gripped her heart.

Caroline bit her lip and began walking in circles. "If they've been keeping secret for centuries, maybe they'll keep being secret for centuries more."

"I can't live like that." There was a sword poised over his head he didn't know was there before. Now that he knew about it, it was all he could think about.

"Would you kill him?" That was pretty much her worst fear out on the table.

"No," he said, denying it easily since Bonnie had asked him the same question. He would not kill Elijah.

"If you dagger him, what would she do?" Caroline already told Klaus she would undagger him if his siblings made a move, but she didn't realize that could actually happen. What would Katherine do to save her lover?

Klaus shrugged. He didn't know how much of Katherine staying out of his reach was because of her own wiles or what Elijah was doing for her. Elijah had been daggered before though and she hadn't popped up.

"Ok. What does Rebekah think?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to tell her about Katherine."

"Ok. I need to think," Caroline said, using her problem-solving skills on the biggest, most complicated puzzle she ever attempted to solve. "Your brother might be trying to dagger or otherwise hurt you. He might not be. You want to kill three innocent people when the next doppelgänger comes along." Saying it out loud hurt. She was honest with him as she stood before him. "Klaus, there's so much here I'm not ok with."

"I know," he said, reaching out for her hand, needing the connection, needing her with him.

"Do you absolutely have to become a hybrid? Can living as a vampire, like me," she asked, offering her love to him, eyes hopeful, but sad, "be enough?"

"I've lived this way for centuries."

"You're immortal and incredibly strong, Klaus," she pled.

"It's not all of who I am."

"I can't be involved with you killing innocent people."

"I know," he said again, seeing how fragile his hold on Caroline was while he felt like she held his heart in her hands. If she forced an ultimatum, he wasn't sure what he would do. There had to be a third choice. "What if they weren't innocent?"

"What do you mean?" Her head tipped to the side. Her hat's brim cast shadows over her eyes.

"What if I found a serial killer vampire and werewolf, ones who deserved death for what they'd done, the worst of the worst?"

"Like someone who hurt women or children?" She bit her lip. "I mean, the death penalty exists."

"Exactly."

The premeditation of it still bothered her. They would be acting as vigilantes and that came with consequences, but there were awful people in the world. She helped out where she could in the city, but it wasn't close to enough. There were crimes occurring in the city that would have her never sleeping again. Maybe giving two terrible people quick deaths would be something she could live with. "What about the doppelgänger? You're not going to wait around thousands of years hoping one would become an awful criminal, would you?"

"No."

"If we were together when she shows up, you expect me to love you and encourage you to kill someone because of her fate. Klaus, I can't."

He panicked. "It would be another eighty years before she would be an adult. I'd still have to find her and the moonstone."

The idea still abhorred her. "So I'd get 80 years of loving you before I'd have to say goodbye? Eighty years knowing it was coming to an end?" Her eyes started to fill again. What was happening to them? "I won't put myself through that. It's not fair." She loved Klaus, but it was better to lose him now.

He dropped her hand. "It's not fair to ask me to give up my dream either."

"Is that it then?" Tears started to fall. They carried tracks of her mascara down her cheeks.

He had to become the biggest and baddest out there. He was going to kill people so he could transform into a wolf. She didn't understand why he had to give up so much to do it. How far was too far? They were further apart once again than she thought they were.

No. It couldn't be the end of them. The idea scared him. He couldn't have what he wanted. He couldn't have Caroline and break his hybrid curse. He couldn't have his family with Elijah plotting with his enemy. How much was he willing to compromise? He'd give up chasing after Katherine, but could he give up everything else?

"I can give you a dream," he said quickly, panicking. "You can see what it's like when I was a wolf for that one night."

She didn't bother shaking her head. It wouldn't be enough. It cost too much. Nothing would be worth it in her opinion unless it was to save someone else. This wasn't about saving Klaus though.

"Do. Not. Move," he told her and whooshed off.

Caroline flopped to the ground, burying her face in her hands.

Klaus walked quickly into the main party, hearing Caroline cry behind him and it broke his heart. He had one chance to save things and he tuned in, listening for a particular voice.

When he heard it, he raced over.


	40. Chapter 40

Blonde Ambition 40

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked when Klaus reached her side. The look on his face wasn't good. "Is it Elijah?"

She'd been getting a bite to eat. Damon was playing tennis with Stefan and she was admiring his form.

"Can you come with me?"

Bonnie set down her plate and followed Klaus to the front yard.

When she saw Caroline crying, she raced over to her, kneeling by her side. "Are you ok?"

Caroline wiped her face, cleaning up her makeup. "Not really."

"Sweetheart." Her distress matched his. When he left her at her apartment when they broke up he hadn't seen her crying. This was what he did to people.

Klaus helped her up.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, eyes moving back and forth between the both of them, as Caroline sniffed.

"I told Caroline about Elijah and the hybrid curse."

With the way Caroline was looking, Bonnie bet she didn't know everything about Elijah and the hybrid curse. The situation with Elijah was bad, but this bad? It made her spine stiffen. Was she really in the middle of a war? She'd do what she could. "How can I help?"

"To break the curse, I need the moonstone, a Petrova doppelgänger, a vampire, and a werewolf."

"Ok," Bonnie drawled, still not sure where Klaus was going.

"He's going to kill three innocent people so he can let his wolf side out," Caroline told Bonnie, tears dripping down her cheeks again. These people could have families, people who would mourn for them.

"Two will not be innocent," he reminded her. "I'll find child rapists or something equally appalling." Then he looked at Bonnie. "I've used a hundred witches to try and break the spell without the ingredients, but if I got them, would the doppelgänger have to be killed?" The spell required the hearts of the werewolf and vampire. There was no way to avoid those deaths, but finding the dregs of the earth would not be hard.

Caroline looked up at him in surprise, her vision blurry.

There were rumors about all the witches Klaus had gone through. Bonnie had heard them. They were part of what lead to his reputation. He hadn't ever asked her about the curse before though and Marcel only mentioned it in passing. "I'd have to see the spell," Bonnie told him honestly.

"Even if it was just to the point short of death or a protection spell could be in place?" Klaus offered again, willing to give it a shot. He never practiced magic and wasn't intrigued with it like Kol, but there had to be a way. He only needed the doppelgänger to die because the spell required her death, but did it really?

"I still have to see the spell," Bonnie told him softly, seeing the real reason why Caroline was so upset. Bonnie reached out and took Caroline's hand. Caroline was crying for people she didn't know, for the man it looked like she was in love with, and the possibility Klaus wasn't the man she could be with because of how different their values were. Wasn't that why Klaus was so drawn to her, her compassion and love? Bonnie admired her even if it looked devastating to live through. "Do you have the stone and know where the doppelgänger is?"

"She hasn't been born yet," Klaus said, rubbing circles on Caroline's back, not sure how to comfort her really, unsure if this compromise would work.

Caroline gave Bonnie a watery smile. Some child would be born not realizing they had a death sentence because of Klaus. That would haunt her.

"You don't want to find out later."

"No," Caroline told her simply.

Bonnie risked giving Klaus a smirk, once again taking advantage of their positions being reversed from usual. "Being not-terrible is hard isn't it?"

Klaus smirked at Bonnie, lifting a brow. "Take your shot while I'm down, Bonnie."

Caroline almost grinned at Bonnie as she wiped her cheeks again. There wasn't much to smile about though.

Klaus went on, serious. They clearly did not understand and it became imperative they did. "Does releasing my wolf side preclude me from being a decent enough person?" It didn't have to be an either/or situation. He told Caroline he was a wolf. He was an Alpha Male. Being decent enough and better than Mikael were doable and those were his intentions.

He believed Caroline would understand if he struggled with other things, but the planned sacrifice for his own desire and dreams were things she couldn't accept as is while they were merely means to an end for him. He couldn't accept giving up something he'd been striving for since he was a young man. Caroline could not ask him to give up his dream. She wasn't though. She would give up on them instead. Asking Bonnie for help was his last shot at finding a compromise.

"Is your wolf side important enough to go through this?" Bonnie asked softly. She, too, wasn't comfortable taking anyone's life, not when the people weren't a danger to her, her friends and family, or even to others. There were too many weak and vulnerable people in the world.

"If someone stole your magic after you only experienced it once, if you could feel it inside, but couldn't reach it, knowing that's who you really were, a witch, would you let it go? Wouldn't you try everything?"

Caroline let his words sink in.

When he put it that way…Bonnie had to admit, Klaus' words got to her. Her magic was part of her. To lose it would be to lose part of herself. "I don't know, but I know I have limits."

Caroline gnawed on her lower lip, thinking. Bonnie was a level-headed good person. Like Klaus' wolf side, her magic was something in her blood. Caroline asked herself what it would be like to lose an intrinsic part of yourself? She didn't know, but like she told Klaus, the one thing she desired more than anything was to live. The irony was to get Klaus' dream, someone else couldn't live.

"As do I," Klaus said softly. His limits were broader than Bonnie's and had contracted recently, but they were there. The two women in front of him hadn't seen generations pass. They didn't feel as if human lives went so quickly as they often didn't register. Only the rare ones made an impression. To them, living their first, and in Bonnie's case, only natural lifetime, humanity and humans were all they knew. They couldn't fathom what it was like to life several lifetimes as everyone around them came and went. Caroline's humanity drew him in, but her "human-ness" was repelled by how he saw humans who got in his way.

"Bonnie, I will lend you my mother's grimoires."

"That would be a huge help."

Caroline looked back and forth between them.

"When will she get here?" Bonnie asked, meaning the next Petrova duplicate.

"Eighty years give or take a few."

Bonnie took both of Caroline's hands in hers. "I will do everything in my power to find a way," she promised her. "Sort of for him, but mostly for you." She gave her a smile. She looked up at Klaus. "I'll help you." Bonnie looked at Caroline again. "I can even ask Davina. We work well together."

Caroline threw her arms around Bonnie's neck. "Thank you."

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, getting her attention.

She released Bonnie from her embrace and looked at Klaus.

Klaus got down on one knee to grab a napkin. Her face was still messy from the eye makeup and tears.

.

.

.

"Have you seen Nik?" Rebekah asked Marcel. They were working on the treasure hunt. They decided to start on the third treasure first hoping most people went in order so they would get a less competitive group of puzzles. First they solved a riddle which lead them to the laundry room of the mansion where there was another puzzle to be solved which lead them to a clue tucked under the bottom of a large outdoor table.

"Not since they made out in front of us," he said with a huge smile. He didn't mind it because he liked seeing Klaus happy, but he especially liked when Rebekah kissed him.

"I'm going to go look for him," she stated, patting his arm affectionately. She thought he looked so handsome in his summer suit.

Marcel nodded, took a sip of his drink, and went back to looking for the next clue near where the croquet equipment was set up. He was testing all of the clubs' colored handles. Caroline was a devious treasure hunt maker and he was having fun.

Rebekah walked through the party. She spotted Kol charming a new group of women. It made her roll her eyes. She still wasn't sure if she was claiming him as her brother or not.

She tipped her head to the side and concentrated. She thought she heard Klaus speak.

Her blonde head peeked around into the front yard. It's where she saw Bonnie, Klaus, and Caroline.

She saw Klaus get down on one knee.

"No!" Rebekah yelled and whooshed over to them.

"What?" Klaus asked, jumping up, holding up the fresh napkin for Caroline to use as a handkerchief. She'd used his own from his jacket already.

Caroline was impressed by how fast Rebekah moved. She'd whooshed with Klaus around New York City, but he hadn't gone that fast. He slowed down so she could keep up. That was so sweet!

"Were you proposing?" Rebekah gasped.

"What?!" Caroline, Bonnie, and Klaus all asked, dumbfounded.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously? That was your reaction if he was proposing? To yell 'no'?"

Bonnie covered her mouth and laughed. Both Rebekah and Caroline glared at her, but she couldn't stop laughing. It was more than what she ever thought a meeting between Caroline and Rebekah would be like.

"Rebekah, I was picking this up," he said, pointing to the napkin in Caroline's hand. "What's gotten into you?"

Rebekah crossed her own arms over her chest. "Well, after your dramatics recently and after that display earlier, it didn't seem like that big of a stretch."

Caroline rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out of her head. Then she wiped off the rest of her eye makeup. Bonnie helped her.

"Hello, Rebekah," Caroline greeted her dryly.

Rebekah gave her a winning smile full of dimples like her brother, not staying in her position of weakness, but using charm, just like her brothers. "Hello, Caroline. Nik. Bonnie." Rebekah saw that Caroline had been crying. What did her idiot brother do now? Did she have to fix everything?

Klaus huffed and took Caroline's hand. It was even better that Bonnie and Rebekah were there to hear what he was about to say.

"Caroline, sweetheart," he said, looking into her eyes that desperately wanted hope, "I am promising you today and eternally, I will not kill the doppelgänger sacrifice…unless she wants me to or she turns out to be a serial killer…until a way can be found to just prevent her death or causes a temporary death." Anything that would make the spell work really. He never had the doppelgänger to try and solve this problem before since Katherine made her escape. This time would be different. He had at least 80 years to figure it out. Plus there was an unspoken advantage of continuing the Petrova line if the doppelgänger survived and had children. It meant if anything went horribly wrong…again…he would still have the chance to achieve his dream. He was a big believer in contingency plans. "I will use everyone at my disposal."

Caroline threw her arms around Klaus' neck and kissed him just like she greeted him for the party except their audience was much smaller and this kiss meant so much more. Once again, all her love was there for him. He was bending, but not breaking for her. She would step up and bend and not break for him.

She leaned back and put her hands on the side of his face. "Why would she want you to kill her?"

He smirked and her thumbs smoothed along his dimples. "She's dying already?" he offered as an unlikely possibility, one shoulder lifting.

"Not because you compelled her?" Caroline asked with a raised brow, knowing him well enough to close all the loopholes.

"Not because I compelled her."

"You won't resent me?" she asked, putting another fear forward. "Klaus, I'm starting to see how much this means to you. I will listen when you tell me about it more and more. I can't wait to know more. You can show me the dream too. It wasn't about you wanting to get what you want, but how it was going to happen. You being willing…" She couldn't finish her sentence, overwhelmed.

"No, because you're asking me to find another way, not to give up."

"Yes! I promise that's what I'm agreeing to. Don't give up, Klaus. I'll support you to free this missing piece inside you and I'll help you and I'll work on this puzzle as long as you let me." Faster and faster she spoke, rambling. She was just as clear as him. She was a protector of people after all and this obviously meant so much to him. "Maybe you could give her vampire blood beforehand so she'd become a vampire afterwards? I'm better off for it. Maybe you could move her spirit into someone else or maybe that's the part that matters? I don't know, Klaus. We have years and years to figure something out. I'm really good at puzzles." She was offering all she had to help him, but the huge and best part of herself she had to give was her heart and her heart wouldn't be what it was if she didn't object to premeditated murder.

Klaus leaned down and kissed his lovely partner, finding comfort in the common ground they'd forged. She would help him. She wanted to know more. He wanted her to know more and really feel that investment he had in becoming a wolf again. Caroline was going to help him!

"It only took you a few days with the book to figure it out. Together and with our friends," he said, tipping his head towards the party, "I'm sure we can find something."

Caroline swooned.

"What is going on?" Rebekah asked, completely blown away by what she was seeing. It wasn't a proposal, but it was certainly a statement of commitment and frankly love like she'd never seen from her brother.

"That's my cue to go," Bonnie said with a raised brow for Caroline and a quick exit. Things were back on track.

"Nik," Rebekah dragged out again, so very confused, "what is going on?"

Klaus intertwined his fingers with Caroline's, keeping her close. Caroline stayed tucked into his side, not wanting to be anywhere else. "Caroline and I came to a compromise on how I will break the hybrid curse. She's going to help me." Pride rang in his voice.

"Here and now? At Davina Claire's Hamptons party? That's what you two have been prattling on about while we're all enjoying ourselves back there? While everyone else is having a good time?" Her hand pointed in the direction of all the people playing games, swimming, eating, drinking, and even dancing.

They shrugged. Yup.

"You need drinks." They didn't react and Rebekah looked at her brother. "This compromise includes not killing people?"

"Not killing the doppelgänger completely and permanently," he clarified. Caroline nodded. He gave Rebekah a confident look and told her what was important to him just like she asked not so long before. "I'm not Mikael."

"Thank God," she said in relief. "Why are you talking about it now though? At this party? Is this how you behave when I'm not around?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Caroline watched the siblings with a smile, so relieved that she felt like her heart was whole again and better because there was room for compromise between her and Klaus. It reminded her so much of the talk they had after they jumped off the roof together. She wasn't perfect. Neither was he. The middle mattered. Her being unaware of werewolves and complicated sacrificial spells was part of her lacking supernatural education, but Klaus was teaching her. There was also the matter of his age. He'd experienced not just years, or decades, but centuries of longing for something. She had no real concept of that and the impact it had. It was just becoming a little more clear.

Also, Caroline was showing a way to live a supernatural life where she used her supernatural gifts with respect for human life. Klaus knew living in a human world without any appreciation for humanity would be horrible, but he wasn't like that. Not really. They didn't mean nearly as much to him as to her, but he appreciated some gifts humans gave to the world, their innovative ideas and their art for example. There were just so many of them who were never around for long though. Caroline hadn't heard the whining and complaining for almost a millennium. Humans were also food. Caroline offering to be the vampire sacrifice without knowing what she was doing put a few things into focus. She mattered because he knew her. Caroline respected life so much that the ones she didn't know mattered too.

Finally, it also mattered that Caroline didn't jump to conclusions and he didn't get defensive. It was a huge issue and it deserved the attention they were giving to it…even if it was during a party, which Rebekah reminded them of. They figured it out though. It gave her faith though that maybe, just maybe, she would be by his side in 80 years if they could keep working through things…but hopefully less dramatically and not while she was wearing so much eye makeup.

"Elijah's secret admirer?"

"Mmm?"

"Katerina."

Rebekah made a disgusted face that made Caroline smile into Klaus' shoulder. "That bitch!" Then she gave Caroline a look, all the memories of Katerina Petrova coming back. "If you even look twice at Elijah and come between my brothers, you'll have to deal with me and you won't like it."

"Seriously," Caroline snarked, standing up straighter. She tried to cross her arms over her chest, but Klaus didn't want to let go of her hand, so it got awkward and she forgot about it so she could keep on holding tight. "Rebekah, no and I'm not afraid of you. I'm only interested in Klaus and he's more than I can handle. Trust me."

"Sexually?" Klaus whispered towards Caroline's ear and his two favorite blondes glared at him and he laughed. He told Caroline the worst of what he planned for the future, save for dealing with Elijah, and she was still there, right next to him. She was going to help him! There was euphoria. It was an amazing feeling and anything else they would face would not be half as difficult. He was sure of it.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked him with huge eyes, wanting to hang her head. It was the not the time for sex jokes, but she did squeeze his hand, because yeah, she really like handling him that way.

"Nik," Rebekah whined and Klaus laughed again. Caroline smiled at her. Rebekah smiled back. Caroline wasn't so bad, even if she really better not look at Elijah.

"I like that you stand up for your family," Caroline said softly, reminded of Klaus telling her about his talk with Rebekah when they were apart and even what April had said about her, trying to start at least something with Rebekah other than frigid politesse and threats.

"Always and forever," she said, pleased by the compliment, looking at Klaus who nodded back at her. "You're a good influence on him, but you know you can't turn him into something he's not, right?" Caroline was a good influence, but the pledge Klaus made shook Rebekah a little. That wasn't like her brother. Klaus couldn't change for Caroline otherwise the facade would fade and there came times when their family was tested. Klaus couldn't promise not to kill again when their enemies came calling. That would put them all in danger, including her and Caroline. It would be reckless and stupid.

Rebekah's statement didn't offend Caroline. She was absolutely right. "Just trying to smooth out the unnecessarily murderous and daggery edges so we're on the same page. I have fangs too and I use them," she reminded Rebekah. "As he reminds me often, Klaus is an Alpha Male and not a kitten. He's not a white knight and I don't want him to be. I haven't given him an ultimatum to never hurt anyone ever, that's not who I am or who he is and I couldn't promise the same thing myself, but violence for violence's sake doesn't make Klaus this amazing person. He's brilliant, brave, and willing to do what it takes. I love those things about him." Caroline looked up at Klaus with a smile. He was also funny, confident, sexy, and she loved being around him.

Caroline answered right away, having obviously spent previous time considering it, and she wasn't living in a dream where Klaus turned into a hero. Rebekah liked that. Klaus wasn't a hero, but Rebekah also remembered the sweet human brother who used to console her when she had nightmares.

"Kol either," Rebekah told her.

"Kol either what?"

"You can't go after Kol either."

Caroline smiled. Rebekah needed a little more reassurance just like her brother. It was apparently a Mikaelson trait. "I haven't met him yet," Caroline said with a wink up to Klaus, "but I'm not going after Kol either. There's no one but Klaus," she said. Then she grinned. "Not Finn either."

Rebekah smirked. "You're smarter than you look and I'm happy for you," she said, giving the relationship her full endorsement.

"Thank you, Rebekah," Klaus said dryly as Caroline let out a mix of a sigh and laugh at Rebekah's backhanded compliment. "About Elijah though…"

Klaus told her about the book, how Caroline tracked down the names and solved the first clue, etc.

"Nik, he really hasn't said anything to me. No talk about you, anything. I don't know what he's doing." She eyed her older brother. Just when things were starting to get better, things were fraying along the edges. Klaus and Elijah fighting usually meant she was in the middle. "Are you going to dagger him?"

Caroline watched carefully beside him, waiting to see what Rebekah thought and maybe how she could help.

"What are my alternatives?"

"Someone else needs to hear this."

"Who?"

"Kol," she said. "He's family."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Canon was the inspiration on how they solved the doppelgänger dilemma. As Klaroline1920 pointed out, Elijah had a potion made for Katherine to save her during the 14th century, but she turned into a vampire instead, not needing it. That spell exists and I have no doubt that Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, and/or Davina will find it._


	41. Chapter 41

Blonde Ambition 41

 _You're reading the Klaroline Award Winner for the Fluffiest Fiction! Thank you for all of your votes._

 _I didn't intentionally mean to take a break, but this story was fighting me. In the meantime, I started a new silly story to get me going again, but I'm back._

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

Klaus took a deep breath in and out. "I need another drink."

"I'll go get him. Then we will enjoy this party like normal people for once." Rebekah turned and left after giving her orders.

Klaus and Caroline went inside the house. Caroline brought Klaus up to the bedroom she was using. She removed the last traces of her makeup and they deposited their shoes and his jacket, etc, there. They both used the bathroom. Through the window, they could see people already out swimming.

"Baby, can we go swimming? I'm hot and we're here for the water," she reminded him. She knew there were issues, but it's not like they couldn't speak in the water. She'd also neglected anyone but Klaus for what seemed like hours.

Klaus leaned in, nuzzling her neck. "Why don't you put this bathing suit on I've heard so much about?"

Caroline licked her lips and watched how his eyes followed her tongue. She leaned up on her tip toes. "You've seen me naked. You saw me this morning."

He reared back dramatically. "No. I did not. You were already dressed," he whined and she laughed. She spun and he pat her ass as she went into the bathroom.

Minutes later Caroline emerged. Klaus had to swallow, adjusting his pants once again.

The black material drew the eye to her curves. She looked amazing from her head to her toes, especially everything in between. Did her legs ever look so long? "I certainly do like it." He gave her his wolf smile and walked to her. His hands roamed up and down the material as her arms circled his neck. She could feel how much he liked it pressing against her belly.

"I have to talk to Rebekah and Kol. Then I'll meet you out there."

"Klaus Mikaelson, do you think that I'm not going to meet Kol? No way. I'm coming."

"Sweetheart…"

"Baby, I'm coming," she said, firm.

She wasn't budging and he did want Caroline to meet Kol, but it seemed like typically awful timing. "Do you have something to put on over that?"

Caroline gave him an edgy smile, eyes glittering. "No."

There was silence as they faced off.

Klaus realized he wasn't going to win and sighed. She was dressed like the other ladies in the water. The difference was her. He found her devastatingly attractive and wanted her all to himself.

His hands roamed up and down her back, changing the subject.

"He's trouble," he reminded her, pulling her even closer.

"I am too," she told him with a grin, glad he let go on the bathing suit battle, because she was going to win.

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues teased as his hands explored places that had her up on her toes, sliding under material.

"Let's get this over with so we can play," she whispered against his lips.

Her hand found his and she squeezed it as they made it back outside.

.

.

.

"Excuse me ladies," Rebekah announced, breaking into the coterie Kol had gathered around him. "They've made great advancements in preventing the spread of diseases. I need to talk to my brother about his."

Only one of the women looked horrified at Rebekah's pronouncement, but she was able to persuade the others to go.

"Rebekah," Kol sighed. She took away all of his fun.

"Nik needs us," she said, taking hold of his arm.

"When do I get to ask something of Nik?" he asked, not budging. There was a bit of battle between the equally strong siblings.

"Right now. Ask him whatever you want." Her blue eyes met her brother's brown ones. "It's a family discussion. Me, you, and Nik."

Kol was persuaded and allowed Rebekah to drag him to the front of the house. He was an important member of the family and glad at least Rebekah seemed to recognize him as such.

"Marcel," Rebekah called out as she was passing him, "just a few more minutes. How are you doing?"

"Success," he said with a grin, Bonnie at his side, as he found the next clue.

Rebekah gave a satisfied smile. Her boyfriend was pretty amazing.

.

.

.

As Rebekah and Kol walked off, Bonnie and Marcel worked on the latest clue Marcel found in the croquet set.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly. The party was booming around them, but something was going on with the family Mikaelson.

"With Klaus?"

Marcel nodded, unrolling a small sheet of paper.

"Caroline challenged some of his future plans," Bonnie explained diplomatically, "but the bigger problem is Elijah."

"Elijah?"

Bonnie put her hand on her brother's arm. Mikaelson family politics were infecting the party and he needed to know. "Klaus says Elijah is betraying him. Maybe we should find another place to stay tonight."

Marcel's dark brown eyes bored into hers. "Tonight?"

"I don't know when, but it's coming to a head. We can't be around when it does."

Marcel's mind raced. He could stay with Rebekah, but would she stay out of the family drama? Would Klaus call on him as an ally?

His silence unnerved Bonnie.

"Marcel, stay out of this. Please. I can't lose you. They're indestructible. We aren't."

"You won't lose me," he promised, giving her a hug. "I'll stay with Rebekah."

"I'll stay with…I'm not sure," she admitted. "Caroline and Davina or Damon…someone."

"Rebekah has an extra room."

"I'll find a place."

"I can't lose you either," he reminded her. "You're the fragile one," he teased and she punched his arm. He laughed and they got back to the puzzle.

"What do you have there?" Damon asked, wiping sweat from his brow, as he put his arm over Bonnie's shoulder. He kicked Stefan's ass in tennis. All was right with the world...until it wasn't.

All three read the words on the sheet of paper.

"Well, that's me," Damon said with a smirk, arms out wide, figuring it out immediately.

"Do you have a clue?" Marcel asked, focused on the prize.

"Well, no," he admitted, much to his consternation. If the answer was him, he should have the next clue. "It's clearly me though."

"Clearly it's not," Marcel said with a satisfied smile. Bonnie really liked this guy and he seemed harmless enough, but Marcel thought Damon's ego could use a trim.

Bonnie looked at her brother. "Do you have it?"

"Nope," he admitted, straightening his tie, pleased she asked him.

"Are there any statues or anything else it could relate to? Paintings?" Bonnie asked out loud.

"Wait a minute," Damon said. "We're forgetting who wrote this." He made a face. "She's wrong, but it's Caroline who came up with this."

Bonnie and Marcel smiled at one another. Damon was right and once they remembered that, they knew the answer to the clue.

.

.

.

Rebekah and Kol arrived in the front yard at the same time Klaus and Caroline emerged from the house.

Caroline was all eyes, checking out Klaus' brother. He was tall and thin with the brown hair and eyes that Elijah had. His face was more angular though. If not for Rebekah's coloring, Caroline would have thought all of the children from Ether and Mikael would have been brunettes. She also wondered if Rebekah looking like Klaus made him feel closer to her.

"Hello darling," Kol cooed, all eyes on the pretty blonde in the revealing bathing suit standing with his brother.

"Kol," Klaus replied, annoyed already.

"I'm Caroline," she said, setting out her hand formally.

Kol being Kol, he took her hand and like a gentleman, he leaned in over it, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand oh so slowly. "The mysterious Caroline. You are a beauty as I've never dreamed." Straightening, he then flashed his vampire face, hoping to elicit a reaction.

He got one.

Both Caroline and Klaus showed their own vampire faces, practically hissing.

All three got back to "normal" as Rebekah watched the display. Nik and Kol would always be Nik and Kol.

"Now that you've shown off, Kol. We have to figure out what to do."

"I'll leave you to it," Caroline said. Of course she wanted to know what was going on, but it really was a family issue. She would support Klaus and pray they came up with a logical solution, but he was an independent adult. She'd grill him for details later in other words.

Klaus gallantly pressed a kiss to her temple as she walked off.

Since Kol couldn't leave well enough alone, he turned and watched Caroline walk away in a lecherous enough way that Klaus picked him up and threw him across the lawn, landing him in the bushes. "Mind your manners," he snarled harshly.

"Nik," Rebekah complained.

Wiping grass and leaves from his jacket, Kol stood with a grin. "Hello brother."

"Kol, Elijah has been seeing Katherine Pierce."

Rebekah's words startled him. The name was certainly a blast from the past, one he hadn't spent much time thinking about. Katerina Petrova meant nothing to him. It only meant something to Klaus and apparently something to Elijah.

Then he began to laugh.

"What so funny?" Klaus pouted.

"Elijah had someone in his bed on the morning we left Mystic Falls, someone he went out of his way not to let me see. I just thought she was ugly and he was embarrassed. Don't you think it was Katherine?"

"See!" Klaus yelped, hand up to thread through his hair. "He's betraying me."

"He's shagging Katherine," Kol said with a shrug. "Like you're shagging that blonde tasty piece."

Before her brothers tore each other apart, Rebekah put her hands on each of their chests. "Kol, stop provoking him. Klaus, stop being so easily provoked."

"Caroline's off limits," Klaus muttered in a deadly voice that Kol wouldn't admit gave him chills.

"So everyone says," Kol cooed, all conciliatory, hands out to show what a great guy he was. He also refocused the conversation back to anyone but himself. "What are you going to do Nik, dagger Elijah, because you don't like his girlfriend?"

Rebekah put her hands down and eyed Klaus.

"He's lied to me for centuries."

"About a situation you couldn't change," Rebekah told him quietly. So Katherine became a vampire. That was hard on Klaus, but it's not like she could be turned back into a human. Rather than cut his losses, he went after Katherine like Mikael went after Klaus.

"How do I know they aren't seeking revenge against me?" Klaus sneered, not liking Rebekah's remark one bit. Yes, she was right and so was Caroline about the same subject, but that didn't mean he liked hearing it. "What if this minute they're plotting my death?"

"Elijah would never," Rebekah muttered, the words almost caught in her throat. One of her brothers could not, would not kill another one. She would not allow it. They were hers.

"Would Katherine?" Klaus asked boldly.

"So what do you want to do?" Rebekah asked. "The answer to every problem can't be to dagger us."

"Now you have a problem with it?" Kol snipped at Rebekah. She was in on his last daggering just as much as Nik was. Elijah too.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his lapel. "You were causing a problem we could not afford to deal with. It went too far and you know it."

"At least you remembered I existed," he whispered. He got the attention he wanted, but it backfired on him. "Why don't we dagger you, Nik? Then you won't have to worry about a thing."

Once again, Rebekah put her hands on her brothers to keep them apart. Tempers flared as usual.

Klaus eyed Kol after taking a breath. Rebekah was better at talking to him than he was, but he recognized his own similarities to his brother. He too hated to be ignored. "You're my brother. We're family. I've never forgotten you. Don't you remember all those times I moved your coffin around? It was hard work."

"Humor does not suit you," Kol snarked with a roll of his eyes as Klaus smirked. Rebekah smiled at the eased tension.

"Kol," Klaus started, "I don't want to fight you. I want my family with me. I thought we'd all live in New York and things would be easier. I don't want my family to betray me."

If fearing Mikael was the glue keeping them together and it had been removed after centuries, did they still stay together when Mikael was gone?

Rebekah was in. She told him what she wanted and she was there for him. What about Kol?

"I want to be treated like an equal."

"Act like one and you'll be treated as one," Klaus said, his tone not threatening or discouraging, but straightforward.

"What else do you want Kol?" Rebekah asked him. This was his chance to finally talk to Klaus.

Kol thought about it. He really didn't know, but an idea did come to him. "I want a piece of The Original." Scratching his chin, he came up with a better idea. "No, I want my own club, my own place."

"I will introduce you to the people to know."

"And you're going to find someplace to live?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"No."

Klaus chuckled and Kol grinned as Rebekah sighed. Kol liked when Rebekah took care of him, except when she kicked out his ladies. Buying him clothes and taking him to parties? He liked that.

"What about Elijah?" Rebekah asked, getting them back to the dangerous subject. She offered one option. "Can't you just throw a tantrum if he's been sleeping with her all this time? We don't know it's more than that."

"How can I risk it?" Klaus asked again. He felt like he was repeating himself, but it was the foremost idea in his head. He knew Rebekah thought he was paranoid, but his paranoia kept him alive.

"What if we find out? I'll talk to him," she told him, hands on her hips.

Klaus thought through the options.

"No. I will," Kol told them, spurred by the idea. He could be involved in one of their schemes for once. "I'll talk to him, tell him I figured out it was Katherine in Mystic Falls. I'll ask what he's planning."

Rebekah's eyes moved to Klaus as Kol waited too to hear what Klaus would say.

"I want to hear him with my own ears." Part of that was because he needed to know for sure what Elijah's intentions were, but there was a tiny seed of doubt about Kol. This would really put their relationship to the test and he'd know if he could trust his brothers.

"Call me Charlie Chaplin," Kol answered pleasantly, ready to act his ass off.

Klaus looked at both Rebekah and Kol intently, but he did sense three people in his peripheral vision were headed their way. "We do this tonight."

Kol nodded and Rebekah agreed. Looking over Klaus' shoulder, she smiled at the people visiting them.

"Klaus, do you have a clue?" Marcel asked, leading Bonnie, who had a smile on her face, and Damon, who had a pout on his face.

"A what?"

"A clue." Marcel's arm easily slid around Rebekah's waist as she slid against his side.

"For the treasure hunt," Bonnie clarified.

Klaus was totally lost.

"Goldilocks, a piece of paper from Caroline to hand out?" Damon blurted out, annoyed by the whole thing.

"Oh yes right," Klaus said, plucking a piece of paper from his pocket.

Bonnie and Marcel grinned at one another, grabbing for it. Rebekah joined them, reading it too.

"She's wrong you know." Damon couldn't let it go.

"Damon." Bonnie reached her arm out absently as she read the clue.

Rebekah was intrigued. "What's he talking about?"

With a satisfied grin, Marcel handed the clue that led them to Klaus to Rebekah.

When she read it she laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time.

Kol couldn't resist and grabbed it. "You're right. She needs glasses."

Finally Klaus got the clue before Kol could toss it. When he read it, he couldn't help the satisfied laugh. Caroline was his as he was hers.

 _Find the handsomest man who ever hansomed. He's one of a kind._


	42. Chapter 42

Blonde Ambition 42

 _This chapter truly lives up to the fluffy award._

 **Disclaimer: These aren't my people, people.**

Moments later, April Young and Liv Parker came into the front yard as the group was about to disperse.

Since April had been introduced to most, if not all of them, she went first. She was not a very confident person, but she knew if Caroline was there, she'd tell her to just go for it. "Excuse me, um Marcel, do you have a treasure hunt clue?"

His smile was huge. Rebekah, Bonnie, and Klaus were amused. The other 2 were not.

"I'm not the answer. Sorry." He looked at Rebekah and Bonnie. "Let's go." April and her friends were hot on the clue trail. They had to keep moving if they wanted to win and they did. They said their goodbyes.

"Do you have one?" April shyly asked Kol.

His smile was all teeth. "Caroline needs glasses I'm afraid."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Klaus," April started, but Damon interrupted.

He would not take these very personal and hurtful insults lying down. "Liv, ask me. Ask me right now."

His irritation amused Klaus and Kol greatly. They didn't usually come across others who would react the same way they would. Damon did.

Damon didn't leave with Bonnie because he was waiting for someone, anyone to agree that he was the most handsome. It had to happen!

Liv was ready for him, hand on her hip. "Damon, do you know where the most handsome man is?"

With a curse, Damon stomped off as Klaus and Kol laughed. Klaus was reminded of how fun it was to traumatize Damon by giving him the false flower information what felt like a lifetime ago.

"You have it, don't you?" Liv asked Klaus.

"I wanted to ask you first, but didn't want to be rude to the others," April quickly added. The "one of a kind" part of the clue made her think of something being unique or original, which is why she thought Marcel or Klaus were the most likely choices since they worked at a place called The Original. They were also both dreamy.

Kol opened his mouth, but Klaus slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Ladies, you honor me and yes, I do." He handed them the clue. They smiled and walked off.

"I'm going to get a girlfriend and she's going to make me the answer to a clue saying how great I am," Kol pouted.

"Kol, don't eat any of the guests, leave them alive anyway. Davina would not appreciate the mess. We leave in a few hours."

With that, Klaus walked back into the bedroom and changed into his bathing suit. Through the window, he could see Caroline playing in the surf with Davina and others. She was laughing and smiling. He didn't know why, but every time she smiled he felt better about himself.

"Baby," Caroline cheered when Klaus walked out onto the beach. Her arms went up, open for him. He was wearing a traditional men's bathing suit. It really was similar to the women's style. The color was black. It was one-piece with narrow straps. The men's suits weren't clingy and the legs were longer.

The waves were mild. More and more people were leaving behind the games to play in the water. It was hot and the ocean provided great relief. They didn't always leave their drinks behind either. More than one guest, including Babe Ruth, walked into the water with full glasses of alcohol in their hands.

Klaus' arms circled her hips as her arms circled his neck. He brushed a kiss against her jawline. "The most handsome?"

"Of the handsome," she agreed, excited that someone figured the clue out and Klaus got to see her feelings for him expressed once again.

His mouth pressed against hers, sliding his tongue along her lips to gain access, and to show his appreciation.

Her eyes were bright when they stopped kissing. She played with the hair at the back of his head as the waves brushed against their knees. "I like your bathing suit."

He smirked.

"Did you figure things out?"

"I have a plan," he agreed, "to find out what Elijah's intentions are."

"I think that's really good." That really did seem like the smartest thing. Was there actually a scheme or was Elijah merely in love? She bit her lip. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"No, sweetheart."

Her lips met his again.

Then she pushed on his shoulders and dunked him.

As he emerged and wiped his face, she giggled and tried to get away.

Catching her slim ankle, he kept her in suspense. She hopped on her other foot, trying not to fall when the waves came in.

She laughed and laughed at her situation. She was stuck. He grinned and raised a brow. This kind of revenge was very sweet.

"Davina," she called, spotting her best friend. Her arms went out, looking for help.

"Caroline," Davina answered, reaching a hand out to reel her in.

"She can't save you," Klaus teased, towing Caroline in just before Davina could get her, keeping her away from her best friend. A grave injustice!

As Davina swam/waded/walked to Klaus, he picked Caroline up and tossed her into the waves. Fortunately, she had enough time to figure out what he was going to do and held her nose.

"You're next," Klaus told Davina who changed directions with a laugh. She wasn't fast enough either.

Knowing what was coming as Caroline bobbed up, Davina held her nose too. She was thrown in as Caroline cheered.

.

.

.

On the lawn, Marcel held up the prize in victory. With his two favorite people in the whole world, they did it. They found the treasure. It was a beautiful silver flask engraved with the date.

"You are both my lucky charms," he told them, giving a kiss on the cheek to his sister and a hot kiss to his lady love.

Marcel got the flask filled as Rebekah, Damon, and Bonnie used the changing tents to put on their swimsuits. Then he joined them, changing himself.

"We're going to have words, Blondie," Damon snipped.

"Why now?" Caroline whined with a grin.

A big wave came through, sending them all over the place.

Damon pointed at Klaus accusingly when everyone was re-settled. "The most handsome? Him? My eyes are lighter blue, piercing, so I'm told." Caroline stifled a giggle. "The dark hair and light eye combination? The chiseled cheek bones? The lean body? The overall devastating good looks?"

Caroline couldn't help it. She cracked up as Bonnie told Davina about the clue.

"Someone figured it out though," Caroline told Damon when she stopped laughing.

"Damon actually did," Bonnie told her with a laugh. He was the one who reminded them of the author of the note and who she thought was the most handsome!

"We found the flask," Rebekah told her as Marcel joined them. "Marcel, Bonnie, and I."

"Congratulations! You make a great time," Caroline told them, smiling at each of them.

Damon wasn't done and opened his mouth again. Caroline had enough to drink and was high enough on Klaus that she smirked up at him. "Baby, I think Damon needs to cool off."

"Cause a distraction, minx," he agreed with a wink.

"Look over there, everyone! Is that Stefan?" She yelled. Caroline also pointed and everyone looked where she was pointing except for Klaus.

Before Damon knew it, he was midair.

Klaus threw him at least 50 yards away into the ocean.

His yelp and splash had a few people looking over, including Davina.

"Klaus," Bonnie told him, watching Damon start to make his way back, "my very competitive boyfriend has an oversized, but fragile ego. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Me?" Klaus asked, hand up to his chest.

Rebekah, Marcel, and Caroline laughed.

"Handsome," Davina requested, arms up, "I want to go for a ride too." When Klaus threw her before, it was fun, but she didn't go very far. An Original vampire though? He could toss her and it would be like an amusement park ride.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She was human after all and his girlfriend's best friend. Hurting her, even on accident, wasn't smart. Even he knew that.

She nodded and Caroline added, "She's a great swimmer. Go, D!"

Marcel caused the distraction so that the rest of the party wouldn't notice the feat of superhuman strength. "What is that?" he yelled. "Is that Kol getting naked?" He too was feeling good after the treasure hunt win and the alcohol.

On cue, Klaus heaved Davina up and over the waves. She was smaller than Damon and went farther than him.

Kol looked around on the lawn, very confused. Then he gave Marcel the finger as Rebekah grinned.

Caroline climbed onto Klaus' back. He got her up so she was sitting on his shoulders. There was an excellent view up there.

"Go, Davina!" Caroline cheered again as the witch waved and headed back in.

"Minx?" Klaus asked, sliding a hand along her thigh. Did she want to go for a ride too?

"Not today." She was a little tired and battling the waves would take a lot of energy. Damon wasn't even back yet.

"Anyone else?" Klaus asked, feeling unusually generous. "Rebekah?" he drawled. He knew his sister.

"It will ruin my hair," she hedged, so tempted.

"Do it," Caroline told her, her own hair drying in beachy waves that would be all the rage in 90 years. "Davina and I have hair products in our rooms."

"Do it, Rebekah," Bonnie urged her, seeing a less prissy side of Rebekah.

Marcel smiled at her. Rebekah was at the party she practically dreamt of. She was surrounded by friends and family. She was accepted by others. She was happy.

"Ok," she agreed. "Here goes."

Caroline leapt off Klaus so he could get a hold of his sister.

"Just like the old days."

"Stefan and Kol are both stripping?" Caroline yelled in mock horror, pointing to them once more to get some privacy.

Klaus threw Rebekah far.

It was hard for her to be quiet during the flight. It was like flying and she loved the water.

"Fine," Kol yelled from the beach, starting to strip off his jacket, tie, and shirt.

Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing Kol wasn't kidding. That's when Damon finally arrived back at them.

"Good thing you're so much older," he said pleasantly enough. It had taken a cool dunking for him figure out Caroline was delusional and he should leave her to her delusions. Plus, it had been a little fun, although he wouldn't ever admit it…except maybe to Bonnie in the dark. She wouldn't tell anyone his secrets and that had become very important to him, to have someone like that in his life. Stefan loved him and he loved Stefan, but this was different.

Klaus put his hand out. Damon shook it, but got the jump on Klaus, dunking him for a moment of satisfaction. Bonnie cheered and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"He really is doing it," Caroline told Klaus with a little laugh when he came up from the water, distracting him from his endless games with Damon.

Kol had his shoes off and sat to take off his socks.

"He's a bit of an exhibitionist," Klaus admitted.

Kol was attracting a crowd.

"That was a the bee's knees, Klaus," Davina told them when she finally got back to them, being a better swimmer than Damon.

"You went so far," Caroline told her. Behind them, Rebekah was making her way in still.

"What's going on?" Davina asked, since a lot of people both in the water and on the grass seemed distracted by something.

"Klaus' brother is getting naked."

"Let me see!" Davina yelped, jumping ahead to get a good look as Kol dropped his pants.

Yup. He wasn't wearing underwear.

Arms out, proud and confident, Kol marched straight ahead through the waves and then performed a perfect dive.

It was only the group with Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Davina, Marcel, and Rebekah who got the full frontal view. Everyone else either saw his ass or his profile.

Keeping her mouth shut, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, Davina ignored Kol, although good parties always did have something scandalous happen. Kol stripping down was it. While her parties had skinny dippers before, it usually happened after the sun went down. Not for Kol Mikaelson. It was the middle of the day and he was starkers.

"Welcome back, Rebekah," Bonnie told her as she made it. "Your brother's naked."

"Nik?" Rebekah looked at him. Nope, he was clothed.

"Kol," Marcel answered as Kol popped up right in front of them. The water came up to his waist thankfully.

"Happy now?" he cooed to Marcel and Caroline, i.e. the ones who remarked on him stripping again and again.

"No," Bonnie snarked.

"Kol, put some clothes on," Rebekah whined.

"Make me," Kol taunted.

Rebekah started to chase him.

Kol grinned and swam just out of her reach, loving the game.

"I want to catch him, but I don't," she whined, making all the others laugh.

The group played in the water for a while longer. The girls talked together. Bonnie, Caroline, and Davina got to see a softer, more open side of Rebekah. She was actually kind of funny. Her wisecracks were sharp and surprisingly not mean-spirited.

Marcel showed off his winner's flask and shared drinks with the guys.

The water was actually really cold, but no one complained. The season was so short that to enjoy it, it meant being cold. Eventually a few left to dry in the sun. Others joined them from the grass. A large number were sitting on the lawn chairs with their feet in the water, full glass in hand, snacks set up close by. Umbrellas dotted the sand for those looking for shade.

"My fingers are getting pruny," Caroline told Klaus. She climbed up him, arms around his neck, legs around his hips. His hands went under her ass, holding her up.

"Do you want to dry off?"

"Ummm, baby? I was thinking of something else." Klaus was in her arms. Klaus was in his bathing suit. Klaus' broad chest was pressed against hers. It had her thinking of only one thing.

Against his ear, she whispered two words.

When he heard them, despite the cold water, he hardened between her warm, spread thighs.

"More alluring words have never been spoken," he murmured as she giggled.

Her two words?

Turtle poop.


End file.
